Storybrooke Academy
by urdhild09
Summary: HSAU: This was a choice that Emma made when faced with either going to fancy prison or dingy prison. She just wasn't aware that by choosing "fancy prison" it would change her life for good. This story contains swan queen, red beauty, sleeping warrior, Cora/Mary Margaret, and Blue Fairy/Tinker Bell. Some chapters may contain M material.
1. Welcome to Storybrooke

**Updated**

Storybooke was not the place that Emma Swan wanted to be but when faced with the choice of either this or prison she choose being shipped off to the middle of nowhere Maine. So Emma drove her little yellow bug in front of the large iron gate that looked like it out of Victorian novel with a 'S' and 'A' woven into the iron design. On the other side all that Emma could see was a narrow dirt road with trees surrounding it on both sides. The guard that was stationed in front of the gate approached the small vehicle and in a gravelly voice said.

"State your business."

Emma fumbled to form a sentence, which was completely out of character for her but she remembered the thick packet she was handed along with her plane ticket. She had to admire the planning that went into making sure she actually went to Maine and not jump the first chance she got. Picking up the crisp white envelope with the school crest on the front she handed it to the guard. The guard pulled out the single sheet of paper and read it over. It took a total of three minutes, apparently the guard needed to read every single word to make sure that she actually needed to be there. Like someone would drive to the middle of nowhere just to break in to a school for snobby rich kids. The guard handed the envelope back to Emma.

"Okay when I open the gate just follow the road until you reach the first building on the left. Show this paper to Mrs. Lucas, she will be the elderly lady sitting at the desk, she will get you settled in." Emma just nodded as the guard left her to open the gate. In her numb state Emma drove down through the gate following the dirt road like she was told. The road opened up to a small lot that she assumed was the parking lot since there were cars in front of signs that read _reserved_. Emma pulled her bug into the only non-reserved spot she could find and got out of the small vehicle adding a good stretch for measure, driving from the airport to here was a killer on the lower back and legs.

The building that she pulled in front of looked like an ordinary office building but the smooth granite that made up the building screamed wealth. The inside was the same, smooth white granite walls and floors that had no cracks or scuff marks to indicate that this building was part of a school. A single crystal chandelier hanged from the ceiling, small rainbows danced on the walls and area above the chandelier giving the building a light and open feel.

Emma rolled her eyes and looked over the map that was next to a marble stair case which led to the mess hall and from what she could tell where she was standing a book store. The map laid out all of the floors with each room marked by a number and then that number was in the directory which in then tell you who occupies the room. Mrs. Lucas' name was next to the number 400. 400 was the only number in the tier labeled _fourth floor_ which underneath it read _administers office_. Great not even an hour in and she was already being sent to the principle office. Another eye roll from Emma and she was off, better to let the higher ups start remembering her face.

The elevators, which were just on the other side of the built in map, were just like the rest of the building, in top notch condition. The elevator was an old French style, the ones with rattling brass gates that reminded her of the _Tower of Terror_. The elevator did not have buttons only key holes next to the arrows, which means taking the elevator was not an option anymore.

As she started to turn away a girl her age with long brown hair, red streaks mixed in with the brown creating a stunning contrast. The girl wore a dark blue and black plaid skirt that just hit her knees with a matching blue blazer, the same crest that was on her envelope was on the left breast pocket. On her head was a red knit cap, it was probably the only thing that the girl wore that didn't have the schools name or logo on it. The girl moved right pass Emma and placed a key in the top key hole, turning it. The girl looked over at Emma who was studying her with rapt attention.

"You're new here." It wasn't a question but a statement. It was against school policy to wear clothing that was not the school uniform during school hour. The new girl was dressed in skinny jeans that were tucked into brown boots and a red leather jacket with a white tank top underneath. "I'm Ruby." She extended her hand out to the blonde.

"Emma." The girls shook hands and then stood there until the elevator gave a faint ding, metal doors rattling. Ruby took the key out of the lock and stepped into the gold box.

"Need a lift?" Emma nodded and stepped into the box, soft red carpet crunched under her feet. "Where to?"

"Fourth floor."

"Me to." Ruby pressed the small round button with a small elegant four inside it. The brass doors started to close but just before they could a hand pushed the gates back open. Another girl, also brunette and dressed in the Storybrooke Academy uniform, stepped in.

"Regina." Ruby addressed the girl with a sneer. Regina matched Ruby's tone with a hard smile.

"Ms. Lucas." Emma felt awkward standing between the two brunettes as they had a staring contest. The elevators usual soft ding rang loudly and the creak of the gates opening nearly gave Emma a headache. Regina stepped out of the elevator and before stepping out of sight she tuned to Ruby and in the same sneer tone said. "Have a nice day Ms. Lucas." Ruby's nostrils flare and her cheeks became flushed red with anger.

"I hate her so much." Ruby stomped out of the elevator and Emma not knowing what to do in a situation like this decided to follow the fuming brunette.

"Who's Regina?" Emma fallowed the other girl down a white marble hallway with even whiter carpet.

"Regina's the headmistress' daughter, instant popularity and untouchable status. She will talk to you all sweetly one minute and in the same breath threaten you. Stay away from her if you know what's good for you." For the sake of argument Emma nodded to appease the girl in front of her.

The hallway that they have been walking opened up to an office that looked more suited for a grand ballroom. In the center was a large oak desk where an elderly lady sat. On either side of her where large curved staircases, in between the opening where the stairs met was a large double white oak door. There were doors on either side of the stair cases, they were smaller but each door had a gold metal plate on the front of it. Ruby all but skipped to the elderly lady and engulfed her into a hug.

"Hi Granny." The elderly lady smiled and patted the arm that was wrapped around her slightly plump neck. The elderly lady wore a dress that did nothing for her but that was how most women her age dressed, at least that was Emma's experience, her grey hair was in a loose bun and she had the standard wire framed glasses and chain.

"Hello dear I hope your morning was good. Be a dear and run these upstairs, you know how Granny's knees are." Ruby rolled her eyes but her smile held no hatred as she picked up the files that sat on the corner of her grandmother's desk and started up stairs. With Ruby out of sight the older woman noticed Emma standing there in the middle of the hallway. "Hi you must be new here. How can I help you?" Doing as the guard told her to do Emma gave the elder women the same paper she did the guard. Again the letter was analyzed to the T and when she was done she took out a pad of pink paper. Writing something on the pad and stamping it she handed it and the letter to Emma. "Take this to the double doors at the top of the stair case and hand it to the woman at the desk. Good luck Emma." They shared a small smile and she freed Emma to brave her fate.

Emma climbed one of the stair cases that led to the upper level. The double doors at the top was designed elegantly, the pattern carved into the wood not just painted on. The large gold plaque edges patterns matched the ones on the door that read _Head Mistress Cora Mills_. Meting the headmistress and her daughter, the most popular girl in school, in the same day must be some sort of record.

The headmistress' office was designed just like the outside but with decretive gold trimming on the edges. Emma handed the pink slip of paper to the lady just like she was told to and the lady waved her off. Emma rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to call the woman a bitch under her breath. There was a sofa, which was the only thing to sit on in the whole damn room besides the chair where the woman sat. One side of the couch was already taken up by none other than Regina Mills herself. Emma took the other end and finally riffled through the envelope that she has been caring with her since it entered her possession.

Besides the letter there was a course book with a corresponding course sheet, a pocket map of the entire campus with the hours in which buildings like the library and the mess hall was open, and the mess hall menu for the rest of the month; all of it boring stuff that didn't hold Emma's attention. Without even being aware of it her attention focused on the only possibly interesting thing, Regina.

The brunette's hair was darker than Emma thought it was, it was closer to a black than it was a brown but the light natural highlights prevented that. Regina's skin was an olive tone that most girls risked skin cancer for and will still never have the natural softness as Regina's skin. The brunette's posture screamed born grace and elegance, back straight legs perfectly crossed at the knee and clothing completely wrinkle free. Compared to Emma's scuffed appearance and slouched posture Regina was the poster child for wealth.

The door on the other side of the office opened and a woman dressed in a simple light blue dress and white cardigan stepped out along with a woman dressed in a sharp business suit with even sharper stilettos.

"Ms. Blanchard let me be the first to tell you welcome to Storybrooke Academy please come to me with any problems you may encounter." The two women shook hands, the younger one looking as if she was going to faint.

"Thank you Mrs. Mills."

"Please call me Cora." The older woman patted the younger woman's hand and gave her a smile that was hard to read as either genuine or professional.

"Cora." The younger woman practically whispered the name before her hand was released and she exited the personal office of her new boss. When Ms. Blanchard left Regina shot up from her spot and walked over to the woman clearly in distress about something.

"Mother-" Regina started but she was cut off by Cora as she looked over the single slip of paper her secretary handed her.

"Not now Regina I'm busy." Cora's eyes never left the paper.

"You're always busy mother." Regina crossed her arms and started to tap one foot. Cora sighed and looked at her daughter for the first time and crossed her arms across her stomach at the wrist, a much more elegant than the style her daughter was currently choosing.

"All right Regina what is so important that it cannot wait?"

"I wanted to know if you signed the permission slip for me to take the Benz out after school."

"No." Regina looked at her mother in disbelief and slowly placed her arms to her side.

"Why not?"

"I saw the grade you got on the last test Mr. Gold gave you and you can be using the time to study not visiting what's-his-name."

"Daniel his name is Daniel."

"Right. So if that is all I have work to do Regina." Regina let out a huff and stomped over to where her bag and coat was and left, completely ignoring or not even noticing Emma. "Ms. Swan." Emma jumped when Cora called her name, almost dropping the envelope in the process. "Glad to see you made it. This way." Cora indicated to her office and Emma walked in with Cora behind her closing the door with a soft click.

Unlike the rest of the office, or the entire building for that matter, Cora's office actually had some color to it beside white and gold. The walls were painted in a dark almost maroon red and the dark wood floors matched the large wood desk and bureau and wood edge on the chairs in front of the desk. In between the desk and chairs was a large window overlooking the courtyard, heavy red drapes hung from each side.

"Can I get you anything Ms. Swan?" Emma shook her head. "How was your flight?" Emma replied with a shrug. "Not much to say but I guess you're wondering why a prestigious school is interested in someone like you."

"Kind of."

"It's because Ms. Swan though I do not condone your actions, they provide me with a glimpse at a person that cannot thrive in prison. The few states in which you stayed in long enough to attend school said you did exceptionally well and were very bright but your disruptive behavior over shadowed your intelligence."

"Yeah that sounds like me." Emma chuckle died half way in the throat when she saw the disapproving look that her new head mistress gave her.

"I am giving you a second chance as you might call it, to earn a degree that you can then use to actually take control of your own life Ms. Swan. However, if I get one wind of any misbehavior or any conduct violations you will find yourself on the next plane back to Arizona to finish the sentence that you were given. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Emma Swan was not an easy person to scare for she has dealt with a whole panel of threatening looks from adults but the look that Cora was giving her can make a vicious dog whimper with its tail between his legs. With another hard to read smile Cora shifted through some files before pulling one out and handing it to her.

"Good, now that that's settled here are the necessary forms for you to collect a uniform, handbook, and whatever other materials you may need for the semester. Each student is given a monthly budget which you can use in any way you please and will be on the card in folder, paper money is prohibited on campus and you won't need it unless you are traveling out of Storybrooke. Students are allowed to leave campus with the signed approval of a legal guardian, since you do not have a legal guardian on campus you need to get permission from your house supervisor. The course sheet that you have needs to be filled and approved by me before Monday and a list of recommended classes are in the folder. Do you have any questions Ms. Swan?"

"No Ma'am."

"Good." Cora stood up from her chair and Emma took it as a sign to do the same. "Now, I hope I do not have to see you in this office again understood?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Welcome to Storybrooke Academy Ms. Swan."


	2. Off to Neverland

**Updated**

Unlike the problem Emma faced when she was going up going down was easier; she just took the almost never ending corkscrew staircase down to the bottom floor. When she exited the stairwell the elevators brass doors screeched opened and Ruby bounced out, ponytail swishing happily.

"Emma hey!" The smile that the brunette gave her was genuine, something that Emma was not use to.

"Hey." Emma replied awkwardly, giving the other girl a small wave.

"How did it go?" Emma watched the other girl rock back and forth on her heels in front of her; apparently Ruby was one of those people that needed to be constantly moving.

"Fine, met the headmistress." Ruby stopped mid rock, her feet falling heavily against the granite emulating a soft thud. The brunette's jaw went slack, mouth hanging open and if it could it would have hit the floor like it does in old bugs bunny cartoons.

"No. Way. You have to do something major to be sent to her. What did you do?" Emma's back went ridged and her fingers tighten, the paper crinkling under her fingertips. Ruby saw the sudden change in the blonde's posture and the forming wrinkles on the folder that was in the blonde's grasp. This taught Ruby something very important about the new girl, never ask personal questions. "You know what forget I mentioned it. Are you hungry? Lunch ends in an hour," glad that the question was dropped and the fact that the last thing she ate was a bag of airline peanuts, Emma agreed on the lunch invitation.

The mess hall could not be described as a cafeteria, it lacked the plastic chairs and rectangle tables, but giving something a fancy wrapping doesn't change what it was. The tables were small squares that could hold four and can be easily shuffled around to make larger tables. The chairs were wooden as well but had built in velvet cushions on the back and seat.

Like in any high school cliques sat together and stayed away from the group that was polar opposite to them. There was the large mesh of what Emma assumed was the jocks and cheerleaders since she didn't know if Storybrooke had any sport teams, that took up the space in the front next to the large windows. On the other side was a circle of kids with cards, no doubt the geeks and nerds group. In front of the jocks closes to the food service entrance was another group of kids all sitting in a straight line more than a circle with one girl at the head.

Regina sat there legs elegantly crossed back straight even as her focus was on the leather bound pad she was writing in. A light skinned African American boy sat as close as he could to Regina's left side. A single large red apple sat just ever so slightly at the corner of her pad.

"Who's the kid that wants to be a part of Regina's side?" Ruby looked up from where she was loading her plate with spinach; apparently the school makes sure you get the necessary food groups.

"Sidney Glass, pathetic. He has been following Regina around like some lost puppy dog since grade school. He runs the school paper _The Daily Mirror_, that's the only way he could ever get a spot at the council table." Emma waited behind Ruby to make a decision between what flavored water to get.

"Let me guess, Regina's the president?" Deciding on cherry Ruby placed it horizontally on her tray.

"Yeah ever since she was a freshman, the last president practically handpicked her. The fact that she's the top honcho's daughter doesn't hurt." Emma nodded and they waited behind a male student who was buying a granola bar. Ruby gave the elder lady dressed in a white smock and plastic hair cap two slips of yellow paper and indicated to Emma when she got a spectacle look from her. "She's new." Emma gave her a small smile and the lunch lady just shrugged and placed the slips of paper in the register.

"You didn't have to do that I have a few bucks." Charity on any level did not sit well with Emma; it was usually an act of pity and gave her an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"It wouldn't do you any good, paper money is practically useless here. Keep it hidden until January, we usually have a winter field trip around then. And think about it this way, on Monday you can buy me lunch." Ruby smiled at her and led her away from the crowds in the front that thinned out the further back you went. Ruby led Emma to a table where a Chinese girl and a girl with dirty blonde hair that was styled in a messy bun sat. The three girls talked and Ruby not noticing Emma taking the free seat next to her waved her over. Approaching with caution Emma set her tray in the free area in front of the only unoccupied space. "You guys this is Emma. She's new."

"Nice to meet you, Emma." The Chinese girl bowed her head slightly. "I am Mulan Fa and this is Tink," she indicated to the dirty blond.

"Nice to meet you Emma."

"Tink?" The blonde just shrug her shoulders.

"Eh it's a nick name." Emma let the issue go and took her seat. Not wanting to intrude on the girls' conversation Emma kept most of her focus on her grilled chicken wrap. Though it was not her first choice, she rather be eating a grilled cheese, the grilled chicken wrap was pretty tasty. The whole grain wrap didn't taste like cardboard, the chicken was cook perfectly, the raisins were not tasteless and the lettuce and tomato were crisp. Her attention was brought back to the other girls when the light conversations that she half-tuned out stopped. When she looked up her green eyes met three different pairs of eyes.

"What?" She knew it wasn't very lady like or classy to talk with your mouth full but she couldn't help the fact that a chicken wrap was hanging half out of mouth when they decided to focus on her.

"We were just wondering what you did to get sent to the dragon layer?" Ruby rose a sculpted eyebrow and all three girls lean in a little pushing Emma back further into her seat.

"Okay what is the big deal with being sent to the headmistress' office?" The three girls looked at each other for a moment then back to Emma.

"Emma." Tink started placing a hand on Emma's red leather clad shoulder. "No one that enters that office comes out unscathed."

"She's right." Mulan added. "Anyone who goes there is either suspended or expelled."

"Even Regina avoids it as much as she can and it's her own mother." Ruby threw her hands up in the air for dramatic effect. "I have to pass by that door at least once whenever I run files for Granny and I get a chill every time I do." She shivered for good measure.

"Okay I will give you one thing she's scary but nothing happened, she just gave me a form that will allow me to pick up a uniform and my books. Oh, she also said 'I hope I do not have to see you in this office again Ms. Swan' but all principles say that."

"Well, watch you back, you may never know whose watching. Do you need any help with picking classes?" Emma gave them the packet that Cora had given her. As a group the girls analyze the recommendations that their esteemed head mistress so highly recommended. Ruby looked at her watch and mumbled a curse under her breath. Quickly searching through her backpack she took out three highlighters and a pen, it was red, of course. "Okay I'm going to make this quick. Pink means it's a good class to take, good teacher and easy work. The blue means an okay teacher with moderate work. Yellow means the class is really good but the teacher is a prick and they will load you down with a crap load of work." The bell rang and the shuffling of people packing up to leave almost drowned Ruby out. "I add a few notes that may be use full. Good luck Emma!" Taking her things and her half consumed lunch, Ruby waved goodbye to Emma and ran to catch up with the others.

That left Emma alone with the packet, now sporting colorful new stripes. She looked over the pink suggestions; most were for elective classes like art and theater. The blue and yellow ones were for classes related to subjects like math and English. Every one of the classes on Emma's sheet had a stripe or mark from Ruby's highlighters but one.

It was a standard English class and it had a room number but the teachers name was blank. When she looked up the course number in the book from her original envelope, again the teacher space was blank. It stopped Emma in her tracks but a bigger part of her threw caution to the wind and it was the first thing she placed on her course sheet.

All of the yellow marks on Emma's sheet were social studies classes all taught by the same teacher: Mr. Gold. She remembered the name from the conversation she overheard between Regina and Cora. If Mr. Gold was the teacher that was harsh on everyone than he earned her respect in a way. Since there were no other teachers teaching social studies she decided to take standard history thinking it would be the easiest.

Math, foreign language, science, and physical education were easy because she was only given one option. Picking an elective however was not going to be as easy. An elective went beyond the basic skills, this was where the kids that didn't shine in math or science or English, sparkle. Art was out since Emma could not draw beyond stick figures. Music required her to play an instrument, again not a strong skill she possessed. Choir required singing, and she sounded like a dying cat, that left theater as the lucky winner. Form filled, she decided to hold onto the recommendation packet just in case she needed it for her books.

The book store across the hall was her next goal. The book store had one side that looked like a school store; backpacks hung on one wall along with stacks of binders and journals. Rows of book shelves going six back two wide double sided, not counting the five against the walls that created a curved 'L' shape. The other side of the store was set up like a connivance store with large refrigerators on one wall and wooden shelves organized by the type of snacks and circle racks filled with magazines organized by genre. Not knowing where to start Emma approached the desk where an elderly man with white hair and glasses sat reading an edition of _The Daily Mirror_. He looked up at Emma and neatly folded the paper and readjusted the glasses on his nose.

"Hi how can I help you?" Emma gave him the paper that will allow her to collect a uniform and the course sheet that she filled out. The man looked over both forms before looking down at the left side of his desk. He rounded the corner to step in front of Emma; a tape measure was in between his fingers. "Could you be so kind as to remove your jacket?" Emma slipped out of her jacket placing it almost on top of the gentleman's newspaper. He motioned for her to raise her arms out by her sides and he measured her arm span. Taking the pencil that was behind one ear he wrote the numbers on the edge of his newspaper. He did the same for her bust, waist, and height before returning behind the counter. "You're a size nine shoe correct?"

"Y-yeah why?" he just wrote the number down before walking away. Tapping her fingers she waited for a good five minutes before curiosity got the best of her. Next to the desk was a wire bin, the ones that newspapers came in. A stack of _The Daily Mirror_ were fired up and ready to be read. Emma peeked at the front page.

_**'Second Year and Already Unchallenged:**_ _**Regina Mills**_ _**wins**_ _**presidential election by default. **_**Article by Sidney Glass. Photo taken by** **Kathryn Nolan'**

The title was accompanied by a picture of Regina dressed professionally in a grey wrap dress; a thin black belt with a gold rectangle buckle was around her waist showing off her curves. Regina's lips were painted in a shade of red that reminded Emma of the apple that she saw earlier next to the brunettes pad at lunch. The smile that was on Regina's face was so tight it was almost nonexistent. What she was upset about Emma couldn't tell but it wasn't her problem. She also wasn't surprise that Sidney was the one that wrote the article about Regina, looks like what Ruby said about him being a tag along was becoming truer.

A cough brought Emma's attention back to the man who had placed several items on the counter next to Emma's jacket.

"Okay Ms. Swan here are two weeks of school uniforms; two blazers, two vest, two sweaters, two gym uniforms, a pair of white tennis shoes, a pair of dark brown loafers, two packages of socks one white one blue, books for all of your classes except English. New teacher I don't know how they run their class. A student handbook, and last but not least this semesters coupons. These coupons will allow you to buy your meals and snacks; also the permission slips for leaving campus are in there as well. It mentioned that you needed a car tag?"

"Yeah, um, I drove here from the airport." Emma started to go through all that he brought her, it was lot.

"Well, consider yourself lucky, most students can't have a car on campus until their third year."

"No kidin'."

"So, pick yourself out a backpack and anything else you might need and I will ring it right up."

"Okay, thank you sir." Emma went over to where the backpacks were lined up against the wall. The backpacks were one of three colors, black, navy blue, or grey, and each color gave you the option of either a messenger, tote bag, or the traditional backpack style. But no matter what color or style they all sported the Storybrooke Academy crest front and center. Emma settled on a black messenger bag. She pulled out the recommendation packet with Ruby's handiwork across the page from her jacket pocket. She followed every single one of Ruby's suggestions like '_make sure you stalk up on loose leave paper teacher's will not accept assignments torn from note books_' and '_if you're taking Mr. Spencer's geometry class have a compass, protractor, ruler, and plenty of graph paper on hand_'. Ruby's little pointers and pieces of advice made the whole process of buying school supplies easier.

By the time the bell rang again at 1:15 on the dot Emma was loading her small yellow bug with everything that she needed to survive her new school. With a sticker on her windshield and map spread out on the passenger's seat she pulled out of her spot and fallowed the map to one of the dormitories with the name '_Neverland_'.


	3. Meet the lost girls and their new leader

**Updated**

Neverland was enclosed in a thick circle of large oak trees, hiding the simple wood house in a curtain of red and gold. Crisp fall leafs crunched underneath her yellow bugs tires as she pulled up to a house that was better suited for camping in the middle of the woods, but the smooth finish and splinter free wood gave the house a fighting chance against the other fancy dorms that Emma knew Storybrooke Academy was full of. The cabin was made of Australian Cypress with a pale olive green roof. The porch wrapped around the entire house with a balcony on the left side and the roof extended to cover the back porch. Small panes of window were spread out, light drapes hung from the front windows.

Sitting on the wood steps was a woman in her early thirties with short black hair that was parted to the left. It was the same woman that almost passed out on the granite floor of Cora's outer office earlier that afternoon. The light blue dress she wore was tucked in between her raised knees and the white cardigan was stretched thin across her breast. The ballet slippers matched her dress, little silver bows neatly tied on the seam. She jumped when a twig snapped under Emma's heavy boots.

"Hi!" Ms. Blanchard took hold of the railing to regain her balance on her numb legs.

"Hi." Emma gave her a wave, red leather on leather giving a faint squeak.

"I'm Mary Margaret, it's nice to meet you." Ms. Blanchard held out her hand for Emma to take.

"Emma Swan." They shook hands for a moment. Breaking apart the two ladies stood there for a moment, a thick awkward silence fell between them. "So…" Emma started, hands nervously swinging by her side. "What are you doing sitting out here, if you do not mind me asking?" Ms. Blanchard patted down an invisible strain of hair, her hand pressing down on the ends of the hair just on the base of her skull.

"Oh, um, you see I'm new here and I'm supposed to be this dorms new supervisor but after I dropped off all of my things in my new classroom I locked my keys in there and now I can't get in. I'm so stupid." The older woman fell heavily on the steps, forehead resting on her knees.

"It's not stupid." Emma sat next to her on the steps. "I'm sure you're not the first teacher to lock their keys somewhere." Not getting any response from the other woman Emma thought about what would make her feel better; it was one of her hidden talents. "When I was in third grade my teacher accidentally dropped her keys in a port a potty," the older woman slowly lifted her head from her knees, a mixed expression of horror and disgust on her face.

"You're joking?" Emma shook her head, gold curls bouncing. A fit of chuckles bubbled in Emma's belly.

"I wish I was. When she reported it they tried to give her her keys back covered in gods knows what." Emma took a breath because her laughter stated to take over her speech. "And… and they just… just dropped them right into her hand. The look on her face just clearly said that never had she been more disgusted in her life!" By this time both girls where laughing uncontrollably, Ms. Blanchard was feeling less stupid. She knew this job was not going to be easy and she was going to be looked down on for being the low man on the totem pole. This story was good for her, it reminded her that she was human and there forth allowed to imperfect, and she was anything but perfect.

When both girls stopped laughing they looked at each other, pale green eyes met emerald green ones. Mary Margaret quickly turned away, heart pounding so hard against her chest it hurt. Those eyes, and the smile, they were so familiar it frightened her. Emma's smile faltered as she saw the inner turmoil play across the older woman's face.

Just as Emma was going to reach out a comforting arm to the newly appointed teacher, they were saved by someone clearing their throat. Ruby, Mulan, and Tink stood there with the same look of confusion on their faces. Another pregnant pause fell on that secluded part in the small forest within Storybrooke Academy walls. The only sound was the light rustle of leafs as they were carried away by the wind and the occasional bird flying to or from their tree top home.

"Hey guys." Emma waved awkwardly at the three girls whom gave her the same wave back. "This is Mary Margaret she says she's this dorm's new supervisor."

"H-Hello girls." Mary Margaret got up on shaky legs, her left hand gripping the rail for dear life.

"Hi." The three girls replied. It was Ruby who regains her composure, shaking her head to create a swooping curtain of red and light brown and fake coughing twice into her fist. "My name is Ruby and this is Mulan and Tink." She indicated to the two girls that were on both side of her, Mulan on her left and Tink on her right.

"Oh that's right, Mrs. Lucas did say that I was going to be supervising the dorm where her granddaughter and her friends live." Ruby rolled her eyes but the smile on her face was warm.

"Yeah, that sounds like Granny. Always bragging about her awesome granddaughter." Tink and Mulan snickered at Ruby's playful bragging about herself; it was nothing new to either one of them and had accepted that it was just a part of Ruby's playful nature. "Well, welcome to Neverland, our home away from all the rules and policies of Storybrooke Academy." Ruby climbed the stairs and lifted the sign on the door that was engraved with the dorms name in childlike writing, and pulled out a key to unlock the door, replacing it in its hiding spot once she unlocked the door.

The house was wood inside and out, but there were fancy rugs that probably cost more than the actual house. There was a living room area with a large plasma screen above a real stone fire place and a large curved black leather sofa, one of those fancy rugs covered the wood floor between the sofa and fire place in a fluffy mas of rich dark brown. The kitchen had a dark granite counter top, a large stainless steel double door refrigerator, and dark wood dining table with matching dinning and counter top chairs. Sun shined through the windows making the whole house warm and open.

With the door propped open with Tink and Mulan's backpacks, the small group of females helped the two new arrivals move into their new home at Storybrooke Academy. Mary Margaret's room was on the first floor next to the large wooden staircase. It was a decent size room that had a queen mahogany bed with matching vanity and dresser. She had her own bathroom that was attached to her room with a claw foot tub and shower head. There wasn't a shower curtain or bedding but that was okay she had her own that she has had since as long as she could remember.

Emma did not have her own room, which was something that she was very use to. In fact the whole second floor was one big room with four twin red oak beds at four corners of the room, a four drawer dresser was between each set of beds. Off to the side was a small sitting room with bean bag chairs and a small area rug. There was a large bathroom to the right of the stairs with two separate shower stalls, two toilets with two large walls and plastic curtains for some degree of privacy, and a large sink area with two sink basins in the center and open counter spaces on the outer sides of the sinks. Ruby placed Emma's things on the far left side, the only bed with stark white sheets.

"All right Emma, you can place your clothing in the top two drawers." She indicated to the dresser between her bed and the one covered in what looked like a real silk yellow comforter. "Oh, and a word of advice." Ruby approached Emma and wrapped her arm around red leather clad shoulders. "Unless you want your things tossed out the window by Mulan, keep your things on your side of the room and never touch hers." Though her voice was hushed it was completely serious, as was the hard look in her usually bright and playful brown eyes.

"S-sure okay thanks." Ruby smiled at her and playfully slapped her shoulder.

"So Emma." Ruby sat down on the bed across from hers, which was decked out with a red comforter and pillow cases. Emma was sensing a pattern with her new roommate. "What classes are you taking?" Emma started to take her new uniforms out of their plastic wrapping while thinking if she was going to keep the complete sets together or to group them by piece.

"Um, I don't know my exact schedule. When I picked up my uniforms the guy offered to turn my form in so now the only thing to do is wait for Cora's approval." Ruby cringe at the mention of Cora's name, it was more of a shiver like as though by just mentioning the headmistress' name made her skin crawl. "What?"

"Can we not call her C…Co… Cora, see I can barely say her name." Ruby shuddered and clenched her heart for good measure, which induced an eye roll from Emma, dramatic was quickly being added to Emma's mental list that she was keeping on her new roommate.

"Okay, fine whatever. So I have to wait for my official schedule from our headmistress, but I am taking that English class that was left blank and a history class with Mr. Gold. What's the deal with him anyway?" Ruby looked up from where she was separating brown and red strands in her ponytail, as though she was positively bored with the conversation even though Emma was answering her own question.

"Who Mr. Gold? Rumor has it he owns the town, and he used to own the school as well, but he lost it when his wife left him. According to Granny Mr. Gold's wife left in the middle of the night, took their son with her, and they were never seen again. Before she left she signed her shares to the school to Cora, giving her overall power, which was how she became headmistress. Before his wife left Mr. Gold was always a harsh teacher but he is unbearable now. You be lucky to leave his class with a 'C'. He's not even allowed to grade his own finals, not after he failed all of his classes two years in a row right after his wife left him."

"I thought your yellow marks meant 'good teacher but lots of work'?"

"They did, Mr. Gold is a brilliant teacher. He talks about history like he lived through it, connecting to it on deeper levels than I have ever seen, but he's hard to impress. You can do a project to the T of the rubric and he will give you a 'B' minus on an 'A' project. Not even Regina gets free appraisal."

"Yeah, I know, her mother threw a fit about her test grade from his class." This peaked Ruby's interest and she dropped her pony tail so hard it bounced off her shoulder, red and brown hair fanning out over her navy blue blazer.

"Regina was in the office with you? I need details now. What did she say?" By this time she was bouncing on her bed, a pillow fell to the floor unacknowledged by its owner.

"Nothing, she just didn't give Regina permission to leave campus Saturday." Emma felt uncomfortable talking about someone else's private life; even if she was supposed to dislike Regina it was none of her business what the class president did in her free time.

"Oh La la." Ruby rolled her shoulders, a mocking flirtatious smile on her lips. "Sounds like President Mills had a date with her boy toy." Emma opened her mouth to speak but heavy foot falls on the stairs interrupted her.

"Emma, Ruby." Mulan's raspy voice came from across the room. "Mary Margaret wants to have a meeting in the living room." And just like that she left. Thankful for the distraction Emma looked at Ruby, who just shrugged her shoulders and headed for the stairs. Emma followed her, leaving two stairs between them. Tink was already curled into the curve of the leather sofa and Mulan was next to her, arms crossed just below her breast but her back was stiff, it made Emma wonder if Mulan was uncomfortable in their company or if that was just how she always behaved. Ruby sat next to her and Emma took the end closes to Ruby. Mary Margaret came out of her room with a book between her hands.

"Okay." Ms. Blanchard started, it was evident in her voice she was nervous as it shook just a little. "So I called this meeting for us to not only get to know each other but to go over the rules as well." Tink raised her hand and she was acknowledge with a slight nod of the head.

"We already know the rules Mary Margaret."

"Yes, I am aware of that, but I do not and I would find it useful to look them over and go over them as a group." All four girls groaned. "Before we begin why don't we introduce ourselves? As you girls know I am Mary Margaret Blanchard and I will be teaching English here at Storybrooke Academy. Now you guys." She pointed to Tink to start. The dirty blonde rolled her eyes and leaned her left side more into the leather interior of the couch.

"My name is Tink. No, it is not my real name but it is the name I would like to be called."

"Okay Tink nice to meet you." She moved her hand to Mulan.

"My name is Mulan Fa. I am an exchange student from China."

"Thank you Mulan." She moved to Ruby next.

"Okay I'm Ruby Lucas, and my question is do we call you Ms. Blanchard or Mary Margaret?"

"Nice to meet you Ruby and you can call me whatever you are comfortable with, Ms. Blanchard, Ms. Mary Margaret, or just plain old Mary Margaret it's all fine by me." She nodded in Emma's direction.

"My name is Emma Swan and I'm new."

"Okay, now that everyone knows each other shall we go over the rules?" Another groan came from all four girls. "Oh hush I'm sure that they are not that bad." Mary Margaret opened her book and folded it at the spine. "Rule number one: all students must be at their dorms by sundown, the exception being from the first Sunday of November to the second Sunday of March, and in which case students are allowed to be out until 7:00PM. During this time students are restricted to the lit paths and areas, if a student(s) is found in any unlit areas the student(s) will receive either a type 1 or type 2 warning. In case of school functions curfew is extended to an hour after the event has ended. Any student(s) found outside of their dorm during the night would be sent escorted back to their dorms with an automatic type 2 warning. Any student(s) found in a dorm that is not their own will be given either a type 2 or type 3 warning in regard to the offense." Ruby raised her hand. "Yes, Ruby?"

"Are you going to read us all the rules?" Ruby cringed half knowing the answer.

"Yes, I am. I think it's important for us to know this." Another groan, louder than the others. "Shush. Okay rule two: students are prohibited to leave school grounds without permission from their legal guardian/dorm supervisor. Any student(s) caught trying to leave school grounds or in Storybrooke without a sign permission slip will be escorted back to school with an automatic type 3 warming.

"Rule three: Students are in bed by no later than eleven during school nights (Sunday night-Thursday night); lights out is extended to midnight on Friday and Saturday nights. Any dorm caught with any bright lights and/or loud noises, the person(s) will be given a type 1 warning. If the guilty person(s) is not found or the whole dorm is at fault every person is given a type 2 warning no exceptions.

"Rule four: if a student(s) is caught smoking, gambling, defacing school property, caring a weapon, in possession of drugs or drug paraphernalia, or any items on the below list of ban items on school property that student(s) will receive an automatic warning corresponding to the offense. Do you want me to go over the-"

"NO!" Mary Margaret jumped at the force of the outburst, apparently the girls cooperation only went so far.

"Don't fret, I'm almost done. Rule five: during school hours students are only allowed to wear the school uniform; white button down with tie, sweater or blazer with vest, dark blue plaid skirt for girl's cream khakis for boys, dark socks, and dark brown loafers. Any student found wearing any clothing that is not the appropriate school attire will be escorted back to their dorm to change and be given a type 2 warning.

"Rule six: students are not allowed outside of their classrooms when class is in session without a pass signed by a teacher or administrator or in the company of a teacher. If a student is found without a pass then they will be escorted back to class by a hall monitor." She raised an eyebrow at the snickering coming from three of the four girls whom quickly stopped at her disapproving look. "And be given a type one warning.

"Rule seven: if a student(s) is caught violating the academic contract concerning plagiarism, or violating the computer usage contract the student(s) will be sent immediately to the administrators office and no warning is given," Mary Margaret paused and looked at the digital clock display hat was on the DVD player. "How about after I read the types of warnings I make you girl's dinner?" At the mention of food the girls perked right up leaning in close to pay extra attention. Mary Margaret gave an inward chuckle and a slight shake of her head, guess it didn't matter if the teens were boy or girl, they jump at the chance for food. "Okay let's finish this.

"A type 1 warning: student is given a half hour lunch or after school detention if the offense occurred during school hours with the teacher who gave them the detention. If the offense occurred after school hours the student is sent to their dorms for the rest of the evening or after their work duty.

"A type 2 warning: student is given an hour lunch detention if the offense occurred during school hours with the teacher who gave them the detention. If the offense occurred after school hours then the student is sent to their dorms for the weekend only leaving for their weekend work duty with escorts.

"A type 3 warning: student is sent to their dorm suspended for the appropriate amount of time, not even leaving for their work duty. This action is also followed by a private corporal session with the dorm's supervisor." Mary Margaret visibly paled at the last sentence. She reread the sentence five times, each time her eyes met the same set of words: _Corporal session with dorm's supervisor_. She would be responsible for administrating corporeal sessions. God help her.

"Ms. Blanchard!" Not even realizing how deep in thought she was she gave a mild yelp when her name was called, dropping her book in the process. Taking a few deep calm breaths Mary Margaret regained her composure and looked at the four girls who were staring at her as though she had two heads. "Are you okay?" Mary Margaret nodded, regaining her composure as she bent at the knee to retrieve the fallen book.

"Yes, girls I'm fine. How about dinner? What's everyone in the mood for?" They agreed on grilled cheese, Emma's favorite. Emma decided to help Mary Margaret with dinner while the others started on their weekend homework at the table.

Emma was in charged with slicing the block of cheese and the loaf of bread into individual slices and the carrots into smaller circles. Mary Margaret started to warm the pan and grease the surface evenly with a teaspoon of butter. Emma handed her the completed sandwiches and then asked the young blonde to set the table when the other girls were done. Emma took out five glasses and left them in the center of the table along with five cloth place mats. When each girl was done with the assignment they started to make room for dinner.

Along with the grilled cheese's Mary Margaret served them a side of steam carrots and green grapes. She limited each girl to only one can of soda, a decision that got her a lot of back lash but she was firm about it. Soda issue aside, dinner was a pleasant affair and it was a learning experience for everyone.

Mulan was very reserved only taking small bites and sips at a time. Tink divided and conquered, cutting her sandwich into small squares. Ruby took large chunks at once, gulping it down with soda; it was no surprise she was the first to finish off her can. Emma took things very slowly taking her time to chew her food, almost savoring it. Mary Margaret, well she might go down as the first person ever to eat a grill cheese with a knife and fork.

When dinner was done, Ruby and Tink cleaned and put away the dishes while Mary Margaret and Emma finished unpacking and Mulan went out for her daily after dinner walk. When the last glass was put away a hard wood knock rang threw the otherwise silent house. Tink and Ruby looked at each other but they just gave each other the same 'I-do-not-know-anything' look. It was Ruby who was braved enough to approach the door and looked out the window next to it.

"Shit!" Ruby threw herself against the door her heart beating hard in her chest, back pressed hard against the wood as though she alone can keep the door from ever opening again.

"What?" Tink approached her friend with caution. This was new territory for her; she always thought Ruby had no fears. Guess she was wrong.

"It's her." Ruby said with a shaky voice, red painted lips trembling.

"Who Regina?"

"Worse." If it was possible the look of horror on Ruby's face grew. "It's her mother." It was Tink's eyes that widen this time. Never has the headmistress visited any of the dorms, especially one as small as Neverland. She didn't even visit her own daughter's dorm; it was always Regina going to her. Another knock made both girls jump and sent Tink running to Mary Margaret. Ms. Blanchard was in the middle of fixing her bedding when Tink burst into her room panting and in distress.

"Tink what's wrong?" she approached the frazzle girl calmly.

"Headmistress Mills is at our door." Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow at her and started to the door. She stopped when she noticed Ruby standing in front of the door looking petrified. Once more there was a knock harder and quicker than the others, apparently the person on the other side was losing patience.

"Ruby could you please move away from the door." The long hair brunette nodded stiffly and all but ran to her friend. They held each other as they witness their supervisor go to the door. It was a moment like this that reminded Tink when she, Ruby, and Mulan watched a horror movie last Halloween and they were yelling at the woman to not open the door for the killer was on the other side. It was the same thing she wanted to do at this very moment, to warn Ms. Blanchard of the terror behind the door. Despite the girls reaction Mary Margaret was not hesitant to open the door, a genuine smile on her face.

"Mrs. Mills, what a pleasure. Please come in." Mary Margaret stepped aside to allow her boss in.

"Thank you, and please call me Cora." She entered the house, stiletto heels clicking on the hard wood floors. She noticed the two huddled up girls and tilted her head ever so slightly, wavy brown hair gliding across designer shoulders. "Hello girls." She looked at Tink and then at Ruby. "You must be Mrs. Lucas' granddaughter yes?" Ruby was taken back. Like everyone else she has heard nothing but horror stories about the woman talking to her like she was an old friend. She realized she was asked a question and she heard her grandmother scalding in her head.

"Y-yes m-ma'am I am one and the same." She released a nervous chuckle.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Your grandmother speaks highly of you."

"T-thank you ma'am." If it was possible she was shaking even more. It was Mary Margaret that saved both teens' anymore awkward moments with the most powerful woman on campus.

"Girls, why don't you run up stairs so that Mrs. Mills and I can talk in private." She barely finished before both girls ran up the stairs like their life's depended on it. Emma looked up from where she was organizing her clothes when she heard her roommate's crash into their room. Before she could say anything they shushed her and looked over the railing to see if they can hear anything. With the girls gone Mary Margaret turned her attention to the older woman.

Even with age Cora was a beautiful woman. Her hair fell in soft light brown waves that just touched her shoulder blades. The suit that she wore was probably worth more than what Mary Margaret earns in a year, a soft white button down under a black tailored suit jacket with matching slacks. Cora was a walking symbol for power and class.

"I am so sorry about that, I have no idea what came over them." Cora chuckled lightly, the same hard to read smile was on her face.

"It's quite all right I needed to talk to you any way."

"Oh, can I get you anything?" Mary Margaret took a half step to the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine I just came here to give you these." Cora reached into her silk lined pants pocket and pulled out a set of keys that had a little red M&M key chain on it. At the sight of her keys Mary Margaret relaxed slightly then tightened, for all she knew she was in trouble.

"Thank you so much for returning my keys to me Cora." Cora took one of her hands, which caused her to blush and gently placed them into her open palm.

"Please make sure you keep better track of them, we wouldn't want them falling in the wrong hands now do we?" The young woman shook her head. "Good." Cora slid her fingers up slim snow white fingers, pushing each one with her own to form a fist around the recovered item in discussion. Mary Margaret stopped breathing for a moment and her palms started to feel clammy. It was a foreign but also intimate feeling. When she looked up back at Cora, her milk chocolate brown eyes have darkened to a shade of dark chocolate brown. The two women slowly broke apart and they stood there in a thick awkward silence. The alarm to the back porch door went off, making both women jump. Mulan walked in white sneakers in her hand. Noticing her mistake Mulan bowed deeply in apology.

"My apologies Ms. Blanchard, Headmistress Mills." With another bow she headed up stairs with no objection. Cora took this opportunity to look at her watch.

"I as well must offer my apologies Ms. Blanchard I didn't know how late it was getting and you probably still have some unpacking to do." Mary Margaret nodded and walked Cora to the door. When she reached the door she remembered something that was bothering her.

"Oh Cora?" The older woman turned, the setting sun shining behind her.

"Yes, Ms. Blanchard?"

"Mary Margaret please. You said I can come to you if I had a problem." Cora nodded and waited for the younger woman to continue. "I have a problem with something in the type 3 warning. If I can talk to you more privately about it that would be great," her face was stone but on the inside Cora was smirking.

"Of course Mary Margaret. How about we met up next week Friday in my office and we can discuss it then. Will that do?" Mary Margaret nodded and ran a thumb under her bang.

"That will do thank you. Have a good night Cora." She waved the woman off and Cora gave a small wave back.

"And a goodnight to you as well Mary Margaret." The young teacher watch her boss drive away in a black Benz and stood there long after the dust settled. It was the change of lighting that snapped her out of her trance and she went back inside to fulfill her duties as dorm supervisor.

Night was silent and peaceful within the walls of Storybrooke Academy; everyone was nestled in their own bed soundlessly asleep, except for three. One was a woman who was absently looking at her hand wondering what her body was telling her. Another was just staring at the ceiling, the sounds of the other sleeping bodies creating a calming effect, wondering what she was doing at the place she was currently residing in. The third was not even in a bed but in a tree, looking out into the darkness for something. She found what she was looking for and ran to it, engulfed in a familiar sense of warmth and safety. A feeling she wished she never had to leave.


	4. 7:15 Brings Life Changes

**Updated**

An old tin alarm clock ticked without care, the minute hand moving with the second as they inched closer to the twelve. Springs loosen and the little hammer was free to move back and forth ringing the two silver bells on both sides. The little clock jumped and vibrated where it stood on the night stand next to a kerosene lamp. The clocks owner grumbled and shifted under cotton sheets and hand knit blanket, catching the small appliance just before it fell. The thumb that was attached to the hand that saved the small clock from its fate on the floor rested just where the hammer would fall to strike one of the bells, pinching just below the knuckle.

"Ow!" Mary Margaret quickly sat up, sucking where the clock pinched her. She picked up the still ringing clock to read the time. Releasing a soft groan, she fell back on the pillows, setting the now silent clock back in its right full place. She took a minute or two to compose herself, her chest slowly rising and falling with every breath she took. This was it, her very first day teaching at Storybrooke Academy. God was she nervous.

Unable to waist anymore time she climbed out of bed, shivering as her toes made contact with the cold wood. She padded over to the bathroom and turned the knob to start the water for her shower. She went over to the sink to splash some cold water on her face, the water stinging her tired eyes. She took her toothbrush from the holder and squeezed a good amount of cinnamon toothpaste on white bristles to brush her teeth as she waited for the water to warm. After thoroughly cleaning all of her mouth, she spitted out the built up toothpaste and rinsed off her brush putting it back in its place. She always held off mouthwash after her cup of coffee.

By the time she was done cleaning her teeth the water for her shower would be warm. Striping off her night ware, a simple white nightshirt, she stepped into the warm spray. She washed her hair with a shampoo that would no doubt make all of the rich people on campus shutter away in disgust, but Mary Margaret liked it. The shampoo and matching conditioner, had a light honeysuckle sent that reminded her of spring. She shampooed twice and conditioned once like she always does before picking up her loofa that hung from the shower nob and placing a small dollop of body wash on it. When she was done she shut off the water and wrapped a large light blue towel around her dripping wet body. She picked up a smaller matching towel and started to towel dry her short black hair. She ran a comb threw her damp hair, and blow dried it completely after she parted it.

Finished with the bathroom she went to her wood shudder closet to choose her outfit for the day. Unfortunately she knew that whatever she picked from her humble wardrobe she could never carry the same vibes as Cora did. It takes a lot practice to make two teenage girls, especially if they are anything like Ruby, shake and huddle together like some new born kittens. Not wanting to delay the inevitable she pulled out a lace white button down, a blue cardigan, and a pair of brown blue plaid trousers. She stood in front of the vanity, the only mirror in her small room besides the one on the medicine cabinet, to look over her appearance, tucked in blouse and cardigan open, she looked professional which is something she would have to settle with.

Leaving her room she went into the kitchen and started the coffee that she fixed the night before. The trickle of the freshly brewed coffee hitting the glass coffee pot was the only sound in the otherwise quite house. She pulled out some plates, bowls, glasses, and a coffee mug for the impending breakfast rush. She looked at the stairs and took a few breaths to mentally prepare herself. She was about to wake up four teen girls, that was something that she knew you never do but it needed to be done. Puffing out her chest and smoothing the edges of her cardigan she headed upstairs, praying for the strength to wake up four teenagers.

At the top she watches the very four teenagers she was responsible for to get fed, dress, and out the door on time. Tink was using her green comforter as a body pillow, Ruby was nowhere to be seen under her own red cover, Mulan was peacefully asleep on her side, and Emma was on her back arms cross her stomach. It was silent except for the soft breathing coming from the sleeping girls. Taking one deep breath for courage and another to prepare herself for some yelling she shouted.

"Wake up girls its seven o'clock time to get up!" She was met with groaning, Tink burred her face deeper into her comforter while Emma turned away from her, pulling the quilt that Mary Margaret gave her up her shoulders. "Come on you guys you have fifteen minutes at the least to eat and get ready for school. Let's go!" When no girl made an effort to move Mary Margaret sighed and started to approach each bed and pull the top cover off every bed. Mulan was first, smooth yellow silk with inked in Chinese writing slid easily off, then Emma which needed a little tug since the young blonde still had her arms folded on top of the blanket, Ruby took some time since Mary Margaret didn't know where the girl started or ended, and it almost turned into a tug-a-war with Tink, but her actions finally got her the results that she wanted, the girls were stirring. Heads popped up, hair tousled with sleep, in the case of Ruby static caused strands of the girl's hair to spread out in every direction, and clothes were crinkled form being slept on.

Mulan was the first one up, adding a stretch for good measure before picking up the wooden basin off the dresser that she shared with Emma and padded over to the bedroom, claiming the first shower stall as her own. Ruby was the next one up letting out a yawn and rubbing her left eye as she got up to pick up a silver case with a 'R' and 'L' on the front in red glitter that held her make-up and lotions, wanting to use the bathroom before the mirrors got too foggy. Glad that she was getting some progress Mary Margaret left the room to give the girls some privacy. Once she left Emma rolled back onto her back and indulges in a few more seconds in bed before lifting herself up into a sitting position. Tink was still asleep, curling in on herself so she could wrap her legs around the small rectangle that was her pillow. It was refreshing to see someone else with the problem of waking up in the morning.

Stretching her arms above her head and popping her lips a few times Emma got out of bed to get dressed for the first time in her new school's uniform. The various pieces of her uniform were spread out across her bed, afraid to put them on. She was afraid of being judged by them, by everyone, even her housemates. If they knew her they would think she didn't belong, even if she felt like she could trust them. Taking a deep breath Emma reached for the uniform and got dressed for the day. Her uniform fitted her perfectly, the skirt that reached just below the knee was snug around her hips, the button down shirt, vest and blazer didn't crush her breast, even the loafers fitted, but they still pinched her toes like all new shoes do. The only problem she was facing was with the tie since she didn't know how to tie one. Leaving it undone for now she went downstairs to take care of a more pressing issue; breakfast.

Mary Margaret was sitting in one of the counter top chairs nursing a steaming cup of coffee while she read the book in front of her. Next to the book was a single piece of toast with the edges nibbled off.

"Good morning Mary Margaret." The older woman squeaked, as she was taking a sip of coffee when Emma greeted her. She swallowed the hot liquid before wiping her mouth with the napkin in front of her.

"Good morning Emma did you sleep well." The blonde just shrugged and took the box of fruit loops from the cabinet next to the fridge. Serving herself a bowl of rainbow colored rings and a glass of orange juice, she took the glass and bowl over to the dining table and sat in 'her' seat. Ruby came down a few minutes later all but jumping the last step.

"Good morning world you can shine because I am here to brighten up your day." Mary Margaret smiled, it was glad to know that she was not the only morning person in their small house hold.

"Good morning Ruby." Ruby faked marched to the fridge to pull out the box of frozen waffles from the freezer, popping two in the toaster. While she waited she poured herself a large glass of orange juice and took out the syrup from the fridge. The waffles popped out of the toaster with a 'ding' and the young brunette placed them on one of the plates before practically drowning them in syrup. She took her plate and glass to join Emma at the table. As soon as she sat down Mulan entered acknowledging Mary Margaret with the nod of her head. She settled with a simple bowl of fruit and she took that along with a glass of milk to join the others. The only one missing was Tink.

Finishing off the rest of her coffee Mary Margaret went upstairs to wake the only sleeping body in the house. She found Tink still curled up in her bed, this time around her pillow, causing the green night shirt to ride up leaving a thin band of bronze skin on display.

"Come on Tink it's time to get up." Tink replied with a groan, her arms wrapping more tightly around her pillow. Mary Margaret sighed and started to tap her foot, thinking of a way to wake up an uncooperative teenager. Stepping into the bathroom she went over to the dispenser that held small paper cups for mouth wash. Taking one she filled the small paper cup with water and carefully carried it back into the bedroom. Standing next to the green bed she dumped the cold water right on the girls head. This caused the dirty blonde to spring from her bed with a yelp. Tink looked at the small wet patch on her bed then at Mary Margaret.

"Why did you do that?"

"You have 90 seconds to get dressed and be ready to leave." Tink just looked at her as if Mary Margaret was speaking a different language. "Now! Move it you have 75 seconds." Something in Tink's brain snapped for the girl all but ran to her part of the dresser to retrieve her clothing for the day. Satisfied that Tink was now up and moving on her own she went back downstairs to check on the other three girls. Mulan was washing the breakfast dishes while bickering at Ruby for using too much syrup while said girl was trying to fix Emma's tie. The scene reminded Mary Margaret of a married couple with the husband complaining about something he didn't want to do while the wife was trying to dress their child for school. The newly appointed supervisor took this opportunity to slip away to apply mouth wash before gathering her brown leather brief case and headed for the door. "All right girls get your things and let's go." Each girl rushed by her, picking up their respected backpacks along the way.

It was 7:15 on a Monday morning.

* * *

><p>After yesterday Mary Margaret formed a system into getting the girls up and ready so they weren't all but running to get to school on time. The girls pretty much got themselves up, except for Tink, but a cup of cold water never hurt anyone. They were out the door fifteen minutes ahead of schedule.<p>

Unlike most schools where you have one schedule for the whole week Storybrooke Academy had two sets of classes that alternated every week. So on Monday Emma started Biology with Mr. Herman. True to Ruby's blue highlighter marks Mr. Herman was a great teacher but he focused on his son more that he did on the lesson.

Today she started theater with Ms. D. Theater was held in a building almost completely built out of smooth stone and high windows. The building held other creative electives like art and music, Tink showed it to her since she had a class in the same building the day before. Her theater class was taught in a room that looked like one big black box with chairs and a small elevated stage. Three large high windows cast dramatic shadows across the floor.

Ms. D was a brilliant teacher, but she was hard to predict. The blonde teacher was known to spontaneously break out in sonnets that no one could make her stop until she was done. Ruby said that last year she recited almost every single Shakespeare sonnet five times.

With time on her hands Emma took her time to get to class, her stride slow and lazy. Not paying attention to where she was going she jostled another student's shoulder by mistake, spilling hot coffee on herself and the person she ran into. The whole school stopped at the hiss of pain that came from her classmate because it was the last person you wanted to spill coffee or anything, on; Regina Mills. The two girls backed away from each other, navy blue blazers sporting matching coffee stains. The look that Emma received form the class president would put Medusa to shame; it would probably be in her best interest to turn into stone right about now.

"Hi." Smooth Swan, you just spilled coffee all over the most popular girl in school and all you can say is 'hi'? Very smooth. "I'm Emma Swan and I am so sorry I didn't-"

"As you should be Ms. Swan." If it was possible the glare that she was getting became even deadlier. "Watch where you're going next time." With that Regina stalked away, throwing her Styrofoam cup away in the nearest trash bin. The force in which the cup was thrown caused it to bounce off the rim before it settled into can. The whole school was still for another minute before they carried on getting to class.

It was on a Tuesday, on her way to theater, when Emma Swan became Regina Mill's public enemy number one; the clock read 7:15.

* * *

><p>In the middle of Storybrooke Academy's campus, hidden by the taller buildings that held the academy's normal classrooms was a tall building made out of dark stone. The roof ended in a crisp edge, a weather vane pointing north sat in middle. The building looked as though it could be a temple for worship, and in a way it was, but not for Religion. This building was to worship the brave souls that put pen to paper, creating classics being read hundreds of years later.<p>

No matter what set of classes she had you could all ways find one Ruby Lucas sitting at one of the single lamp lit tables in the back. A binder was opened in front of her along with her lucky red pencil that she was twirling between her fingers. She tried to do some work like she claims to do when she makes her weekly trips to the library, now more so since Mary Margaret insisted on checking their homework every night. The main reason as to why she made these weekly visits to the library was so she could ogle the young library assistant.

She had semi-long light brown hair that fell in light waves. Soft pale skin with freckles sprinkled lightly across her arms; Ruby knew this for one time she needed to use the libraries computers one Saturday, the young assistant wore a light blue dress with white ruffle cap sleeves under shirt that left her arms exposed along with little pink dots. She had these stunning cornflower blue eyes that whenever Ruby saw them caught her breath. To top it all off the young girl had an accent, an Australian accent that could stop Ruby's heart with a single word. Her name was Belle French, and she stole Ruby's heart with just a flutter of her pretty eyelashes.

Today Ruby was going to make her move. After spending half a year watching the girl grace the halls of the library Ruby was actually going to talk to her for real, and not just in her dreams. She approached the large wooden desk where the girl sat in front of a computer monitor, brown waves tamed into a loose bun; a few of the strands escaped and framed Belle's face. She turned those cornflower blue eyes of hers when Ruby accidentally kicked the desk.

"Hello how can I help you?" Ruby froze right then and there. Her pulse quickened and her breathing stopped, she forgot what she was there for. Belle tilted her head not knowing what to make of the strange behavior before her. "Are you all right?" Ruby mentally kicked brain into gear.

"Hi! Book… you… help… I…" Ruby shook her head clearing it of whatever fog that was clouding her brain. "I need help in finding a book for English." Ruby gave herself a high five; she just spoke her first sentence to the girl that haunted her dreams.

"Oh, okay, was there something specific you were looking for or did you have a list of recommendations?"

"Uh, this is kind of stupid, but my favorite book growing up was _The Mysterious Island _by Jules Verne, and I was looking for something around those lines." Ruby practically saw those cornflowers blue eyes light up even more when Jules Verne's name left her lips. It was one of Belle's favorite authors; she has read every single one of his books, in both English and French.

"That's sweet. We have the whole collection. This way." Sweet? Did she just call Ruby sweet? It took a minute for minute for her to realize that the young librarian was not in her seat but waiting patiently for Ruby to follow her. Belle guided Ruby effortlessly amongst the maze of high shelves stuffed with books. Spending so much of her time amongst these very shelves' Belle could locate any book blindfolded.

Jules Verne had his own little place in the 'Ve' section. She scanned the shelf, her fingers brushing the spine of each book she passed. Ruby watched as the girl studied each title, finger tips gently brushing each spine as if it would shatter under her touch. Jules Verne you lucky bastard.

"Here we are." She pulled out a paperback book with two maps above a steam boat surrounded by swooping mountain range, the picture looked like as though it was sketched with a pencil. "_In Search of the Castaways _I think you'll like it, you will meet an old friend. Will this do?"

"Yes." For all that she knew Belle could be asking her to murder someone, and she just agreed to it. But, the smile that the young librarian gave her was totally worth it.

"Okay I'll just ring this up." They went back to the desk, the chestnut brunette watch in concern as the other girl slammed into her desk this time. She was about to ask the girl if she was all right but the red streaked brunette just gave her a thumbs up and a big smile. Belle nodded and took her seat in front of the computer. "Can I have your name please?"

"Oh, it's Ruby Lucas, R-U-B-Y L-U-C-A-S." Belle typed in the name and scanned the book under the red laser. With the book in the computer she picked up the stamp set for the 2 of October.

"Okay, that will be due three weeks from now. I hope you enjoy it Ruby." _Ruby,_ her name just glided effortlessly off the other girl's tongue. It was everything and more than Ruby expected. Ruby took the book Belle offered her, a soft smile was on her pale pink lips. "It was nice meeting you Ruby, I hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you, for everything, Belle." Ruby all but ran to the door, book pressed against her chest. When she was outside, she leaned against the stone building, the cold stones cooling her flushed skin. Her watch started to beep and she looked down at it. Mumbling a curse, she tucked the book in her backpack and ran back home, Mary Margaret would kill her if she was late for dinner.

At 7:15 pm on the second Wednesday of September, Ruby worked up the nerve to talk to the most beautiful girl with cornflower blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Though Tink didn't have to be here until tomorrow, extra practice never harmed anyone. On the second floor of the arts building were small separate rooms where students can go to for private practice. Tink walked down the silent halls, a small case in her right hand and a folder tucked underneath her left arm, looking for an empty room. Every room she passed, another student occupied it. A male student practicing the trombone, almost breaking the window in the process. A female student splattered head to toe in paint. It was the last room on the right that made Tink stop.<p>

Sitting at a piano, was a woman dressed in a dark blue sweater with matching skirt, her legs were covered in black stockings. The end of her sweater sleeves were tucked into white cuffs, the round collar flaps of her undershirt was pressed flat against the blue garment. The woman's reddish brown hair was pulled into a tight bun held by a croc hair clip set perfectly on the back of her head. She moved back and forth, fingers dancing across the ivory keys. The woman's eyes where closed faced scrunch in concentration.

Normally students chose to close the doors to the private room to block out any loud noises that might disrupt their creative process, but the woman playing at the piano kept the door opened, soft music flooding the hallway. Tink watched as the woman rocked in time with the music, moving either fast or slow, fingers meeting all of their marks. So enraptured with the woman's movement Tink didn't notice when the music stopped until the legs of the bench screeched across the floor. Startled Tink dropped her case and folder, spilling the music sheets across the floor.

"I'm sorry!" The woman watched as the blonde stranger fumbled with gathering the sheets of music spread out in the door way. She approached the girl, bedding at the knee to pick up a single sheet of music that had traveled further than the others.

"It is quite all right." Both girls stood, Tink's arms full with crumpled sheets and black case. The woman smiled at her and Tink's cheeks turned a light pink. "What do you play?"

"F-flute ma'am." Tink tried to straighten the sheets in her hand, the case falling to the floor again. Both Tink and the woman reached for the case, fingers clashing, almost intertwining. Tink withdrew her hand when she felt the surge of electricity coursing through her body starting from her fingertips. "Sorry." The woman smiled at her, holding Tink's case between her hands.

"It's okay. My name is Neráida."

"Tink, and before you ask yes it is a nick name."

"It's very nice to meet you Tink. I would offer you my hand but I see yours are pretty full already." Tink gave her a small smile. "Did you need the room?"

"No… yes… I mean unless you are done with it."

"I am. It's all yours, as is this." she handed Tink the case and single sheet of music. "It was very nice to meeting you, Tink." She turned to leave and Tink's heart sank a little.

"Wait!" Neráida quickly turned back to Tink, a confused look on her face.

"Yes?" Tink tighten her hold on her case, running a nail across the bumpy surface.

"Please, stay. I… I know I have not right to ask of this from you, but I need help, with the music, and… it's nothing. Forget I said anything." Tink shook her head and turned away from her older woman. She placed her empty folder and sheet music on the stand. Neráida watched the girl closely, with a sad kind of look. She walked over to the girl who was trying to sort out which group of sheets went together.

"I would be honored to help you Tink." The young blond watched the reddish brunette woman organize her sheets of music like a pro. "A word of advice, paper clip loose sheets together. It will help when this happens the next time." Tink nodded and opened her case to assemble her flute with trembling fingers. "I do not know much about wind instruments Tink, but I will help you in any way I can." Tink placed two pieces of sheet music in front of her and positioned herself to play. Neráida looked at the girl's position and shook her head in disapproval. "No, you must take pride in your playing. Stand tall." She glided her hands up Tink's back, as though shaping her spine with just a simple gesture. "Arms out." she ran her hands under the blonde girl's arms, leveling them. "Feet together." She pushed her foot against Tink's bringing brown loafers together. "Relax your shoulders and stomach, the more open you are the more freely your air movement is. Breath with me." Tink synchronized her breathing with the older reddish brown hair woman behind her, breath tickling the back of her neck. "Play for me?" It was no louder than a whisper but it sent a shudder down Tink's spine.

Tink licked her dried lips and blew a shaky breath into the lip plate. The sound made her cringe and shifted her focus to her playing. Her playing was soft and low, concentrating on hitting the right notes. Her eyes started to drift close, but snapped open when she finished playing. She looked at Neráida, her face was unreadable.

"Was it bad?" A shake of the head. "Good?" The older woman walked away from Tink, a contemplative look on her face. "What is it? Neráida?" The older woman stood in front of Tink, the stand in between them.

"It was very good, Tink do not get me wrong, but something is missing." Tink looked down licking her lips, her pointer finger playing with the inline G-key. Neráida lifted the teenagers head by her chin so that nut brown eyes met chocolate. "I enjoyed your playing very much Tink, you understand the music better than you think, but you lack a very important element that can take your playing to new levels."

"And what would that be?"

"Emotion. Understanding the music is one thing, but feeling it is another. When you feel the music to the depths of your soul it shows."

"What can I do to feel the music on such a deep level?"

"That is something that I cannot help you with Tink for each musician, like any great artist, has their own muses." She released Tink's chin and looked at the clock. "It's getting late and if you want we can meet again next week if you think you need any more help." Tink nodded and the older woman smiled. "Good, I will see you then." She left without a word leaving Tink all on her own.

A single tear slipped down her cheek, falling down to the floor with a 'plink'. Her knees started to buckle and she slid down the stand, tears flowing more freely. She looked at the flute in her hand and threw it to the ground as if the silver instrument burned her, the silver tube rolling to the door. Curled up in a ball she cried, her tears dotting the floor.

That was how she was found by Mulan, curled up and breathing wheezy from crying. The Asian teen picked up the discarded instrument and carefully placed it back in its case. Putting the case and folder in her backpack Mulan wiggled her arm in between the girl's knees and placed the other below her friend's shoulder blades. Using the strength in her upper body Mulan picked up her friend bridal style and carried her all the way home without a complaint or a single word.

It was 7:15 pm on a Thursday.

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret sat on the couch in a bright gold trim room, her knees bouncing together in a combination of anticipation and nervousness. The woman diagonally of her didn't even acknowledge her when she entered, just told her to take a seat, eyes never leaving the computer. She smoothed a nonexistent wrinkle out of her dark blue dress. Today she decided to wear a dark blue dress with small white dots with a small pink belt around her waist and matching cardigan.<p>

During her lunch hour Ruby had given her a note with a reminder that she had requested a meeting with Headmistress Mills, as if she would forget. She had been waiting for the last ten minutes.

Just before she could get really nervous and start begging to reschedule, Cora came out of her office. The older woman was dressed in a white blouse that showed a little bit too much cleavage to be considered professional, tucked into a black pencil skirt that stopped mid-thigh, black tights covered tone legs and black stilettos completed the ensemble. Cora's lips were painted in a bright red that gave her both a professional and sexy look. What caught the English teacher's attention was the large red leather belt around her boss' waist. She smiled her could-be-professional-or-friendly smile when her milk chocolate eyes met Mary Margaret.

"Mary Margaret, so glad you could make it." The two women shook hands, just like they did the week prior.

"I am just glad you had the time to see me. I'm sure you are a very busy woman." Cora smiled wider showing perfect white teeth.

"Nonsense, I am always free for any questions a new teacher might face when working here. Shall we continue this conversation in my office?" The young teacher nodded and she followed Cora into her dark red office, the door closing softly behind her. "Would you like anything to drink Mary Margaret?"

"No, thank you Cora, I'm fine." Cora sat in her large leather chair behind her desk while Mary Margaret took one of the chairs, sitting on the edge.

"Is everything going well so far? Any students giving you a hard time? Are you comfortable in your dorm?"

"Oh, yes everything is going very well. I like the girls I'm living with, they are wonderful young ladies. We have some troubles waking up in the morning, but I have a system."

"Good." Cora leaned forward, resting her hands on top of the desk, fingers intertwined. "Now, tell me about this problem with the type 3 warning you are having." Mary Margaret started to rung her hands together and she shifted her gaze away from Cora. "Meet my eyes when you are speaking to me, Mary Margaret."

"I'm sorry Cora," she quickly brought her gaze back to Cora. "You see when I read the rules to the girls it said in a type 3 warning I had to give a private corporal punishment does that mean what I think it means?" Cora pouted her lips and shrugged her shoulders.

"I do not know what you think it means unless you tell me." Mary Margaret took her pale pink lip between her teeth and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Apparently whatever it was that was bothering her she was embarrassed about it.

"Spanking." the word was whispered but Cora heard it, she wanted the young teacher to admit it out loud.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" The blush on the short hair woman's cheeks turned an even darker shade of pink.

"Spanking. Does 'private corporal session with dorm supervisor' mean I have to spank my girls?" Cora took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair.

"Yes, that is what the phrase means. I thought an English teacher would understand that." Mary Margaret took several deep breaths, she looked like she was about to cry.

"That is what I thought it meant it just." She took another deep breath, clearly fighting back tears. "I don't want to hit my girls. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I do, these are good girls." a tear slipped out of her eye and she quickly wiped it away.

"Mary Margaret." Cora rounded the large desk until she was standing in front of the sobbing young woman. Taking the young woman's round jaw in her hand she tilted Mary Margret's head forcing her to look up at the woman in front of her. "I know you may not like it, but you want your girls to stay good yes?" The teacher nodded as best she could with the hold that Cora had on her jaw. "Then you must do this because you are not just teaching them English, you are also installing manners that would last a life time." The young woman adverted her eyes, uncertainty still on her face. "Mary Margaret would it help if I showed you what to do if you were put into a position where you had to possibly administer this brand of punishment on one of your girls?"

"Y-yes, please." Cora nodded and rounded back to her desk, opening one of her desk drawers. She pulled out a book and opened it before setting it down in front of Mary Margaret. The young teacher was about to read the passage but Cora raised her hand to stop her.

"Stand up, Ms. Blanchard." On shaky legs Mary Margaret rose from her chair, clenching fist full of soft pink yarn. The clicking of Cora's heels was the only sound as the older woman walked back to Mary Margaret, this time standing behind her. "Place your hands flat on the desk." Releasing the garment from her grasp the English teacher did what she was told. She placed her hands on the dark smooth surface, looming just over the edge of the desk. "Read to me what paragraph five says. Out loud, so I can hear you." Swallowing, it took Mary Margaret a minute took find the passage that the woman behind her wanted her to find.

"If a student is late to class the first time is let off with a verbal warning but any tardiness after that the type of warnings will be put in effect."

"Now, tell me how many times were you late to class, Ms. Blanchard?"

"T-three." Mary Margaret's voice was low and hush.

"Speak up, Ms. Blanchard." Cora's voice rang threw the silent office making the short haired woman flinch.

"Three!"

"That's what I thought. As a teacher you are responsible for setting an example for your students. What type of example are you setting by being tardy to your own class?" Mary Margaret snapped her eyes shut to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over. "As punishment you would receive five lashes with the belt. You will count them and repeat the phrase 'I will not be tardy to class'. If you miss count or forget to say the phrase, we will start over. Have I made myself clear, Ms. Blanchard?"

"Yes ma'am." A click of a heel and then the whistle of an object being swung in the air. Mary Margaret felt the force of the belt slapping against the blue fabric covering her rear end before hearing the 'whack'. The surge of pain that coursed through her body almost made her forget what she supposed to do after each lash. "One! I will not be tardy to class" Another whistle and this time the lash landed in the middle of her right butt cheek. "Two! I will not be tardy to class." the next lash landed on the cress where her buttock and the back of her thigh met. "Three! I will not be tardy to class." Another lash to the middle of her left cheek, just after the sting of the first one was turning to a soft tingle. "Four! I will not be tardy to class." One last strike, this time on the back of her thighs, made the teacher give out a small yelp. "Five! I will not be tardy to class! I'm sorry!" Her shaky knees finally gave in and the dark haired woman collapsed into a heap on her boss' dark wood floor. The tears that she had been holding back ran down her cheeks, blubbering 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Tossing the belt on her desk, Cora knelt next to the crying woman, gently prying her hands off the desk.

"Look at me Mary Margaret." the headmistress tilted the sobbing woman's head by her chin, sad pale green eyes meeting warm milk chocolate ones. "It's all right, I forgive you Mary Margaret. You're a good girl once more." She had no idea what came over her but Mary Margaret threw herself at her boss, sobbing into soft cotton. Taken back at first, Cora slowly wrapped her arms around the cling body. They stayed that way until the short hair woman calmed down enough to stand on her own two feet. Cora helped the woman stand, her hands on pink yarn covered elbows. "Mary Margaret?"

"Y-yes?"

"You understand now, what you must do, right?" A sniff, and then a nod, came from the younger woman.

"For my girls to stay good I must punish them if and when the time comes for me to do so." She was rewarded with a smile and Cora leaned down, pressing red painted lips to a warm pink cheek.

"Excellent." Cora extracted herself from the young teacher and went back to her seat behind the desk, taking the book back as she did. "Is there anything else Mary Margaret?"

"No Cora, I must return home for dinner. I promised the girls I would make them grilled cheeses."

"I hope you have a good meal then. Good night Mary Margaret."

"Good night to you as well Cora." Mary Margaret escorted herself out of the office, closing the door when she exited. The lights to the outer office were dimmed, casting the room in a faint gray overcast.

When she returned home, the girls greeted her with a warm welcome, homework in individual piles on the kitchen counter and everything for dinner set out and ready to go. When she was warming the pan she read the clock that was above the stove.

In bright green numbers it blinked _7:15 pm_.

**A/N: Food for thought Neráida means fairy in Greek.**


	5. Hear the lost girl roar

**Updated**

Emma didn't know which Tuesday was worse, last weeks or the current one she was living in; the only thing that she knew was that it could not get any worse than it already was.

Emma started her Tuesday on a sour note. They ran out of fruit loops the previous morning and Mary Margaret couldn't get another box until Saturday when everyone, student and faculty, was allowed to travel to the small town that was Storybrooke. No rainbow colored cereal turned Emma away from the most important meal of the day, but Mary Margaret made sure she ate something, even if it was small like an apple or a granola bar. So, before she left, she grabbed a large apple that she threw away as soon as she was out of Mary Margaret's eye sight. She had only taken two bits out of the red fruit.

Biology made her more irritable, everything was fine until halfway through Mr. Herman's power point on plant cells he started to yell at his son, who just so happen to sit next to Emma. So she had to sit there, while father and son argued about Sean's, Mr. Herman's son, girlfriend. It was a conversation that Emma wanted no part of. The fighting stopped when the bell rang, with a lesson that will never be complete and another hair pulling homework assignment.

After lunch, where Emma ate not just hers but also Ruby's half eaten turkey club sandwich, and a droned out lecture from Mr. Spencer, her Geometry teacher, her next class was with Storybrooke Academy's harshest teacher; Mr. Gold.

From the description that her energetic roommate gave her, Emma expected Mr. Gold to be this scornful elderly man, the one that would be sitting hunched in a rocking chair and yell at kids to get off his lawn while waving a cane in the air. Well, he did have a cane, but he was in his forties with long light brown hair that was greying, the grey in the strands made prominent when the light hits it the right way. He had light tan skin; crow's feet and some frown lines were the only wrinkles on his face. He always dressed in a black pinstripe suit with a black dress shirt and a dark color tie. He had a Scottish accent and had this habit of calling everyone 'dearie'.

Despite Emma's wrong picture about her history teacher, Mr. Gold was a brilliant teacher. He had one of those old slide projectors that flipped to pictures of the period he was talking about. Despite his limp, which was why he had a cane, Mr. Gold walked around the classroom as he gave his lecture. Sometimes, he would stop mid-sentence to yell at one of the students who was annoying him and carry on the sentence like nothing happened. Other than his limp and harsh attitude, Mr. Gold was famous for giving out projects left and right giving Emma her very first project of the year.

Mr. Gold finished a lecture on the reconstruction era, shutting off the projector and limped over to the front of the classroom a clipboard under his arm. He placed the clipboard on the podium that was off in the left corner of the room.

"Before you dearies leave, I will be handing out the rubric for your first project of the year. I have already assign your partners so do not even ask to change or switch partners for it will not happen. When I call your name take two of the rubrics, one for you and one for your partner and I will write down who your partner is. Mr. Booth." A male student who sat right in front of Mr. Gold, a punk wanna be who got on Emma's nerves. Ruby called him wood boy since his brain was apparently full of sawdust and another thing that Emma didn't want to think about. August was the only son of Storybrooke's only carpenter Marco, how such a nice man raised a son like August was a mystery. He took a rubric, than he gave to Mr. Gold who scribbled something on the top, before handing it back to August. The young boy looked at what his teacher wrote and made a loud noise of disapproval.

"Come on? Anton? Why am I the one stuck with the fat retard?" The boy in question hunched his shoulders and looked down at the desk that was dwarfed by his large figure. Emma's fist clench around her pencil, thin splinters of wood biting into her palm. Anton was a nice guy, but he was large and a little chubby, puberty claimed him early giving the shy boy peach fuzz on his cheeks. He was the perfect target for the jocks and punks like August to pick on, awkward and not fully grown into his body.

"Leave Anton alone August." The whole class, minus Anton, looked at her. Most of the looks were that of shock and disbelief but the ones that she got from her two roommates were that of pride and support. August's breathing became heavy, chest straining against the sweater vest he wore.

"You have a problem with me Swan?" August started to stomp to her but a shiny gold handle on his shoulder stopped him.

"That is enough Mr. Booth, sit down and shut up. You and Mr. Géant are partners, and that is final." With a huff August returned to his seat, grumbling the whole way. "Ms. Boyd." Ashley Boyd was a young blonde that almost seemed to look like she was about to cry if anyone looked at her the wrong way. She also just so happened to be the girlfriend that the Herman males constantly fought about. Ashley Boyd was partnered with Jefferson Dolleman. "Ms. Fa." Mulan got up to retrieve the appropriate forms for her and her partner from the older male. She took her seat after she placed her partners form on her desk. She was pared with Kathryn Nolan, the same girl that took the picture of Regina at the election in_ The Daily Mirror_. "Mr. Glass." Sidney practically hopped in front of Mr. Gold, trying to hide his crossed fingers behind his back. When Mr. Gold gave him the papers back, the smile that he walked up with faltered.

Ruby snickered; any time Sidney got a slap of reality made her a happy camper. Her snicker fell when a shadow fell over her desk and Sidney, with a scowl on his face, gave her the extra sheet and walked away to sulk at his desk. Ruby stared at the paper on her desk afraid to touch it as if it would burn her.

"Mr. Humbert." Graham Humbert was the type of guy that girls tripped over themselves to just get a word or glance from. He was that of moderate built, not to muscular, it was matched with his gentile nature. Graham was the crush of nearly every girl at school but for some reason or another he ended up with Regina. They were the power couple that every high school had; the daughter of the headmistress with the school's dream boy. It baffled everyone that such a nice guy like Graham would put up with Regina's hostile attitude, and not to mention the 'other guy' the whole world knew about. Graham was partnered with Jim Frederick, Kathryn Nolan's boyfriend, disappointing almost every female in class. "Ms. Swan." Emma left her seat and retrieved two rubrics', giving one to her teacher. He handed it back to her, with a name written in black cursive; _Regina Mills_. Great, as if her day haven't gotten any worse.

Regina sat in between Kathryn and Ruby, creating a nice single line for the 'L' 'M' and 'N' letters of the alphabet, Emma was in the same row as them, all the way in the back. She walked back to her desk, dropping the paper with Regina's name on Ruby's desk. Her brunette roommate looked at her and she responded with a nod. Ruby sent the paper to the brunette behind her, with a mix of shock and fear in big brown eyes. Emma watched as Regina looked over the paper and then turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. The blonde didn't pay much mind to the class president, as she was trying to figure out how the hell she was going to work with Regina on the project. Mr. Gold called out a few more names before he went over the more taxing details.

"You will have two weeks to complete the assignment, the signup sheet for presentation spots will be up Friday on the door, look for your period and fill in your name and the name of your partner on the same line. The list will be up until the day before presentations begin. Anyone not signed up will receive an automatic 'F'." The bell rang but no one moved. "You are dismissed." With a wave of his hand, the noise of student shuffling to gather their things to leave became drowning. Emma started to put her binder in her bag when her nostrils caught the faint sent of apples, which signaled the arrival of her partner.

"Madam President." Regina stood before her, with her hands behind her back and her dark red lips turned up into a smile that was eerily similar to her mothers.

"Ms. Swan." Her voice was sweet; it made Emma uneasy instead of the calming effect that the dark hair girl was probably going for. "I have a meeting immediately after school but how about we meet around 3:30 near the mess hall. Unless you have something else that takes priority of your time."

"No, Nothing at all." Emma rose from her seat slinging her bag over her shoulder. Ruby and Mulan where waiting for her just outside the door.

"Good, I will see you then." She didn't even wait for Emma to say goodbye before she left the room in a stride that left an invisible wave of class and power mixed in with the scent of apples. Emma let out a sigh and exited the classroom to join her friends, she did think of them as her friends as she trusted them more than she did the average person. They walked down the hall, not really going anywhere since the day was done.

"Can you believe him?! That little imp!" Ruby complained in front of the other two girls, shoulders tense with anger and annoyance. "Paring me up with Sidney Pathetic Glass! I will have to sit there, and listen to him as he places Regina Fucking Mills on some kind of divine pedestal! Great, now I have to place one of my snack coupons in the swear jar!" She continued to grumble as they went downstairs to reach the court yard. Ruby looked at her watch and shrug. "I am going home to fight off the headache that I know is coming." As to emphasis her point, she pressed two fingers on both side of her head, rubbing small circles into her temples. Mulan and Emma waved her off and when she was out of range they shared the same 'what are you going to do?' look. Mulan left the blonde to her own device when she left to do some extra training for an upcoming t'ai chi tournament.

Emma started for the library, might as well make use of the time on her hands and get some help on her impossible biology homework. She stopped when she noticed Anton sitting on a stone bench partly shaded by the tree next to it. He was slumped over and fiddling with his backpack strap, looking like a lost little puppy. Emma walked over to where the large boy was sitting, stopping a few feet away to give the boy some space.

"Hey Anton." The large boy looked up, a small smile forming on his face.

"Emma, hey!" His backpack slid down his knees, spilling loose paper and pens when it landed on the grass. Emma picked up the backpack and the items that were spewed on the grass, before giving them back to Anton. "Thank you." He looked down, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Are you okay Anton?" Paper crumbled as Anton ran his large fingers over it.

"I wanted to thank you, for standing up for me. I know you didn't have to, so I really appreciate it."

"You don't have to thank me Anton. August Booth is a prick, everyone knows that. It was just time that someone did something about it."

"That's an understatement." Anton added under his breath but it was loud enough for Emma to hear. He smiled; it was very rare for anyone to pay him any mind. Besides his brothers, he was practically invisible to anyone else. His smile fell when a hand pushed his head forward, nose almost meeting backpack.

"Hey retard, get off your fat ass, we need to work on this shit ass project." Anton moved, trying to get away from the hand that was pressing down on the back of his neck, but it pulled him back by his curly brown hair.

"I thought I told you to leave him alone, August." The two teens met eye to eye, brown filled with annoyance, and green filled with a challenge that was waiting to be met.

"What do you want, Swan?" He rounded the bench, adding a kick to one of the larger boy's legs.

"I told you what I want August, it's not that hard to understand." August stepped into Emma's personal space, leaving very few inches between them; the smell of garlic was heavy on his thick breath. The lack of personal space made Emma edgy and uncomfortable, her back and shoulders tightening with tension.

"Why are you so interested in a fat slob like Anton? Don't tell me you are one of those pathetic chubby chasers? If you want a real man, all you have to do is ask." He gave Emma a smile that she guessed was supposed to be a smoldering but to the blonde it looked like he was about to pass gas.

"My personal life is none of your business, and I don't date jerks like you, so you can either start being respectful to Anton or walk away until you can. But rest assure you will not be feeding on Anton like some big fat tick." August's nostrils flared with every angry breath he took, brown eyes hardening.

"Did you just threaten me Swan?" Emma stood tall, arms crossed across her chest.

"I did, and I dare you to do something about it." They stood there for a good three minutes until August huffed in annoyance, pulling at his backpack strap for good measure.

"This isn't over Swan." He turned to walk away, but before he did he gave another kick to Anton's leg, leaving dirt marks on khaki slacks. Emma watched him with hard green eyes as he stalked away before closing her eyes to wash away the anger. When she felt calm, she looked at Anton, who was trying to brush off the dirt streaks left behind from August's shoes.

"Are you okay Anton?" He looked up at her with sad eyes and a shy smile.

"Yes, I am okay, thank you-"

"You do not need to thank me Anton, I told you I do not like jerks that get their kicks from bulling weaker people." She placed a hand on Anton shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Don't let them get to you Anton, keep your head high and just be you, who I'm sure is absolutely wonderful. Okay?" Anton nodded and he straightens his spine putting up a show on filling himself with courage. "There we go Anton. Now, I have to go, but don't forget what I told August, and come to me if he bothers you, okay?"

"Of course Emma I won't thank you." She smiled at him, and playfully punched his shoulder before walking away. Now she needed to follow her own advice and buck up some courage for what she was about to do; make nice with the most powerful girl in school. Regina was already at the mess hall, sitting at one of the outside tables with a leather bound pad and a silver pen in front of her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Regina." Emma sat down across from the dark hair brunette placing her messenger bag on the empty chair next to her.

"It's quite alright Ms. Swan, I have just gotten here not too long ago. Now then." she uncapped her pen, placing the cap securely on the other end of her pen. "We are here to discuss a time table for us to work on the project in the next two weeks so that we cover all of the points thoroughly, and not be face with a situation where there is a possibility of overlooking any important details. For the rest of the week, we will meet after school and on the weekends, I assume you have no important plans?" Regina gave the blonde a look that Emma swore screamed 'I know better than you'. Regina opened her mouth to continue but Emma cut her off.

"Hold up!" For a briefer moment something flashed behind brown eyes that Emma didn't know if it was shock, or disbelief that the blonde had the nerve to interrupt her, but the brunette schooled her emotions, slipping back on her political mask that she had perfected.

"Yes Ms. Swan?"

"What made you assume that I don't have plans that are more important than this project?" Emma leaned forward, green eyes making contact with amber brown eyes. "Listen Regina, I don't give a crap who you are or who the hell you are trying to be, but I am not going to sit here and let you dictate my life on whatever judgment you made of me. I am not some lackey you can push around Regina, either treat me with the same respect that I show you or we're done." The right corner of Regina's lips tuned upward in a half scowl.

"Fine then Ms. Swan." If it could, her voice would ooze poison that could kill anyone instantly on contact. "Tell me what possible plans do you have that take precedence over our school work?"

"Every two weeks Mary Margaret brings one of us into town to help her complete the dorm grocery shopping, and I am the lucky winner this week. But, if you are so set on meeting during the weekend, then we can set up a few hours for us to meet and do some work, but we shouldn't sacrifice our entire free time for one project." Regina breathed deeply through her nose, straining her spine as she did to maintain her regal air.

"Fine. Have it your way Ms. Swan, we keep this Saturday free so that you can do, whatever it is you do, and we meet Sunday afternoon at the library sounds fair?"

"Perfect." The whole time Regina was simultaneously making notes in her pad with times that they agreed on and times that were already set up; like around seven thirty Emma needed to be back at her dorm for dinner, and meetings that Regina had to attend, along with the blonde's schedule. Apparently, Regina needed to have her whole life planed out down to the minute; it didn't surprise Emma one bit. "We will reconvene tomorrow in the library after school. I will give a copy of the time table then." She stood up and started to pack up her things. After she shrugged on her jacket, she buttoned all but the top two buttons. "Please try to be on time Ms. Swan." With that, she picked up her black tote bag and walked away in her usual power filled stride.

Emma let out a sigh and fell back into her chair, her back hitting the hard metal in a way that will almost certainly bruise. She leaned her head back, watching the clouds as they crawled across the pale blue sky.

"Find anything interesting?" Standing behind the seat that was vacant a few minutes ago was Mary Margaret in all her glory.

* * *

><p>It had been bothering Mary Margaret all day, so much so that it started to affect her teaching. So, after school she visited the convenience store half of the school's book store, in hopes in finding something for Emma to eat in the morning. She scanned each shelf, trying to find something that would appease the blonde teen's picky taste in breakfast food.<p>

Fruit was out, she didn't have to be there to know that Emma tossed the apple away as soon as she could, the annoyed look on her face before she left said it all. Ruby offered to share the few frozen waffles that she had left, but Emma visibly paled at the thought of eating something coming from the toaster, leaving out toast as well. Granola bars were out, the blonde just took one bit and spitted back out, tossing the rest of the bar away. Mary Margaret even offered to go out of her way to make her oatmeal, but she was turned down when Emma said that oatmeal made her gag.

So Mary Margaret's options were limited to almost nothing. In her basket she placed a few packs of pop-tarts in different flavors, some granola bars, for Tink since they ran out after Emma's little taste testing, and the current edition of _The Daily Mirror_, to keep the teacher up to speed with her new schools news. Currently, she stood in front of a shelf that she was sure would earn her disproving looks from her fellow teachers; the junk food section.

Storybrooke Academy made it its mission to keep their student healthy and active, but they couldn't overlook the fact that they were a facility for growing teens, and with puberty came the craving for food loaded with salt, sugar, and anything that would clog arteries or rotten teeth to the core. So, to maintain some balance the more unhealthy snacks cost more in coupons than the healthy ones, limiting students to how much they could snack in one semester. The rule also applied to drinks, soda was the highest and organic fruit smoothies and juice at the lowest, with sport drinks in between the two.

Mary Margaret limited her search to items that could be passed for as breakfast food, even if they did make her cringe. Doughnuts were the only option that didn't make her skin crawl as badly the others did, settling on the less harmful one that she prayed would be up to Emma's high standards; bear claws. Having all that she needed she turned to walk toward the counter when she accidentally bumped into someone, dropping her basket in the process.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" She knelt down to start picking up items, but the light chuckle made her stop and look at the person that she bumped into, blood rushed to her cheeks when she did. "Cora, I am so terrible sorry." The headmistress bent at the knee, black fabric staining against the joint. They reached for the pack of bear claws at the same time, light skinned finger tips grazing smooth, slightly darker flesh. Mary Margaret's cheeks turned a slightly deeper shade of pink and she withdrew her hand, cradling it against her chest. Both women stood up to their full heights, Cora slightly taller than the other woman due to her heels.

"It is quite alright, Mary Margaret." She looked down at the plastic wrapping in her hand with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Bear claws Ms. Blanchard? And here I pegged you as a bagel kind of person." Mary Margaret froze on the spot, momentary forgetting why those curly pastries where even in her basket to begin with.

"There not mine. I mean they are, since it was in my basket, but I am not getting them for me." Cora tiled her head to the side the look of confusion on her face.

"If they are not for you, then whom are they for?" The young teacher started to shake with the fear that her next answer might get her into trouble, or worse fired.

"They are for Emma. We ran out of the cereal that she likes yesterday, and today we spent five minutes trying to get her to eat something, but she turned down everything we had. So, I am hoping to get her something from here that will tie her over until Saturday, so that I can do the grocery shopping, and avoid another disaster like this one."

"You do know that we have smaller boxes of cereal, right?"

"Yes, I do, but Emma is one of my pickier eaters, it's either rainbow color rings or nothing." Cora nodded and placed the package of bear claws back into the shorter hair woman's basket.

"Well, I do hope that your hard work does not go unappreciated. Have a good night Mary Margaret."

"And a good night to you as well Cora." With a nod the elder brunette turned to walk out, but stopped two steps in and tuned back to Mary Margaret.

"Before I forget, are you free Saturday night Mary Margaret?" The younger woman was taken back a bit by Cora's question.

"The girls and I usually watch a move, why?" Mary Margaret studied the older woman closely, not knowing where Cora's questions were leading up to.

"Would you like to accompany me to dinner at Tony's, say around seven?" The light pink blush that painted her cheeks darkened creating a contrast against the short hair woman's white skin.

"I-I am sure that the girls wouldn't mind if we change our plans just this once."

"Good, I will pick you up around six, and dress nicely." Her red lip pulled into a smile that was different than the other smiles that she had given to Mary Margaret, she just couldn't place it. The short hair just nodded and watched in awe as the older woman disappeared out of sight, leaving the scent of fresh ginger behind. She jumped when someone lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Behind her was the elder gentleman that ran the book store.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I am ready to check out." The man nodded and led her to the counter, ringing up her items from her basket. After ratting out her total and paying with the card that she received her first day, he handed her a plastic bag and she left, waving him goodbye. When she stepped outside the cold air hit her flush cheeks, whisking away the remains of her last visit with the older woman.

The court yard was mostly empty since it was getting late and most students were heading back to their dorms. She noticed a single student sitting at one of the metal outdoor tables. She automatically recognized Emma, with her head leaning back so that she was looking at the darkening sky, blonde curls created a curtain over the seat rest. Mary Margaret approached the girl, standing behind the unoccupied seat across from the teen.

"Find anything interesting?" Emma slowly brought her head down, unresolved tension clear on her face.

"Not really." She probably didn't mean to make it sound like it but her reply came in a short snap.

"Are you okay?" the blonde got up from her seat, stretching her legs as she did.

"Peachy." In her wrong placed angry state, Emma slung her bag over one shoulder and started to sulk off, leaving a baffled Mary Margaret in her wake.

"Emma!" The teacher ran after the young girl, touching the blonde's free shoulder. Her action stopped the blonde in her tracks but the girl was shooting daggers at her when she turned back around.

"What?! What could you possibly want Mary Margaret?!"

"First, I want you to check your attitude." The tension left Emma's shoulders when she heard the harsher tone of her normally calm supervisor. "Good, now that you are done being mad at me for something I did not do, would you like to tell me what has gotten you so upset?"

"Not really." Emma held her left elbow with her right hand and started to kick her left foot, green eyes turned down. She was clearly feeling guilty about letting her anger out on Mary Margaret.

"Okay we don't have to talk about it. You want to walk home together?" The blonde nodded her head slightly and the two started home together. "I got you something." Emma lifted her head, now noticing the plastic bag in her supervisors grip.

"What is it?"

"Well, I know that I cannot get you your beloved fruit loops until Saturday so I stopped at the school store and I got you something that I hope you will like." The blonde half side stepped from her, emerald green eyes shined with surprise.

"Wow that was really nice of you Mary Margaret. Thank you." The young woman gave her a smile that Emma was starting to associate with Mary Margaret.

"You are very welcome Emma, after all it is my job as dorm supervisor that my girls are properly fed and ready to face each day head on." A small smile graced the once sulky teen face, genuinely touched by the lengths the woman next to her went through for her. With the air lighter around them their shared walk home was a pleasant affair, the sky streaked in a palate of oranges, yellows, and purples.

**A/N: Food for thought Géant means giant in French and Dolleman literally means mad hatter in Dutch.**


	6. Hearts Collide with Shattering Results

**Updated**

Mary Margaret's anxiety over her date, if it even was that, with Storybrooke Academy's most influential woman, grew to a point that she almost had a heart attack when her clock woke her up at 8: 30 Saturday morning. Her stomach rolled when she rose to a sitting position, and she felt lightheaded, an unpleasant side effect to her uneasy stomach. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose as she waited for her vision to clear. When she opened them her small wooden room became clear, the dark knots that once danced before her eyes were now still and the lines in the wood stopped moving. Free from her dizzy spell she got ready for the day.

Once she was showered and dressed, today she wore a pair of light blue jeans and a white sweater; she headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the day. Besides grilled cheese Friday, as the girls called it ever since she started doing it, she also made them pancakes on the weekend, she thought it was pleasant to receive a nice hot breakfast after five days of nothing but cold cereal or lukewarm toast, or in Ruby's case toaster waffles. It was a nice little reward for the girls for dealing with the wake up calls and all of the work they have been given over the week. The girls enjoyed it, they got to sleep in and start their day with an almost unlimited supply of warm fluffy golden circles.

As she mixed up the pancake batter in a large glass bowl, she heard something that could be described as a muffled grunt. It was probably Mulan out on the terrace as she normally practice her t'ai chi out on the outside deck weekend mornings. So hearing the soft grunts didn't concern her, but the hand that held the wooden spoon mixing the batter jerked, puffing up a small cloud of flour at the nail biting sound of scraping glass.

Mary Margaret stepped out of the kitchen and looked down the hallway between the open kitchen and the stairs, which led to a sliding glass door to the back porch. With slow steps, the teacher headed for the glass door, her only weapon was the flour coated wooden spoon. In hindsight it probably wasn't a good idea since she was covering not only herself, but leaving behind a trail of fine white powder and droops of batter on the floor, all of which she would have to clean herself. However, the safety of her girls took president over whatever possible mess she was leaving for herself. She stopped just a few feet from the door to determine if there was any danger at a safe distance, her heart pumping pure adrenaline in her veins. But when she actually looked at the door she felt ridicules. Sitting there behind the glass was a dog.

The dog was the poster child, or dog in this case, for the Dalmatian breed. Black spots sprinkled across short white fur, leaving only a few patches of white spot free. The dog just sat there with his tail hitting the wooden boards of the outdoor porch, thick breath fogging up the glass. Mary Margaret just stood there, staring at the dog, not quite sure on what to do with the k-9 out on her porch. The dog started to wine and placed one paw on the glass, looking at her with his big brown soulful eyes. Hunching her shoulders in defeat, Mary Margaret unlocked the door to let the dog in. The dog let out a happy yip and a shake once he was inside. The dog looked up at his rescuer, tongue hanging out on one side of his open mouth.

"Hi boy." Mary Margaret scratched one of the dog's ears and was rewarded with a lick to her palm and fingers. "Where did you come from?" The dog just wagged his tail and went for the spoon that was in the teachers grasp. "No, bad dog that is not for you, let go, please." Mary Margaret pulled back her arm to try to get the spoon out of the dog's mouth. The dog just growled and tightened his hold on the spoon, resulting in a small tug-a-war between Dalmatian and human. The dog won, and he sprinted off, taking his prize, the poor wooden spoon, upstairs with him. "No you are not supposed to go up there." Mary Margaret chased after the spotted dog, bare feet sliding on the wood floors. She found the dog siting in the middle of the floor, spoon clasped in between sharp teeth. The short hair woman hesitated at the top of the stairs, her bottom lip between her own teeth. On either side of her were two peacefully asleep girls, something that she wanted to keep the way it was. The dog lowered his front legs and the spoon, only to pick it up again, chewing the poor kitchen utensil to his heart's desire. Mary Margaret crouched down, the edge of the step was pressing into her lower calf. "Here boy, come here." She whispered and waved her hand at the dog. The dog looked at her and gave her a low 'woof', making the teacher cringe. "No you have to be quite now. Please come here?" As if he was out to spite her, the dog gave out a loud bark, jolting not just her but the girls as well. Four sets of sleep blur eyes trained onto their black spotted intruder.

"Please tell me I am not the only one seeing this?" The other girls shook their heads and Emma, with blonde messy curls, nodded her head once. "Excellent." And with that, she landed back onto her bed with a hard thud. Mulan out right ignored the dog and got up to go to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. The Dalmatian went over to Ruby's corner of the room and picked up one of the pillows that the young brunette had kicked off during the night, running off with the soft rectangle.

"Hey!" Ruby scrambled out of her red bed to chase after the dog, leaving a trail of red comforter and sheet behind her. As for Tink, she didn't even move a muscle, just sat there with her lids half open, clenching arms full of green comforter. Mary Margaret got up from her crouched position, angry red marks on her skin, and leaned heavily against stair railing, letting out a deep strain filled breath.

As if this day couldn't get any more stressful.

* * *

><p>After breakfast with a Dalmatian that went from girl to girl begging with big brown eyes for a little piece of buttermilk pancake, Mary Margaret got her Ford Country Squire ready for a trip to town. Emma and Ruby stomped down the stairs, the dog following close behind them, tail high in the air. Emma was dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, tucked into brown boots with a white tank top under a thin light grey sweater, and red leather jacket. Ruby was dressed in a pair of leather pants with matching boots, a long dark purple sweater, the left shoulder exposed to show the black tank top and a red bra strap, she kept her hair down and she wore her red knit cap tilted to the left, several necklaces hung from her neck. Emma went around, opening the trunk to help Ruby to get the dog into the car. The dog jumped into the trunk with ease, and once he was in the two girls got into the back seats of the car, the dogs head between them. Mary Margaret turned the key and the engine purred to life, next stop Storybrooke.<p>

Storybrooke was a small town not even ten minutes off the grounds of the Academy, the two connected by a narrow dirt road that opened into the mouth of the town. Storybrooke consisted of small buildings, very few of them being more than two stories. The largest building was the library, and that was only because it was underneath the clock tower. Mary Margaret pulled her car into the small parking lot that was between the only run down building in town, the faded sign read '_Milah's_ _Bed and Breakfast and Dinner'. _The three females got out of the car and Ruby went around to get the dog out of the trunk. Ruby led her supervisor and fellow roommate to the town's animal shelter, the Dalmatian trotting next to the long hair brunette, nose half way to the ground.

The animal shelter, which was also the town's only pet shop and veterinary clinic, was painted in beige tones with the right wall in a striped pattern, the left one was covered in various dog toys and pet beds. A blue love seat and sofa were in front of the light wood desk and matching file cabinet. Behind the desk was a white painted silhouette of trees and animals with the shelters name in the center. A man dressed in a flannel shirt and jeans stepped out from the open doorway next to the painted sign.

"Morning, how can I help you ladies?" He stepped in front of the desk and crossed his arms across his chest.

"We found this dog outside our dorm, and we are wondering if you can help us find his owner." The man looked pass Mary Margaret at the spotted dog who had his black nose pressed to the fish tank by the door. The man smiled and shook his head.

"That is Pongo, and the little troublemaker belongs to Dr. Archie Hopper. It's the weekend so you can find him at his office just a few doors down."

"Oh thank you so very much." Mary Margaret motioned to the girls and they started to bring the dogs attention away from the hypnotic colors of carefree swimming fish.

"Before you go." Mary Margaret turned back to the man who was reaching behind the desk and pulled out a rope with a large inner adjustable loop. "Take this, dogs are supposed to be on leash's, and since Pongo has a bad habit of running off, it be best if you have once handy."

"Well thank you, enjoy the rest of your day." Mary Margaret joined the girls that were just outside the door with Pongo in between them. The short hair woman quickly looped the rope around the dog's neck and they left waving goodbye to reunite a man with his dog.

* * *

><p>After reuniting a tearful Dr. Hopper with his run away k-9, the three girls headed to the place to complete their original task; grocery shopping. With list in hand, Mary Margaret rolled her cart down the aisles, crossing off items as she placed them in her basket. Emma trailed behind her, arms crossed, clearly bored with doing something as trivial as grocery shopping. Ruby on the other hand skipped merrily next to her supervisor, talking a mile per second. As Mary Margaret picked out some fruit she let Ruby and Emma pick out their much needed breakfast food. What they picked out didn't surprise her, Ruby at first had two boxes of chocolate chip frozen waffles but Mary Margaret made her put one back in favor of an original. Emma had two large boxes of fruit loops, hopefully that will last her a few weeks and they avoid another shortage disaster again.<p>

On the way back to the car, they passed a little dressed shop with a single slender display window. In the window was a sapphire blue dress with thin, but not quite spaghetti, straps with an elegant design already on the fabric. When she saw the dress Mary Margaret stopped dead in her tracks causing the two teens behind her to crash into each other, almost knocking over the teacher in the process.

"Hey what gives?" Emma rolled one leather clad shoulder, watching her teacher with concern as the young woman all but stared at the display window. Emma looked at her roommate and the energetic girl looked just as baffled as she did.

"Uh Mary Margaret are you okay?" The short haired woman jumped when a finger hesitantly poked her shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry girls it's just that…" She looked back at the dress with a heavy sigh. Ruby looked at her teacher, than at the dress. It was simple, but for a person like Mary Margaret, it was perfect.

"Wanna try it on?" Mary Margaret looked absolutely baffled that brunet teen would even suggest something like that.

"No, I can't do that, we better start heading home." The short haired woman turned to leave, but a vise grip on her elbow made her stop and turn. Ruby's eyes were hard, and the grip on her supervisor's elbow was firm. "Ruby, please let go of my elbow this instance."

"No can do Mary Margaret, for you are trying on a dress." With a strength that almost didn't seem possible for a girl of Ruby's size and age, the long hair teen all but dragged the protesting woman into the dress shop, the door giving a friendly chime when they entered. Ruby deposited Mary Margaret onto one of the tasteful couches, along with the few brown paper bags they had, before finding a store clerk. She tapped the shoulder of a woman dressed in a form fitting black dress with black stockings and black pumps; a pink measuring tape around her neck was the only color to her outfit. The woman turned to look at Ruby doing nothing to hide her lack of interest for the teen.

"Yes?"

"My supervisor," she briefly pointed to where Mary Margaret was sitting, knees bouncing together. "Would like to try on the dress that you have displayed in the window. Thanks!" The woman raised an eyebrow but shook it away, mumbling a 'whatever' under her breath. Ruby rejoined the teacher at the couch, clearly proud of what she did. The woman came back a few minutes later, dress in hand.

"We only have this dress in a size 4, it was made for a customer of ours a few months back but she changed her mind at the very last minute. Do you want to try it on?" Mary Margaret looked at the dress, her eyes tracing the pattern from skirt to bust. The dress was perfect for what she needed it for.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary." The wide smile that Ruby had been sporting fell. She wanted to protest, this dress was practically made for her somewhat conservative supervisor, but her voice died half way up her throat. For some reason or another she just sat there silently, very un-Ruby like, as she watch Mary Margaret and the clerk walk away to a part of the store that was out of the teen's vision due to a large dress rack. What brought that smile back was the dress bag that was in the short hair woman's grip and the soft sweet smile that was 100 percent Mary Margaret. They left the store, Ruby with a little extra spring in her step, and headed back to the car collecting a zombie like Emma on the way.

* * *

><p>The sky was changing from its normal sky blue to a deep orange, bathing the world in a warm orange hue. Mary Margaret sat at her vanity as she finished placing in her small gold studs. Her eyes caught a small glimmer of light and she brought her right hand down onto the wooden face of the vanity. On her right ring finger was a small pear cut peridot set on a thin gold band, the only jewelry she wore besides the few pair of earrings she had, not counting the ones she was wearing. She looked at the ring with sad pale green eyes, for this was the first time she was considering something she never thought she ever would do; taking off her ring. She moved her hand, ready to remove the ring, but some invisible force stopped her short. She felt like she was about to cry, and the urge curl up into a tiny little ball was strong. A heavy knock on her door made the teacher jump almost out of her seat and give out a small 'yelp'.<p>

"Mary Margaret is everything alright? I just wanted to let you know that I am here." The short hair woman went to open the door and she was greeted with Mrs. Lucas' friendly smile.

"Hello Mrs. Lucas, thanks so much for making time to watch the girls this evening."

"It's no problem at all. I jump at the chance to spend time with my grand baby." From the living room they heard Ruby whine 'Granny!' making the other girls snicker. Mrs. Lucas ignored them and looked Mary Margaret over. "You look amazing Mary Margaret."

"Thank you Mrs. Lucas." She tucked an invisible strand of hair behind her hair. Mulan stopped just a few feet of the door way. "Yes, Mulan?"

"Headmistress Mills is here."

"Thank you Mulan." The Chinese girl nodded and went back to join the others. "That's my cue." Mrs. Lucas smiled and gave an encouraging pat to the teachers arm before leaving to join the others in the living room. Mary Margaret turned to take her leave, shrugging on her white cardigan as she did. Just before she walked completely out of her bedroom she took one last look at the ring on her finger, coming to a final decision about it.

For the first time in years the ring spent its night on the vanity behind a closed wooden door.

* * *

><p><em>Tony's <em>was a quiet little Italian bistro on the other side of Storybrooke that merged into its residential areas. The majority of the bistro seemed to be outside on a porch lit solely on the strands of white light bulbs that wrapped around the upper and lower beams of the deck and the single candles that were on every table. Cora and Mary Margaret were seated at a small corner table some distance away from the others, giving the table both a romantic and seductive air. Between the two women was a basket of small loafs of bread and a bottle of red wine, which Cora ordered in perfect Italian. The headmistress watched the nervous teacher with playful eyes, a little amused when the younger woman fumbled with the butter knife.

"Nervous are we?" The knife that was in the short hair woman's grip fell with a clatter on white plates.

"Sorry." The older woman smiled and placed a warm hand on the teacher's trembling one.

"Relax Mary Margaret, you are not in any trouble, this is just a friendly dinner between colleagues yes?" The short hair woman nodded and took a small bit of warm bread. "So," Cora leaned back in her chair a hand on her raised arm which held a half full glass of rich red wine. "Tell me what brought you to Storybrooke Academy?" Mary Margaret took a small sip of wine to wash away the bread, the flavor of the wine bursting on her tongue in a rich palate of spice and grapes.

"Nothing special, I just needed a change of scenery. I use to work at a school in my home town, at my old school in fact. Last summer I just had this strange feeling of being stuck and I needed to break free. I applied around to different schools but without much luck. I couldn't tell you how honored I was to get the chance to apply for a job at such a prestigious school."

"Well we are glade you came." Cora positioned her wine glass so that it was hovering above the table. "Cheers." Mary Margaret brought her glass to Cora's and they met with a high pitched '_ding_'.

"Cheers." The young woman gave her boss a small smile and took another small sip of wine before putting her glass back down. Cora picked up a roll herself, releasing some steam that was trapped inside when she tore a piece off, her eyes never leaving her dinner companion.

"Have I told you yet how lovely you look tonight Mary Margaret?" The woman in question shifted in her seat, taking just a bit longer to chew the small piece of bread.

"N-no you have not."

"Well you do, stunning might be a better word for you. I just adore that shade of blue on you, it complements your skin tone nicely."

"T-thank you Cora. I think you look lovely as well." The older woman just smiled and Mary Margaret turned her attention down to her plate, her cheeks flushed a bright shade of crimson. The young teacher stayed that way through out her entire meal, speaking very little to the older woman. When desert came, a small square of tiramisu and two small balls of mini zeppoles, Cora had had enough of the thick silence that had fallen between her and the English teacher.

"Have I offended you in some way Mary Margaret?" The teacher looked up at her boss, a mini zeppole between white teeth. Mary Margaret finished taking her bite licking powder sugar off pink lips.

"No, no not at all Cora." She placed the zepploe on the small white plate in front of her wiping the remaining powder sugar on the napkin that was on her lap. "I'm sorry if that is what you feel like what happen it's just that…" The teacher took a deep shaky breath; tears stung the edge of her eyes. "It has been a while since someone has told me I looked pretty."

"Well I find that very hard to believe, and an absolute tragedy, especially for such a lovely woman like yourself Mary Margaret." A single tear manage to escape a pale green eye, which was wiped away a soft dark red painted fingertip.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight when Cora pulled her Benz in front of an all but pitch black <em>Neverland<em>_, the only source of light was_ the single head light above the door.

"Thank you for dinner Cora it was lovely." The light was harsh on their skin as Cora, being the old fashion woman that she was, walked the young teacher to her door.

"It was my pleasure, I had a fantastic night with good food and great company. Which was why I was hoping to do it again?"

"I would love to Cora." The older woman took one large step invading the young teacher's personal space. The teacher watched as the older woman picked up her hand, the one that wasn't full of keys, and brought it up to full lips, grazing the skin in a way that sent a bolt straight down her spine. Cora released the teachers hand, letting her fingers linger on smooth palm and fingers.

"I will call you with the details later on this week. Have a goodnight Mary Margaret."

"Goodnight to you as well Cora." The young woman let herself in and through the window that was next to the door she watch the head lights of the black Benz fade away into the tree lines. When she turned she was surprise to see five bodies sleeping away on the living room sofa. Emma was at one end with an arm hanging of the edge. Ruby was curled up next to her grandmother, head resting on the snoring woman's lap. Tink was resting her head on Mulan's stomach, arms wrapped around the Chinese girls strong legs. Clearly the cuddling had to be made while both girls were fast asleep since Mulan's reserved nature only allowed contact when the situation warranted it. Mary Margaret smiled and shook her head, she would keep everyone the way they were and let them deal with the after math in the morning since it was late.

Closing the door to her room she pressed her back against the cool wood and let the wave of euphoria that was waiting to break wash over her. Besides the awkward moment, that night was absolutely wonderful and it was the first time in a very long time that the young teacher had felt this happy, and as she closed her eyes she let the lingering feeling of Cora's touch and the faint smell of ginger and spice lull her to sleep.


	7. Study Groups to the Nth Degree

**Updated**

With less than a week to finish the project that a certain Scottish history teacher placed squarely on several young shoulders, the entire campus was abuzz with panic. Students who waited until the last minutes flocked to the library, filling every available computer and free table they could get. The display that a certain young library assistant worked on weeks in advance was almost completely demolished. The library's sudden change in traffic did not waver, not even for the weekend, and thus Emma Swan found herself spending her Saturday working on a project that was slowly getting on her last nerves.

She was sitting at one of the wooden tables in her usual skinny jeans, but traded in her tank top for a black long sleeve t-shirt. A book was opened in front of her but she ignored it in favor of glaring in some degree at her partner, the high and mighty Regina Mills. In Emma's mind it was Regina's fault that they were wasting a perfectly good Saturday in the library of all places, working on something that was all but finished.

"We have to keep to the schedule Ms. Swan. If we don't then there wouldn't be the point of having one." Regina said with her pearly white political smile that made Emma want to bash her head against the nearest wall. In fact, everything that she had learned about Regina made her want to scream until she turned blue in the face. It infuriated Emma that so much falsehood can come from one person. What infuriated her more was that she cared about being lied to by Regina of all people. So, in the mean time she will sit there, and wait to be ordered around by the class president like a common servant to appease said girl and to finish this god awful project without incident.

Regina was sitting across from her at a slight angle so that her perfectly crossed at the knee legs peaked ever so out from under the table. She wore a pair of slacks, the first time that Emma has seen the dark hair brunette in pants, or even out of uniform, which hugged her perfectly toned calves. She paired the slacks with a matching blazer and a plum button down, leaving the two top buttons undone. Two stacks of note cards were in front of her along with a sheet of paper that had all of their final points on them. A silver pen tip tapped for a moment on white card stalk emulating a dull '_tap_' before a smooth tan hand glided effortlessly from one end to the next leaving behind tightly woven lines of black ink.

It went on like this, neither girl speaking a word to the other, and in Regina's case not even looking up at her partner, far too long for Emma to just sit there any longer, twiddling her thumbs. She closed the ignored book that was in front of her with a hefty slam and stood, the wooden legs of her chair making an ungodly screeching sound when she did. Her actions apparently caught the attention of the class president, amber eyes slowly looked from the stark white note cards to her, clearly annoyed by the unwanted distraction.

"And where do you think you are going Ms. Swan?" Even though Regina's voice was hushed to a whisper the sneer was still evident.

"To return the book that you made me fetch for no apparent reason, so if I may?" Emma matched her sarcastic tone with a dramatic wave of her arms, the only reply she got was an eye roll, and Regina turned back to her note cards. Just to push the other girl a bit more, Emma purposefully stomped away, brown boots making a satisfying sound as she walked away.

When she was a few feet away Emma ducked into one of the back rows of the library that were made with bookshelf's taller and longer than the smaller ones that littered the more open area of the library, relaxing her shoulders and knees. The balls and heels of her feet gave out a dull throb as the blood came back to her feet from her stomping. Taking slow deep breaths, she pushed away the boiling anger that was just waiting to burst her at the seams. Her breathing exercise was working, until she bumped into someone. The anger that she was suppressing came back tenfold, her fingers curling tightly into a tight fist gearing for a fight. But when her emerald eyes fell on a familiar figure she relaxed, her fingers leaving small angry red half-moons on her palms. Her red loving roommate with her own anger behind brown eyes stood in front of her.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" The long hair brunette played with the red scarf around her waist, tightening it to a point that had to be uncomfortable.

"I had to get away from Sydney Pathetic Glass before I wrapped my hands around his twig of a neck!" She took a breather, pulling down the black tank top that she layered with a light red leather half jacket with quarter length sleeves. "What about you? Is there a reason as to why you are hiding in the depths of the library?"

"Regina. Is there any other reason to hide?" Ruby snickered and took a step back, her hand on her hips, cocking her right hip ever so slightly.

"Oh? And what has our esteem Class President been demanding from that high horse of hers?"

"She's nuts Ruby. We are completely done with this crap of a project, and yet here I am on a Saturday of all days. And let's not talk about the book that she made me get for no apparent reason." Ruby pointed to the book and Emma handed it to her, the brunette turning it in her hands.

"Why are you bugging anyway? It's not like you have anything better to do."

"Okay I am going to pretend you did not just say that, but in fact there was something that I had to do today thank you very much." The long hair brunette looked at the blonde over the book that the other girl gave her.

"What did you have planned today?"

"You know that work thing we all have to do?"

"Yeah and?"

"And I don't have one yet. So I got a letter from Cora," Ruby fixed her with a glare and Emma rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Headmistress Mills, that said that I needed to find a job by the end of the month, and everything on campus except for the library and the mess hall at certain hours are opened. So unless you can find me a job by the end of the day I am eternally screwed."

"Ah, I see your problem." Emma hummed in agreement. Just before she was going to ask for help from her roommate she felt a tap on her shoulder. Behind her was a girl around her age head bowed down slightly, casting loose chestnuts curls across half her face.

"I'm sorry." The blonde moved to stand next to the reading brunette.

"No, it's quite all right. I just need to pass by real quick, please excuse me." Ruby looked up from the book she had in her hands when the soft voice reached her ears, the same voice that haunts her in her dreams.

"Belle." The chestnut brunette turned back around, arms wrapped tightly around the two books that were pressed against her chest.

"Yes?" Ruby opened her mouth and closed it, doing her best impression of a fish out of water. Emma looked from the girl to her staggering roommate giving Ruby a good slap on her shoulder.

"Hi! _Castaways_!" And then Ruby ran, as much as you could in a library, her own book tucked under her arm. Emma just stared at the back of her retreating roommate, baffled and with one question on her mind.

"What just happened?" Belle shrugged, for it was not her place to comment, and returned to her place behind the large wood desk. Emma followed her, her brain still trying processing her roommate's strange reaction to the girl. Her first guess was that the other girl threatened Ruby, but that was ridiculous right? Ruby was the type of person to go down kicking and screaming, and not to judge a book by its cover, Belle didn't look physically, or morally, capable to shake someone down. "So Belle is it?"

"Yes, how can I help you? If you are looking for books about the US from 1863 to 1877 I cannot help you there. Our last book was just taken off the shelves."

"No it has nothing to do with books."

"Then what Ms..."

"Swan, Emma Swan and this is about Ruby, the girl that did her best fish impression and then ran away like her pants were on fire."

"Ah yes, that was kind of strange wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was, especially if you know Ruby." Belle looked to the side for a moment; it was clear on her face that she was remembering something.

"Ruby... Ruby... that's right, she was here a few weeks ago for a book for her English class or something like that. Acted the same way as well."

"Really? Huh." The pieces in Emma's head started to click together, the picture becoming fuller. "Belle, do you remember what day that was?" Another down ward glance, the light in young brunette's eyes, light blue Emma realized, flickered in and out as if there was a single lit candle behind them.

"A Wednesday, I think."

"Okay. Have you ever notice if she was here on any other Wednesday's or another day?"

"Yes, actually, now that I think about it she's here almost every Wednesday. I know I work Monday's, Wednesday's, Friday's, and the occasional weekend. Why?" That was it, the final piece that Emma needed to come to at least some sort of conclusion, rather if it was right or wrong. Hey, at least it was better than the last one she had.

"Belle I do believe my roommate has a crush on you." The librarian assistant blushed and looked away from the blonde, her fingers playing with the space bar on her keyboard.

"Um, wow, I'm flattered, but I am just not the dating type, and the last date I went on didn't go very well." That was the understatement of the year, her date went horrible. Her date might have been nice, but Gaston, her date, had zero personality to speak of and he was just looking for an easy girl to sleep with.

"Look, I'm not trying to set the two of you up, I am just saying how it is, but if you are uncomfortable with the whole Ruby thing just tell her, and even though she will be totally crushed she will respect your decision and back off."

"No, don't do that. I..." She looked at the book case that was closes to her desk with mournful eyes. As much as she loved the library and books, she couldn't live day in and day out in one place, not if she wanted to be truly happy. It was the harsh reality that she lived in. So, she picked up the small pad of paper that sat next to the pen holder and scribbled down something before tearing off the page to give to the blonde. "If what you say is true than give this to Ruby." Emma took the paper and stuffed it in her back pocket.

"Will do, and it was nice meeting you Belle." The chestnut brunette gave her a small smile before turning her attention to a female student that approached her desk.

Satisfied with her accomplishment Emma started for the door, feeling a little too cocky that she could just walk out of the building without being spotted by Regina. Sadly, luck was not on her side as the class president stood next to the door, with a visible scowl on her face. Emma walked out the library, knowing full well that the enraged brunette was behind her.

"I will have you know Ms. Swan that I do not like being made a fool, and the fact that you were openly flirting with library assistant of all people instead of helping me on our project that is due in three days' time is-"

"What Regina!?" Emma turned around to face the class president, her own face flushed with anger. "Distasteful? Because I find it interesting that you automatically thought that I was flirting with, in your own words, 'the library assistant of all people' when it's her fucking job to know that library inside and out. So, as far as you know, I could have been getting help on our project that we finished two days ago! So tell me Madam President what made you think I was flirting with Belle?" The left side of Regina's lips twitched, showing glimpses of pearly white teeth.

"I do not have to explain myself to you Ms. Swan, and before I can leave your irritating presence, we still have not settled on a presentation date, and I am not risking a failing grade because of you. So if we may?" Emma let Regina take the lead, stepping a few paces behind the brunette.

* * *

><p>Between Mr. Gold's project and the hallways being repainted, the normally locked building that housed the majority of the schools classrooms was left unlocked, making the simple trip to the second floor, via main staircase, easy. Just like he said, the signup sheet was in a small clear plastic bin attached to a clip board. Presentation spots were broken up into two days, five on one day and four on the next, each date having the appropriate amount of blank lines corresponding to it. As she figured the first spot for day one of presentations was still open, which was perfect for them since Emma pegged Regina to be the type of person to always go first, to create a strong first impression. The spot worked for Regina and they left, this time down one of the side staircases closes to Mr. Gold's door.<p>

"For the record, I wasn't flirting with Belle." Regina stopped for a moment, smoothing down the flaps of her blazer.

"I could honestly care less about what you were or were not doing with Ms. French." Emma scoffed and licked the side of her lips.

"Yeah, sure you do, that's why you were making such a big deal about it before." Regina turned around this time, hard amber meeting cool emerald.

"I will make this very clear Ms. Swan, I do NOT care about your personal indiscretions, but you wasting my time, and once this project is finished I assure you your dating habits will be the last of my problems. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Regina turned away from Emma, taking the last short flight of stairs to reach the ground floor, Emma a few steps behind her. However, when Regina touched the nob to the door that would lead them into the main hallway the door blew up in such a force that it knocked both girls down onto the steps. A severed piece of metal railing that was leaning next to the door fell on top of Regina's spewed legs, enticing a small scream from her. Smoke and soot started to fill the room along with burning heat. The building was on fire.

Adrenaline coursed through Emma's veins and an old survival instinct kicked in, springing her into motion. Rotten or not, Emma was not going to let Regina burn to her death, so the first thing she did was lift off the piece of railing, tossing it aside. Climbing back up the stairs Emma held out her arm for the class president to take.

"Come on lets go. We have to get out of here." With a hand on a wooden step and with Emma's help, Regina tried to lift herself to a standing position, but the excruciating pain from her ankle made her stop.

"I can't move. You have to get me out." Emma looked from the fire, to the second floor, then Regina, and what she saw pulled at her gut, amber eyes filled with fear. "Help me." Regina's usual strong confident voice was shaky and laced with fear. Emma's brain was going a mile a minute: _save Regina... don't save Regina... no time... no other way_, but she was determined, and her determination yelled at her to save them both, or at least protect Regina until help came. She had a plan, it was stupid and it could get her killed, or severely burn her, but it was better than nothing. Emma climbed to the bottom of steps, mentally preparing herself, but a hand on her forearm made her turn back to Regina. "You are going to leave me aren't you?" To anyone else it sounded like anger, but it was pure fear. And it was that same fear that watched as Emma yanked her arm back and jumped into the flaming door way.

The fire danced and cracked as it started to eat away at the wood and oxygen that was in the building, making Regina feel suffocated. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears and she wondered what will kill her first, the fire or carbon monoxide. Either way it was damned or be damned, and she wasn't going without a fight. So she tried one last time to get up the stairs on her hands and one good leg. When her upper body reached the top of the stairs she was engulfed by a large, thin white cloud.

Emma, the only girl she knew who was stupid enough to jump into a living breathing fire, stood there with a fire extinguisher in one hand and her face covered in soot. With her arm around red leather clad shoulders and an arm around her waist, she hopped out of the building, protecting her face with her free arm from the heat. The outside door kicked open easily, the rush of the cool October night air rose goose bumps on heated skin as the two girls stumbled out of the burning building, Emma losing grip on the fire extinguisher and almost on Regina herself.

"OH! Ow! Ow my ankle! Set me down gently!" Emma placed her hands on the class president for a moment until she regained her balance.

"Seriously? You are complaining about how I saved your life?" A fire truck with flashing red lights and sirens came zooming around the corner.

"The firemen are here. It's not like we were really in danger." Emma coughed and whipped at some soot that was under her chin, making it worse instead of better.

"Fine... next time I'll just... I'll just... oh you know what? Next time I'll do the same thing, and the time after that, because that's what decent human beings do. That's what good people do." She walked away, releasing a cough or two as she did, leaving Regina in front of the burning building.

* * *

><p>It didn't take the firemen too long to put out the fire, and none of the girls suffered any real injury, the most major one being Regina's sprained ankle from the piece of railing falling on it. Emma stood next to a low brick wall with Mary Margaret next to her and her roommates and Mrs. Lucas standing in front of her.<p>

"I cannot believe you did that Emma, jumping into a fire like that. You could have been seriously hurt, or killed!" The hold that the teacher had on the teen tightened, making Emma already more uncomfortable than she was already.

"Yeah Emma, neither can I, it takes a really strong person to save Regina of all people. Ow!" Ruby rubbed the back of her head where her grandmother had slapped her.

"That was rude Ruby." The young girl opened her mouth to object, but her grandmother just held up her hand, clearly not wanting to hear it.

"It takes a strong person to save a friend, and an even stronger one to save an enemy." Mulan added with some sort of weird Chinese wisdom.

"Yeah, well, jumping into a fire wasn't the only dumb thing that I did today." Tink snickered and played with the green ascot that was around her neck.

"What could be more stupid then risking your life by jumping into a fire to save the schools most feared and hated person?" Emma reached into her back pocket to pull out the now yellow slip of paper.

"Here Ruby." The red streaked brunette took the slip with hesitant fingertips. "I uh... sort of talked to Belle... and she told me to give you that." Ruby looked from Emma, to paper, then back at Emma, a strange sort of look in her eye. Without warning she lunged at Emma with a scream that closely resembled a banshee. It took both Tink and Mulan to hold back the enraged brunette. "Look Ruby I'm sorry, I thought you liked her. I'll talk to her and tell her it was a mistake, that I was wrong, okay?" When Ruby seemed to have calmed enough Tink and Mulan released her, but stood on standby just in case.

"No, you were right. I kind of have a crush on her, and I was you know..."

"Too much of a chicken to ask her yourself." The murderous glare that she once had trained on Emma she fixed on Tink's smirking grin.

"Yeah that. So thank you, but seriously, taking to another person's crush is not cool man."

"Yeah, someone might think you might be interested in the same person." Tink said with a nod.

"That's what Regina thought." Emma said in a low grumbled to the ground so no one could hear, if no one was standing right next to her like Mary Margaret was.

"What?"

"What?" Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow but let the thing go.

"When I said to find a proper work study I didn't mean this." Cora walked over to the small group; stiletto heels clicking on the stone walk way.

"Are you suspecting that Emma set the fire Cora?" There was fear in the teacher's eyes, but the headmistress doubt it was fear over a certain type of punishment.

"No, we already have an idea on who set the fire, but I would like to know what happened?" Emma told Cora everything, the reason as to why she and Regina were in the building, and what happened when they were trapped in the stairwell. "Okay, thank you Emma. Mary Margaret may I borrow you for a minute?" The teacher shared a quick nod with the elder secretary and Mrs. Lucas started to lead the girl's home.

"Is Regina okay?"

"Yes, she fine, thank god, just a sprain ankle, thank you for your concern. I talked to the fire chief and he has cleared the building safe, and tomorrow I will talk to Marco about replacing the fire damage wood, but I kind of wanted to talk to you about something else."

"Is this about that second dinner thing?"

"Yes, unless this is a bad time?"

"No time like the present, I guess."

"I was thinking next Saturday. We have a nice dinner at my townhouse in Storybrooke, if that is all right with you?"

"That is just fine Cora. If you excuse me I have to go and check in on my girls."

"Of course Mary Margaret." She gave the teacher's small hand a reassuring squeeze. "Give Emma my best."

"And Regina mine." The young teacher walked away, tears silently sliding down her cheeks as she walked home.

* * *

><p>That night, Emma couldn't sleep. She gave up around three A.M. and chose to sit outside on the front steps, throwing on a pair of jeans as she did. She watched the stars that were in Neverland's inner ring of trees slowly fade away as the sky started changing from black, to dark blue, than to blush pink. When the sun hung nicely in the sky in a soft orange circle, the young blonde lift her head from the wood steps, rubbing the back of her neck as she did. In the distance, standing next to an orange leafed oak tree, was none other than Regina Mills.<p>

The short hair brunette was not dressed in her normal pressed slacks and button down blouses; instead she wore a pair of black yoga pants and a sweater. Her arms were crossed but not in her usual hard closed off way, her back was kind of slumped. It was Regina's eyes that made Emma pause, for those amber eyes that she has seen a palette of emotions flicker across a few hours before, were soft, but they held almost no life.

"Regina."

"Emma." The two girls looked anywhere but at each other, the only sound coming from the newly awaken birds.

"You couldn't sleep either huh?"

"No." The blonde scooted over inviting the brunette to join her. Regina sat next the blonde, tracing patterns on her raised knees. "Thank you." Regina said in a quick deep breath, breaking the silence that fell upon them.

"No need to thank me. I told you that it's what good people do." Their eyes met, and the light that was previously absent in Regina's amber eyes flickered, making the gold in them shimmer. Emma's heart tightened in her chest in a way that frightened her, in a good, or bad way she couldn't say. Maybe it was the lasting effect of adrenaline, or the fact that she escaped a life or death situation, she did something that probably more stupid than the all of the other things combined. She kissed Regina Mills.

Regina's lips were soft like butter, and carried the ever so hinted taste of apples. Emma pulled back, and was a second away of apologizing, but a warm hand on her cheek made her pause. With a soft fingertip the brunette traced the curly blonde's round but strong jaw to her scalp, tangling slender tan fingers in messy curls. It was Regina who kissed Emma this time, taking the blonde's thin pink bottom lip between her slightly plumper ones. Emma's eye lids slowly came down, a warm feeling washing over her.

"I'm sorry." A voice whispered, and when Emma opened her eyes she was alone, the only signs of life coming from small winged animals. A lonely feeling settled deeply in Emma's stomach, like a large jagged rock. The wave of sudden pain made a tear slip from one emerald green eye. Was it real? Or a figment of her imagination? Either way it hurt more than she ever thought it would, and so she cried away whatever pain it was she felt, storm clouds rolling in to join her, as the rain fell onto the earth in a sad light melody.

**A/N: So, obviously the fire scene and dialogue belongs to **_**Once Upon A Time**_**and it's writers but everything else is mine**


	8. Where art thou your heart

**Updated**

The stage was set at Storybrooke's Athletics Center, the only area that was used by both citizens and students freely. The center was set off to the side with both a walk way and pavement road to both the town and the academy. There was a football stadium with two set of bleachers next to each side of the yard lines, with two buildings behind each bleacher set a few yards away, large lights were spaced out every other yard and two score boards, one at each end zone. The building to the right was the town's only gym and it was where Storybrooke Academy held their physical education classes. The building to the left was the basketball stadium that held basketball, hockey matches, and martial arts tournaments. And one of those martial arts tournaments was being held the first Saturday of November.

The tournament was separated into the style of fighting's country of origin. Karate went into the American circle, stick fighting in the African circle, kung-fu and t'ai chi in Asia circle, and so forth with a total of six different circles going on at once. The martial arts team had at least four players per circle, two male two female, two varsities and two junior. But in Mulan's case, she was the only member of Storybrooke Academy's martial arts team in the t'ai chi bracket of the Asia circle.

T'ai chi was the last event in the Asia circle, leaving Mulan to practice on the flow of her movements. She closed her eyes and let her chi move her limbs, her movements were slow but swift. Though it was not the most forceful style of martial arts, t'ai chi was an art and though they were not fighting against each other like in the other circles, they were competing with each other, much like gymnastics.

What she saw when she opened her eyes shocked her to her very core. Sitting in one of the front rows was Mary Margaret and her very unamused roommates. When Mary Margaret caught Mulan looking at her she waved almost stupidly, hand half covered by the mint green cardigan she wore. Tink looked flat out bored, head in her hand and releasing an overly long sigh every other minute. Ruby was nonstop movement, but in nerves, not in her usual energetic way, red fingertip between red painted lips. And Emma was trying her hardest to just stay awake, her head was slumped over and her eyelids were half closed. There were visible dark circles under emerald green eyes, the most blatant evidence that she has not been sleeping well since the fire. Despite her roommates clear disdain of being there, Mulan's heart swelled at the fact that they were just there at all.

When it was almost time for her to go on stage she ducked into the locker rooms to change into her "uniform". The "uniform" was a loose long sleeve shirt with a mandarin collar and loose traditional Chinese style trousers, both of which were made out of red silk, the frog buttons on the front were made out of gold thread. She styled her hair into a tight bun held with two hair pins, one with a small jade dragon and the other with a cherry blossom on top.

Coming out of the locker room she noticed a couple around her age, the boy had shaggy light brown hair and the girl long strawberry blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders in soft waves. They stood next to the door leading to the male locker room, the girl fussing with the collar on the boy's shirt, which popped right opened again when her fingertips left the stark white material. She sighed and went for the collar again but the boy squirmed away, his own thin fingers on the collar, but he had as much success with it as the girl.

"Damn thing. I do not know why it is not staying put." He huffed in frustration, the collar open to expose the hint of an Adam's apple at the center of his throat.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more Phillip." The girl put her hands on the boy's, now Phillip, biceps gripping it as though it was her only life line to the boy.

"It's not your fault Aurora." _Aurora__,_it fit the girl very well for she looked fragile with the way that she held onto Phillip and the pink dress did nothing to help her. The dress was a light rose pink color with thick shoulder straps, the bonnet was an even lighter pink, the rest of the dress was loose and fell off her hips in a sea of pink fabric. A white shawl attached with a silver broach was around her shoulders, it didn't seem appropriate for fall weather.

"You're buttoning it wrong." Aurora jumped so high that she lost her footing, and if wasn't for Mulan standing not too far off she would have fallen to her knees. Mulan caught the girl by her elbows, strawberry blonde head against red silk clad chest. Clear blue eyes looked up at dark brown ones, then at red silk chest.

"Y-you're a... girl." The strawberry blonde regained her balance, rubbing one light skin elbow as she got back on her feet, her eyes never leaving Mulan's chest.

"Woman." She turned to Phillip, his jaw was slack, pink tip of tongue could be seen between white teeth. Mulan approached the boy and reached for the collar buttoning the loose frog button with ease. When she backed away her eyes caught bewildered hazel ones, the brown swirling against the green. "My names Mulan. You're in the t'ai chi tournament?" Phillip was dressed almost identical to her, except his "uniform" was all white, including the frog buttons, and the material was cotton not silk like hers.

"Nice to meet you Mulan. I'm Phillip and this is my girlfriend Aurora." He didn't even indicate the strawberry blonde with a nod or even a simple hand gesture. His focus was solely on Mulan. A gravelly voice from the intercom snapping Phillip out of whatever trance he was in. "I'm up." Mulan bowed her head in respect as he passed her to exit out of the hallway. The semi forgotten strawberry blonde rushed passed her, her shoulder bumping against the Chinese girl's one. At the opening of the hallway Aurora whispered something to Phillip, her fingers in his shaggy hair, before kissing him soundly on his lips. Mulan looked away to give the couple some privacy. When Phillip was gone Aurora stomped over to Mulan, her face flushed with anger.

"I do not know who you are but leave Phillip alone." Fragile in appearance, but not in attitude as she looked as if she wanted to bite off Mulan's head.

"You got it wrong I'm not interested in a man that is already in a relationship, nor am I responsible for other's actions." Mulan started to the hallway, the strawberry blonde close behind her. When she was almost out of the hallway however she noticed that the fast footsteps that sounded after her slower calmer steps stopped. She turned around to see Aurora tugging on her shawl, which was caught on the metal edge of a bench. "Stop." She approached the struggling girl, her hands covering the strawberry blonde's. "You'll rip it." Just like with Phillip she skillfully detached the delicate shawl from the bench.

"Thank you." Aurora held the section of shawl that was once a captive, her cheeks flush with something that wasn't anger.

"You're welcome." The dull sound of the crowd sounded the end of the last contender's routine and her name was called from the intercom. "I have to go." She left the other girl behind to do the only thing that made sense. But as she performed she did not picture her usual motionless cherry blossoms, instead they were moving with a shadow figure in the cloud of light pink petals.

* * *

><p>The incoming night was cool as the small group of five females exited the basketball stadium. They took the path that led to town, which was illuminated with the faint glow of the street lamps. Ruby and Tink were up front, with the long hair brunette shivering in the night air even if it wasn't that cold. Mulan was behind them, a gold medal was around her neck, but she did not look happy about her victory. Mary Margaret was behind her a few feet away to a point that she can see the three girls but at the same time not leave Emma completely unattended. Emma was at the rear, her back was hunched and her walk was so slow that she was almost dragging her feet. It pained Mary Margaret to see the blonde like this but it was for this reason she did something that she know would tick off the blonde teen once she found out what her teacher did.<p>

Once they were in town they met up with Mrs. Lucas in front of the run down diner and inn, with Ruby all but running to her grandmother and it was not because she was excited to see the elder Lucas. Ruby took the basket that was in her grandmother's grip lifting up one of the brown flaps, but was stopped by the elder woman with a quick slap to the wrist. Mary Margaret and Mrs. Lucas shared a look and a quick nod before the elder woman led three of the four girls away with a prompt that they can listen in on Ruby's date earning a very loud protest from the brunette teen, while Mary Margaret led Emma in a different direction. The normally cautious teen held no protest in being led astray by her supervisor, which worried Mary Margaret even more. She just hoped that her plan works.

Dr. Hopper, the owner of a very mischievous Dalmatian and Storybrooke's only psychiatrist, was more than happy to set up a last minute appointment for Emma when the young teacher called in distress about the limited sleeping teen. After setting the droopy teen on the couch in his office Dr. Hopper talked to the young teacher for a moment, and he was reminded that Mrs. Lucas was going to pick Emma after her appointment. Once he had what he needed the teacher quietly slipped out, closing the wood door behind her with a soft '_click_'. After the ginger man placed a single yellow legal pad on the coffee table in front of a black leather arm chair, he took his seat, adjusting the wire rim glasses on his nose.

"Okay Emma where shall we start?" the look that he got from the teen unnerved him.

* * *

><p>The park was mostly empty, which was perfect considering what a certain long hair brunette teen had in store for the park. A large red and white plaid blanket was spread out on one of the large picnic tables, sealed containers were spread all over the blanket along with the wooden basket which sat at one end. Tink and Mulan were off playing on the monkey bars, well more Tink than Mulan. Ruby was pacing back and forth; a small trench was quickly growing underneath her feet.<p>

"We are going to have to dig you out soon if you don't stop Ruby." Mrs. Lucas was setting out the plates and table wear, pulling the appropriate items out of the basket.

"I can't help it Granny, I'm too nervous. What if she thinks I'm weird or pathetic for having a first date in a park of all places, but with my friends and grandmother as well? Or is that creepy. Do you think its creepy Granny?"

"I think it's safe. You don't know anything about this girl Ruby, and though I think its better that it is a girl and not a guy, I do not want you out here all by yourself." Ruby wined and her foot kicked off a little more dirt than it normally did.

"I'm not five years old Granny, I can take care of myself." Mrs. Lucas grabbed her granddaughter by her shoulders, stopping Ruby mid stride, and looked her firmly in the eye.

"I know you can take care of yourself Ruby, but you are all I have left in this world. I cannot afford to lose you." Ruby looked away and rubbed the corner of her eye, being extra careful for makeup.

"Don't do that Granny, you know how I get when you talk like that."

"I'm sorry sweetie." With a combination of bending Ruby ever so slightly and raising onto her toes, Mrs. Lucas placed a sloppy kiss on her granddaughter cheek causing the teen squirm and chant 'ew' as she wiped the offending slobber. And for a moment it was like she was five again.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean 'where shall we start'? How about we start with the fact on why I am here?"<p>

"Mary Margaret is concerned about you." Emma huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah concern sure she is." Dr. Hopper placed his pen back onto the legal pad; he never took a lot notes during sessions anyway.

"Has Mary Margaret done something that she didn't have to but she did it anyway even if she went out of her way to do it?" Emma opened her mouth to protest but snapped it shut. Damn it the man was right.

* * *

><p>Cora's townhouse was the first one behind the only apartment building in Storybrooke, the building was made out of smooth red bricks, darker than they were from their original color from years exposed to Maine's seasons, and as it was in Cora's case, the windows and door frame were painted in a rich brown. Mary Margaret made sure her hair was in order before she rang the shiny gold door bell. It only took a minute or two before the door opened reviling a surprisingly casually dressed Cora.<p>

Even in casual attire, the headmistress still had an air of elegance and grace around her. The maroon dress fell just above the knee, with not so quarter sleeves for they stopped just before they hit her elbow, and showed just the right amount of cleavage to keep it modest in accord to Cora.

"Mary Margaret, glad you can make it. Please come in." The older woman stepped aside to let the young teacher inside. The inside matched almost perfectly with Cora's office on campus, except it was mix of red and white instead of solid shades of red like the office was. "Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you anything? Dinner should be done in a few minutes."

"I'm fine thank you Cora."

"I'll check on dinner, is roasted chicken all right?"

"Yes, that's perfect."

"Be right back." Cora left to an unseen part of the house, leaving Mary Margaret to her own devices. The teacher sat on the soft white leather sofa, a small red pillow pressed against her lower back. While Ruby was externalizing, she was internalizing her nervousness, which had been building up to this moment. The nervousness made her stomach tighten to a point that it was almost uncomfortable. Cora came back, a glass of white wine in each hand. "Is white wine okay, its better with poultry than red, but if want red I can take out a bottle."

"No, Cora this is prefect thank you." She took the glass that the older woman offered her and took a small sip from her glass. Cora sat next to her, legs crossed at the knee and taking a sip of wine before setting the glass down on the table. She leaned back against sofa, right arm resting on the back cushions.

"Relax Mary Margaret; I hold you before you are not in any trouble."

"I know, I'm sorry it's just..." She took a deep breath and another sip of wine, Cora had exquisite taste in wine.

"What's wrong Mary Margaret? I can see the worry plain on your face." The teacher set her glass down, playing with the last button on her cardigan.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm worried about Emma. She hasn't been sleeping very well this past week."

"That's horrible, is she alright?" Cora watched the teacher's face as her lips trembled and the tip of her nose started to turn red. Clearly she was taking Emma's lack of sleep personally.

"I-I don't know, she won't talk to anyone. Every day I find her out on the front poach, and she says she's been out there since four in the morning, and it's getting colder, and it rained twice this week alone. What if she gets sick, or she passes out from exhaustion? Today alone she almost fell asleep at the tournament and didn't even put up a fight when I took her to see Dr. Hopper." She paused for a moment, remembering who she was talking to. "Oh my god could I even do that?" Cora lifted her head from where it was resting on her fist.

"Do what? Send a student to Dr. Hopper if they are in trouble? Yes, if you think they need it, and in this case I believe Emma needs it. It's now up to Emma to help herself." The teacher nodded and took a sip of wine, the golden liquid burning her throat in a most pleasant way as it traveled down. Emma was the most unpredictable teen she had and god could only tell what was going on in that office space right now.

* * *

><p>"Now Emma, Mary Margaret tells me you haven't been sleeping well why is that?" Emma looked at the ginger doctor, her face showed her annoyance clear as day.<p>

"Why are you asking obvious questions? This whole damn town knows about the fire and that I was in it, so don't I have PTSD or whatever?"

"Some might say that, but I think something else is bothering you. Something that you don't quite understand, and it's keeping you up, and I think you will feel better if you talk about it." Emma looked out the window, the town's clock can be seen, taking up the majority of the space. She watched the clock as the minute hand inched to the next minute. Another minute gone and they were still no closer than they were when they started. God help her.

* * *

><p>Belle watched the three girls fight amongst themselves for the last slice of lasagna in the white ceramic pan, forks clashing together like small silver swords. It was amusing to watch them scramble, trying whatever means necessary to stick even a fraction of their fork's prongs in the Italian cuisine. Their fighting caused Ruby's grandmother to take away the lasagna all together, causing a loud course of 'aww's. Mrs. Lucas recruited Mulan and Tink to help clean and put away the dishes and blanket, shooing Ruby and Belle off with a wink, causing the long hair brunette's cheeks to turn pink. The two girls went as far as the playground, making sure to stay in Mrs. Lucas' sight.<p>

"I'm sorry." Belle turned to look at the other teen with surprise and confusion.

"About what?" Ruby hunched her shoulders and started to kick a loose pebble.

"You know... this date... it wasn't exactly... romantic... you know?" Belle stood in front of the long hair red streaked brunette, a warm genuine smile on her face.

"Nonetheless I loved it." She took a deep breath preparing herself for what she was going to say next. "If we are considering the option of dating then it would be just a matter of time until I meet your friends and your grandmother, who is lovely by the way." Her words calmed Ruby as her shoulders dropped and she gave Belle a small smile of her own.

"Thanks Belle."

"You're welcome."

"And don't worry, the next date I am going to romance your socks off!" She nodded her head a few times with hands on her hips and it made Belle laugh.

"I will keep you to that promise." Mrs. Lucas called the girls over and they walked Belle home before going to Dr. Hoppers to pick up one of their missing dorm members.

* * *

><p>"What did you do after the fire?" Emma huffed; the man was persistent even if he was soft spoken.<p>

"I went home, took a shower, ate some leftovers that we had in the fridge, and then went to bed."

"Did you have any dreams?" The quick catch of breath gave Dr. Hopper the answer he needed. "What was it about?" Emma sat up, scratching the back of her head.

"I don't know."

"You don't know what it means?"

"No not that. I... I... Have you ever experience something and if you don't know if it was real or your mind playing games with you?"

"What do you mean? Tell me what happened Emma."

"I woke up, and I couldn't go back to sleep, so I went outside, and..."

"And what Emma?" Emma shook her head clearly not wanting to say what happened next. "Emma please tell me." The blonde's chest tightened and the corner of her eyes stung with tears.

"I-I can't." Dr. Hopper opened his mouth to speak, but a loud chime stopped him. The town clock sounded the half hour, and the end of their session. Emma jumped up from her spot on the couch and all but ran to the door, but when her hand touched the nob a small voice stopped her from opening.

"Please Emma tell me what did you do?"

"I KISSED HER!" Dr. Hopper jumped and Pongo, who was snoozing in the corner, popped up from around the corner, well his head did.

"Kissed who Emma?"

"Regina!" Emma's breathing came in fast gasps and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I kissed Regina... and she kissed me back... but I..."

"You what?"

"I don't know if it was real. One minute she was there and the next gone." The tears came down more freely, leaving small dots on the grey turtle neck that Emma wore.

"And that frightens you doesn't it?"

"Petrifies me, and the worst part is... I don't know if I want it to be a dream or real." She stormed out the office, almost running into Mrs. Lucas on the way. Once she was outside and finally felt like she could breathe again, she was more lost than she ever was before.

* * *

><p>Desert was a pleasant affair enjoyed in the living room, vanilla custard with orange slices and the last of the wine. As the evening wore on Mary Margaret became more and more relaxed, it could be because of the wine, or the company she was with, or both, either way she was laughing and smiling freely, something that had become hard for her to do as the years wore on. The custard was finished, with Mary Margaret taking the last small bite.<p>

"Cora that was absolutely wonderful." The teacher leaned back, the same pillow pressing more into her back.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I know I'm no five start chef." Cora smiled at the other woman, scooting herself just a bit closer. "You have a little custard on the side of your mouth." The teacher blushed and placed a hand on the side of her mouth.

"Did I get it?"

"Not quite. Here, I'll get it." And then Cora did something that Mary Margaret was not prepared for; she kissed her. Cora's soft plump lips grazed the side of her own thin lips, almost catching her upper lip. It only lasted a second, not a moment longer, before Cora pulled back, licking away the remaining custard.

"You missed some." A light brown eyebrow rose to an elegant arch.

"Did I?"

"Yes." The teacher scooted a little bit closer so that their knees were touching. "I'll get it." She placed her lips squarely on Cora's naturally pouting bottom lip, holding the flesh between her own two lips.

The electricity was almost numbing, and with every second Mary Margaret's lips stayed connected to Cora's, the faster her heart pounded in her chest. She ended the kiss, but as soon as she did Cora kissed her back, deeper, and with so much force the short hair woman already feel her lips start to swell. The older woman pressed her tongue against her lips, tracing the light red flesh until the teacher let the appendage in. Their tongues intertwined together, making the younger woman's mouth go numb. They broke apart when oxygen became a painful reminder, panting, lips kissed swollen, and a numb kind of feeling rocked them to the core. Cora brought a hand up; stroking the teachers flushed cheeks with soft fingertips.

"You have to know that before either of us can think about continuing this we must make sure that our professional relationship is not compromised. You understand right Mary Margaret?" The teacher nodded and leaned against the hand that was against her cheek.

"I understand." Cora tilted her head, kissing the younger woman's free cheek, the flesh warm on her lips. The teacher let out a small moan as plump lips traced her jaw line, then her pulse point, the vein pounding against them. The hand that was on her cheek slowly made its way down her slender neck, making her gasp. Fingertips left a heated trail to the hollow of her neck before starting to play with a closed button of her cardigan.

One by one, lime green buttons parted before expert fingers until the cardigan was open to reveal the top half of her dress. Goose bumps rose as nails lightly scrapped down her arms as they were exposed to the open air. Cora's lips pressed at the hollow part of her throat before kissing the exposed part of her chest.

"C-Cora." The two women looked at each other, eyes dark with lust.

"I want to make love to you Mary Margaret, may I?" The teacher kissed the older woman again; it was simple but still sent that growing familiar wave of numbing electricity.

"Please." With that Cora led her upstairs, cardigan and dishes left abandoned.

* * *

><p>When the sun pierced threw the town house the next morning, Cora woke up to cold sheets but not a cold heart. The dishes from the night before were in the sink already clean and a still warm stack of pancakes sat on the counter with a note. The scent of coffee hung in the air.<p>

'_Cora, _

_last night was wonderful, but I had to head back before the girls woke, but I let you sleep in. I hope you like pancakes, if not I'm sorry, I'm stuck in weekend mode and started to make them automatically. Enjoy the rest of your day, and I hope we can do it again. Mary Margaret_'

Cora smiled and took a bite of soft warm pancakes; there will be another time, oh yes indeed. And for the first time in a long time she felt brighter than the sun that was shining through her kitchen windows.


	9. Miner's Day Drama

**Updated**

It was official, Regina Mills has vanished from the face of the earth, or at least Emma thought she did. Three weeks following the fire no one, not even the student council, had seen or spoken to Regina, and no one dared voiced their opinion about the student president's recent change in attendance. Not even Kathryn knew where Regina was, but Emma got a funny reading from the darker blonde. For some reason or another the lack of Regina's presence put Emma more on edge, and made her more irritable.

Though her prompted session with Dr. Hopper let her regain a good night sleeps, she slept to almost noon on Sunday until Mary Margaret woke her up via 'the Tink method', which meant a cold cup of water splashed on her face, she unfortunately gained a low tolerance for anything and everyone. She snapped at one student for accidentally stepping on her foot, yelled at Ms. D when the frizzy blonde drama teacher broke out into one of her signature sonnets, which earned her detention. She even snapped at one of her roommates for taking too long in the bathroom. With every passing day Emma got more and more irritable forcing Mary Margaret to do the unthinkable; she kept Emma home.

After surviving almost three weeks with a cranky Emma made everyone, even Mulan, want to pull their hair out. Attempts to try to cheer up the blonde teen ended in utter disaster and made the teen's crappy mode even worse, options on what to do were limited to almost nothing. The only thing that one could do was report Emma to Cora, but that option almost made Mary Margaret physically sick for even thinking about it. There was no other option, but she was giving the blonde until after Thanksgiving to make an official decision.

The last two weeks of November brings not only Thanksgiving but also the Miner's Festival, an old Storybrooke tradition. The Saturday before Thanksgiving break the town would hold a large festival in the main streets of town with food and games, all of the money went to support local charities, the ones run by school organizations and sports teams went to them. Teachers and students were expected to volunteer, either as a sport group, dorm, or individually, either way the whole school was expected to help out in one way or another.

Not trusting Emma, and protecting the public from the blonde's wrath, Mary Margaret signed the two of them together to create some form of a buffer. Tink, who was involved in orchestra, was automatically placed down to help with what has been dubbed 'the failure booth', selling candles. It was perfect, the booth was out of the way, the last one all the way in the back, so foot traffic was light and not much maintenance went into managing the small stand. Mary Margret eagerly signed up herself and Emma for the booth.

Preparation for the Miner's Festival began the Monday the week of the festival in Mary Margaret's classroom after school, it was better than using the music room which was littered with too many instruments and not enough chairs. Besides the two Neverland teens and supervisor, there were at least three other people involved in the candle booth itself, the other orchestra member's saved face by working the other booths and decorations in the section of the festival that the music department was in charge of.

Nova Astrix, third chair violin, was a sweet girl but terribly clumsy. It was always a matter of when, not if, the curly hair brunette screwed up. Last year she accidentally knocked over a whole jar of glitter, the small dots where caught in the wind covering the neighboring booth members in silver sparkles. God would only tell what the next Nova disaster would be.

Leroy Zwerg was the school's grouch. He acted like he hatted everything and called everyone "sister". He was surly and did little to help others. Normally he would be helping run the booth that was set up by his eldest brother, whom everyone called Doc, alongside his five other brothers, but this year he signed up to work on the candle booth. He had black buzz cut hair that was hidden underneath a grey knit cap; the teachers have long stopped trying to make him take it off.

Mary Margaret pushed her desks into several different size tables, effectively setting up different work stations. The tables were pushed near the walls creating a wide open space from the back built in cabinets to her desk. On the blackboard was everything that needed to be done to set up the candle booth, and whom was assigned to each task. Nova and Tink were in charge of banners, and Emma and Leroy were in charge in taking inventory, but they were busy sulking in their respective chairs.

"Ms. Blanchard?" The teacher turned to see a young woman, possibly in her twenties, just outside her door way, a clip board was tucked into the crook of one elbow. She was dressed in an almost replica of the school uniform but the skirt was dark gray with large buttons in the front instead of dark blue and black plaid, and the dark blue sweater lacked the school's crest.

"You must be Ms. Superior." The two women met in the middle and shook hands.

"Please call me Neráida."

"Sure, as long as you call me Mary Margaret."

"Very well Mary Margaret. I apologize for being late, I had to check up on the other students' process, but I'm here now for as long as you need me."

"Well, that's perfect because," she turned around to look at the four teens behind her. Nova was panicking about the jar of glue she just tipped over. Tink was throwing away a banner she tore accidentally with her pencil; a large tear was in the center of light blue paper. And Emma and Leroy were sulking away in the corner. "We need all the help we can get." The reddish brunette nodded and the two adults divided and conquered, Mary Margaret with Emma and Leroy and Neráida with Nova and Tink.

* * *

><p>It hit Tink like a ton of bricks and made her heart do this strangely pleasant flip inside her chest. That voice, the same one that rang in her head over and over again after she heard it. It was Neráida's voice, and it made Tink shudder whenever she heard it. The dirty blonde watched the reddish brunette as she swept into the room; a warm friendly smile graced her lips. So enrapture she was, she did not realize how much pressure she placing on her pencil until it snapped, and there was this nasty ripping sound. When she looked down, she saw the damage on the banner she was working on, an ugly jagged gash was in place of the 'D' she was trying to pencil in. She balled up the blue paper and tossed it, the wad poking half way out of the rim. When she turned back to her work station her brown eyes met another pair of brown eyes dead on.<p>

"Tink." Neráida nodded her head once in friendly reconnection.

"Neráida." Tink pulled out another pencil, but remembered she tossed out the banner she was working on. "Excuse me, I have to get more paper." She all but ran out the classroom, slowing down when she was a few feet away. When the blood finally stopped rushing to her ears so hard that she could almost not hear, she caught the faint sound of someone calling her name.

"Tink wait up!" The voice was high, but had a tender degree of softness to it. Nova was running towards her, hands covered in thick white goo.

"What is it Nova?" The curly brunette stopped a few feet away from her classmate, her breathing coming in short shallow pants.

"Well, I spilled the glue and it's starting to stick to my skin and I want to wash it off, but I get lost so easily." She giggled lightly, it was high but not valley girl high. Tink rolled her eyes but shrugged it off, what else could she do?

"Follow me." The curly brunette gave off an almost ear piercing squeal along with a high pitched 'thank you'. Mary Margaret was lucky enough to gain a classroom near the end of the hallway, so a bathroom wasn't that far off. Unlike most high school bathrooms, Storybrooke Academy girl's bathroom was sparkling white and stall doors were left unmarked, no one would dare face the consequences to mark up the dark wood doors in teenage foolishness. Giving the girl a helping hand, Tink turned on the water so that Nova could rid herself of the offending substance.

"Are you excited?" Nova looked up at Tink as she scrubbed a difficult patch of glue.

"About what?"

"The Miner's Festival, of course," with the glue gone Nova turned off the water and started to dry off her hands.

"I guess. Come help me with getting paper for the banner."

"Okay!" The large paper spools that held large sheets of construction paper in different colors was usually in the art classroom, but was moved to the first floor of the main building for Miner's Festival preparations. "I'm so excited for this year's festival!"

"Why?" The two girls measured out the appropriate amount of light blue banner before cutting the section off.

"Because last year it was just you and me, but this year we have you, and me, and Emma, and Ms. Blanchard, and Leroy, oh and my sister-" Nova squeaked in surprise and covered her mouth with her hands. Tink stopped mid step, eyebrows scrunching together, her mind running through the list of names that other girl said, crossing off the faces in her mind. Nova, herself, Emma, Mary Margaret, Leroy, only one remained unmarked.

"Are you talking about Neráida? The two of you are sisters?" The curly hair brunette looked down, shuffling her feet while twirling a curl in between her fingers.

"No... I mean yes we are. Were half-sisters, our dad married my mom when she was five and I was born a year later. She took her mom's maiden name when she entered collage, which is why her last name is Superior and mine is Astrix. Please don't tell her I told you this, she doesn't want anyone to know and have her objectivity in question since she's in training to be the music teacher and is running the orchestra this year. Please Tink, Neráida really wants this job, please?"

"I'm not going to tell anyone Nova, I swear." Nova visible relaxed and the same old smile graced her lips as she all but skipped down the hall, holding her half of the banner with a still in shock Tink behind her. She had a feeling that this Miner's Festival was going to be anything but traditional.

* * *

><p>If anything Wednesday was worse than Monday, they did not meet Tuesday since Mary Margaret and Neráida came to a unanimous decision to use Tuesday and Thursday as study days for any pre finals that their teacher might assign. Neráida had other duties that were not related to the candle booth, so Mary Margaret being the oh so helpful person she was, offered her small group and herself as ready hands when the teacher in training needed them. The tasks that needed to be done were small, confirm or deny volunteer's and venders, officially mark down which each booth was going in the light blue music section of the Festival, and order any equipment that Neráida was in charge of. It was the last task that became the root of their problems.<p>

The day was going well; Emma and Leroy were actually doing something, counting and packing the candles. Mary Margaret didn't care that it was the same thing that she yelled at them to do the other day until she was blue in the face, baby steps she reminded herself baby steps. Tink was off to find the other orchestra and other musical groups to mark down where they want to go and report back to them when she was done. Nova was assigned the simple task of confirming orders. That is where it all went wrong.

Around five they decided to call it a day, it left an hour or so for homework before dinner. They were almost done, the candles were packed and ready for transport, and by tomorrow Neráida would have the official placement of all the booths and give all the groups a copy of the layout. They were ready to leave when a guy came in with two large blue tanks in front of him.

"Can I help you, sir?" The man set the tanks down and pulled a folded sheet of paper from his inner jacket pocket.

"Yeah, my boss told me to deliver this order of helium tanks." Neráida read and reread the paper, feeling a little faint as she did.

"H-how many tanks of helium?" He laughed, then walked off, leaving the tanks behind. "Nova." The curly brunette teen was still packing her bag, seemingly oblivious to what just happened. She looked up at the older girl and smiled. "What did you do?" At first Nova tilted her head, much like curious dog or cat would, but then her eyes turned teary at the hard look in the student teacher's eyes.

"I swear, I just did what you ask me to do and confirm the orders, that's all."

"You ordered how many tanks of helium?"

"I-I meant to order twelve." Neráida placed the paper in front of the teen, her finger on a certain line.

"You ordered twelve dozen." The same man brought in another set of tanks, making a total of six blue tanks. "Return them." The teen started to shake, and her eyes became more blurry with even more unshed tears.

"There are no refunds."

"We needed that money, you knew that. You know how he feels about us. Fix it Nova." Neráida walked out her posture hard and tense. Nova completely broke down when the older reddish brunette left, tears streaming down her cheeks. Leroy hesitated for a moment before approaching the crying girl, standing next to her with his hands in his jacket pocket.

"Hey, what's the problem?" Nova ran a finger under her eyes, a salt water tear rolled down the slender appendage.

"The problem is I'm an idiot. We get a yearly stipend, and it's all carefully budged except for the part where I spent it all. On helium. And now we cannot pay the competition fees."

"You'll make it up when you get your next stipend."

"Which isn't until next month. The fees are due next week. And the only incomes that we have are these candles."

"How many do you need to sell?"

"Like, a thousand."

"How many did you sell last year?"

"Forty-two."

"Can't you ask for a break?"

"No. The music department has been having a rough couple of years and if we miss even one competition we will be disband, and several of us are here on music scholarships and we would have to leave Storybrooke Academy."

"No you won't. You know why you only sold forty-two last year? Because you didn't have me. This year we are going to sell all of them." Tink and Emma, who were less than interested in the conversation, snapped their heads up in shock and disbelief.

"Wow, Leroy. You are my hero!" Nova walked out of the room in true Nova fashion, all but skipping out of the room. That left Leroy looking to the side with a bashful smile that faded when he saw the murdering look that the two remaining teen girls were sending his way. Mary Margaret came back, drying her hands off with a white paper towel. She stopped dead in her tracks when the fine hairs on the back of her neck stood up at attention. What she saw confused her to no end.

"What did I miss?" She was answered with silence and Leroy rushed passed her and he fled the classroom with shoulder hunched. It was official, this Miner's Day was going to be anything but traditional.

* * *

><p>Saturday was the day of the Miner's Festival, and the small candle booth crew set up shop near the volunteer center. Besides the booth, they were also in charge of hanging the banners and lights, something that Leroy showed his worth in by getting the lights to work. Mary Margaret and Neráida broke the six members in teams of two, rotating them every few hours.<p>

Leroy and Emma were on the first shift, they basically were in charge of setting everything up before they were relieved by Tink and Nova but the only male team member all but kicked out the dirty blonde teen. The two blonde's shrugged it off and decided to explore the rest of the Festival. The Festival almost reminded Emma of a farmers market in a town she stayed at once, there was homemade food like caramel corn and hand dipped candy apples. The smell of drool worthy smoked barbeque wafted in the air. Tink looked at the booth that was selling the hand dipped candy apples and scoffed.

"What?"

"I never thought I see the day that Regina Mills would let someone else run her apple booth." Emma quirked an eyebrow.

"Why? What's so special about the apple booth?" Tink rolled her eyes and crossed her arms under her breast.

"You don't know Regina. Besides politics she all but breaths apples. She makes them out of these apples that she grows herself apparently." She got closer to the other blonde and whispered. "I think they are filled with poison or something like that, because they are way too sweet for home grown apples."

"Okay." Emma shrugged off the whole 'poison apple' thing and went her separate way as Tink headed back to the candle booth. Emma took the free time to wonder aimlessly, not having anywhere to go. She found herself a few feet away from the festival and at the stables, at least that's what it said on the wooden sign. A mix of hay and wood chips crunched under her feet and the nay of horses was the only sound. What she saw when she rounded the corner shocked her.

Dressed in brown riding pants tucked into brown leather boots and a light blue ridding jacket with a white scarf, was Regina Mills leading a large light brown stallion. The student president tied the large beast to a nearby fence and turned to one of the open stalls, the few ones that had a saddle resting on top of the door. After she reached into one of the pouches Regina turned her amber eyes to where Emma at the entrance.

"What do you want Ms. Swan?" She walked back to the horse and started to run a brown soft wooden brush through its short hair.

"Nothing. I was just worried, you know I risked life and limb and you all but vanished into thin air." The dark hair brunette turned back to face the blonde, with a deadly look in her eyes.

"What, you think that saving my life once gives you this right to know my every movement? I don't report to you, or anyone for that matter Ms. Swan." Emma held up her hands in surrender.

"Look, I'm sorry if I came off that way, I was just concerned that's all." She scratched the back of her head and kicked a random patch of dirt. The clock chimed the hour, signaling the upcoming shift change. "I have to go. See you later Regina."

"Ms. Swan." Regina nodded her head once and turned back to her previous task. For some reason or another both teens felt better than they had in weeks.

When Emma arrived back to the candle booth, the once peaceful stand was in utter chaos. Everyone was yelling at each other, Tink at Leroy, Leroy at Tink, and Mary Margaret at the both of them.

"Hey!" They all turned at look at her; it was the first time she saw Mary Margaret look this frazzled. "What gives?"

"This is all Leroy's fault!" Tink yelled, her tan skin was starting to go pink. "He told Nova that we sold all of these blasted candles when we barely sold a whole box. And now he is panicking because he lied to her!"

"You did what?" Nova's cheerful expression changed to the same pain filled one that she had when Neráida yelled at her about miss ordering the amount of helium tanks, but it was worse, more hurtful then the last one. "Leroy?" The boy adverted his eyes.

"I am sorry Nova." The curly hair brunette turned on her heel and walked away, tears sliding down her cheeks. Tink turned back to Leroy, hands placed firmly on her hips.

"See what you did Leroy? You made her cry." The two teens started to fight again, this time louder than before. Well, this day just started to go downhill.

* * *

><p>The sun started to set and the lights that Leroy painstakingly strung and fixed started to flicker on in soft white light. The candle booth had made little progress in selling candles, having only broken last year's record by two. Though the Festival would go on till around eight, the stands that were ran by Storybrooke Academy students closed around seven to give students some time to enjoy the Festival.<p>

It was around six fifty, giving Leroy no time to fulfill his promise to the sweet nature Nova. There was only one thing to do, and that was to change people's opinion from want to need. So with a pick ax that he took from the shed, he struck the fuse box that supplied electricity to not just the lights but electricity to the main square of town.

To say his plan worked was an understatement, those candles flew faster than they ever had before, selling out in five minutes flat. The music department was saved, at least for this year.

* * *

><p>With a candle in one hand and a caramel apple in the other, Emma went back to the stables to see if Regina would enjoy the sickly sweet treat, or at least company of the human variety. Apparently she wasn't the only one with the same idea for when she rounded the corner the dark hair brunette hand her arms around a boy around their age with short brown hair. He whispered something to her then lifted her head up by her chin to kiss her.<p>

A pang of anger and jealousy shot threw Emma's heart, making it feel as though it was twisting inside her chest with every beat. Fingernails dug into warm wax and when the class president moved her arms from the boy's waist to his neck, effectively pressing him more into her, she dropped both the candle and the apple, and ran as though her life depended on it. Her lungs tightened in her chest with every shaky breath she took, she felt like she was being suffocated. The trees were dark due to the lack of bright light, it was a perfect cover for someone who wanted to disappear for a moment or two, and it looked like she was not alone in that department.

"Tink?"

* * *

><p>With the last empty cardboard box cleared out, it officially freed the four teens to use the remaining hour or so to do as they pleased. Nova skipped away dragging a love struck Leroy behind her. Emma all but vanished without a trace, mumbling something about apples. Mary Margaret went off with Mrs. Lucas, happily chattering away. That left Neráida and Tink by themselves, alone; the only light was a single lit candle that sat on the wooden surface of the booth. For Tink it was about ten times worse than being alone in one of the private preforming art rooms. But at the same time she wouldn't want it any other way.<p>

"How is it coming along Tink?" The dirty blonde teen tilted her head slightly.

"How's what coming along?" The older woman laughed lightly, the sound soft and sweet like a note on the piano.

"Your playing silly. I know we stopped seeing each other every Thursday but I still like hearing about your progress."

"Oh it's um... great. Really great actually."

"That's wonderful. Have you founded it yet?" The reddish brunette tucked a loose strain of hair behind her ear and met the teen's dark brown eyes dead on. "Your muse?" Tink gulped just as a lump formed at the base of her throat and her hands started to shake.

"Yes, I have, thank you." She ran away then in a burst of energy that she had no idea where it came from, leave the baffled teacher in training behind her. She ran as far as her legs would carry her, swerving now and again to avoid bumping into other people. She stopped behind a darken tree, her heart finally able to catch up with her. It was surprisingly quite being behind the large plant and it allowed Tink to stop and get her thoughts in order, god did she just acted like an idiot?

"Tink?" The dirty blonde lifted her head from where it was resting against the rough bark.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" The curly blonde approached her, hands shoved in red leather pockets.

"I can ask you the same thing." Emma watched the other girls face drop and turned slightly away. "But I guess you don't want to talk about it huh?"

"Not really."

"Yeah, me either." She joined the other girl, her back against the rough bark. There was a silence that fell between the two girls, the noise of the Festival behind them, as though it was farther away than it was. "Life sucks sometimes Tink."

"Yeah it does." She took a deep breath; it was the first time it actually felt cleansing. "But if it didn't, then there wouldn't be something to fight against." This caused the leather clad blonde to laugh for some reason.

"God who are you Mulan?" Tink joined the other girl in her laughter this time. It felt good, more so then they realized. The clock sounded eight times and a new sound started as the end of Miner's day Festival signaled its end. "Come on let's get out of here." The two girls walked home side by side in a kinship that was deeper than either of them realized.

**A/N: food for thought Zwerg means dwarf in German. Also dialogue and some of the plot are not mine and belong to ****_Once Upon A Time _****and it's writers.**


	10. Stuffed Turkey With a Side of Awkward

**Updated**

Starting from the weekend of the Miner's Festival to the 1 of December, Storybrooke Academy was all but lifeless besides the occasional guard that would roam the grounds now and again. Saturday started the trickling flow of students that left the grounds, either on their own, with their parents, or by bus that Storybrooke Academy provided to the train station and airport in the neighboring town. By Monday the majority of the schools population, student and faculty, were gone. So that was why you could find the occupants of Storybrooke Academy's smallest dorm packing their things, and that was how two certain Mills women found them.

Cora picked up her crabby daughter at her dorm, the brunette teen only uncrossing her arms twice, once when she placed her suitcases in the trunk and another when she buckled her seat belt, and then drove to the unknown chaos that was Neverland. The door was wide open, an unending wave of bodies, when one would come in another would come out like a revolving door. A beige Ford Country Squire and a yellow Volkswagen Beetle were parked next to each other, the trunks wide open. Mary Margaret's lips were moving a mile a minute as she carried two suitcases to the Ford. She looked over the open trunk door and smiled at her in a way that Cora was starting to associate with Mary Margaret. The headmistress got out of the car to meet the teacher half way.

"Cora, to what do I owe this visit?" Feeling a little bold, Mary Margaret kissed the round part of the brunette's cheek, making the older woman blush lightly.

"I was just curious as to what your Thanksgiving plans were?"

"Mrs. Lucas was kind enough to take in not only the girls but myself as well." Cora's smile dipped a little, an action that would usually go unnoticed by most people but not Mary Margaret. "Oh no, did you already make plans? Oh my god I'm sorry Cora."

"No, it's quite alright Mary Margaret. It was more like wishful thinking on my part, but I don't want to interrupt plans with your girls." She took a brief pause, tucking a section of light brown hair behind one ear. "So, it would be you, Mrs. Lucas, Ruby, Emma, and who else? I swore you told me a few other names but I'm drawing blanks."

"Tink and Mulan, but only Tink is joining us. Mulan got a letter a few days ago and she has to go back home. Hence the chaos that you are witnessing." The trunk door to the yellow beetle slammed shut and the two women shared an unspoken nod, Mary Margaret left to see what Emma wanted. With whatever approval that the blonde teen received from her dorm supervisor, she, along with Ruby and Mulan, got into the yellow vehicle and drove off in a thin cloud of dust. When the dust settled Cora could see that Mary Margaret was talking to Mrs. Lucas, the two sharing secrete looks and smiles that were sent her way. With a squeeze to her arm, the short hair teacher all but hopped down the steps and placed herself squarely in front of the questioning headmistress. A toothily grin graced her face. "I have good news!"

"Oh? Do tell." For a reason that she could not explain completely, Cora's chest swelled with warmth as she watch the younger woman all but bounce with excitement.

"How would you, and Regina, like to spend Thanksgiving with us?" Cora rolled her eyes as the teacher's smile turned into a pout that reminded her of a puppy.

"With a face like that how can I say no?" The elder women scrunched her shoulders at the squeal that came out of the teacher's mouth. Then the teacher did something that was almost unspeakable to anyone who knew Cora; Mary Margaret hugged her. The headmistress was taken back but relaxed and gave the other woman a genuine one arm hug.

"Great! I will call and give you the address, unless you have it already."

"I know I have it somewhere but it couldn't hurt." Cora turned her left wrist out so that she could read the face of her watch. "I have to get going, long drive a head of me."

"Oh, where are you going? If you don't mind me prying."

"Albany, normally I would fly but my faith in rental cars and taxis is limited at the moment, so I will risk life, and my Benz, and drive this year to the biannual meeting with the board review. They make it sound like some big thing but all it is really is some boring rubber chicken dinner with old geezers talking about politics. Trust me when I say that half way though it I want to stab myself in the neck with my fork."

"Well, even though it doesn't sound pleasant, I hope that your drive up there goes smoothly."

"Thank you Mary Margaret." This time it was Cora who'd kissed Mary Margaret, near the corner of her jaw just grazing the ear lobe. The two women parted and Cora got back behind the wheel of the black vehicle, leaving behind the small wooden cabin that was masked behind brilliant shades of red and gold. When Cora looked at her daughter next to her, the scowl that was on plump lips deepened, she was afraid that the teens face was going to freeze that way permanently if she kept it up.

* * *

><p>The Lucas estate was no bigger than Neverland, in fact it was smaller, but the small wooden house was filled with warmth and carried the light pleasant smell of pine. Mrs. Lucas let in her two guests that accompanied her to the house, bringing a green duffel bag in with her.<p>

"Welcome to my humble abode. It's not much, but its home. The kitchen is to the left, and the bedrooms are just down the hall there." She pointed to the narrow hallway that was next to the small living room space. "You have to be careful, the only full bathroom is that way as well so watch out for opening doors and lock the other door, I know I don't have to explain why."

"Its perfect thank you Mrs. Lucas." Mary Margaret and Tink brought in the remaining suitcases, the teen taking back the green duffel from the elder lady.

"I'll let you two settle in and I'll fix us a little bite to eat." Mrs. Lucas rounded the corner, effectively leaving the other two women to their own devices. The Lucas home was modest, both Ruby's and the elder Lucas' bedrooms were exactly identical, except that Mrs. Lucas had a queen bed while Ruby had a twin. In addition to the bed, which had an interesting red blanket draped across it, there were two inflated mattresses on each side of the small bed.

When Mary Margaret set her small suitcase on the wooden chair that sat in the far corner of the room, the teacher joined the older woman in the kitchen. Mrs. Lucas was preparing small plates of grilled chicken sandwiches.

"Do you need any help with those Mrs. Lucas?"

"No thank you dear, I have it under control." The warm smile that the older woman greeted her when she stepped into the kitchen changed to a classic cat that ate the cannery grin.

"What?" Mrs. Lucas finished up the last of the sandwiches and dried her hands on a wash cloth that was folded next to the stainless steel sink.

"I notice that you all but ran back to Cora when I told you it was okay to ask her to Thanksgiving. What was her answer by the way?"

"She," Mary Margaret released a dry cough that irritated her even dryer throat. "She said yes."

"That's great. Now enough formalities, I want you to be honest, are you and Cora..." The older woman let the sentence trail off, obviously she did not want to jump to any conclusions.

"Cora and I... what?"

"I may be old Mary Margaret, but not blind. I saw the way Cora blushed, and when you hugged her. In my years I have never seen Cora return physical displays of affection. Hell, the other administrators used to call her the Queen of Hearts for the way she can break hearts and run you around to a point that you felt like you lost your head. And let's not mention the fact that you came home from your 'just a dinner with a colleague' in the wee hours of the morning." The teachers jaw went slack, and her lips moved soundlessly.

"I...I... uh... we-" Mrs. Lucas placed a hand on the stumbling woman's arm.

"Relax Mary Margaret, I'm not judging you.

"I don't know." Mrs. Lucas sent an encouraging look the teacher's way. "I mean we had dinner twice, but I don't know if you call them dates. Yes, the last one ended... very unusual... but that doesn't mean anything right?"

"Depends, how the night ended hm?" A dark pink blush spread on snow white cheeks. "You two didn't... what's the word that the kids use these days... oh that's right go all the way?"

"She wanted to, and so did I! But when things started to get heated she changed her mind, but let me stay either way. So in the morning I left before she woke up, but I made her pancakes, by accident, I was in weekend mode."

"Interesting…" Mrs. Lucas looked to the side for a moment, her left pointer and middle finger tapping against the counter top. It was clear where Ruby got some of her traits for the teen would do the exact same thing when she was deep in thought.

"What is it?" The older woman rubbed the back of her neck and bit the side of her lip. It was clear that she was at a cross roads on whether or not to say what she was thinking.

"I don't want you to think that I am telling you this because I'm trying to affect your opinion of Cora, but there is another reason why she was called the Queen of Hearts." The older woman paused but the teacher encouraged her to continue. "Cora is, what you call, a player in a way. She was notorious for going on dates, with both men and women, and out of the blue she would dump them with no reason. Now I have no idea what her love or dating life is like first hand, that secretary of hers cannot keep her mouth shut, so don't take my word for it Mary Margaret, if you feel as though being with her is right then don't let anything stop you." Mary Margaret looked at the older woman, support clear on her face.

"Thank you Mrs. Lucas." The door opened up and the energetic voice of Ruby filled the house along with the sound of two heavy footsteps. With the private moment broken, life went on as normal.

* * *

><p>Tuesday and Wednesday came and went with little variation, but Thursday was a whole other story. Preparation for the incoming dinner began bright and early with Mrs. Lucas hard at work in her small kitchen. She stepped aside for only a moment so that Mary Margaret could make breakfast for the girls before the teacher pitched a hand in the elder Lucas' Thanksgiving preparation. Around noon Mary Margaret chased the three complaining couch potatoes out the back door. Break or not, Mary Margaret made it her mission that the girls got at least on hour outdoors, weather permitting of course.<p>

Before the girls could express their contempt of being thrown out, Dr. Hopper, with his signature black wooden hook handle umbrella on one arm, and Pongo came down the street, the Dalmatian barking happily. For as long as Ruby could remember Dr. Hopper has always joined them for Thanksgiving, and even though this year was anything but traditional, the ginger doctor and his k-9 were more than welcomed. The girls welcomed the doctor before he went inside, leaving the black spotted dog to play with the three teenage girls.

Pongo found a random stick that had fallen off one of trees that were at each end of the small wooden house and dropped it at the teenage girls' feet, stretching his lean frame so that his behind was high in the air, tail wagging happily in the air. Ruby smiled and picked up the stick that the dog dropped and threw it causing the dog to run for it, barking as he ran. They did that a few times until Pongo stopped running back to the girls with the stick, instead he made the girls chase him. Soon all three girls were chasing the spotted dog in vain. When they rounded the corner Tink lost her footing which caused her to knock down Ruby to the ground with a hard '_thud_'. Their sudden body road block made Emma trip over them inciting a small yelp of pain from all three girls. Ruby growled and blew her bangs out of her face with a huff.

"Hey, can you guys do me a favor and, oh I don't know, maybe, get off me!" Emma rolled off Tink, her denim clad bottom meeting the damp grass. Tink followed suit and crawled off her friend, knees tucked underneath her. Now free of the combined pressed weight of her roommates, Ruby rolled to her side, and what she saw when she did shock her. "Ah hell."

"What is it?" Emma and Tink helped their red loving roommate from the ground, the brunette rolling one shoulder.

"Its them." it was said no louder than a whisper, but the sneer was evident. In front of them was a familiar black Mercedes Benz.

* * *

><p>The silence was starting to get to her. Ever since Cora picked up her daughter from her dorm Regina hasn't spoken a word to her, it was like talking to a brick wall.<p>

"What has gotten into you Regina? Are you that upset about spending Thanksgiving with your own mother?"

"Yes. I had already made plans to spend the break with Kathryn and then, out of blue, you tell me that we are spending the break together. So when you told me this, I, being the naïve person that I am when it comes to you, thought that you wanted to spend it together, just the two of us, but no. First you take me Albany, to stick me in the hotel room while you're at that dinner. And now you're telling me that we are spending Thanksgiving with the Lucas'. So I'm sorry that my mood is not up to your standards Mother." Cora took a deep breath, finger taping the steering wheel. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Neráida had no idea what to say when the invitation was extended to her, but when she looked at pleading brown eyes she did not hesitate to say yes. This was why you could find one Neráida Superior and Nova Astrix walking up the side walk to the house own by one Mrs. Lucas to enjoy Thanksgiving. It would be interesting, and if she was honest a little frightening, to see how this evening would turn out. The second that she knocked on the Lucas' door she, and Nova, were welcomed with a warm smile and a small friendly hug.<p>

* * *

><p>The house was warm with the salivating sent of turkey and nutmeg in the air. Mrs. Lucas was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the evening meal, the other adults were gathered around the other side of the open door to keep her in the loop. She looked up from where she was mixing in the final bit of celery into the stuffing at Mary Margaret. The teacher has not left Cora's side ever since the headmistress joined them, and Cora was clearly enjoying the private attention that the young woman was giving her. They were freely conversing with Archie and Neráida when she joined them. The girls were in the living room, according to Nova they were playing a board game, <em>Monopoly <em>was what she said, at least that's what Mrs. Lucas thought she said. Nova was a sweet girl, but it was hard to understand her when she talked a mile a minute, and that was saying something. Living with Ruby you learned to understand fast talk, but Nova was a whole other story. But there was nothing that Mrs. Lucas would change.

* * *

><p>After enjoying the turkey dinner that was the fruits of Mrs. Lucas hard labor with a bottle of wine that Cora brought over for the adults, apple cider for the kids, everyone, minus Regina, enjoyed a slice of homemade pumpkin pie that Dr. Hopper brought over with fresh whip cream. Emma, not being a big pumpkin pie person, finished the extra small slice that she was given and joined the class president in the living room.<p>

"Hey."

"Hey."

"The party's back there." Emma pointed with her thumb over her shoulder.

"I know, but I guess you can say that I'm all partied out." Emma indicated to the free spot that was next to the dark brunette, silently asking if she could join her. Regina gave her a small nod and she joined her but gave the class president some space.

"Do you want some pie? I can bring you some."

"No, no thank you Ms. Swan. I'm not a big pumpkin pie fan."

"Yeah, neither am I." An awkward pause fell on them, with Emma clapping her thumbs together. "So," she looked at Regina expecting to see a face filled with annoyance, but the class president was eerily calm. "Are you having a good time?"

"Surprisingly Ms. Swan I am." The smile that was on plump lips could almost be described as shy; it looked good on the dark brunette. "I especially enjoyed defeating you in _Monopoly."_

_"_Ha ha, you're so funny Madam President." The two girls shared a quick laugh, and Emma found Regina's laugh heartwarming. It was light but had this distinct chuckle like quality to it. "You know, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"And what is that Ms. Swan?"

"Could you stop calling me Ms. Swan? I get that it's your thing, calling everyone by their last name, but it kind of bums me out. I'm just plain old Emma, I don't need any special wrapping. A simple Emma would do."

"Fine, I can do that... Emma." The sound of her name coming from the dark brunette sent an involuntary chill down her spine that left a buzzing after effect; the feeling was quickly becoming intoxicating. Mary Margaret and Cora came in then, the two adults whispering about something.

"Get your things Regina we are leaving soon. We are going to take Ms. Superior and Nova home all right?"

"That's fine mother." Before Regina could retrieve her long black from the closet, Emma already had the coat in her hands. "Thank you Ms... Emma." The blonde smiled and opened the coat for the dark brunette. Regina shrugged on the coat, relishing in the light brush of the blonde's fingertips on the fine hairs of her neck. Cora, along with the other leaving guest, were already heading out the door. "I bid you goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight to you as well Regina. Drive safe." Then she left, the door closing with a wave of cold air.

* * *

><p>It was torture, pure unadulterated torture; it was like as though someone was rubbing it in her face with sand paper. They were like magnets, if separated for too long they would collide back with a strong force. When Neráida and Nova walked into the house in matching dark blue ponchos with big black buttons, the teacher in training sent a smile Tink's way. Nova bounced her way to her fellow orchestra member and gave her a bone crushing hug. Tink led Nova to the living room, where the curly hair brunette played bank teller for their game of <em>Monopoly <em>while Neráida joined the other adults, the two sharing one last look.

At dinner they sat directly across from each other, Nova sat next to Tink, mouth moving nonstop. After dinner Tink volunteered to clean the dishes, she just didn't know that Neráida offered to wrap up the leftovers. They did their separate tasks silently; blood pounded loudly in Tink's ears.

"Tink."

"Yes?" The blonde placed finished drying off the plate that was in her hands, placing it with the others.

"I want to talk to you about something you said at the Miner's Day Festival."

"Okay." The reddish brunette walked over to where the teen stood in front of the sink, opening the overhead cabinets to put away the newly cleaned dishes.

"You said that you found your muse, I'm glad that you did but if you do not mind me asking, who, or what, has become your muse?"

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't tell you about my muse."

"Why not?"

"Because if I tell you about it I am afraid that it would not be my muse anymore." Tears started to sting the back of her eyes. "I have to go." Tink rushed out of the kitchen, leaving behind a confused Neráida in her wake.

* * *

><p>"The wine was absolutely lovely Cora."<p>

"Thank you Dr. Hooper, I enjoyed the pumpkin pie."

"Thank you Cora I made it myself with a secret ingredient." He said with a wink.

"Is it cinnamon?" Dr. Hopper looked at the teacher in shock. "What? I'm sorry but for some reason I could always taste cinnamon."

"It's all right Mary Margaret, I knew that eventually I was going to be found out." Dr. Hopper looked at his watch. "Oh dear, I didn't know it was getting late, I must get going." He went over to Mrs. Lucas and gave the older woman a hug. "As always Mrs. Lucas it was all wonderful."

"Thank you Archie."

"Cora, Mary Margaret it was a pleasure. Goodnight ladies."

"Goodnight Dr. Hopper." The ginger man nodded and whistled for Pongo, who was curled asleep on the arm chair, and then they left. "I am afraid I have to follow Dr. Hopper." Neráida came in; she looked like as though she was a million miles away. "Ms. Superior."

"Yes?" Her voice was soft; clearly she has not come back completely. The young woman took a deep breath and with her old voice said. "Yes, Mrs. Mills?"

"Please call me Cora when we are not in school. I was wondering if you and Nova would like a ride back home? I believe it is too dark and a little on the chilly side for walking."

"Thank you for the offer Cora, I will tell Nova immediately." She left to go find the teen girl.

"Mary Margaret would you mind doing me a favor?"

"What would that be?"

"Walk me out?" The teacher nodded and they walked to the door side by side. "Can I ask you something Mary Margaret?"

"Of course you can, but you might not like the answer."

"Do you enjoy the theater?" The teacher shrugged her shoulder.

"I'm afraid I can't say yay or nay, I've never been, the theater is a little out of my price range."

"Well, I know there is a wonderful play being shown in Boston and I would very much like your company."

"I would be honored to accompany you Cora."

"Excellent, I will see you then." The older woman shrugged on her coat and with one last look at Mary Margaret she whispered. "Goodnight Mary Margaret."

"Goodnight to you as well Cora." The teacher waved the quartet off before closing and locking the door. She went back inside and announced that it was bed time, which earned her a chores of groans but little resistance. She bid the girls goodnight before retiring to her own room, and dressed for bed. Looking at herself in the mirror she made a silent vow to herself, that no matter what she would not let others affect her judgment of Cora, only her owns, and she would do what she could to make sure that was the only opinion she took in was her own. But like with everything else in life, she knew it was easier said than done.


	11. Siama Amiche?

**Updated**

Cora called a few days later about the date for the theater in Boston, the Saturday before school started again. Mary Margaret confirmed the date, so long as she could find a "proper supervisor" for the Tink and Emma, the word babysitter earn her a twin set of glares with matching scowls. Mrs. Lucas had no problem in watching the girls, she even offered to watch Regina but Cora declined, saying the teen demanded some much needed alone time. So on Saturday Cora picked up the English teacher at two o'clock on the dot in a familiar black Benz, greeting everyone with her could-be-political-or-friendly smile, and the two women faced the four hour drive ahead of them.

It was just after six when the black Benz rolled into Boston's city limits, the sky was rapidly getting darker. Cora pulled the car in front of a small French restaurant with large open windows, flooding the area with soft moonlight. In true Cora fashion, she ordered a rich bottle of wine that matched perfectly with their meals. After dinner they decided to walk to the theater, the weather was surprisingly mild given that it was almost December.

The theater house was small but elegant. Tall Greek marble columns that flickered now and again from the golden trims. The ceiling was painted elegantly in rich shades of blues and purples. The seats were made out of soft red velvet, the small fibers tickled the teachers back even through clothing. The play was in Italian, but Mary Margaret didn't mind, she just watched Cora instead.

When it came to emotions Cora was very private, almost to a point where she was almost comes off as stand offish, but at the moment she was an open book. Even though the play was in a language that Mary Margaret did not understand she knew what was going on just by watching Cora. When the actors did something funny the older woman gave out a light chuckle and rose red painted lips spread into a soft smile. When it turned sad milk chocolate eyes shimmered with unshed tears and plump lips quivered a little. Most of the time Cora would just watch with a quizzical look, head tilted just ever so, fingers playing with the gold necklace she wore. But if you ask her Mary Margaret couldn't tell you what happened in the play to save her life.

When they left the air had cooled several degrees, making the teacher shiver. She only wore a cardigan for her winter coat was back at school, she didn't think she need it. The headmistress watched as the young woman give off a rather violent shiver as a cold gust of wind blew past them. The older woman undid the sliver clasps on her coat and placed one side over the short hair woman's shoulders, effectively bringing the two women together. Mary Margaret looked from the coat that was around her shoulder, to Cora, who gave her a soft smile. Her baffled look dissolved to a soft expression and she leaned into the warmth that the older woman supplied her with. Cora wrapped one of her arms around the teacher's waist, leather fingertips rubbing the seams.

"Did you enjoy the play Mary Margaret?" The teacher snapped out the haze that was starting to cloud her mind.

"Hm? The play? Oh the play! To be perfectly honest with you Cora I didn't understand all of it. I'm kind of Italian idiot."

"My apologies I sometimes forget that not everyone knows the same things that I do."

"It's alright Cora if Italian is a part of you I should learn at least something from it. How did you learn Italian by the way?"

"From my mother. She was a daughter of an immigrant merchant and seamstress. She would sing to me when I was little and when my father was gone she would speak in nothing but Italian which is how I picked it up. She died when I was ten."

"Oh I'm sorry, my mother is dead as well." Mary Margaret looked down for a moment and played with the edge of Cora's coat. "Do you... do you know any other languages?"

"Not really. I know some Spanish, but that's only because Henry, my ex-husband, spoke it. That is where Regina got most of her traits I'm afraid."

"I'm sure that's not true." They made it to the car but Cora made no move to unlock it.

"You know Mary Margaret," the arm that was the teacher's waist resumed it's tracing the other woman's waist. "It's late and it's a four hour drive back to Storybrooke. How about we," the hand made its way to the teacher's spine, fingertips pressing in a way that set waves of pleasure through the teacher's body. "Get a room for the night," Cora placed a hand on one of Mary Margaret's soft white cheeks. "And we drive back tomorrow," the headmistress leaned down and placed a kiss at the corner of the young woman's lips. "Would you be okay with that Mary Margaret?" Her voice was hushed and warm breath tickled the teacher's ear.

"I would very much be okay with that Cora." with that the teacher captured Cora's plumb bottom lip between her thin ones and held it captive for a few moments before releasing it with a light '_smack_'. The older woman indulged in a few moments in being close proximity before she reluctantly pulled away.

"Excuse me while I make a phone call Mary Margaret." The short hair woman nodded and let the other woman do what she had to.

* * *

><p>The moment the door closed behind her Mary Margaret found herself pinned against the stark white surface with the emergency plan digging into her back. A set of lips crashed against hers in a brushing force and a tongue made its way into her mouth tangling with hers. One by one the buttons on her cardigan came undone under skillful fingers until the garment was free to slide off her shoulders to create a pool at her feet. With hands on her hips Cora led her deeper into the room while she untucked the glossy royal blue v neck blouse the older woman wore. When they broke apart to breath, Mary Margaret took the opportunity to pull the shirt over the older woman's head to reveal a dark blue lace bra. Cora chuckled and kissed the edge of Mary Margaret's jaw to her ear.<p>

"Unfair don't you think? But," the zipper on the back of Mary Margaret's dress opened so that Cora could push it down slim arms, her fingertips grazing the newly exposed flesh. The short ebony hair woman was left in a white cotton bra with matching cotton panties. "If I do that, then I guess were even." Cora kissed down the teacher's neck to the small hollow of woman's neck.

"I hardly call us even, not until," she moved her hands to the side zipper on Cora's skirts so that the designer article could slide down tone legs. "I do that. Now were even." The older woman smirked and gently pushed the short hair woman onto the bed with a small bounce.

"Naughty." They kissed again, more softly this time but none less passionate. Starting from the neck, Cora kissed down to the younger woman's chest, kissing the top of each soft mound. The clasp to the simple white bra came undone easily under her fingers, exposing small but well-rounded breast with powdery pink nipples. With delicate strokes, Cora took in one nipple between her lips, the bud hardening against her lips.

"C-Cora." The teacher moaned out as the woman lavished attention onto her breast. She watched as light brown hair traveled down her body, leaving a trail of spine tingling electricity. The older woman kissed around the band of her underwear. Lost in the pleasure that the older woman was giving her, she didn't noticed that it stopped until she opened her eyes and her green eyes met dark chocolate brown ones. "What's wrong Cora?"

"I want you to tell me what you want Mary Margaret. Tell me where you want me to touch you, how to please you." The teacher combed her fingers into light brown tresses and brought the older woman's forehead to hers.

"I want you Cora. I don't care if we do this or not, just being here with you is plenty." The older woman smiled and kissed the teacher again as she slowly pushed white cotton panties down slender hips. Cora kissed one white inner thigh; taking in the light musky sent that was uniquely Mary Margaret. The more that Cora learned about the woman that was quivering underneath her, the more she was falling.

Mary Margaret was truly unique, a small patch of neatly trimmed dark curls in a little v sat on top of her rose pink mound. Light pink folds of flesh opened to even lighter pink insides. A small pink pearl poked out of its hood. The folds easily parted when she ran her tongue over them and the teacher gave a sharp buck when the tip flicked her clit along with the cutest moan that Cora had ever heard. She wrapped her lips around the small bud while one of her fingers teased the young woman's opening; the appendage was quickly coated in a thin layer of slick juices. The finger slipped in with ease and she started to thrust in and out slowly. The walls pulsed and quivered with every thrust and it didn't take her long to bring the teacher over the edge with a muffled scream.

What she saw when she came back up made her smile. The short hair woman wrapped her arms around a pillow, body shaking from her orgasm and a thin coat of sweat clanged to her skin. Her short black hair stuck out in different directions. Cora moved to lie down next to the disheveled woman, brushing a certain strand of hair back. The young woman smiled and abandoned the pillow in favor of wrapping herself around Cora. With one final kiss they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>An annoying muffled buzzing sound greeted Cora when she exited out of the bathroom; a fluffy white robe was around her body. When she finally tracked down where her had coat landed from the night before, she took out the offending object from the inner pocket. The number that flashed onto the screen made her roll her eyes.<p>

"It's too early to deal with you right now." The voice on the other end gave off a dry chuckle.

"Is that any way to talk to one of your board members?"

"When it's early in the morning and I don't like you then yes. You want something Malcolm, spit it out."

"A friend of mine called me last night and gave me some very interesting news. He said that he saw you having dinner with another woman in Boston. When he told me this I told him he must be joking because there is no way the esteem headmistress of Storybrooke Academy would tarnish her own schools reputation by wining and dining a woman of all things." Cora's jaw tighten, the back of her teeth gave off this ugly scraping sound when she grounded them together.

"What does my personal life have to do with my school? In case you haven't looked at the calendar lately we are on break, so you have nothing to hold on me."

"Are you sure about that Cora?"

"Goodbye Malcolm." she hung up with a rather forceful snap. The nerve of that man, trying to black mail her, but Cora Mils was not going to fold not this time. She had a reason to fight and she was still peacefully asleep. As she watch Mary Margaret breath fall slow and steady a wave of despair washed over her, but it faded as she watched the teacher smile in her sleep. She was not going to let people like Malcolm get to her, but for now she had two main priorities; Regina and Mary Margaret. She just hopes it stayed that way.

**Food for thought: siamo amiche means are we girlfriends in Italian.**


	12. All's Well Ends in A Minor

**Updated**

The few weeks between the end of Thanksgiving break and winter break marked the time that both students and teachers alike dreaded; winter exams.

Being a brand new teacher and dorm supervisor Mary Margaret made exams a bigger deal than they were. She drilled the material that was going to be covered in the test in to her students and created a study schedule that was in effect the moment they arrived back on schools grounds till finals ended. She hid post-it notes all around the house and in her classroom. It was starting to get to a point where you couldn't even turn a corner in fear of running into one of Mary Margaret infamous post-it notes. Her notes were not just centered on English but all subjects; math, science, history, you name it she's done it.

To make it more interesting the post-it's that she placed around Neverland were colored coated, green for Tink, pink for Ruby, yellow for Mulan, and blue for Emma, and every day she would count the notes with correct answer's and tally how many answers that each girl answered. At the end of the week she would buy the girls a little something, a can or two of soda for Ruby, bear claw for Emma, IOU for Tink that she would buy the dirty blonde a small wooden figure that she loved so much, and some tea for Mulan. But with rewards and points aside, these notes showed the English teacher what the girls knew and what they struggled with, which was why she did what she did, to better her girls.

On the day of finals Mary Margaret woke up a whole hour early so that she could make pancakes for the girls. It was important to eat something that would keep you full, more so than the simple granola bar or fruit would. The scent of fluffy golden circles wafting throughout the house woke up the girls, even Tink, which made Mary Margaret smile. It was better if the teenagers got up on their own to reduce the chance of morning crankiness. With full warm bellies the girls of Neverland dorm walked out the door confident to face the day head on.

* * *

><p>Finals at Storybrooke Academy lasted a week with two exams each day. Finals week was also the only time that the alternating schedule's would meet as students would take the finals with the same period, so they would have their 1st period classes on Monday, 2nd on Tuesday, and so forth, which meant that Emma had biology and theater.<p>

Mr. Herman, like most teachers do, assigned the standard 50-100 question paper test which, in all honesty, Emma didn't mind; it was her theater exam that she was nervous about. Even though it was a theater class, Ms. D could just assign them the traditional paper test, which she did, but that was only part one, part two was to preform either a monologue or duet scene with a single partner, and obviously part two was worth more than part one.

Ms. D did not limit her students as to what monologue they could do but she did expect them to be off book and the monologue had to be 10 lines minimum. Sadly teenagers lacked imagination, seeing as she was sitting through 'to be or not to be' for the fifth time in that class period alone! Seriously, she was impartial to Shakespeare but there were other play writes to choose from. Next year she was going to monitor what her students selected because this was getting ridiculous. She called her next student with exhausted patience.

"Emma Swan." That was her cue. Taking a deep she, as they called it in theater, took the stage standing front and center on the small circle platform.

"I will be preforming Helena's monologue from Shakespeare's play _All's well that ends well _ACT I Scene iii." Ms. D nodded slightly and signaled for the student next to her to start recording.

"Then I confess, here on my knees." Emma lowered herself to knees hands, but kept her back straight on her lap.  
>"That before and next unto high heaven,<br>I love your son.  
>My friends were poor, but honest; so's my love:<br>Be not offended, for it hurts not him  
>That he is lov'd of me: I follow him not<br>By any token of presumptuous suit;  
>Nor would I have him till I do deserve him;<br>Yet never know how that desert should be." She paused and leaned back so that the back of her thighs met.  
>"I know I love in vain, strive against hope;<br>Yet, in this captious and intenible sieve  
>I still pour in the waters of my love,<br>And lack not to lose still." She rose again this time to her feet.  
>"Thus, Indian-like,<br>Religious in mine error, I adore  
>The sun, that looks upon his worshipper,<br>But knows of him no more. My dearest madam,  
>Let not your hate encounter with my love<br>For loving where you do: but, if yourself,  
>Whose aged honour cites a virtuous youth,<br>Did ever in so true a flame of liking  
>Wish chastely and love dearly, that your Dian<br>Was both herself and Love; O! then, give pity  
>To her." She opened her arms, not fully out but just so that there was space between her elbows and hip.<br>"Whose state is such that cannot choose  
>But lend and give where she is sure to lose;<br>That seeks not to find that her search implies,  
>But, riddle-like, lives sweetly where she dies."<p>

She dropped her arms and lowered her head, signaling the end to her scene. In her bowed position she looked at her class. It was dead silent, faces frozen with either shock or disbelief. Ms. D slowly rose from her seat and broke the pregnant pause that fell on the room, hands slowly colliding together.

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant. I want all of you to take note of what Emma did; she found the monologue that spoke to her. She stepped out of her comfort zone, took a risk, which is what acting is all about." The bell rang, ending the first round of winter finals. "Before you leave let me say this, when we prepare for summer finals I will be taking note of what scenes you will be preforming because I do not want a repeat of today, consider this your warning. You are dismissed." She turned to Emma and squeezed the teens shoulder. "Excellent job Emma that was a beautiful performance."

"Thank you Ms. D, and sorry about snapping at you before we went on break. I had a lot going on and I know that is no excuse for what I did." The frizzy blonde teacher gave her a smile that just said she understood.

"It is all right Emma, if this scene was anything to go by I can guess what was, or is still, going on with you." She winked and walked away just as a blush was forming on to adolescent cheeks. Was she that obvious? If she was then she was screwed.

* * *

><p>Tink's heart was pounding so hard against her chest that she was sure you could see the skin rise and fall with every thump. Her whole body shook, and the pancakes that were in her stomach was forming a hard rock low in her belly and she felt like as though she needed to throw up. All in all she was suffering a bad case of nervousness. It was ridiculous is what it was, working herself up like this, her music finals have always been like this, nothing has changed. Wait, that was a lie, something had greatly change that would make this final much different from last years; Neráida was conducting finals this term.<p>

Music classes at Storybrooke Academy were split into two different categories, orchestra and band. Despite the separation finals for both musical groups were conducted the same way; winter was individual and summer was a group. Both finals were important as they affected your grade, but the winter final decided where you sat in band or orchestra for the remainder of the year. First chair, second chair, third, for every instrument was open for the taking. It was rare for the person who previously held any of the three highest chairs to continue to hold them, they were held to a higher standard than the others. That was especially true for first chair, no one who was first chair last year was first the following year. The position of which chair you get was based on how well you did in this upcoming evaluation, it was more that than a test. The top four were pulled for an extra performance, of the conductor's choice, and from there you get chairs 1-4. Last year Tink was fourth chair.

Next to the strings, the violins, cellos, and violas, woodwinds make up the second largest section of the orchestra and therefor instruments like flutes are highly competitive for they are the only section next to the strings to hold any melodies or solos. In flutes alone there were eight of them, leaving very little wiggle room between chairs. Unlike with the violins which were split into three separate rows each with a first second and third chairs, with the first chair in the first row being the highest chair of all. Since Tink was fourth chair she was in the last group along with the other chairs. Nova skipped out of the music room, blue folder under one arm and violin case swinging slightly at her side.

"Tink hey!" She bounced in front of the dirty blonde with a very Nova like smile on her face.

"Hey, how did it go?"

"Like it does every year I guess but one of my strings snapped." She opened up the case and sure enough one of the strings popped upped, the severed ended curling away from each other.

"Ouch, what happened?" The curly brunette pouted and poked at the severed string. Honestly she was like a little kid playing with the new bruise they got, it hurt but they couldn't stop messing with it.

"I don't know, one minute I was playing and then it snapped. Luckily I played enough that they could grade me so I don't have to retake it."

"That's good news." Nova's smile returned and she closed the case with a defined '_snap_'.

"Well, I have to get going, have a lot of packing to do you know."

"Oh are you and Neráida going home this winter break?" The curly brunette emulated a squeak that would make any rodent envious and the black case was pushed even harder against her chest. "Oh god I'm sorry Nova forget a mentioned it."

"No it's okay, I'm going home but Neráida is staying, she says she's taking a course over the winter so she will be staying here."

"Okay well good luck on the rest of your exams Nova and have a great break."

"Good luck to you as well Tink." With a wave the other girl skipped away as though nothing happened. It was for the best anyway, it was her time to go on. Tink entered the room where their conductor stood dead center in small raised circle platform where he always taught and conducted. He was not a necessarily tall man but what he lacked in height he made up in criticism, not once had he complemented his students, group or solo. From where she sat at the piano bench Neráida looked small in comparison to him. Monsieur Maurice didn't even acknowledge Tink as she set up her music and flute in preparation to playing.

Sonata in A minor was Tink's favorite piece. She heard it when she was young and instantly fell in love with it and the flute. It only be fair that she play the piece of music that persuaded her to start playing in the first place. She took her stands, straight but relaxed, and locked eyes with Neráida for a moment before she closed them and started to play. Her playing was soft yet crisped, almost like a bird. She swayed as she played the flow of her movements in time with the music.

Slowly her eyes started to open again, her brown eyes meting slightly darker brown as she did. Neráida's face had softened and her mouth fell open ever so slightly. Tink felt almost like a snake charmer for whenever she swayed Neráida's eyes followed her and she would lean ever so to match her, when she breathed so did Neráida, her chest quickly rose like it was constricted against the blue sweater the student teacher always wore. When she finished playing the reddish brunette snapped out of whatever trace she was in and turned in her seat so that she was facing the piano but didn't make a move to play it. Tink shifted her attention from Neráida to Monsieur Maurice, his stone face showed no cracks, which she was used to, and bowed to take her leave.

As she left her eyes locked onto Neráida's one last time, a blush was evident on the older woman's cheeks and her eyes had darkened several shades. When she fully exited the room Tink let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, a warm feeling coursed through her body as she thought of the blush and desire that was on the young woman's face. Had she caused that? Perhaps what she was feeling not one sided after all. Only time would tell.

* * *

><p>It was one thing to miss normal classes but finals was another thing entirely. Emma sat at her desk in the back of the third row in Mr. Gold's classroom, tapping her pencil against the wooden surface. Mr. Gold was the last final that they had so everyone was jumpy to finish finals as quickly as possible but that was not why the curly blonde teen was twitching. Regina had not shown up yet, which was unusual. Regina was always there before Emma, sitting at her desk with legs elegantly crossed at the knee and ready for the day's lesson. But so far the class president was nowhere to be seen and thus Emma's current state of distress. However, just before the bell rang Regina strutted into the room cool as a cucumber. Emma followed the brunette with her eyes and like an idiot she waved at the olive tone teen. But unlike what one might expect of Regina the class president returned Emma's wave with a small smile before taking her seat.<p>

Small or otherwise that smile just made Emma's day and empowered her to take on Mr. Gold's test head on. She didn't even flinched when she heard the telltale signs of Mr. Gold himself, the normally dull thump of his cane synced with the second hand on the clock. When he announced that there were only five minutes left everyone scrambled to complete the essay that came with the test that is everyone but Emma. She was putting the final touches on the essay, checking for grammar and spelling mistakes, just making sure that everything was all in order before she put everything in the right order and ready to turn in. At the end of the exam she flagged down Regina who was slowly placing her limited school supplies into something that Emma could not identify as either a clutch or a pencil case.

"So how did you think you do?" Regina looked up at her and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"No idea, I want to say I did well but you can never know what kind of answers Mr. Gold expects from you." Even though Mr. Gold was not allowed to grade his finals he did make them and instead of the basic scan-tron test he gave them a short answer test, five questions, along with the essay.

"Yeah I know what you mean, he can give you this simple looking question but he can turn it into a huge deal."

"Precisely." Regina stood up from her seat, causing her to be in close proximity with the blonde in front of her.

"Any way I just wanted to how you are doing and to wish you a merry Christmas or whatever it is you celebrate."

"Thank you Emma, and happy holiday's to you as well." With another small smile Regina exited in her usual air of power and apples, but this time the air was a little less heavy than it normally was. Who knows maybe they were turning over a new leaf, even if they never became friends at least they were being civil, and for now that would be enough.

**A/N: so obviously I do not own anything and that includes the brilliant work of William Shakespeare or Bach. Thanks for reading!**

**URL for a sample of Emma's performance: watch?v=WjButnVAUFM**

**URL for a sample of Tink's performance: watch?v=dTKtWEAyFd0**


	13. Our Home Away From Home

**Updated**

Winter break brought a very interesting dilemma for Mary Margaret, where was she going to live? It wasn't just winter break where she was left without a place to live but summer as well since students and teachers were not allowed to live on campus during the major school breaks. The rule always gave Cora a heavy sort of feeling in her stomach since she knew that a good portion of her students did not have a place to return to when they left school. So that left the English teacher in her current state of being on the real estate market.

She was never very picky about where she lived so long as there was a roof over her head, but she knew that her standards where set a little higher than they were before as she was not just accommodating herself but at least three of her girls as well. Ruby already had a solid home base and Mrs. Lucas more than offered to take in all of Nerverland's members but Mary Margaret declined. Though living with the Lucas' was not unpleasant it was cramp and she still cringes when she remembers the several small fights that the girls got into over the limited available bathrooms, it was a disaster that she would like to avoid.

With such a small town the open spaces were limited extensively. Most of the properties were way out of the teacher's limited financial means so most houses and town houses were off the list. She remembered seeing an apartment building that was close to the main part of town but was also not too far off from the school. The land lord called her back the Friday exams ended to come and see the available unit he had.

It wasn't much, but the moment Mary Margaret saw it she was sold. The white paint was slowly rotting but that was an easy fix. The walls were exposed brick; it gave the apartment a rough and classical look. While the other walls were painted white one was left bare, minus the painting of a crow along with the words '_Original Liquid & Past Grate Polish Black Bird'_. Frosted windows created a cubical of sorts for the bathroom with one door that led to the small kitchenette and another to an open space, a living room of sorts. Slender wooden beams were evenly spaced from one end to the other. A metal staircase led to a small bedroom area, much like the one in Neverland just smaller, which was next to the door. The apartment came with a white fridge, oven, a complete dining table, and selected glass and table ware. It was perfect; it matched Neverland but had a personality that separated it from the wood cabin back at the Academy. She signed the annual lease with confidence, looping her Y and G big and bold.

The girls shared about a fraction of her enthusiasm but they looked at each other and started to put their heads together, they only had the one space to decorate and they needed to formulate a plan where as a whole it would match but still hold the separate individuality of each girl. Beds were no problem; they had bunk beds and would just transfer the bedding that they had at school to the apartment. Mulan and Emma were on the right side while Tink and Ruby, she had the choice of staying there when she wanted to, were on the left. Tink and Mulan took the top bunks while Ruby and Emma took the bottom, Mary Margaret was very persistent about the brunette teen taking the bottom as she feared that Ruby would hurt herself not knowing what was left and right when being under a sea of red.

Though they had limited financial means to decorate with, Mary Margaret gave the girl's free reign to decorate as they please. With such limited space the major furniture was a group decision. They were not allowed to paint the walls but they could string lights and hang up posters. Mulan hung up small red paper Chinese lanterns that were strung with black string; the lanterns stretched the whole length of the room dipping twice at the window. Tink found these tree stencils that she placed all alongside on the wall that was on her and Ruby's side of the room. Ruby brought a rug that she said was a gift to her grandmother years before she was born that looked like it was made out of a wolf that had seen better days, even though the salt and pepper pelt was shaggy it was soft and covered the open area between the two bunk beds perfectly. Emma didn't have much to contribute except for the white linen curtains but it worked for when the sun hit the window ever so the lanterns would create this red huge against the stark white material. It wasn't Martha Stewart chic but they loved it and that was what mattered.

The furniture arrived about a day after Mary Margaret signed the lease, Marco and a few of his men carried the wooden pieces for the girls bunk beds and the few metal pieces that belonged to her metal frame bed. A few days after the fire Marco, along with a scowling August, came to Neverland and made the adolescent boy apologize to Emma for putting her in harm's way. The carpenter was less than pleased with his sons actions and begged Mary Margaret to let him do something to make up for what his son had placed Emma through. The teacher was skeptical as she did not believe that Marco owed her anything but the man was persistent about it, so when the issue of obtaining beds for the girls came to be she approached him and the semi elder man was more than happy to help. So that was how they got two brand new Marco made bunk beds made entirely out of dark rich mahogany wood free of charge.

With limited space Mary Margaret had to be clever on how she was going to use the area. The girls could only have one dresser upstairs so she made sure that she got one with four drawers, one for each girl eventually. To be perfectly honest the moment the girls saw the only dresser that was in her price range they shrieked in horror because the bedroom furniture was in light green and pink. Though her girls were a very interesting mix, they were more tom boy then they were girly, Ruby's semi feminine ways prevented them as a whole to lean toward tom boy. She thought that she could slide with the dresser for the majority color was green, the preferred color of Tink, so she expected at least the dirty blonde's vote, but apparently she only liked dark shades of green like forest and moss green, not lime or, in the dresser's case, pale green.

Dresser issue aside they moved into the small apartment the weekend after finals ended, with all but Ruby moving in permanently for winter break, she was staying the weekend because Mrs. Lucas had to finish cataloging and filing the winter exams. Unlike with Thanksgiving it wasn't utter chaos, the single location and the fact that most of them were still packed from their last break helped tremendously. Packing aside, the majority of the furniture was already there, built and ready for use.

* * *

><p>Saturday was transfer day, which is what they called since they were not completely moving from one location to the other. After a light breakfast which was what they usually had during the weekday, they finish the last minute packing and bringing the suitcases to the cars, they were off to settle into their new home. The girl's job, after all of the suitcases were brought in, was to set up their room. Mrs. Lucas had sent the wolf rug with the furniture so that it was waiting for them all neatly set up between the bunk beds. The four girls worked in a way that wasn't machine factory sync but they were conscious enough of the others. After she set up her bed Mulan started to hang the lanterns, using the raised brick edges to her advantage. Emma caught the lanterns when she started to hang up the curtains, supporting the black string between the folds of the white material. After she was done Emma handed the lanterns to Ruby who followed Mulan's example.<p>

They agreed amongst themselves on who got what drawer, Tink was the rusher, always the one that was running behind the others, so they gave her the top drawer so that she could just open, grab, and run whenever she was faced with a wakeup call that was oh so cleverly named after her. Ruby was given the bottom one since she would rarely be there, but it felt right to give her her own space that was open for her to take. Between them was Mulan and Emma, they didn't care which drawer they got so they operated on a first come first serve bases.

They substituted lunch for an early dinner of cheeseburgers with bacon, even if the idea made Mary Margaret's stomach twist into a double knot. To make her feel a little better she used turkey burger and bacon, which she thought would earn her retaliation but the girls just shrugged, and when Ruby went to go get another can of soda the teacher did not stop the long brunette teen, an extra can of soda for one night wouldn't hurt anyone. The dinner dishes were left to Emma and Tink while Ruby went out with Mulan since it was their first night in a new location, and if anyone knew the layout of the small town it was Ruby. As Mary Margaret was setting up her alarm clock a knock was on the door. She looked through the peep hole and what she saw confused her. Graham stood behind a large middle age man with a scruffy grey streak beard.

"Graham, to what do I owe this visit?"

"Ms. Blanchard is it?" Mary Margaret nodded her confirmation to the older man. "I need to talk to you and Ms. Swan immediately." The teacher nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Whose at the door Mary Margaret?" Tink turned around from where she was putting away the remaining plate.

"Tink I need you to head upstairs and Emma come with me please." The two blonde teens looked at each other for a minute but with shared nods Tink went around Emma to head upstairs. The remaining teen placed the dish rag that was over one shoulder on the counter top and went with her guardian willingly.

"Graham." The two classmates gave each other an acknowledge nod.

"Ms. Swan my name is Mr. Hunter and I want to talk to you about something?"

"What about?"

"Graham here has been talking nonstop about your bravery in the fire and I did bring this to Cora beforehand but I am offering you a job at the station. Normally we wouldn't have minors working at such important building but it is more like internship and observation than an actual job." He reached into an inside pocket of his grey trench coat to pull out a folded paper and handed it out to her. "Take the weekend to think about it, we wouldn't be offended if you turn us down. Have a goodnight Ms. Swan, Ms. Blanchard." With that he left, Graham only a step or two behind him. Not so long after they left Ruby and Mulan came back, unaffected by what just happened as their conversation went on without a missed beat.

* * *

><p>That night behind a double locked door, one was the dead bolt above the key hole the other a strange wood sliding bolt while her other roommates were sound asleep, Emma was wide awake, her mind going sixty miles a minute. The offer was good, considering it was the only one she ever had, but by excepting it would place her right in the cross fire. Working alongside Regina's current boyfriend, even if she was cheating on him, had to be some sort of rule in the dating rule book that she knew existed somewhere. Not to mention it might set them back a few steps that they just crossed, resetting Regina back to her closed off bitchy self. Well, rather she liked it or not Mary Margaret was making her go Monday, and that was that.<p> 


	14. Junior Deputy Swan Reday For Duty

**Updated**

On Monday morning Emma was woken up with a voice whispering softly in her ear as Mary Margaret did not want to disturb the other girls with the early wake up call. She ate her breakfast at the table in 'her' chair, one of the white mismatch chairs that surrounded the dining table, with the teacher sitting across from her smiling as she ate a small piece of toast. The station was not too far off from the apartment, like everything else in Storybrooke it rested on the main part of town like all of the other public buildings, so they walked there with Mary Margaret ahead of the still waking teen.

At not even 7'o clock in the morning, the station was the only place with lights glowing through the windows. The man that was at the apartment with Graham was sitting at the desk that was basically in a glass box drinking out of a dark blue coffee mug, a half-eaten jelly doughnut sat on top of a newspaper in the corner. When he saw them walk into the station he stood up, wiping away some of the powder that was stuck in the hairs of his bushy mustache with a napkin that was lying around.

"Glad to see you decided to give us a chance Ms. Swan." He held out his hand and shook each of the girl's hands. "Take a seat ladies, before we can have you start working here Ms. Swan we have to go through a few taxing details, fill out some paper work, blah, blah, blah. If I had it my way I wouldn't even bother with it and just say goodbye and good luck but sadly I cannot." He opened the bottom left drawer and the sound of paper and objects being shuffled around filled the otherwise quite work space. Mr. Hunter's face scrunched up and he mumbled several curses under his breath, clearly he was getting frustrated with not finding what he wanted. "Aha!" He pulled out a cream color folder with the words '_work placement forms Swan, Emma_' in neat scripture on the tab. The large man cleared his throat and opened the folder with a sniff. "All right it says here that I have to go over the terms and expectations that come with working at the station and have you and Ms. Blanchard sign a few things.

"To start with Junior Deputies, which is what you will be Ms. Swan, will shadow me as I make my rounds around town and deal with the numerous task that the sheriff's department is faced with. Along with that you will take calls as they come in and call me if something serious comes in. Most of your hours will be done over breaks obviously, but I can give you up to a week off every term and I do allow medical leaves. The only down side to the job is that you must take at least five graveyard shifts per term but whenever you do one of those you do not work the next day so that works out. What are you thinking Ms. Swan?"

"It doesn't really matter what I think, Mary Margaret is making me work at least the week just to see how it is."

"Ah well, either way we might as well get this paper work out of the way." He took out one of those carbon papers with multiple color layers and placed it in front of the blonde teen. "This is your time table that we would use to calculate you hours for every semester. I will put the form just outside this office next to Graham's and it will act like your time card that you will date, sign in and out, and get me to sign before you leave. For now I need you to fill out the top with your full name and signature along with Ms. Blanchard's, you will also have to sign at the end to recognize that Emma has completed the hours Ms. Blanchard." The short haired woman nodded and encouraged the officer to continue. Mr. Hunter pulled out another form which he handed to Mary Margaret.

"This form is for you Ms. Blanchard. It states that as Ms. Swan's guardian you are giving her consent to work not just normal day hours but night hours as well. There is also another form that states you agree to the terms that comes with working here, one of those is a mandated uniform, both of you must sign that. The last form is a medical release form just so that in case of injury we have the information handy which also has the next of kin contact as well.

"For now since you have stated Ms. Swan that Ms. Blanchard wanted you to at least experience what it was like before officially accept or reject the job for now how about you work the week and make an official decision on Friday. Deal?" The large man stood up and once again extended his hand to the teen. Emma looked from the offered hand to Mr. Hunter before standing and placed her smaller thin hand into the larger stronger hand.

"Deal."

"Excellent!" The two women jumped as Mr. Hunter's deep voice boomed threw the silent office and his metal desk shook as its owner's large first pounded down on it. Just then Graham walked in, twirling a set of keys in his hands as he whistled to himself. He stopped in front of one of the pieces of paper that was taped to the outer glass surface. Seeing him Mr. Hunter waved the young man into his office.

"Sir?"

"Good news Graham, Ms. Swan has agreed to come work for us, well for the week that is. Why don't you show Ms. Swan around and get her started."

"Right away Sir."

"Well I will take that as my cue as to leave." Mary Margaret stood up and collected all of the appropriate forms. "Mind if I take this? I can fill them out and when Emma makes a decision I can have her bring them to you."

"Go ahead, I'm afraid that if you don't I might lose it. Paper work is not my strong suit."

"All right." She turned to Emma while she placed the folder into her bag. "I will see you when you get home, do you remember the way?"

"Yes Mary Margaret, and I will not walk home if there is heavy weather or if it's dark out."

"Do you want me to bring or send you lunch or would you be okay?"

"I'll be fine Mary Margaret." The teacher nodded and Emma swore she was fighting back tears.

"Okay. Have a good day." She hugged the teen for a split second before she left, saying goodbye to both males on her way out. Graham took the space that the teacher had abandon and held out a small silver badge for the blonde to take.

"Welcome to the force Emma." The blonde took the offered badge from her classmate, letting its weight press into her hand. The cool metal quickly warmed in her palm and she took a shaky breath for the badge not only represented power and authority, something that she has been fighting and running away from almost all her life, but ties to Storybrooke, something that she promised she would never form. Was it too late to turn around and pretend that it was all a bad dream?

* * *

><p>"Okay well just like Hunter said you will sign in next to me. The desks are over there in front of the jail cells, try not to lock yourself in aye." He winked at her and chuckled a little at his own joke. Emma mustered up a small smile that dropped the second Graham started talking again. She made a mental note to apologize to Mary Margaret for complaining about being read the rules the first night, that have not been as annoying as this. "Emma, hey Emma." Graham's thin hand waved in front of her face making her lean back.<p>

"What?"

"Glad to see you're still with me. Here." He handed her a long sleeve shirt that was this ugly grey color with duel black breast pocket flaps and matching tie. There was another set of black material on the top part of the shoulder near the starch collar. Emma opened up the shirt against her chest and looked down at it before looking at her smiling classmate with a look of disbelief.

"A tie? You know that you don't have to dress a woman as a man to give her authority."

"Sorry, no can do its policy. See I have one." He pulled another shirt that was identical to hers except for the star pinned to the right breast pocket and his name was on the flap with a dark black pin with white block letters. "You don't have to wear the tie but do you think that your are going to get people to do what you want in that red coat?"

"I'm getting you to do what I want right now." She removed the tie that was neatly looped under the collar flaps and held it out to the male teen with two fingers, a smirk on her face. Graham took the tie, readjusting the loop back to its original size.

"I'll put it in your locker." He walked outside of the bullpen and took a left where the hallway ended. At the end was a small set of open metal lockers and he placed the tie on one of the metal hooks that was inside the locker on the far left. "You can place your stuff in there while you're here, no one would be stupid enough to rob a police station."

"Not unless you want to be caught." She stepped in front of the locker that Graham placed the tie in and removed her leather jacket. She wore a dark grey long sleeve button down, which she removed, leaving her in the white tank top that she wore underneath it. She placed the shirt that Graham gave her on, and just as she thought it was too big, but it would have to do. She reached into the jacket pocket that she placed the badge in and followed Graham's example and pinned it to her right breast pocket. To top it off her put her red jacket back on with a knowing smirk and went back into the bullpen with a deliberate stride.

It took Mr. Hunter's loud booming voice to break Graham out of whatever trance he was in and he scrambled to collect his own jacket to join the acting sheriff in the morning rounds, leaving Emma to manage the phones.

* * *

><p>Managing the phones didn't take much, she got one call from a Ms. Ginger about Pongo's barking which was solved with a vanilla wafer, for some reason the black spotted bog loved them and would quite down immediately after you give him one. All in all it was really quite, but boring. Just as she was about to lose her mind she heard the echoing of footsteps coming up the hall way and lone and behold Regina Mills graced her with her presence.<p>

The class president was wearing a medium blue button down dress shirt with a light grey pencil with the waist coming in in a belt like manner with a small gold button on her left hip. Her hand was in the pocket that her skirt strangely had while the other held onto the edge of the long dark blue coat that was around her shoulders. Though they were in pants weather Regina did not give off any indication that she was cold in a skirt and stockings.

"Morning Regina, what brings you in?"

"Where's Graham? And a more pressing issue why are you here Ms. Swan?" Ouch back to Ms. Swan, someone was in a foul mood.

"Graham is doing the morning round with Sheriff Hunter, and for the time being I work here. Well the rest of the week I do. I have until Friday to make an official decision."

"Why?"

"Because this is the only job that has even entertained the idea of hiring me, and Graham worked hard to persuade Sheriff Hunter to do so." The edges of Regina's lips fell ever so slightly, parting a little when she took her next breath, clearly she was stunned that Graham did what he did. It took her a few seconds for her to realize that she was gawking and gave her head a slight shake, placing her political mask back on.

"Graham did what?"

"He placed in a word to Sheriff Hunter about the fire. According to him when he came to talk to me and Mary Margaret at the apartment Graham was nonstop about the fire. I swear I will never live that down." Emma winced as she watch the dark brunette's cheeks slowly turn red with anger, she knew it was anger and not embarrassment for Regina's normal golden amber eyes had darken considerably. The one thing that she didn't know was where the class president was placing her anger, at her or at Graham, and though he really didn't owe her anything she felt compelled to defend him. "Listen Regina-"

"What are you doing her Regina?" Graham's accent thick voice cut off any plea that Emma was going to make to the fuming dark brunette.

"I could say the same about her." It was official, whatever ground that they covered they just lost if the sneer when Regina said 'her' was anything to go by.

"Why do you care that Emma is the new Junior Deputy?"

"Do you have to put me in the middle?" Seriously, this was quickly becoming more awkward then the conversation she overheard between Cora and Regina when she first arrived to Storybrooke and being in between the two fuming Herman men put together.

"I do care when you are the one that placed in the word." Regina let go of the coat's end and crossed her arm under her round breast.

"We needed another pair of hands and we had the budget, Emma was the perfect candidate."

"She became the perfect candidate when you started vouching for her. Tell me what did you get out of it?"

"Hey I am not-"

"Not that you care, but nothing. I got nothing out of it, and I don't want anything, but you of all people should be the last person to talk to me about using people Regina." That seemed to have ticked the class president off more as her nails on her left hand dug into her elbow.

"I am not having this conversation with you."

"In case you haven't been keeping up Regina we already are."

"I only came by to give you these." She reached into her coat pocket to pull out what looked like a ball of crumpled up black yarn. "You left them underneath my couch Sunday. I washed them in cased you care. We'll talk later." She left in her usual harsh filled power stride. Graham let out a frustrated huff as he shoved the black bundle into his pocket. He fell heavily in the chair that was behind him, playing with the scruff that was on his cheeks.

Emma was at a cross road as to what to do, help him or let him sulk in his anger. On one hand there was the part of her that had the desire to help people wanted to reach out and pat his shoulder and say it will all be okay. Then there was the other part of her that wanted him to sulk for she considered him one of the many barriers to gain Regina's affections. Why she wanted the dark brunette's attention she could not tell you, all she knew was that she did want it and wanted it badly. She shook her head and got out of her own seat and patted the boy's shoulder in some sort of comfort.

"I'm sure it will all be okay, I doubt that this is the most angry that Regina gets." Graham took a deep breath and rested his chin on his propped hands.

"It's not, but you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm tired of it. All of the lies that she tells that she expects me to live by. You saw what she did, she expects me to be like some kind of loyal puppy dog while she goes out and going around with what's-his-name."

"Then why don't you break up with her?"

"I can't, I'm afraid she will pull her support if I do. I am only at Storybrooke Academy because of a scholarship that her father sets up, and if I lose that money I will have to leave and I have nothing Emma. No family or ties to any other place. I would rather die than leave here you know?" Emma's heart clench and she had to look away for she was afraid that he would see the same loneliness in her eyes that she knew were shinning in his.

"Yeah I do Graham. More than you know." She returned to her seat to let him sulk it out on his own before she said something that she would regret.

* * *

><p>Working the sheriff's station was not that bad. As the new guy, or girl in this case, she of course had to fetch things like coffee, file reports and calls as Mr. Hunter was not good with paper work, and mandate the phones when she was left behind. So far she had done two patrols which just involved Mr. Hunter driving them around town in the cruiser while they were on the lookout for trouble.<p>

She had only one injury where she tried to get a cat out of a tree as Mr. Hunter was 'afraid of heights', more like too busy flirting with the cat's owner to be bothered. As she climbed the metal ladder up the tree to get the feline, the cat lunged at her causing her to lose her balance and brought both her and the cat back down to ground with a hard thud. The cat scampered away unscathed with its owner chasing after it. She on the other hand was not as lucky as she suffered from cat scratches on her left cheek and shoulder and an achy back. Mary Margaret nearly threw a fit when she saw her when she came home that night, but let it go for applying more alcohol and redressing her wounds.

* * *

><p>It made sense for her to serve her mandated graveyard shift on Friday so that she could enjoy staying in on the weekend. It was pretty boring as Storybrooke was relatively a sleepy town, the only thing that she really needed to be on the lookout for was teenager foolishness and weekend celebrators that came out of the town's only bar, The Rabbit Hole she believed it was called.<p>

It wasn't like she was completely left to her own devices, there was a dartboard that was tacked on the large cork board adjacent to the cells and she did have the internet. Before he left Graham presented her with a box of doughnuts, saying that some stereotypes are true, and she hoped that he was referring only to the doughnuts. Aside from that she eagerly took a bear claw that was in the pink box and took a bite, letting the almond flavor invade her taste buds. He offered to stay with her but she refused, this would be the first time in a long while that she would have some personal alone time.

Around midnight she was starting to get restless. She did not know the full limits of the stations computers until she tried to use them. She could only access the sites that were ran by the town and she had been entertaining herself with the print out cross word that she got from the _Daily Mirror _website and the standard preprogramed chess game that all computers came with, but they were slowly losing their luster. She turned to look at Graham's desk which admitted a faint red aura because of the darts he left out before he left with a wink. She picked one up and positioned herself to throw it, effectively it bounced off the board and landed on the floor with a clatter. She scoffed and went to go pick it up, as her fingers brushed one of the red plastic wings a voice startled her almost knocking her into the desk next to her.

"You missing a shot? Must be off your game Graham." Regina's playful smirk fell when she saw a blonde and very female figure instead of the sandy hair male one she expected. "What are you doing here Ms. Swan?"

"It's Emma, I thought we came to an understanding, and like I said on Monday I work here, for the week at least, by tonight I have to make a decision. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing what I envy and that is sleeping in their own bed?" The class president placed the bag that she had with her onto the nearest desk.

"Graham normally takes the Friday graveyard shift and he always complains about having nothing to eat besides those abominations you call doughnuts, so I would normally bring him something real to eat. However, since he is not here I guess it's yours."

"Thanks, what is it?" She opened up the bag to peek inside.

"I made lasagna, even though he never did like it." Emma reached for the still warm container and the napkin that was wrapped around same silver wear. The slab of Italian cuisine looked edible but when she took a bite there was nothing, well nothing special about it any way.

"I'm going to have to agree with Graham on this one Regina."

"I could never get a straight answer as to why from him." The dark brunette moved to take the container back but Emma stopped her and brought it to her desk to finish it off.

"It doesn't match." Dark eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"The lasagna doesn't match you. Its good, but it doesn't stand out against the others. The way I see it is that if I were blind folded and you presented me with two different pieces of the same food I should be able to tell the difference between the two because you've added something to make it stand out, reflect you in a way. I would be able to taste the difference between your lasagna and Mrs. Lucas' because she has a different mix of cheeses, it's her own touch to make it pop. You have to find something that makes it pop."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, anything. Besides apples what do you like?"

"You're asking me about my taste in food?"

"Yeah. Do you like spicy or bland? Sour or sweet? You should cook to please others but if you are not satisfied with it than it doesn't matter what others think because to you you have already failed. You should serve something that you are proud of."

"Very well, since you're such an expert." she leaned back in Graham's chair, elbows on the arm rest, fingers laced together. "Give me an example."

"Okay, um, you wouldn't know this since you didn't have any, but the pumpkin pie that Dr. Hopper served at Thanksgiving had cinnamon in it, probable more so then it called for, that simple change gave it a whole new flavor. Last weekend Mary Margaret made bacon cheese turkey burgers and added a little bit of spices but kept the natural flavoring of the meat. Your candy apples are a perfect example, you make them one way with one kind of apple and prepare them a certain way that makes them a hit. You just have to find that one thing that defines you and work with it."

"Are you suggesting that I should use apples in everything? Because that is the only thing that I am good at."

"No, but that would defiantly make it interesting. I am sure that there is something else that you like. How about you answer my previous question: spicy or bland?"

"Spicy."

"What's your favorite spicy food?"

"My father use to make this amazing dirty rice with red pepper flakes when I was little. The flavoring was to accommodate my mother's taste more than me as she doesn't like heavily spiced foods, but I loved it."

"See, there you go, changing something to give it its own identity. Why don't you use your father's example and maybe try playing with different kinds of spices and flavor combinations. If you want I can be you guinea pig, I'll eat everything you give me but will tell you what I honestly think, even if you poison me. I might not be happy with you after words but I will do it again if you ask." The olive tone girl smiled and took the empty container off the blonde's desk.

"I would never poison you accidentally, deliberately yes if you had done something to enrage me."

"That's a comforting thought. You wanna hang around for a little bit or do you have to go?"

"I must be going, if my mother finds out that I sneaked out I can kiss my break goodbye."

"Okay well let me know when you need me to test something or if you need anything."

"Will do. Have a goodnight Emma." Hearing her name for the first time since their first encounter made her smile.

"Goodnight to you as well Regina. Oh, and stick to the lit paths and call if you feel scared or whatever."

"I will heed your warning Emma." She gave the blonde a small smile before she left, the air calmer than it ever has. Emma resisted the urge to fist bump the air, those steps that she lost she had gained back, and that deserved a little celebration. She took out the time table where she would chart her hours over break and taped it next to Graham's, smoothing out some of the air bubbles. She signed the few paper's that needed her signature and filed everything in its right full place. As of tonight, or early this morning whatever you called it, Emma Swan officially became Junior Deputy Swan.

It was in fact too late to turn back now.

**A/N: Obviously I do not own the small amount of dialog that I borrowed from the amazing creators of **_**Once Upon A Time **_**but everything else it mine.**


	15. Like Mother Like Daughter Like Sister?

**Updated**

Regina Mills never found winter breaks amusing; in fact she found the whole thing utterly pointless. It could be for the fact that everyone that she found remotely interesting was busy with holiday preparations or away to celebrate. She couldn't spend the break with Kathryn for her family always left to escape the cold and her mother was very strict about her not leaving Storybrooke unless it was for school or she was with her. With the temperature's dropping steadily it was too cold to spend all day at the stables. Winter break left her with nothing to do but to sit around at home, mostly alone since her mother was still supervising the grading and distribution of winter report cards and supervised the preparations for the next semester.

On Sunday Graham came over like he usually does, though she never really understood why, because it was always the same incomplete dance. She would welcome him with a kiss on his rough cheek, quickly closing the door behind him to stop the cold air from hitting her bare legs. He would sit on the leather couch, always on the right side with the bottle of root beer that she would keep hidden in the back of the fridge. After drinking about half of the bottle he would unlace his boots and toe off his socks, even though they both knew that he had a bad habit of leaving them underneath the couch when he does. He would then scooch over to where she was curled up at the other end and start kissing up and down neck. She lets him press into her, effectively trapping her legs under their combined weight. His hands would start to roam her body, always with the left on top and the right underneath. Once he touches the crease under her bare breast she would push him away and would use the excuse of throwing away the empty bottle or going to the bathroom to get up. She would hide for a minute or two in the bathroom or against the island kitchen to let the sickly feeling that lingered on her skin to fade away. When she left the bathroom he would be standing in the middle of the foyer, shoes and coat back on, and he would kiss her one more time before he showed himself out. No words were ever spoken between them.

She would spend the rest of the day just keeping busy in a combination of sulking and hard thinking. She would find the socks that Graham left behind and would throw them in with her dark color laundry, taking her anger out on the poor household appliance by slamming the door to the top load washing machine with more force than necessary.

"Oh dear what has that poor washing machine done to earn such anger?" The anger that she was keeping in check burst.

"What are you doing here?" She was met with deep chuckling that always made her blood boil for some reason.

"Is that anyway to treat your big sister?" With a hand over that ridicules green pendant she always wore, her sister with her copper hair in a tight French bun feign hurt. "I'm wounded."

"Good." Regina picked up the basket that held her freshly clean whites.

"Come now Regina don't be like that, come here and give your sister a hug." The older girl held out her arms and extended her full bottom lip. The darker hair brunette halved scoffed halved sighed and went over to give her sister a one arm hug.

"There happy?" She turned and went upstairs, setting the basket on the queen bed.

"Well look who's in a bad mood. Come now tell big sister Zelena what has frazzled your delicate teenage nerves. Which one did it this time, horse boy or the one that was leaving here like a whipped puppy?"

"My personal life is none of your business."

"True, but it makes great drama. Where's Mother?"

"At the school, she won't be back till tomorrow afternoon when the report cards have been official mailed out. However, that still does not answer the question as to why you are here."

"I'm on break just like you. That and I have to take a class at the local college that is not offered at my university. And last time I checked it wasn't a crime to want to spend the holidays with your sister and mother."

"Whatever, just stay out of my way and out of my personal life."

"No guarantees little sister." She said with a wink as she left Regina's bedroom. The class president slammed the drawer that she was putting some of the clothing from the laundry basket in; making the dull ache that was starting to settle in her temple pulse. God could this week get any worse?

* * *

><p>Damn him damn him to hell! What the hell was Graham thinking? Hiring Ms. Swan of all people to protect the citizens of Storybrooke, even if the duties of a Junior Deputy were limited. She was crass, did what she pleased, and had absolutely no respect for authority. But on the other hand the curly blonde had gone out of her way to be nice to her, even when Regina was nothing but nasty.<p>

She still remembers the fire vividly, how the blonde did not back down when she was throwing accusations of flirting her way, and even tried to explain herself to her, but at the moment she was too caught up in her own self-righteousness to listen. Ms. Swan had no reason at all to save her, to let her burn or save herself she had plenty, but to save someone you hated took a lot of strength.

According to Katheryn, when she called to retrieve information regarding her homework assignments, she let it slip that the new student was slowly losing her cool. She rolled her eyes as her friend went on and on about how the blonde teen just yelled at Ms. D out of the blue, for no apparent reason. She clearly doubted that her presence, or lack of it, had any effect on the blonde's strange behavior, but that was the only factor that had changed. She told Kathryn to let it go for it was probably nothing, and it was none of their business, but it was still in the back of her mind.

Then there was Miner's Day and Thanksgiving, where Ms. Swan offered some sort of concern and companionship, again two things that she did not earn from the other girl. Though she did snap at her when she was founded at the stables and could reject the company for some reason or another at Thanksgiving she didn't. There was something about Ms. Emma Swan that made her want to keep the girl close and not in a possessive way that she felt with Graham and Daniel. It was different for she wanted to be close to Emma and not just in a physical way but an emotional one as well, which was new to her.

She continue to hold her anger at dinner as she stabbed her piece of meatloaf with her fork, the square falling apart in small meat clumps. Her mother looked at her with concern as she took a sip of wine out of her glass, washing away the bite she was working in the left side of her jaw. The smirk that Zelena has been wearing since she came home yesterday grew larger the longer Regina nursed her own scowl.

"What's the matter Regina do you not like the meatloaf?"

"It's fine Mother."

"Oh? You have actually taken time from playing with it to taste it?" Zelena smirked around her fork as the scowl on her sister's turned more deadly.

"Leave Regina alone Zelena. Why don't you tell us about the news that I know your bursting with."

"Gladly." The copper hair woman wiped her mouth with the napkin that was on her lap, placing the stark white material next to her empty plate. "So you know that I started taking that nursing course today? Well as I was heading out I bumped into this woman. My god she couldn't be anymore cuter. She was dressed in these god awful overalls that were splattered in who knows what, but that's beside the point."

"Then what is the point in telling us your new target for your lesbian desires Zelena."

"Regina! That is hardly appropriate!"

"Its fine Mother, let little Regina think what she wants. Anyway, so I accidentally bump into her and before I could apologize to her she quickly gave me her apology with this powdery streak under one eye."

"Could you please get to the point of this story Zelena." Cora sighed and leaned back in her chair, her wine glass in one hand.

"The point is that I have never met a person who's shy as door mouse but has looks that could make any person with simple eye sight stop and run into a wall and I want to get to know her."

"More like corrupt." Regina mumbled as she carried her plate with the half eaten meatloaf into the kitchen.

"Good for you Zelena, now tell me this girls name. That is if your manors were working at the time and you found it best to introduce yourself to each other." Cora watched as her eldest daughter tilted her head back in recognition.

"I believe it was Neráida."

"Oh? I didn't know she was taking extra courses over break."

"You know her Mother?"

"She's a student teacher at the school, music arts I believe it was, we spent Thanksgiving together didn't we Regina." The dark hair girl retook her seat, arms crossed as they always were.

"I guess so, I don't remember. May I please be excused mother?" Cora nodded to her head and Regina rose from her seat disappearing to a different part of the house.

"Now Zelena." The copper hair woman's blue eyes followed the older woman as she went into the kitchen to wash and put away her dinner dishes. "What is it about Ms. Superior that has caught your wanted attention?"

"Do you not approve Mother?" Zelena joined her mother in the kitchen, handing the woman her plate and glass.

"My approval is not the issue at the moment dear, it is your intentions with such a vulnerable girl."

"I would hardly call her vulnerable Mother, it's not like she's one of your students."

"True, Ms. Superior is a grown woman with her own agenda and desires, but I do not want you harassing her."

"Honestly Mother, when have you ever seen me harass anyone?" Her mother smirked at her and cupped her face between her hands.

"You tell yourself that dear." Cora tilted her daughter's face to the left and kissed the apple of the young woman's cheek. "I'm turning in for the night, you know the rules."

"Yes Mother I do. Goodnight."

"Goodnight dear."

* * *

><p>Zelena did not see the current focus of her attention until Wednesday when she came to the university for lecture. She guessed where she could find the other woman, starting with the art wing. Her first guess was correct for she found the reddish brunette in one of the art rooms. The room was made out of depressing charcoal grey slabs of concrete but Neráida didn't seem to mind.<p>

The student teacher's focus was on the pottery wheel between her knees, left foot steadily pumping the pedal to make the wheel spin. Her hands were covered in wet brown clay as she molded and shaped the sphere of clay in the center. Her eyebrows scrunch together as the clay did not do what she wanted. She released a held breath with a huff and stopped supplying energy to the wheel, whipping her hands with the rag that stuck out of her pocket.

"Not turning out how you want?" Neráida winced as one of her nails scratched the dry skin of her knuckles. "Sorry didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's all right… Zelena is it?" The copper hair woman nodded and pulled out the handkerchief that was tucked into her sleeve.

"Let me." She dabbed the slightly bleeding wound with the cloth.

"Thank you. May I ask what brings you by?"

"I was just wondering what an inspiring music major is doing in the pottery cellar?"

"How did you know that I was a music major?"

"My mother recognized your name when I told her, she works at the academy."

"I see. Well there is no real interesting reason as to why."

"Try me." With the bleeding stopped Zelena placed the now stained handkerchief into one of the side pockets of her black leather hand bag.

"It's nothing interesting really just a little talent that I have that I wanted to dabble in, that's all."

"Well good for you. I'm sure that when you find clay that is more cooperative with you, you will create something beautiful. Much like yourself." There was always a twig of enjoyment in causing a beautiful woman to blush like Neráida was doing now.

"Thank you Zelena."

"I was wondering," the copper hair woman stepped closer to the other woman until their chests were almost touching. "If there was a possibility of me taking a very stunning woman such as yourself out to dinner say… Saturday night?"

"I don't know I-" she was interrupted by a loud crash. A blonde teen dressed in a green t-shirt and jeans was on her hands and knees picking up the fallen glaze bottles from the floor.

"I-I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry, I… I d-didn't…" the teen quickly turned on her heels, light tan skin stained with tears. Neráida took a half step toward the teen but it was too late the blonde girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh dear, what an unfortunate event. Do you know her?"

"I do, she's in the orchestra. I'm sorry, I have to think about it before I can accept your invitation Zelena, even if does sound lovely."

"Very well. Here." She wrote something down on a small pad of paper and tore the top sheet to give to the reddish brunette. "Call me when you come to a decision. It was nice talking to you Neráida."

"Same to you Zelena." To make a lasting impression the copper hair woman leaned forward to graze her cheek with the other woman's, her lips jut touching the other woman's tragus.

"See you around Neráida." With a smile that could be describe as victorious she left, her black heels clicking against the hard stone floor. Thought she did not get an immediate answer, she did ruffle the other woman's delicate feathers, and for now that would have to do. And if the blonde teen's reaction was anything to go by, Neráida that was not the only one riled up, who knows what she just put into motion. Maybe coming to Storybrooke wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

><p>For some reason or another Regina always made dinner Friday nights. She never really questioned it for it helped her in the long run. They didn't have much since the shopping had not been done but she did scrape up the ingredients for lasagna. She knew as soon as she prepared the Italian dish what the outcome would be, for some reason or another people never liked it very much and the leftovers would always sit in the fridge to a point that it was almost hazardous. She would always cut off a portion out of whatever she made and set it aside to bring it to Graham later on that night.<p>

By midnight she knew that her mother would be asleep, Cora always stride to be in bed by no later than 11:30 and be up by six at the latest. The container that she left out would be ready to go in a large paper bag that she knew no one would miss when she threw it away in the nearest waist bin. After disabling the house alarm so that it wouldn't signal when she opened and closed the garage doors, she started her journey, sticking to mostly the more shadowy areas. The station wasn't very far off from where she lived, and even though it was the middle of the night she knew the path like the back of her hand. The combination of security and street light gave the station house a dull blue overcast. When she rounded the corner she heard the distinct clatter of something like a pencil hitting the ground. She raised an eyebrow when she saw that it was a dart.

"You missing a shot? Must be off your game Graham." The smile that was on her face fell when her eyes fell on a female figure instead of a male one. "What are you doing here Ms. Swan?"

"It's Emma, I thought we came to an understanding, and like I said on Monday I work here, for the week at least, by tonight I have to make a decision. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing what I envy and that is sleeping in their own bed?" the blonde placed the darts onto Graham's desk.

"Graham normally takes the Friday graveyard shift and he always complains about having nothing to eat besides those abominations you call doughnuts, so I would normally bring him something real to eat. However since he is not here I guess it's yours."

"Thanks what is it?" For some reason Regina found the blonde's childlike curiosity cute and witty.

"I made lasagna even though he never did like it." The dark hair girl watched with great interest as the blonde took a bit of the pasta dish. Her heart plummeted at the very blank expression on the blonde's face.

"I'm going to have to agree with Graham on this one Regina."

"I could never get a straight answer as to why from him." She made a move to take back the container but Emma turned, almost curling her body over the container, as though protecting it from unknown doom.

"It doesn't match." Dark eye brows scrunched together in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"The lasagna doesn't match you. Its good but it doesn't stand out against the others. The way I see it is that if I were blind folded and you presented me with two different pieces of the same food I should be able to tell the difference between the two because you've added something to make it stand out, reflect you in a way. I would be able to taste the difference between your lasagna and Mrs. Lucas' because she has a different mix of cheeses it's her own touch to make it pop. You have to find something that makes it pop."

"Like what?"

"I don't know anything. Besides apples what do you like?"

"You're asking me about my taste in food?"

"Yeah. Do you like spicy or bland? Sour or sweet? You should cook to please others but if you are not satisfied with it than it doesn't matter what others think because to you you have already failed. You should serve something that you are proud of."

"Very well since you're such an expert." She leaned back in Graham's chair, elbows on the arm rest, fingers laced together, she had seen her mother do it before when she staring someone down. "Give me an example."

"Okay, um, you wouldn't know this since you didn't have any but the pumpkin pie that Dr. Hopper served at Thanksgiving had cinnamon in it, probable more so then it called for, that simple change gave it a whole new flavor. Last weekend Mary Margaret made bacon cheese turkey burgers and added a little bit of spices but kept the natural flavoring of the meat. Your candy apples are a perfect example, you make them one way with one kind of apple and prepare them a certain way that makes them a hit. You just have to find that one thing that defines you and work with it."

"Are you suggesting that I use should apples in everything? Because that is the only thing that I am good at."

"No, but that would defiantly make it interesting. I am sure that there is something else that you like. How about you answer my previous question: spicy or bland?"

"Spicy."

"What's your favorite spicy food?"

"My father use to make this amazing dirty rice with red pepper flakes when I was little. The flavoring was to accommodate my mother's taste more than me for she didn't like heavily spiced foods but I loved it." There was a light, almost ghost like, tingle on her tongue, like as though by just remembering how the red pepper tasted in the dirty rice made her tongue surge in the after burn that the peppers brought.

"See there you go, changing something to give it its own identity. Why don't you use your father's example and maybe try playing with different kinds of spices and flavor combinations. If you want I can be you guinea pig, I'll eat everything you give me but will tell you what I honestly think, even if you poison me. I might not be happy with you after words but I will do it again if you ask," the olive tone girl smiled and took the empty container off the blonde's desk.

"I would never poison you accidentally, deliberately yes if you had done something to enrage me."

"That's a comforting thought. You wanna hang around for a little bit or do you have to go?" A tempting thought, Emma's sole and uninterrupted attention did have a certain appeal to her, but she knew she couldn't, shouldn't give in, she just wasn't ready for it.

"I must be going if, my mother finds out that I sneaked out I can kiss my break goodbye."

"Okay, well let me know when you need me to test something, or if need anything."

"Will do. Have a goodnight Emma." That faint tingling from remembering the red pepper flakes gave Emma's name a more powerful punch, leaving behind a longer after effect.

"Goodnight to you as well Regina. Oh, and stick to the lit path and call if you feel scared or whatever."

"I will heed your warning Emma." The blonde smiled at her and that fueled a small smile out of Regina, a genuine one she might add.

* * *

><p>She snuck back into the house the same way she snuck out, rearming the system to cover her tracks.<p>

"Sneaking out in the middle of the night? I do believe that this is the most spontaneous and rebellious thing you have ever done little sister."

"Zelena what are you doing here?" Her sister smiled from where she sat in the arm chair in the corner where she would do some reading in, as though it was her room and not her sisters.

"I was doing some late night studying when I saw you walk out the house bold as brass. My my here and back in less than an hour, don't you know how to pick them."

"I'm not commenting on that."

"Right right I remember. 'My personal life is none of your business'." Zelena mocked her in a high pitched voice.

"Exactly, so if you please leave I would like to go to bed." The copper hair woman sighed and rose from her perch.

"All right all right fine. Geez Regina has any one told you you're a killjoy?" The younger girl sneered and closed the door behind her sister, blocking out her sister's presence, and in a way the outer world as well.

As she laid there in bed that night her mind raced with the conversation that she had with the blonde junior deputy. Again she was nice, she didn't yell at her for calling her Ms. Swan and even offered to be her own private taste tester. It was the mystery behind one Ms. Emma Swan that kept her up that night, but the entire time there was a smile on her face.

**For those who do not know, a tragus is the small piece of cartilage that sticks out above you ear lobe, just a little FYI.**


	16. Faires, Witches, and Chinese Wisdom

Tink released her nth sigh in under ten minutes, it was just day one and she was bored out of her mind. It seemed as though everyone except for herself and Mary Margaret had their own thing to do. Ruby was helping her grandmother out with delivering lunches around town, Emma was off playing police officer, and Mulan was doing her work study at the athletic center. That left Tink alone all day with the upbeat school teacher.

By the time that she woke up around 10:30 Monday morning her two roommates were already gone, ready to start their day. Mary Margaret greeted her with a smile and gave her a small plate of diagonally cut toast with a side of two strips of turkey bacon to try to cheer her up. There wasn't much to do that day except to watch the short hair woman work around the apartment, unpacking the few things that were still in boxes, sorting out laundry, and doing some needle point work at the desk near her bed. By then Tink wanted to bash her head against the brick wall. At dinner when everyone came home she bugged them for some form of companionship. She knew she was teetering on the edge of being a friend to a nuisance but she could help it, being trapped with Mary Margaret all day made her desperate.

Mary Margaret took pity of the dirty blonde teen and called Ms. Lucas to see if there was something that Tink could help with. Ms. Lucas happily lend a hand to the teacher knowing first hand the dangers of teenage boredom. Finding something for the teen to do wasn't hard she just had Tink accompany her. While the red streak brunet made deliveries to the main parts of town, Ms. Lucas would set up a small booth at the local university. No one minded that the elder Lucas does this every summer and winter break, she doesn't bother anyone and her offered snacks and lunches were more healthier than the snacks that were offered in the vending machines sprinkled around campus. Her wrapped and ready to go lunches also helped the professors and students who were on the run.

Much like the delivers that Ruby makes, some of the professors would call ahead and asked for something specific, mostly it was them asking her to make her normal items without a certain ingredient, or with something that she normally wouldn't make it with. She used those orders as a 'special task' for the dirty blonde teen. Tink shrugged her shoulders and took the basket that the elder woman held out to her with no complaints. The job wasn't that hard for Ms. Lucas was a very organized person and made it easy to follow so that she was going around in a large circle. Each individually wrapped sandwich, salad, and wrap had a small slip of paper taped to the front with a name, room number, building name, and with a few had a red 'P' to indicate that it was already paid. Tink just followed what the papers said and she did just fine.

The last batch of lunch's were to be delivered in the creative arts building, much like the one back at the academy. The arts department was held on the lower level, most of the windows were leveled with the hedges that surrounded the buildings. The woman that Tink delivered her last sandwich to shared an eerily similarity to Ms. D with red instead of blonde hair but just as frizzy. She wore a pair of overalls that had seen better days, the blue material splattered in different color paint, among other things. There were distinct brush strokes on her things to show that she wiped the excess paint off her brush before cleaning it with water and a rag.

"Ms. Myrna?"

"Who want's to know?" the woman's eyes didn't leave the canvas that she was currently working on.

"My name is Tink and I'm making a delivery for Ms. Lucas you ordered a corned beef sandwich with spicy mustard and kale instead of lettuce."

"Ah yes that's right just set it on the desk would ya. There should be a five dollar bill somewhere that's yours," Tink did what was asked of her, brown eyes scanning the cluttered surface for the green bill.

"I'm sorry Ms. Myrna but I don't see it."

"Oh bugger!" the frizzy redhead sighed and slammed the pain brush that was in her hand onto the metal cart that was next to her. She stomped over to the desk scanning the surface with frustration. "I know that I placed a five dollar bill on here," she yanked opened one of the metal drawers to reveal a mud brown handbag that was littered in beads. "Dammit I cannot find it! Here!" she held out a ten dollar bill for the girl to take. "Tell Ms. Lucas I want credit on my next sandwich."

"Done," taking the bill Tink tucked it into the white envelope that she placed the money in and all but ran out of the room, wanting to place as much distance between her and the fuming redhead. On her way out she accidentally bumped into someone, the basket falling out of her grip with a slight rattle due to the small amount of change that she had. "I'm so sorry," she went for the basket but a hand was already on it.

"It's quite alright I-" the other person's sentence stopped mid way when they locked eyes. "Tink?"

"Neráida?" the older woman smiled at the teen and let go of her hold of the woven handle.

"What a surprise seeing you here. May I ask what are you doing?"

"I'm helping out Ms. Lucas. What about you? Nova said you were taking a course over break."

"Nova told you that?" it was the first time that Tink had seen the reddish brunet's body any less than relaxed, her shoulder's were pushed back and back went ridged.

"Yeah I'm sorry that I mentioned it it's none of my business really. So I will just go Ms. Lucas is probably waiting for me," with her head bowed Tink brushed passed the tense older woman, the wood of the basket digging into her bare skin. Neráida opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out and she watch the girl go with sad eyes.

Tink was silent the rest of the day, only speaking to transfer the message from Ms. Myrna about the credit on her next sandwich. Either than that she didn't say a word and after dinner she went up stairs and curled into a ball on her bed. She was grateful for Emma's cat misfortune because it took the attention off of her, not that she was unsympathetic for the curly blonde's injuries. She didn't have to look to know that Mulan was watching her, the Chines girls stare rather it be mournful or forceful carried a certain weight that you could always feel. Tink turned from where she was looking at the wall to her roommate, big brown eyes filled with concern.

"Is the reason as to why you are sad now the same reason you were sad the day I found you in the practice room that Thursday?" not trusting herself to speak she just nodded, her hair scrapping against the material of her pillow. Mulan nodded once and started to climb up the built in wooden ladder.

"It hurts," Mulan looked at the dirty blonde, a sad smile graced the teen's face. "My heart and I don't know why."

"Love is of all passions the strongest, for it attacks simultaneously, the head, the heart, and the senses, Lao Tzu. Great words to live by and to fear."

"Tell me what to do? Please."

"Strike a fatal blow, if it is not vanquished immediately it will grow again, stronger and more resilient, much like a hydra," Emma came in with Mary Margaret at her heels, calling light outs. Tink laid awake, watching the soft pulsing of the lanterns near her bed. The combination of the warm light and the light breathing coming from her roommates soothed her enough that she could rest and think with some ration. Her emotions were getting more out of hand and she knew that it was a matter of time until she burst, it was just the matter of if she wanted to be in control when it does or do or say something that she would regret for the rest of her life. She was going to do it, strike her fatal blow, by coming clean with Neráida. Hopefully it would bring her some form of calm, if not then she didn't know what to do after that.

Wednesday was just like Tuesday, she made her rounds to almost the same people, going around the same way she did the day before. When it came to deliver Ms. Myrna's lunch she just set the sandwich down on the desk and left, making sure not to disturb the frizzy redhead woman splattering paint at the easel. On her way out she saw Neráida round a corner that went further down stairs. In the reddish brunet's grip was a white pail, the top was covered in clear plastic wrap. The lower level was a dark grey color for it was made out of larger concrete slabs. Metal shelves that had small openings at the bottom, some where left bare but others were lined with ceramic figures of varying sizes. Tink watched as the student teacher set the pail at the far end of the room, taking whatever was in there out before resetting the plastic white. She then went to the pottery wheel in the center of the room and sat down, wetting the surface before hand.

From where she stood Tink could not fully see what Neráida was doing at the wheel and she wanted to watch what the older woman was doing, watching her fingers mold and shape the clay all while imagining them gently stroking and kneading her own skin. The thought alone rose goosebumps on her skin. There was to much open area to hide herself, the last thing that she wanted to do was disturb Neráida's creative process, so she had to get creative. There was another opening on the other end, at least that's what it looked like. There was a built in map to show where the furnace was and an emergence exit. Tink rounded the corner and the heavy door opened with some friction but she only needed enough space to squeeze into. Since most of the shelves were left bare she could see the student teacher through the bars but she was no longer at her place at the wheel.

The reddish brunet was now standing next to the wheel, her hand was being dabbed with a handkerchief by another woman with light brunet hair. The moment Tink saw the other woman she knew she didn't like her. Dressed in a white button down tucked into leather pencil skirt with black heels. At the center was a white scarf tied in a bow tie like manner, the knot was held by a large square cut emerald. She smiled at Neráida as she placed the now stained handkerchief into one of the side pockets of the leather hand bag that hung at the crock of her left elbow. The light brunet said something which caused a blush to form on the student teachers cheeks. Tink's blood boiled, ears pounding as the blood rushed to them. The blood to her eras made it more hard for her to hear, on top of the sound of the furnace next to her, so she started to hug the metal in front of her.

"I was wondering," the light hair brunet stepped closer to Neráida, white cotton almost touching stained blue denim. "If there was a possibility of me taking a very stunning woman such as yourself out to dinner say… Saturday night?"

"I don't know I-" she didn't know what caused it but it was like gravity or some divine force pushed her into the metal case, knocking over the bottles that were on the two lower shelves. With a shaky hand she reached for one of the fallen bottles.

"I-I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry, I… I d-didn't…" she took a quick glance at both women, the light brunet's face was neutral but a light of some sort flickered behind blue eyes. Neráida's was twisted with several things; embarrassment maybe, fear, and most evident sadness. That sadness shook Tink violently and she left for she did not trust her next words or actions. Her head felt like light and she swore the world was spinning faster, her lungs felt heavy and her throat burned at her rapid breathing. She didn't know she was running, or where she was going, all she knew was that she had to get away. The only thing that stopped her was a full on collision with a metal door. The edge hit eyebrow and under her eye, she could feel the blood flow over her eye. As she staggered into the building she recognize where she was by the smell, heavy ingrained sweat and bleach could only mean one thing the athletic center.

It wasn't that hard to find Mulan, it was Wednesday and she always mentioned that this day she was a trainer and supervisor in the weight room. The Chinese girl was talking to another girl with soft strawberry blonde hair. It was the strawberry blonde that spotted Tink, she gasped and jumped, her back hitting the rack of free weights when her eyes met Tink's battered face. Mulan reached out a hand to the strawberry blonde which was when she noticed Tink.

"What happened to you?" Mulan took her roommates chin between her thumb and pointer.

"I ran into the door," her tone was low, almost a whisper, and flat.

"Aurora could you please get me the first aid kit?" the strawberry blonde nodded and went over to where a fire extinguisher rested on one of the walls, along with the first aid kit.

"Here," Mulan took the kit from the girl where she, along with the early silent blonde, sat at one of the bench presses. "I will give you two some privacy," Mulan gave her something that was the closes thing to a smile that Tink has ever seen come from her Chinese roommate. It wasn't like Mulan never laughed or smiled, it was just that she rarely did it in front of strangers, it was part of her reserved nature.

"Tilt your head," Mulan gently guided the dirty blonde's head to the angle that she wanted. "Brace yourself, this will sting," she opened one of the packs of alcohol wipes and started to treat the bleeding cut. Tink winced but staid stilled as she let the girl across from her teat and dress her wounds. "You know that Mary Margaret is going to kill you when she sees you right?" she didn't get a response from the other girl, Tink just sat there slightly slumped over. "Okay tell me what's wrong."

"I lost."

"You what?"

"I lost. My chance to lift whatever weight is on my heart."

"My father told me something when I was little and that is no real opportunity is ever really lost you just have to find a way it again," Tink gave her a sad smile and she started to cry.

"God have I mention how much I hate your spouts of wisdom," Mulan let the dirty blonde cry and carried her home, just like she did that Thursday.

Just like she predicted Mary Margaret made a huge fuss when she saw Tink but let it go for she saw that the teen was going threw something private. She fixed a small mug of warm milk, which she watch the teen drink slowly. Tink automatically went to bed after that, not speaking to anyone.

The depression that Tink came home in stayed with her all day Thursday. Mary Margaret called Ms. Lucas to say that Tink wouldn't be in. Said teen had officially closed herself off from everyone, her back turned and green sheet over her head. The English teacher let the girl be, brings the teen some food and water in closed containers.

Friday was better, Tink was moving around but still not talking to people. It was a problem for Mary Margaret since she had scheduled herself to volunteer at the hospital but she couldn't leave Tink on her own. So with no choice she dragged the doused teen with her. The head supervisor didn't seem to mind, so long as she stayed in the break room. That was how Mary Margaret left her with a book, a light lunch, a snack, and a small bottle of water. People didn't give her no mind, they just let their jobs unfolded for that day. It wasn't until something caught her ear did she perk up.

Around three two females entered the break room, both dressed in stark white uniforms. They weren't nurses for they wore scrubs in a variety of colors and some had prints on them. These were thick white button down dresses with a large pocket on each hip and a small breast pocket. The dress was accompanied with white tights, running shoes, and a small cap with a red stripe. All in all it wasn't a practically flattering outfit but it was functional, which would win in the medical field. Normally Tink wouldn't give them a second thought if one didn't sound so familiar.

"You know I don't understand these persistent shift changes, most doctors and nurses work more than a few hours a day," the voice was light and carried a slight accent, probable English. It was the same woman that was with Neráida, light brown wavy hair tied back in a pony tail. When her eyes met Tink's she smiled at the other woman, whispering something in her ear that Tink couldn't hear. Once she left the smile quickly change to a predatory smirk.

"Well if it isn't my little eavesdropper from orchestra what brings you here?" Tink glared at her the light brunet's eyes widen in some form of surprise. "Oh dear what have I done to earn such a distasteful look? Could it be that you do not like me hitting on your precious little conductor? Or is it you don't like me hitting on Neráida because you have a crush on her?" it was an involuntary motion, Tink's hand moving in a swipe like manor at the plastic water bottle which rolled back and forth on the empty chair seat, but it provided an answer to the question. "I will take that as a yes. Teenagers, you let your heart rule more than your head," she chuckled a little and started to leave.

"Leave her alone," the other woman stopped mid step and looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon but whom is to I stay away from?"

"Leave Neráida alone," the light brunet smiled and approached the teen, bending at the waist so that blue locked with brown.

"My dear child I will leave Neráida alone when she wants me to leave her alone, so I suggest you make you move before she's taken because a girl like that does not stay free long," she left without making a sound, leaving the teen with her thoughts. Damn her she was right, with her beauty and talents Neráida was not going to stay free for long and if Tink wanted a sliver of a chance with her her time to act was now. But this time she was going to do it for she would have plan that would work not matter what. At least she hopped it would.

**A/N: ah tension you got to love it. Enjoy!**


	17. Warrior Heart Beats

Most would wine and complain about the work that had to be done at the athletic center; the constant rotation from area to area, the colorful palate of people that came in on a daily bases, screaming kids, and the sweaty laundry. This job was not for the faint of heart but maybe that was why Mulan loved it so much.

To her it made sense to work at the place she regularly competed in, it was after all one of the many morals her father had bestowed on her. She didn't have to work, she was a highly ranked t'ai chi performer, but to her it took more than just practice to make a great performance but taking care of the place you hold your performance was key as well. It was similar to a dojo's master and student's would take pride in the way their temple of the arts would looks, for it showed a reflection of their skills as a martial artist.

Along with her need to look after the place she regularly competes in, the need to be doing something, to be moving, was strong. It wasn't that she couldn't stop and give herself a break, it was just that she couldn't do it for a long period of time, she would get restless and edgy, two things she didn't like. Working at the center offered a solution to the problem for most of her work was done over major breaks, mainly winter and summer.

Her work started bright and early Monday morning, she would walk usually but since Mary Margaret was already up she drove her there, dropping her off in front of the double doors. Picking up where she last left off last time, cleaning, setting up, and supervising whatever was going on in the gymnasium. Mostly her job did revolve around the winter and summer programs the center offered with one day "off" which was a fancy way in saying a different part of the center. She would start off by sweeping the floors before one of the main supervisors came in and set up the bleachers. She would then take out some of the equipment that might be used, mainly the basketball racks, jump ropes, and some badminton equipment where they would set up a small net.

By ten most of the supervisors would be there and the almost never ending flow of kids will begin. Mulan was just putting the finishing touches on the badminton net when her eye caught something that did something strangely pleasant inside her chest. A girl with pale skin and strawberry blonde hair that hung in loose curls, dressed identical to her, red yoga pants and white t-shirt, re inflating one of the basketballs with a soft smile. She knew who she was the moment she saw her, and she found it strange, she truly thought she never see either one of them again. Her grip on the netting was so tight that it finally snapped back, burning her palms as it did so. The burn seemed to snap out of whatever fell over her and she rested the netting before leaving to place some lotion on her irritated skin.

"Are you okay?" standing in the door way was her, Aurora, a soft smile was on her face.

"I'm fine thank you, nothing that a little lotion cannot handle."

"So long as you're okay," with one last smile she left, playing with her pony tail as she did. With the awkward moment done Mulan wiped off the excess lotion on her hands before returning to her duties for that day. Rather she was lucky or unlucky, she hadn't decided yet, she did not have any more interaction with the strawberry blonde for the rest of the day.

Tuesday once again brought another set of task in another area, this time she was in the indoor pool. Again her job was simple, play life guard, mostly walking the parameter and sitting at her assigned post. Around every hour or so she was switched out to prevent over heating, as the room was the hottest in the whole building next to the saunas, and to take in a breath that wasn't filled with chlorine or heavy with heat. Mulan entered the break room, resting her bare back against the cool white tiles. She closed her eyes to push back the slight headache that was pulsing behind her temple. Her eyes snapped open when something cold and slightly wet was pressed against her forehead, her hand automatically springing into action to grab whatever was in front of her face.

"Hey it's okay its just me," the slim wrist that was in her grasp was connected to a slightly well defined muscular arm, the arm's owner had shaggy brown hair and a boyish face. He smiled at her, despite her scowl, and took the free spot next to her. "Water? I don't think that anyone would want you to get dehydrated," Mulan rolled her eyes but took the offered bottle from the male.

"Thanks Phillip," she unscrewed the cap and took a hardy sip before recapping the bottle. "May I ask what brings you here?"

"The same as you I figured," like with Aurora yesterday the two teens were dressed similar, but Mulan did not wear a white muscle shirt that said lifeguard with a small red cross on it, just the red shorts and her red one piece bathing suit.

"Where's Aurora?" he genuinely looked surprised, his boyish grin fell ever so, and scratched one side of his neck.

"Uh with the younger kids, the older and younger ones alternate pool and gymnastic time so there's time to prepare the necessary safe guards for the younger ones."

"Makes sense," there was more equipment involved when it came to the smaller kids, a majority of them safe guards, because it was easier to set up the pool than the gym the younger kids would go to the pool Monday and Friday while the older ones went Tuesday and Thursday. The older kids had gymnastics Wednesday, leaving enough time to reset the gym for Tuesday. She knew this already, after all she has been doing this job for a little over a year, but she was afraid of bruising his male ego if she told him off. "Are you up?"

"Yeah... uh... shoot I have to go you know... catastrophe might strike and.."

"Where would we be without a dashing prince to save the day?" Phillip chuckled nervously and ruffles his own hair as he backed away from her.

"Yeah that... so I have to... go," with one last smile he rounded the corner that led back into the pool. Shaking her head she went over to where the open lockers were, stopping at hers to pull out one of the snacks that she knew that Mary Margaret packed along with her lunch. Pulling out the banana she peeled off the yellow skin and tossed it in the nearest trash can. First Aurora now Phillip, she was already confused by the former, and now with the male's presence it got more complicated. And until she got real answers she would have to be cautious, not to save herself but others as well.

Wednesday was her "day off" which she spent in the weight section of the building. It was perfect for it was not just a weekday but winter as well, the area doesn't get used much, providing her with some much needed alone time. She still had work to do, making sure the weights were put back in their proper place, dirty towels were in the large cloth bin, and that the machines were rested for the next person. Not many people came, only two, she knew for whenever someone enters the room she had to watch them for numerous reasons. They left without noticing her, most do until they need her help, and she once again carried out her job of maintaining some form of organization. Around noon there was a soft knock on the door frame, Aurora with her strawberry blonde hair in a high ponytail and a soft smile that reached her eyes stood there with one hand behind her back.

"Aurora."

"I'm on break and I heard from some of the others that they usually go here on their day off and it was just my luck that you were here," she laughed nervously and looked away from the other girl, biting the corner of her bottom lip.

"Yes lucky you. Is there something I can help you with?"

"No not really I just... Phillip is still working and I was the only one who was on break and I didn't want to be on my own... You know what its dumb I'm dumb and I'll just go," she turned to leave but with a stealth like quickness Mulan made a grab for the strawberry blonde's wrist. She was off by a few millimeters which caused her hand to graze the other girls palm. A small tingling sensation filled her hand, if it was from friction or something else she couldn't tell you but it did what she wanted, to make Aurora turn around and look at her, light blue eyes meeting dark brown.

"Not wanting to be alone is not dumb and neither are you," clear blue eyes widen and a soft blush formed on her pale cheeks. "If you want to stay I won't stop you nor will I judge you for leaving."

"Thank you," it was soft and Aurora walked over to the wall that was covered in mirrors, it was a mystery to Mulan as to why gym's had those. With one last sad smile, the strawberry blonde's expression went back to its normal happy one. "Would you be interested in playing a game?"

"Depends on the game," Mulan walked over to where the other girl stood.

"It's not that hard just 20 questions."

"Why?"

"Because I realize that we have met about two times and know nothing about each other I mean what's your last name?"

"Fa, do I ask the next question or do you continue until you run out of questions?"

"I guess I will keep going, don't worry I won't count that last question against you. Where are you from?"

"Yining City, it's a city inside the reign of Xinjiang in China."

"Why go to school here?"

"It was my father's wish," the answer was quick, almost snapped, and the Chinese girl's posture went ridged. Aurora nodded slightly to herself and looked away, racking her brain for new questions. When she did her eyes met a bruised and bleeding face of another girl with dirty blonde hair. She was sucked in by the half sad and half empty look in brown, almost black, eyes but when some blood trickled down over one eye she jumped, her back hitting the stand behind her. Mulan reached out to help the girl, which was when she saw it, her friends battered face.

"What happened to you?" Mulan took her roommates chin between her thumb and pointer.

"I ran into the door," her tone was low, almost a whisper, and flat.

"Aurora could you please get me the first aid kit?" the strawberry blonde nodded and went over to where a fire extinguisher rested on one of the walls, along with the first aid kit.

"Here," Mulan took the kit from the girl where she, along with the early silent blonde, sat at one of the bench presses. "I will give you two some privacy," Mulan gave her something that was the closes thing to a smile that Tink has ever seen come from her Chinese roommate. It wasn't like Mulan never laughed or smiled, it was just that she rarely did it in front of strangers, it was part of her reserved nature.

"Tilt your head," Mulan gently guided the dirty blonde's head to the angle that she wanted. "Brace yourself, this will sting," she opened one of the packs of alcohol wipes and started to treat the bleeding cut. Tink winced but staid stilled as she let the girl across from her teat and dress her wounds. "You know that Mary Margaret is going to kill you when she sees you right?" she didn't get a response from the other girl, Tink just sat there slightly slumped over. "Okay tell me what's wrong."

"I lost."

"You what?"

"I lost. My chance to lift whatever weight is on my heart."

"My father told me something when I was little and that is no real opportunity is ever really lost you just have to find a way in again," Tink gave her a sad smile and she started to cry.

"God have I mention how much I hate your spouts of wisdom," Mulan let the dirty blonde cry and carried her home, just like she did that Thursday.

Thursday she was placed back on lifeguard duty but this time she and Phillip were on the same shift and it was getting on her nerves. Every time she looked up he would be staring at her in a way that made her uncomfortable. When they were switching out he all but ran to open the door for her and once again offered a bottle of water to her. Shaking him was near impossible, what finally made him stop was the girl's locker room door being slammed in his face. Did her prince comment automatically mean she needed one? Never, she wasn't a princes but a warrior and warriors don't need rescuing.

Friday was gymnastic day, it wasn't her forte but she went along with it for it was part of the job. She didn't go back to the apartment afterwords, her instructions from Mary Margaret were very specific, she was to go to Ms. Lucas' since she would still be at the hospital until seven and she was done at six. Ruby greeted her in true Ruby fashion, with a large smile and even larger hug. Mulan automatically stiffened when her red loving friend wrapped her arms around her but relaxed slightly for she knew who it was.

"What has caused this more hyper Ruby?"

"Come here," the red streaked brunet beckoned the Chinese girl to her so that they were almost touching. Ruby leaned in and whispered something into her ear, which made her jaw go slack.

"You did not?" Ruby nodded enthusiastically and started to twirl around the room until the back of her knees hit the arm of the couch. She landed on the creme plaid couch with a giggle as though it was her intention all along.

"Oh my god it was..." she released a sound that Mulan thought was not humanly possible, if it hadn't just passed red painted lips. "I can't describe it. I swear there should be a new word for this feeling," Ruby turned her head so that she was facing the gated fire place, Mulan swore that the smile the brunet was sporting changed. "Can you do me a big favor and not tell anyone, especially Granny."

"Why? From the looks of it your happy."

"And I am, I just," she makes an attempt to get up but the position she was in made it near impossible, so she moved herself until her feet were back on the ground. "I want to keep this feeling to myself you know? I desperately want to run around town and scream what I did, how I _feel_ but in a way this isn't about what I want its about what she wants and I don't know if she wants people to know. You understand?"

"Yes I do," Ms. Lucas came in and announced it was dinner, Mulan didn't have to join them but she did and when Mary Margaret, along with an angry looking Tink, came they were offered to join in but choose to take dinner to go. Before Mulan turned to go to the car she took one last look at her brunet friend and the two shared a look confirming that she was trusting Mulan to keep her secret until it was time for it to be to be relieved.

**A/N: What is Ruby up to? Who knows, well I do, but you guys don't so... another mystery yay! And another yay for Sleeping Warrior see I haven't forgotten about you guys. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Beauty and the Wolf

Though she would miss her fellow roommates, and in some degree her supervisor as well, it felt good to go back into the routine that she has grown up on. It placed a soft smile on her face when she woke up under a familiar sea of red, dark velvet design showing threw. When she had wiggled her head out from under her blanket, her eyes would always scan the room that she, literally, grew up in. Despite her growing and changing taste, you could always find a little piece of her from when it was transformed from her nursery to her first "big girl room" to now. There was also that one piece that did not belong to her but to the one that used the room before her, the sky blue currants that would blow softly for they were on top of the air duct.

They were there from the beginning, the tattered ends scraping the wood floors on a cool night, and if you spread out the one that was closes to her bed you can see small pin like holes where she bit into the blue cotton when she was teething... _Her grandmother laughed when she saw her standing in her crib with the curtain hanging out of her mouth, a wet spot already forming, turning the light blue material dark. The older woman laughed and shook her head, reaching for the camera that she kept on top of the dresser for moments like these. The seven month babe gave off a faint snarl when the flash went off, soaking the curtain, and her chin, with drool. Her grandmother went over to where the babe stood and proceeded to free the curtain from its currant drool filled fate. The babe was less than thrilled in losing her only relief and started to cry, foot kicking the wood bars._

_"Shh shh it's okay it's okay," the older woman picked up the screaming baby and attempted to sooth the upset child. "Granny's here and she's going to make everything better," the babe settled down a little and she was carried out of the room, leaving the drool spotted curtain to dry in the sun, the blue material now sporting small pin like holes..._

Now, years later, the curtains made her smile and it was one of the favorite stories that she loved hearing from Granny. For some reason or another those curtains brought a sense of comfort and home. It never once crossed her mind to change the curtains because it didn't match her style or they were out dated, in a way these curtains were a part of the room just like the floors and the walls. After giving herself a good stretch, she replaced her comforter in its rightful place, folding the top down so that it wouldn't cover her pillows. After showering and dressed in a pair leather pants, a red button down and with signature red lips, Ruby Lucas was ready for the upcoming day.

She founded her grandmother where she expected her to be, in the kitchen, placing the final touches on the lunches she made. The basket that she would take around town was already packed and ready to go and by now she knew what to do and do it with her eyes closed. She went over to the hall closet and pulled out her red plaid vest jacket with leather sleeves and black boater hat, tilting it so that it covered more the back of her head than the top. With a kiss to her grandmother's cheek, she was off.

For as long she could remember Granny has run her side lunch business, and she dedicated herself to it. She remembered when she was three, waving her grandmother goodbye while Dr. Hopper watched her for the short time the elder Lucas' was out doing this, and it was pouring rain... _Her grandmother came back soaked to the bone and the next day developed a really bad cold. Dr. Hopper begged and pleaded with her to not go out that day, to stop and take care of her health but she refused in the name of her granddaughter. With the argument lost the ginger hair doctor sighed and sat down on the couch. At three she didn't fully understand what was happening or why her grandmother was adamant about making these deliveries but only that she was causing her grandmother pain, so she went into her room and hid under her comforter, curled into a small ball and cried her little eyes out. It was dark when the blanket was lifted off of her and her grandmother, with her red nose and flushed cheeks, smiled sweetly at her, brushing away some of the wavy brown hair off her face._

_"You my little wolf need a hair cut," the statement started the flow of tears that at some point stopped and left dry marks on her young cheeks._

_"Me don't wants no hairs cuts," the elder woman tilted her head, confused._

_"Why not? I thought you loved getting your hair cut?"_

_"Becash I don't wants a hairs cuts if its hurt you."_

_"Oh baby," Ms. Lucas scooped up the sobbing girl, rocking and humming softly to her to get the girl to calm down. "Look at me baby girl," the little girl refused to look at her grandmother, until the older woman placed a hand on her cheek and moved her head so that she was. "I know you might not understand it now but know that I do what I do to support us and give my shaggy wolf pup a hair cut," the little girl laughed as her grandmother ruffled her hair a little and tickled her tummy. "You feel better now little wolf?"_

_"Yesh," she then puffed out her cheeks and pumped her little fist in the air. "Littles wolsh hungy. Feeds me!" Ms. Lucas smiled, the crows feet at her eyes deepened a little._

_"Okay little wolf lets get you fed," hand in hand grandmother and granddaughter left the room, with the girl chattering happily away..._

After that Ruby did anything she could to help out her grandmother. She didn't fully understand why her grandmother needed the extra job till she understand income and money and what not. Granny's job didn't pay much, especially now that a portion of it went to cover her tuition fees, but it was income and making lunches gave them a little extra cushion during winter and summer breaks to supplement the slight loss that came with her grandmothers break cheeks. And now that she was older she could help out more than ever.

Normally the people that ordered ahead and lived in town would get it first, usually in the early morning, around ten so that there would be more time to drive up to the university and set up her table. But now that she was helping out she could do the in town deliveries herself, which was better for they were mostly ordered in bulk. Offices would pool their money together and order lunch for the next day, the local deli would order a bunch to sell, giving them a portion of the sells out of respect for Ms. Lucas for she was a well respected figure in town. There was always one extra wrapped package, a salad and tuna sandwich, for Dr. Hopper, rather he ordered them or not. It was the least that Ms. Lucas could do for her friend and every time the ginger hair doctor would try to pay for the lunches but neither Lucas would take his money so in turn he would buy Ruby lunch. It became a routine with them, she welcomed it with little resistance.

The deli became her last stop in her route, she would set up the butcher's order at the display case that he left open for her. By then Dr. Hopper would be there, greeting the butcher as he entered and pay for the cheeseburger and medium soda that she always order and would be ready by the time she was done setting up the display of salads, sandwichs, and wraps. She and Dr. Hopper would talk for a minute until they broke off with him going back to his office and she home. But something made her stop and think, the library was... open?

The library in town has always been locked and boarded up, with out dated newspaper covering the windows. The newspaper was gone, showing the rows and rows of books on stainless steel cases. There was dust covering the cases and the few tables, but not as much as Ruby thought there would be. She stopped mid sip when she saw something that caught her breath. Belle, in a dark blue dress that showed off her freckles, twirled around happily with a few books on her hip. She set the small stack on the table and opened the top cover, checking for something, satisfied she scanned the case with her eyes until she found what she wanted and placed the book where it needed it to be. When she turned back around she did a slight double take and smiled at her through the window. Ruby smiled back at her but when she did the soda that she was holding in her mouth slipped passed her lips in a waterfall of sugary brown liquid. Ruby looked down and coughed quickly. She looked up again and attempted another smile, which she succeeded in, wiping away some of the remaining liquid on her lips with the pad of her thumb. The chestnut brunet returned her smile with a soft smile of her own. Ruby entered the library, the sent of musk and dust filled her lungs, she leaned against the door wanting to give the young librarian assistant some space just in case.

"Ruby," Belle's soft Australian accent filled voice danced in her ears and made her heart did that pleasant flutter in her chest. "What brings you by?"

"I... uh... I," Ruby closed her eyes to make her mind stop for a minute and think before she spoke again. "I help my grandmother with her little side business and I was starting home when I saw that the windows were newspaper free and just wanted to see what was going on is all. Sorry if I am in any way intruding."

"No its alright you're no trouble it is a public library after all I cannot stop someone from being here unless they are breaking the rules you know?"

"Yeah that seems fair, 'respect the books or respect the sidewalks'," Belle laughed at the red streak brunet as she crossed her arms and pursed her lips, dropping her voice an octave.

"I like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Man maybe Granny's right and I should telemarketing the things that come out of my mouth. That can become your slogan you know write it on a little sign and hang it just outside the door as a warning. Create a little scare."

"I will take that into consideration," Ruby followed the other girl as she went to the desk that had a computer monitor which sported a second skin made out of dust. Ruby joined her and set the paper cup in front of her and the basket that she was caring on the floor by her feat. She took out the aluminum wrapped cheeseburger, that was luckily still warm.

'Do you want half?" Belle looked at the silver circle that was in the other girls grasp.

"What is it?"

"A cheeseburger with a small fries."

"Sure I guess I never had a cheese burger before."

"Never?" the chestnut shook her head and Ruby's jaw went slack in shock. "Well you are missing out on one of the worlds greatest pleasures and miss out no longer," Ruby peeled the foil from the hot sandwich, splitting it, and giving the larger half to the other girl. "Do you want ketchup or mustard? I know that there are at least a packet or two in here," she rampaged threw the bag to pull out several whit packets, with pictures of red and yellow bottles on them.

"I don't know I never had ketchup or mustard."

"Yikes that's worst than never having a cheeseburger. For now why don't you eat the burger plain and eat the fries with ketchup and mustard, that way if you don't like one or both or them you would only be wasting a fry and not a perfectly good burger."

"I will do that thank you," Ruby raised her paper cup in the air.

"Cheers," Belle reached into one of the desk drawers where she kept her bag and pulled out the thermos she brought with that was filled with tea.

"Salut," they shared a smile and ate the small meal that Ruby brought with her, with Ruby doing some inward cheering when she saw the light shine in Belle's eyes at her first bite of cheese burger and ketchup. After their meal Ruby gave the other girl a helping hand by giving the surfaces a light cleaning. Belle didn't want to do a large heavy cleaning until she fully cataloged and placed every loose or misplaced book in their rightful place. After giving the desk, computer, and tables a good dusting that they almost shined she had to leave before her grandmother started to worry about her. She meant to leave with a simple goodbye but she wasn't prepared for Belle to wrap her arms lightly around her shoulders that Ruby returned with a hesitant arm. She left the library, the cold air hit her full force, and it was then that she realized she was blushing and she felt like she was the king of the world but at the same time so very tied down, like as though there wasn't anywhere else she want to be. It was a great feeling.

The next day Ruby carried out like she always did, kissed her grandmother goodbye, did her rounds stopping at the deli like always this time asking for two burgers instead of one and an ice tea along with her soda, which she paid for so that Dr. Hopper wouldn't face the burden. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the extra cup in her hands but didn't say anything for he respected her privacy. Ruby happily announced that she brought lunch, being extra careful as to not startle the other girl. Belle told her to give her a minute but to set up at the desk. When the other girl came she rose an eyebrow at the extra cup that was next to her burger.

"What's this?"

"Well I noticed that you were drinking tea out of a thermos and I know that they only help so much so I brought you ice tea, its tea that's supposed to be cold. If you don't like it you don't have to drink it and I will get you something else tomorrow," Belle slowly brought the straw to her lips and took a sip. Forget the cheeseburger or ketchup the ice tea brought a light so bright that it almost turned her cornflower blue eyes to baby blue ones. For a girl her size Ruby didn't think she could do it but she watch Belle down half her cup in five-seconds flat. "Hey take it easy you don't want to get hiccups now do we?" Belle gave her a soft smile and put the cup back down in favor of her burger. "So I take it that you like it?"

"Oh my god yes I didn't know that tea came in iced form it's absolutely delicious."

"Good," once again they ate then Ruby will help out with whatever needed to be done. Belle was half way threw with organizing the books so Ruby dusted the shelves that were already organized and made extra sure that she put them back the exactly way they were before. Again Belle hugged her and she was more than ready for it this time wrapping both of her arms around the girls slim waist and gave the other girl a good squeeze for good measure. And once again the same feeling washed over her and to her all felt good and right.

Her mood kind of faltered when she saw the state her friend was in and tried to cheer her up but she had as much success as she did with Emma during that one week before Thanksgiving that sent a shudder down her spine whenever she thought about it. When they came home after dropping Tink off at the apartment she wrote herself a note and tapped it to the back of her bedroom door as a reminder that if she ever got that upset there was a plan involved, she just hoped it would worked.

Once again Ruby carried out her daily duties but when she entered the deli Dr. Hopper was already there reading the newspaper. He smiled at her when he saw her and folded the paper to tuck it underneath his arm.

"Ruby."

"Dr. Hopper," she gave him a polite smile and started to place the lunch's that she brought on its usual display.

"Come on now you have been calling me Archie since you can talk what's with the Dr. Hopper business?"

"Sorry Archie I guess I'm just distracted."

"That's alright I was wondering if you want to get lunch together?" Ruby opened her mouth but snapped it shut.

"Could you excuses me for a second?"

"Of course," she barley heard him as she rushed out of the deli and to the library. She skittered to a halt when she saw the bright black and white '_sorry were closed_' sign on the double wood doors and when she tried to pull onto the door it snapped back in place. Locked, the doors were locked, and she didn't know what to do. "Ruby?" she turned around to find Dr. Hopper behind her, his gentle face twisted ever so with concern. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not," he beckoned her to him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a fatherly like manner. They walked to his office in silence and he set up their rather modest lunch, making sure to give the grilled chicken salad to his secretary. "What's the matter Ruby? You seemed rather upset that the library was closed which is odd since it has always been closed," Ruby opened up the paper bag and saw that there were two hamburgers instead of one and it just sunk her heart more so than it was.

"No its not its reopening," Dr. Hopper tilted his head and prompt her to go on. "Belle, she was the library assistant at school, was running the library and I have been going there after my rounds."

"And your disappointed that the library is closed today?"

"You're the doctor here Archie," he smiled at her and she proceeded to take out two heartfelt chunks out of the sandwich. "Tell me about her?" Ruby looked up at him as his soft voice broke the silence that fell on them.

"About who?"

"About Belle. Tell me about her. What's she like? How did you meet her? How do you feel about her? She must be important for you to mention her, you and your grandmother are a lot like that in that regard," Ruby looked out the window and watch the winter sun reflect off the face of town's clock.

"I don't know where to begin," Dr. Hopper watch the girl that he practically considered his daughter bring a red painted finger tip to her lips for a moment before turning to him with a soft smile but it seemed as though she was a million miles away. "I met her one day, it was, felt like, an average day. I always thought that when you meet someone that would change your life you could feel it the moment you wake up... I don't know maybe I missed it but that's besides the point. Anyway, she was bringing in a box of books to the teacher, I was in English so you understand what books I'm talking about, and I was just baffled because I could have sworn I never seen her before but she felt like an old friend at the same time.

"She's just a head shorter than me. She has this amazing chestnut brown hair that starts off in waves and as you travel down it changes to loose curls. Her skin is soft pale that is sprinkled with these cute little freckles, I think my favorite one is the small group that cluster just at the ball of her shoulder because it kind of looks like a tea cup which is ironic since she loves tea I mean seriously the woman loves her tea. She has these amazing cornflower blue eyes that just capture and hold whatever light is in the room. She's sweet and kind and has a sense of humor that I don't think she knows she has. To make her even more perfect than she already is she speaks French and has an Australian accent."

"Wow she sounds like an amazing girl but I do have concerns."

"Like?"

"The same that I have with everyone who falls in love the first time, if this is what it is, that they imagine someone a certain way but in truth they are the exact opposite. I just don't want to see you hurt Ruby."

"I know its because you care about me and I am trying to be cautious but I cannot help it Archie because something about her just sucks me in and every time I'm with her I sink a little bit deeper and I don't think I can stop it," Dr. Hopper nodded and let it go for he knew that in the matters of teenage love there are but two options, you crash and burn or run off into the sunset, with very little wiggle room, and he silently prayed that it was the later.

The Library remained closed the next day as well, which was just dandy by her for she felt a little off for eating two cheeseburgers in one day, she made a mental note to apologize to Mary Margaret next time she sees her for being right about too much grease and red meat. Ruby was a little distraught about this development but she reminded herself that she got to see Belle two days, in a row, which was more than last break. Her depressed mood however went out the window when she saw the doors to the library were wide open Friday, which was strange given that it was almost winter and the temperature was dropping steadily. Ruby peaked into the building, the sent of wood stain and polish was strong.

"Belle?" her voice boomed and echoed threw the silence building with little results. Her bad mood was slowly starting to come back and she turned away from the library with her head slightly hung.

"Ruby," she stopped and looked around but the streets were deserted. "Up here," Ruby looked up and hanging out of the second story window was Belle, chestnut hair that was in a tight ponytail was over one shoulder.

"What are you doing up there?"

"The library was getting retouched these pass two days and there's a small apartment for the residential librarian so I have been hanging out here. I was going to call you up the other day but I saw you walking away with Dr. Hopper. Are you alright by the way?"

"Fine Archie is an old family friend. How do I get up?"

"Oh there is a side staircase if you just round the corner there," she pointed to the left that led to an alleyway. "The doors unlocked just let yourself in."

"Okay," Ruby did what the other girl just described, climbing the metal staircase and opening a door that has seen better days. The same could be said about the apartment as dust floated into the air and paint was rotting. "Wow it looks like the library isn't the only thing that needs fixing up."

"Yeah I know but I'm not complaining."

"Well if you like it than I guess that's okay. I hope you don't mind but I brought some grilled chicken sandwiches, after eating two burgers in one day I feel a little off."

"No it's fine I won't turn away a good meal. Come with me I know the perfect place to eat it," the library assistant then proceeded to grab Ruby's wrist and lead her to another part of the building. The spiraling metal staircase opened up to an open metal platform, which happen to be the inner working of the clock.

"Wow I didn't know you could literally go inside the clock but doesn't it get loud?"

"Sometimes, the view makes up for it," Belle led her to back face of the town clock and what she saw took her breath away. The clock was the highest point in the entire town and right now it showed for she was given an almost complete view of the town.

"Oh yeah this definitely makes up for the noise," there was a blanket already spread out in the area that was on the left side of the six. Ruby sat her basket down in the center and then, with changing the hold that Belle had on her wrist, let the chestnut brunet sit down first then her. It was like those two days apart didn't even happen for they talked and laughed just like they did earlier in the week. When they were done they leaned against the metal railings, side by side, just watching the clouds and the hands tick away. Slowly the space between the two girls lessened until their arms were touching. They smiled at each other and Belle placed her head on Ruby's shoulder, the unique sent of Belle's shampoo mixed with tea filled the red streak brunet's senses and she loved it.

"I haven't forgotten," Ruby breathed into the other girls hair. Belle lifted her head, puzzled.

"Haven't forgotten about what?"

"My promise that on our next date that I will romance your socks off. I mean I know a lot of time has passed since then and you might change your mind but don't think it was because I forgotten or was avoiding it I was just trying really hard to think of ways to impress you because I really want you to like me, like really really like me and I guess I'm just a big chicken. Hell I couldn't even ask you out myself in the first place my own roommate had to do it for me. I am truly pathetic," she started to move but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"You're not pathetic. When most people think about romance they think about bringing a girl flowers and chocolates and spending a small fortune on a fancy dinner at a fancy restaurant and for some that works but you have a different view on romance. Your type of romance is finding out what your date is truly interested or something that is in their life and make something special of it and I love that. I love that you are going beyond the stereotypical mold of romance and you don't even know that you succeeded. Twice."

"I did? I mean," Ruby looked away for a moment then back at Belle. "I did?"

"Yes the first time when you offered to share your food, that is a romantic gesture and again when you brought me iced tea. You saw that I love tea and brought me something that I might like, and that dear Ruby is romance."

"Thanks," she could feel a blush starting to spread on her cheeks and neck. It was starting to get late and Belle walked Ruby out, this time hand in hand.

"It would be my turn next time," Ruby turned to look at the library assistant with a puzzled look of her own.

"Your turn to do what?"

"Romance your socks off," Ruby laughed and stepped in front of the girl, this time it was her who enunciated the hug and she tightly wrapped her arms around Belle's slim waist and lifted her for a moment off her feet. Once she placed the girl back on the ground she brushed away a loose curl and tucked it behind Belle's ear.

"Oh Belle, you romance my socks off every day and you don't even know it."

"How?"

"By being you," she then leaned forward and placed a kiss on Belle's smooth cheek. As she was leaning back a hand caught her by the back of the neck and then a pair of lips were pressed against hers. The kiss was soft and Belle of course tasted like tea with the hint of lemon and honey, an odd pairing but it worked. It only lasted a second but it was second that Ruby would treasure for the rest of her life. As they found the will to broke apart Ruby placed her forehead against the library assistant's, their cheeks sporting matching blushes. "I'm sorry but I have to go even if all I want to do is stay here with you," it was a statement that she has heard before but instead of it giving her a feeling of sadness and false hope, it filled Belle with warmth despite the cold.

"I understand I will see you Monday?"

"Its a date!" Belle smiled and watch the energetic girl all but skip and twirl down the street until she was out of sight. For the rest of the day she could not stop moving. Her grandmother send her a concern look when she all but ran to greet her when she got home, screaming 'Granny!' at the top of her lungs, and brought her into a bone crushing hug, two thing she has not done since she was little. She even did it to Mulan when the Chinese girl came to wait to be picked up by Mary Margaret, even when she knew about said girls view of personal space.

"What has caused this more hyper Ruby?"

"Come here," the red streaked brunet beckoned the Chinese girl to her so that they were almost touching. Ruby leaned in and whispered something into her ear, which made her jaw go slack.

"You did not?" Ruby nodded enthusiastically and started to twirl around the room until the back of her knees hit the arm of the couch. She landed on the creme plaid couch with a giggle as though it was her intention all along.

"Oh my god it was..." she released a sound that Mulan thought was not humanly possible, if it hadn't just passed red painted lips. "I can't describe it. I swear there should be a new word for this feeling," Ruby turned her head so that she was facing the gated fire place, Mulan swore that the smile the brunet was sporting changed. "Can you do me a big favor and not tell anyone, especially Granny."

"Why? From the looks of it your happy."

"And I am, I just," she makes an attempt to get up but the position she was in made it near impossible, so she moved herself until her feet were back on the ground. "I want to keep this feeling to myself you know? I desperately want to run around town and scream what I did, how I _feel_ but in a way this isn't about what I want its about what she wants and I don't know if she wants people to know. You understand?"

"Yes I do," Ms. Lucas came in and announced it was dinner, Mulan didn't have to join them but she did and when Mary Margaret, along with an angry looking Tink, came they were offered to join in but choose to take dinner to go. Before Mulan turned to go to the car she took one last look at her brunet friend and the two shared a look confirming that she was trusting Mulan to keep her secret until it was time for it to be to be relieved.

That night Ruby laid in her bed with her comforter already covering half her head as she tried in vain to stop herself from giggling like a lunatic but the joy that she was filled with kept bursting out. She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths to calm herself down. Now calm she could think and the thoughts that filled her were pleasant and reassured her of what she was already thinking, they were falling in love.

**A/N: Well I say that deserves a pat on the back, four parring in four weeks I feel good and hope all of you Red Beauty people love this new chapter. Thanks. Oh and a thanks to all of you mother's out there for being you, you know who you are.**


	19. White Knight's and Black Queen

The first snow fell Sunday night, leaving about three inches of white fluffy mass on the streets of Storybrooke. It was inevitable for them to gain snow, rarely do they get a winter where they would not experience at least some snow rather it be light or heavy. It was reported that sometime over the weekend that the small town in central Maine was smack dab in the center of a large storm cloud, therefor the town responded to the in coming winter by setting up the appropriate guards and Sheriff Hunter sprinkled salt on the roads and had his two junior deputies salt the side walks.

On Monday Emma reported bright and early as instructed on Sunday if/when it snowed. She dressed like she always did in jeans but a sweater instead of a tank top. She forgoes her red leather jacket in favor for the black leather parka she picked out herself for winter, that monthly budget really came in handy. In the left pocket she shoved a pair of leather gloves and the other a blue beanie that Ms. Lucas made her. Graham was already there, hands in his own leather jacket and he gave her a small wink. She saw it but shrugged it off, signed in, and stood next to her fellow comrade to receive their orders of that day. Mr. Hunter came in with a gust of cold air and a pair of shovels over his shoulder.

"Alright Junior Deputies as you can see it snowed last night and as it is the job of the sheriff's department to protect not just the citizen's but make sure that the streets are safe it falls on us to make the sidewalks and roads usable and less hazardous as they are now," he stepped in front of Graham and held out one of the shovels. "Graham you will take the business side and clear and place markers on the emergence road in the woods," Graham nodded and took the shovel with a 'yes sir'. "Swan you will handle the residential side, start with in the back and work your way forward. Take one of the wheelbarrows from when you salted the side walks and give them a new coating. Understood?"

"Yes sir," she took her own shovel and left, and like she was told, dragged one of the wheelbarrows with her up the street. The Lucas' house sat just on the edge where the residential and the woods met and to her it was a good place to start. She placed the barrow at the corner of the street, there was no real reason to lug the thing with her if she didn't have to, and started shoveling. She tried to keep things neat by placing the freshly shoveled snow on the side where the lawns where for they were larger than the margin between the side walk and the road. She didn't want to creat large piles where the snow would crumble and fall back onto the road and side walk, which would make her current work useless.

Ruby came bouncing out of her house with a steaming mug of warm milk and a still warm biscuit that was lightly coated in honey. The red streaked brunette walked with her as she shoveled, providing not just companionship but small bits and sips when she asked for them. Her red loving roommate also helped her with the rest of the block by wheeling the barrow behind her to coat the side walks in pink salt. They separated when they were back at the Lucas', but this time on the other side of the road. Emma waved her friend goodbye and trucked on.

The one good thing about Storybrooke was the way it was designed. The town itself was built as thought it was boxed in by the vast forest that surrounded it so even though there were no cul-de-sac's the streets ended with the forest and that was her cue to switch over to the other side of the street. She would stop several times to breath and let the sweat that coated her face and neck flash freeze. She took the time to think for she was approaching the line of town houses and she couldn't continue to do what she was doing originally for the town houses lacked front lawns. The only thing she could do was either pile up the snow on the side of the building or carry it to the forest. She decided on a combination of the two.

Cora didn't understand why she had to do this every year but for some reason or another they made her. Permission slips she understood but why couldn't the resort remember that they took a trip every year around the same time? But no they made fill out the forms and make the calls that made her want to tear her own hair out. It was for this reason that you could find Cora in her kitchen, with the kettle oiling behind her in hopes that a cup of tea would calm her down. The kettle whistled behind her and she lifted the silver pot off the burner and pored the steaming liquid into the awaiting mug. As she turned to place the kettle next to the stove she saw something that caught her eye. A figure, caring a shovel full of snow across the street in the direction of the forest edge. At first she didn't understand why the figure would be shoveling snow in front of her house until she saw who it was. Emma Swan in her brown boots and wet jeans was getting back up after falling on a particular slippery patch of ice before resuming her shoveling. Abandoning her tea, Cora went over to the hall closet to take out her coat and slipped on the galoshes that she kept by the door. Her drive way was already clear and salted, and she had to admit it was the best it ever looked when this much snow fell.

"Ms. Swan," the blonde looked up, her cheeks were flushed in a combination of the cold and her activity.

"Cora," the teen barred the shovel in a pile of snow before she stopped and looked at the older women in front of her. "Can I help you with something?"

"I was just wonder why you would be out here shoveling snow when you can be inside and stay nice and warm?"

"Believe me when I say the last thing I want to do is be out here shoveling snow but I have no choice in the matter, its an order given to me by my CO and I have to respect that. Besides I'm almost done so no biggy."

"Well could I at least offer you a cup of tea or something to drink?"

"Depends do you have hot chocolate?"

"I believe I do."

"What about cinnamon?" Cora smiled and gave off a chuckle.

"Yes I do."

"Well then," Emma lifted the shovel out from under the snow pile before placing it on her shoulder. "Who am I to refuse a nice cup of hot chocolate," she followed Cora, leaving both the wheelbarrow and the shovel inside of the garage, which is how they entered the house. The town house was what she expected from Cora, elegance mixed with wealth. To her it didn't feel like home but it wasn't her home so her opinion didn't matter. The kitchen was stark white and it kind of reminded her of one that you could possibly find on a cooking show. The head mistress rummage threw her cabinets for a minute until she found what she wanted.

"The hot chocolate will only take a moment but is there anything else I can get you?"

"Would it be weird or to much to ask if I ask you if I can borrow your dryer? My socks you know being out there in the snow and my boots only help so much and I just realized it is weird for me to ask that of you so just pretend I didn't," Cora placed a hand on the rambling girls shoulder.

"Emma it's fine it's no trouble at all. Dryer's just down that hall we came out of first door on your right."

"Thank you Cora," with a nod Emma left to find the dryer. She found it but then came the next task, how to operate the appliance. She knew how to work the basic washer and dryer since she has been doing her own laundry since she could learn how to but leave it to Cora to have the most complicated device around.

"Emma?" she whipped around to see Regina in door way, arms crossed at her chest. She didn't look or sound displeased or threatened that Emma was in her house, it was more like shock or surprise to find her in her laundry room.

"Regina nice to see you."

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh your mom offered me a cup of hot coca and let me use your dryer but I can't quite figure it out," the dark brunette laughed and walked over to where Emma stood in front of the dryer, caring with her the faint sent of apple and a hint or orange which was odd but strangely pleasant.

"You just turn this knob here," an olive tone hand reached out to turn one of the larger knobs. "And then pull. What is it that you are trying to dry?"

"My socks, trekking out in the snow all day can do a number on you and your socks."

"Indeed it does," she watch Emma as the blonde leaned against the washer and undid one boot, then the next, to take off her soaked dark blue socks and then place them in the dryer.

"Hey can I place my hat in there as well or not?" the blonde pulled out a blue-grey beanie from her pocket and held it out for her to see.

"It will be fine just let me place some other things in there," Regina took the beanie from the blonde and took some of the things that were in the washer along with Emma's three small items. "By the way what are you doing out there?"

"Shoveling, Graham got the business and emergence wood path while I got the residential side but I'm not complaining for I got a hot biscuit, a warm mug of milk, and now hot chocolate," the class president turned around with a raised eyebrow. "Ms. Lucas I started there and worked my way forward just like Mr. Hunter told me to do," Cora called saying that the hot chocolate was ready and they left the laundry room in a comfortable silence.

Cora had to leave as soon as she gave Emma her coca, saying something about calling someone. Regina pulled out a bottle and poured her own drink to join her blonde classmate.

"Are you enjoying your break?" Regina looked from her glass to the blonde.

"I guess it's going fine like it usually does I guess. There isn't much for me to do get ahead on some assignments, work around the house, talk to Katheryn, play chess on my computer..."

"Whoa sorry to interrupt you there Regina but you play chess?"

"Yes why?"

"Do you want to play with a real person?"

"You know how to play chess?"

"Yes why is that so surprising?" and then Regina that Emma never thought she see the prime and proper class president ever do, laugh and loudly at that. Regina's laugh was soft with a hint of a snort that Emma found extremely cute for some reason. Regina's uncontrollable laughter only lasted for a minute or two until she stopped but the smile remained.

"I would love to play a game of chest with you."

"Great whip out that chess board women and let the battle begin. I call white," the class president shook her head as she went into the living room to pull out a wooden box with where the top slid off to reveal the chess pieces. Regina handed her the white ones while she shuffled the black ones closer to her. They placed their respective tiny armies in their rightful places. With one last look at each other the battle began.

"Damn it!" Emma hissed as she looked at ever single chess piece that was on the board for the thousandth time, and once again she ended up with the same result; a tie. This was her and Regina's second game, in a row, that ended in a tie. After the first round where it ended with her capturing Regina's queen with her white knight, she had to leave so that she could finish shoveling but told Regina to keep the board out if she was still interested in still playing with her. Regina nodded and actually waited for the blonde's return, and just in case she couldn't make it she gave the junior deputy her number because they could still play by phone. But not even an hour later there was Emma slightly breathless and eager to play another round, which ended in another drawl. Regina watch amusingly as the blonde squatted around the table to analyze the board, she did the same when making a move. It was pretty quirky but surprisingly heart warming at the same time. "I demand another rematch!" the class president laughed and rolled her eyes but decided to entertain the blonde in another rematch. There game was going well until a scream interrupted Emma's trail of thought. A women who was just a little older then they were came in with a basket on hip and dressed in a stark white dress that reminded her of the nurses in _Fly Over the Cuckoo's nest_.

"What the bloody hell is this!?" the women held out Emma's blue-grey beanie. Emma hunched her shoulder in realization that she did in fact forget something when she went into the laundry room to retrieve her socks from the dryer.

"That's mine," Emma sunk more in her seat as the women turned her murderous gaze onto her.

"Then why is it with my laundry? And more importantly who are you?"

"Leave Emma alone Zelena she didn't put her beanie in your laundry I did. It was ridiculous to dry her socks and beanie and your laundry separately when it takes less energy to do them together," Emma looked between the two girls and was both amazed and terrified that two people could hold a conversation with only intense looks. They didn't stop until Cora came down looking a little more beaten than she did the last time Emma saw her. Her shoulders slumped when her eyes landed on the two silent feuding girls.

"Oh no who did what now?" the two girls started to argue at the same time which made the edge of Cora's eyebrow twitch. "Enough! I have had a long day with incompetent imbeciles that could not do their job properly without instruction all day and the last thing I need are the two of you squabbling so tell me again what happened one at a time please."

"Regina mixed in someone else's laundry with mine when she knows how much that irks me."

"You wouldn't have known if someone else had placed their laundry with yours if Emma hadn't forgotten her hat so I see no harm other than the fact that you are a complete hypochondriac."

"Mother!"

"Regina's right Zelena unless Ms. Swan's hat caused any harm to you or your clothing I see nothing wrong," Zelena huffed and stomped up stairs but not before she tossed Emma's beanie over her shoulder which landed on the floor at the base of the stair. Cora rolled her eyes at her eldest daughters behavior and returned the apparently offending object back to its owner. "By the way Emma Mary Margaret called looking for you saying that she expected you home before it went dark and was concern when you didn't return," Emma rushed over to the window and swore under her breath that it had indeed turned dark and she was late, Mary Margaret was so going to kill her.

"I apologize I didn't know how late it was and I have to get home before I am in more trouble than I already am. This was fun Regina we should do it again sometime."

"Same. Here let me help," the class president picked up the beanie that was on the table and placed it on the blonde's head, folding it where the blue-grey yarn met her eyes. They were no more than a few steps away from each other and Regina's finger tips seemed to send surges of electricity straight to her brain. "There," Regina smiled a her for a second then went to where their interrupted chess game was and proceeded to pack it up.

"I guess I will be going thank you for the hot chocolate and having me over Cora."

"It's no problem at all and if you like I could drive you to where you have to go. Are you staying with the Lucas' again?"

"Oh no after Thanksgiving Mary Margaret looked at apartments for us to stay at I live just down the road so there's no need to drive me."

"In any case it's dangerous to walk out their by yourself with it being dark. I'll walk you home. While I'm gone try not kill each other," she shot a look at Regina who responded with a tight teasing smile. It was a little awkward walking with Cora right next to her but thankfully the walk was short. She barely unlocked the door when Mary Margaret brought her into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god Emma don't do that you had me worried sick," Emma mumbled something against her chest but she doubt it was coherent as she was being squished against her supervisors chest.

"Ease up on the poor girl Mary Margaret I doubt she can breath," Mary Margaret looked up and all but abandoned Emma. The blonde teen took it as an opportunity to escape and hopefully fly underneath the radar for the rest of the night.

"Thank you for walking Emma home Cora."

"It was my pleasure I didn't know that you rented an apartment in town so it was a pleasant surprise."

"Yes well now you know where to find me."

"Indeed I do. Well I must be going have a goodnight Mary Margaret," she turned to leave but stopped when a hand took a gentle hold on her wrist.

"Are you alright Cora?" the head mistress opened her mouth to say that she was fine but it died in her throat when she saw Mary Margaret's big pale green eyes widen with concern.

"No I called to confirm our winter trip after new years but the stupid hotel lost our reservation, which I find astonishing because it was a reservation for over a hundred people, so I have been on the phone all day trying to fix it but all it has given me is a massive head ache."

"I'm sorry Cora."

"Don't be you didn't do it Mary Margaret. So now I have to find out a way to fix it before everything gets filled up and getting no where."

"Can I help? I mean I'm mostly sitting here doing nothing all day and even though the college and center might not be open tomorrow but I'm sure Tink and Mulan wouldn't mind spending time with Ruby and Ms. Lucas wouldn't mind watching them for a few hours. Emma is not problem she would be off at station and I... could..." she trailed off when the older women stepped into her personal space.

"Did you know that you and Emma do this rambling thing when your nervous it's kind of cute," Cora leaned in and placed a soft kiss and the short hair women's flush cheek. "I would enjoy your company Mary Margaret maybe it would remind me to not murder my phone or the person on the other side."

"I would be honored," with one last kiss they bid each other goodnight and Mary Margaret went in to make the appropriate arrangements before turning her attention to her little delinquent of the night. She laid awake that night with anticipation for the upcoming day.

**A/N: I'll stop there for its been a while sine I have written a Cora/Mary Margaret centered chapter so for now I will leave you with this until next week.**


	20. Abandoned Heart's and Hidden Secret's

After dropping two teens with Ms. Lucas and the third at the station Mary Margaret all but bounced up the stairs that led to Cora's house. She knocked on the door and it was answered by a women in her mid teens or early twenties with light brown, possibly auburn, hair which was pinned back in a tight bun and dressed head to toe in white.

"May I help you?"

"I… I," Mary Margaret laughed and scratched the small area behind her ear. "I'm here to see Cora she invited me over," the women laughed and shook her head.

"What are you twelve?" she looked over her shoulder for a moment before rolling her blue eyes in annoyance. She waved at Mary Margaret before walking away leaving the teacher to catch the dark wood door before it slammed in her face. Though she had been in the town house before most of it was unexplored so she went to one of the few areas that she knew where to go, the kitchen. Luck must have been on her side for she found Cora leaning against the counter nursing what she assumed was coffee out of a dark blue mug.

The head mistress was dressed in grey lounge pants with a tight dark blue top that showed off Cora's tone stomach and ample breast. The top's straps were thin, and barely covered the two finger rule that Mary Margaret practically grew up on. The top would tighten with every breath that the elder brunette would take, causing the top to squeeze Cora's breast where it they would almost pop out. The whole thing was heart racing and cause the young teacher to flush at what she was not only seeing but what was playing in her head. Cora looked up from her mug to her and gave her a small smile. She opened her mouth to speak but the same voice that greeted the teacher interrupted her.

"Mother I'm leaving now."

"Very well Zelena have a good day," a door closed and the house fell silent, leaving the two women alone. The two women just stood there, the only sound was their own hearts beating under their skin. In a form of boldness it was Mary Margaret who approached Cora, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and giving her a light peck on the apple of her cheek.

"Hi," the smile that Cora greeted her with grew and she brought one hand up to play with short strains of black hair.

"Hi," Cora kissed her then, on the lips, capturing the teacher's pink lip between hers and holding it there only for a minute before releasing it with a light pop.

"Hello in deed," Mary Margaret followed Cora's example, trapping the brunette's plump lip between her own. Cora's breath tickled her lips before they kissed again, a little deeper than the last two. Their short kisses quickly escalated with Mary Margaret's tongue tracing the curve of Cora's top lip. Effectively she was pinned against the counter and Cora, and it made her absolutely giddy. It was Cora who pulled away, sending her a shocking revelation on how she quickly grew to the heat the head mistress body emitted.

"As much as I am enjoying myself I need to shower and I have a lot of work to do, even though it would nag at me to finish the thing that I started."

"Well, the day is young I'm sure you can fit in what ever it is that will be nagging at you on your schedule."

"Oh I'm sure I will count on that," with one last kiss Cora led the teacher up stairs.

Cora's study was off on its own little corner, almost secluded in a way. The walls and carpet were white, making the sun filled room seem brighter than it was. The only two pieces of furniture in the room was a large u-shape desk in a rich dark brown color with several cabinets and drawers behind the face of the desk. In between the cabinets and desk was a slim black computer monitor. Along with the desk was a black leather sofa the Mary Margaret decided to occupy.

It was how Cora found her, with her knees in the air. Mary Margaret had enough curtsy to take off her shoes for her ballet slippers were skewed out on the floor besides the sofa, revealing small rose pink painted toes. The grey skirt that the teacher wore was trapped between the bent knees, showing off a nice view of Mary Margaret's smooth calf's. The teacher's usually neat hair was mused up a little as her head was pressed against the arm rest of the sofa. In the teacher's hand was a book with several different color tags sticking out between the pages. It was pure Mary Margaret and for Cora a complete temptation that will become more sweeter the longer she ignores it. Challenge accepted.

"Damn it!" Mary Margaret jumped as Cora slammed the office phone that was next to her back into its cradle with more force than necessary. She had lost track on how many calls that the head mistress has made but this was the one that had, as the saying goes, broke the camels back. With every ended call the high tolerance for whatever Cora was facing was slowly being chipped away, leaving behind a very raw and fuming Cora.

"Cora is everything all right?" the teacher moved so that she was propped up on her elbows.

"Stop!" the head mistress pointed a finger at the teacher as the sound of leather squeaking under the shifting weight of the teachers body. "You don't move," the short hair woman tilted her head in question as the head mistress strutted her way over to where she was. With one leg in the free space and the other firmly on the ground, Cora loomed over the younger women, finger tips dancing on the bare skin of her legs. They were both transfixed by the movement of Cora's red painted fingertips, they way they glided over smooth white flesh raising the fine hairs on her legs, they way they seem to follow a specific pattern but at the same time random. "Take your blouse off."

"Hm?" Mary Margaret's mind was not processing what the woman above her said. "What?"

"Your blouse Mary Margaret take it off," the teacher tilted her head slightly and it took a moment before she realized what the brunette wanted from her. Taking hand fulls of the blouse at each side she untucked the white shirt from her skirt, and pulled it over her head, the shirt making a white pool on the floor near her head. She was left in her bra and skirt.

"Perfect," gently Cora pushed one of Mary Margaret's legs down and slowly inched the skirt higher up snow white legs, leaving a majority of the skin exposed. "You are a distraction Mary Margaret. One that I will happily indulge in," Mary Margaret let out a combination of a moan and a yelp as Cora kissed the skin around her navel. It didn't last long for just as quickly she initiated the contact Cora with drew it, leaving her in a violent cold gust. "But sadly not at the moment for if I do I don't think that I can restrain myself from enjoying you vigorously. But indulge me and stay the way you are if that's alright?"

"S-sure," Cora smiled at her and gave her a small peck on the lips before returning to her desk. She looked at the ceiling in hopes that it would stall her racing mind and libido. Either way she was just glad that she brought extra clothes with her.

It went silent in Cora's private study, the only sound was the clicking of keys as Cora looked something up at on the internet and Mary Margaret's soft breathing. She wouldn't admit it but with the loss of her shirt she was more aware of the breeze in the room that rose small goose bumps on her skin and made her nipples strain against the cotton material of her bra. She tried to divert her attention on herself by watching Cora work, but it wasn't helping. It was at the edge of her thoughts, her arousal, her desire to be touched, to feel the weight of Cora's body on hers, just contact in general and it was driving her crazy. The silence wasn't helping much.

"What are you working on?" Cora's head snapped up from the key board to the computer screen than to her.

"Since I'm going no where with the usual hotel we use I'm looking at others around the same area but coming up with nothing."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Canada, one of the good things about living in Maine is that it's not that far by bus," she scrunched her eyebrows together in concentration as she tried to remember something. Apparently it was important for the headmistress mumbled what sounded like 'merda' under her breath.

"What is it?" Mary Margaret started to move but then remembered she wasn't supposed to and went back to her original position.

"We can't go to Canada."

"Why?" Cora sighed and placed an elbow on her chairs arm rest. With her chin in her hand her rung finger played with her bottom lip. Clearly she was contemplating on telling her what she knew or keep it to herself. She sighed again, this time deeper, and dropped her arm.

"Come here Mary Margaret," the short hair women sat up but made no attempt to move from the couch.

"I thought you didn't want me to move?"

"I know what I said but what I'm about to tell you should be done face to face not across a room," the teacher nodded and walked over to where the head mistress was.

"What is it?" with a hand on her hips Cora gently pushed her until she was forced to sit on the smooth face of the desk behind her.

"I should have told you this from the get go but I wanted to give her a fair shake without it hanging over her head," the teacher tilted her head much like a curious dog would. "What I'm about to tell you concerns Emma."

"Emma?" at the moment it didn't matter that she was practically topless, if this concerned one of her girls than it deserved her full attention. "What about her is she okay you know health wise?"

"Emma's health isn't the issue here, it's the circumstances on how she came to be at Storybrooke Academy. I'm going to be blunt about this Mary Margaret so brace yourself," with a nod from the teacher she continued. "Emma was arrested in Arizona on several counts on petty larceny and one account of accessory after the fact to a grad robbery. One of the board members who is also friends with the DA in Arizona emailed me about her arrest and I sent him to talk to the DA about some sort of agreement we can come to. The agreement was that Emma can either choose the mandatory sentence that came with her chargers or be sent to Storybrooke Academy, and you know which one she choose.

"In condition to being sent here she must stay out of trouble and that she may not under any circumstances leave the country. So now I have to figure out a new plan."

"Well, even though I know this I say that Emma's special circumstances benefit you for it just speeds up the issue to look else wear. I'm sure you can find something similar, if not better, here. Why not try Vermont or Pennsylvania or even here for that matter. It won't be that hard to find something."

"No it wouldn't so you can go back to the couch I wouldn't be long."

"Do I have to? It's lonely and cold over there can't I stay?" to make her case stronger the teacher stuck out her bottom lip, effectively pouting, quivering it a little for good measure. Cora rolled her eyes but a smile tugged at the edges of lips.

"Fine you can stay," the teacher let out a light squeal and gave the head mistress a quick hug before falling silent where she sat on the edge of the desk. Mary Margaret took several breaths to try to calm her racing nerves. It won't be long now and she hoped that Cora quickly found something that appealed to her for if she waited any longer she was sure she was going to explode.

It indeed did not take long, Cora found something that she liked and sent it to someone, Mary Margaret didn't catch or care who it was, what matter was that Cora was done and now she could selfishly have all of the head mistress attention. With her work in the study done Cora lead the teacher from the study to her bedroom.

Sitting on the large king bed covered in rich red blanket's the head mistress encouraged the shorter hair women to straddle her lap, the teachers grey skirt pooling around them. Cora snaked her hands around the teachers waist. Mary Margaret wasn't kidding when she said she was cold for the flesh quickly warmed up under her touch. The teacher moaned and rested her head on one of the head mistress' shoulders.

"Uh uh," Cora gently pushed the teacher away by her shoulders. The blissful expression the teacher once had turned to a hurtful one, light green eyes filled with sadness. Cora brought one hand up to the teacher's cheek, fingertips playing with the ends of short black hair. "I told you to meet my eyes when speaking to me and that extends to here as well," she moved her hand to Mary Margaret's small chin so that the young women would have no choice but to meet her eyes. "L'occhio è la finestra a desiderare, the eye is the window to desire. The only way I can know what you want is if you look at me understand?"

"Yes, sorry," Cora just smiled at her before kissing her soundly on the lips, it was soft as if saying that she was forgiven. It quickly escalated with the head mistress' tongue exploring the insides of the teachers mouth. The kiss ended in a wet pop that left both women breathless. From there Cora trailed down the teacher's neck to her shoulder to push down one bra strap then the other, teasing the ball of the shoulder by scraping her teeth lightly against it making the teacher shudder. Cora's hands snaked around Mary Margaret's waist to undo the clasp of the teacher's simple bra which fell to the floor, leaving the teacher truly topless.

From there Mary Margaret's small breast became the head mistress' new target. The soft white mounds practically defied gravity, as they sat nicely on the teacher's chest with minimal snagging. Powdery pink nipples stood at full attention, creating a very pleasant change in texture under Cora's palms. Mary Margaret arched her back as the older woman clammed one of her nipples with her mouth, the bud fully worshiped by both teeth and tongue. With one last long lick Cora pulled away to look at her partner.

Mary Margaret's face was heavily flushed, the darkest being the apples of her cheeks and spreading to lighter shades to her ears and neck. Light green eyes were clouded to a grey like color, blending almost seamlessly with the white parts of her eye. There were thin red lines from where she scrapped her teeth across the teacher's shoulders. The short haired woman's breathing was fast and a little shaky, Cora was worried that Mary Margaret would hyperventilate if she kept it up. Cora reached out to rest one hand on a flushed cheek. Mary Margaret's eyelids fluttered and she smiled at the older woman before wrapping her arms around Cora's slender neck.

Cora smiled and took the opportunity to snake her arms back around the smaller woman's waist. Blindly she searched for the small zipper or clasp that would loosen the grey skirt that had quickly become uncomfortable for her and, she assumed so, Mary Margaret. Heat and sweat made the skirt clung to the teacher's bare thighs causing Cora to peal the garment off her lovers body instead of watching it gracefully fall to the floor. Cora rose an eyebrow before smirking at the young woman, who broke her rule and was looking now away from her with a hard blush on her face.

"My my look who is full of surprises. Never would I imagine you going commando. I must say it is a major turn on Mary Margaret," without warning Mary Margaret found herself flat on her back with Cora looming over her. A devious smirk graced the headmistress' lips, it both frightened and aroused Mary Margaret. "Prepare yourself my little neve for I am going to ravish you completely."

With that Cora sunk to her knees and gently spread apart creamy thighs so that every thing was exposed to her. Mary Margaret's sex glistened with her arousal and the small pearl made itself known. The young woman's unique sent filled Cora's senses. It was intoxicating and arousing, it broke whatever was holding her back and Cora all but latched onto the young woman's sex.

Mary Margaret let out an ear piercing cry; somewhere in her deep subconscious she was thanking her lucky stars that the house was empty. Her arms collapsed underneath her causing her to flop onto the bed. She tried to get back up but couldn't, her arms just wouldn't hold her weight. So all she could do is feel, feel Cora's tongue explore every inch of her nether regions. A sharp bite to her clitoris made her see stars and than the world went black.

When the black cloud lifted from her vision it was dark except for the faint orange glow of a lamp. Cora loomed over her, running slim finger's through her hair. There was a gentle smile on the older woman's face, she showed no judgement but Cora was a master in hiding her true emotions from her face unlike her. The smile that she gave Cora was weak and held the embarrassment and shame that she felt.

"Something troubles you Mary Margaret what is it?" Mary Margaret shook her head slightly and tried to turn away but couldn't due to the hand on the back of her head. Cora sighed sadly and laid herself down so that she could look right into the young woman's pale green eyes. "Whatever you're feeling Mary Margaret it's not your fault. Everyone has different levels of experience that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"It's not just that," Mary Margaret whispered into the comforter.

"Than what?"

"I don't..." Mary Margaret's breathing became shaky and tears welded up in her eyes. In a blurry corner of her eye she caught the time, she decided it was time to leave. "I have to go," Mary Margaret got up to leave while scanning the floor for her discarded skirt and bra. Just as about she was going to pick up the first article of clothing something grabbed hold of her wrist, it was warm and strong at the same time. It was Cora's hand that was clamped around her wrist. Cora's hold was reflected on her face with brown eyes hard but with a slither of warming light. There was something else in Cora's milk chocolate brown eyes that Mary Margaret couldn't identify but it sent a piercing arrow straight to her heart, which scarred her.

"Please Mary Margaret tell me what it is that's bothering you, what you are feeling right now."

"I don't know what my heart is trying to tell me because I haven't used it in so long and that's what scares me Cora," the headmistress silently brought the distraught woman into her arms as Mary Margaret wept at her breast. Once Mary Margaret calmed down enough Cora disentangled herself from the once again sleeping woman. She covered the young woman with the red sheet before exiting. She backtracked to her study to collect the bag that Mary Margaret came over with. After leaving a note for the younger woman she went downstairs. What was happening around her dinning table made her question if she entered another dimension.

For one her daughter's were not at each others throats which was a miracle in it of itself. What sent her head spinning was that they were not only in the same room and getting along but they were doing so without a buffer like herself between them. Well there was Emma squatting around the chess board again while Regina and Zelena played a card game. Emma's green eyes all but flickered on but waited until she hand Regina's undivided attention until she moved one of her pieces and returned to her seat. It took Regina less than a minute for her to move one of her own black pieces to say, "Check mate," and the game was done and she returned to her card game with her sister.

"Back again I see Ms. Swan," Regina turned to face her mother ready to plead her case but Cora's gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her. "It's all right Regina I don't mind Emma at all. In fact if it wasn't for her random outburst I wouldn't even know she's here unless she upsets your sister again," the blonde blushed and looked down at the board in front of her, her fingers playing with one of the pieces, the knight, one of the few she could actually identify. "I am more interested in what you and Zelena are doing Regina?"

"Playing a side game of gin while I wait for Emma to make her move."

"I must say," Zelena added in her playfully amused tone. "It is quite entertaining watching young Emma here making a move. The consecration on her face, it was like as though the only thing that mattered was that move. Though that might not be the only thing," she winked at Emma and placed the cards that were in her hand on the table, signaling the end of her and her sister's little card game with no defined winner. "I have studying to do," she threw over her shoulder as she headed upstairs, not waiting on any protest, if there were any.

Regina was unaffected by her sister's abrupt exit, she just packed up the cards and returned to giving Emma her undivided attention as they played yet another round of chess.

It was darker when Mary Margaret woke up for the second time, and colder. The only warmth was the single red sheet around her naked body but it didn't stop the goosebumps. When she turned over she found a note next to the clock written on a yellow post it note like the one she uses.

'_Mary Margaret,_

_I went downstairs to check up on things but please feel free to use my bathroom to suit your needs. I got your bag from the study and your discarded clothes and placed them next to the night stand.-Cora_

_P.S. I borrowed one of your post it notes I hope you don't mind.'_

Mary Margaret smiled and collected the beige tote bag that she came with and took out the spare set of clothes she tucked in there; a white sweater, a random pair of black pants, and new underwear. Taking the clothing with her she went into the bathroom to freshen up.

Freshly showered and in clean clothes Mary Margaret went downstairs to find Cora. The head mistress was sitting at one end of the dark wood table with a small plate in front of her that was being ignored as she watched the two teens in front of her. Regina and Emma, which was strange to her at least but not to the dark brunette teen.

People in Storybrooke were still relatively new to Mary Margaret and next to Cora Regina was the biggest mystery of them all. She was still learning what made the young girl tick, her closed and standoffish nature didn't help. But apparently Regina had a soft spot for Emma, the class president didn't even scowl or flinch when Emma yelled, "Check mate!" In fact there was a small smile on Regina's face as she excepted defeat. Even Cora smiled as she stood up and walked to the kitchen, taking her plate with her.

It wasn't just Regina but Emma as well. It was the first time that Mary Margaret has ever seen the blonde so happy and... relaxed.

"Congratulations girls you have managed to prove that you can play a game of chess that does end with a clear winner."

"Yeah I don't know if Regina and I are the best chess players out there or the worst," the full smile that was on Emma's face faltered a little when she saw her, it was the look that her girls would give her when they know they did something wrong or on the lines of wrong. It was one of Emma's rules that they established when the blonde teen took the job of junior deputy, she was supposed to go straight home after work. It was why she started panicking the other day when Emma didn't show up when she supposed to, but if this is what she was doing she could let it slide, if she was told before hand.

"Mary Margaret," Regina turned around to face her but it was only a second, political mask back on.

"Emma. If your done with your game then we can head home we don't want to over stay our welcome."

"She is no trouble Mary Margaret," Cora came poked out of the kitchen, leaning against the door way arms crossed under her ample breast. "Neither are you," the older woman gave her a smile that caused a blush to form on her cheeks.

"No Mary Margaret's right, she left the others with Ms. Lucas and it's only fair that we relieve her of that burden. Besides she promised us that we go pick out a Christmas tree tomorrow."

"Is that so, well then I bid you both goodnight and wish you safe travel. Though if Ms. Swan salted the roads as she did the side walks you wouldn't have any trouble, our walk way has never looked better when a storm like this hits."

"Thank you Cora, its good to know that my hard work is personally appreciated," she turned to Regina, a pink blush painted her cheek. Awkwardly she held out her arm, palm up. She uncurled her fist to reveal a white knight chess piece. "Sorry I forgot that I was still holding it. I like the chess set that you have it's not to small but not to big that its hard to clean up when your done with it and the pieces, the pieces are my favorite. They have a good weight to them and the coloring is nice and the clothed bottoms makes them versatile and a nice feeling when you run your thumb across it," at the end Emma hunched her shoulders as though she was turtle hiding its in its shell.

"Thank you Emma I never had any compliment my chess board before but thank you I'm glad you like it," Regina took back the offered chess piece and said goodnight to Emma as she left with her supervisor, walking side by side. She looked down at the object in her hand, the small piece practically glowed against her tan. It took her a minute to realize that she was not only smiling at the small white knight but running the pad of her thumb against the bottom of it. She snapped herself out of whatever trance she was in and placed the discarded knight back with the others and slid the lid back in place for the final time.

Emma was right however, it was a nice feeling.

The streets of Storybrooke were quite, as most people stayed off the roads as much they could. It was silent in Mary Margaret's Ford Country Squire as she drove herself and Emma to the Lucas' residence. Emma didn't say a word to her just slouched herself in the front seat looking everywhere but at her.

"I'm sorry," Emma looked at her for breaking the silence, still not saying anything. The blonde gave her a look that said she wanted her to continue with whatever it was she wanted to say. "I'm sorry for intruding on your chess game with Regina."

"Its cool so long as you didn't mind me ruining yours and Cora's after glow," Emma yelp as she was jerked forward as Mary Margaret slammed on the breaks, causing the compact car to come to a complete stop. "Damn it Mary Margaret give me a warning next time."

"How did," Mary Margaret's voice was shaky as though she was about to cry. "How did you find out."

"It doesn't take a genius Mary Margaret. I mean, you started out in one outfit and now you're in another. You're making it more obvious," she paused for a moment, thinking. "We don't care you know," Mary Margaret looked at her with big eyes and tilted her head. "Tink, Ruby, Mulan, and I, we don't care if you're dating Cora or if you don't tell us, it's not our place. But I understand if you don't want anyone else to know, I kinda don't want anyone to know about my chess games with Regina."

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with playing chess."

"By it self no but with Regina, that's a big no no," again Mary Margaret gave her a quizzical look. "No one likes Regina, I can partially understand why but the ones that hate her the most are the others and I don't want this to look like I'm betraying them. Where teenagers, girl teenagers, and we always try to find a motive for every action around them. So, as long as you don't tell anyone about Regina I won't say anything about Cora."

"Okay. I don't fully understand it Emma but okay. However-"

"Here it comes," Emma rolled her eyes but got serious as Mary Margaret glared at her.

"We have to talk about setting times for you to go over okay?"

"Yes Mary Margaret," with emotional and relationship issues set aside for now Mary Margaret started the car again to pick up Emma's missing roommates. Despite the issue being dropped it wasn't forgotten and the burden of being the only two knowing dwelled on still to young and inexperienced shoulders. Who knew what would happened if it got out and not just for them but for the others who were in the cross fire as well.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long update, life and inspiration can suck sometimes but I will try to update more frequently. Thanks!**

**Food for thought: merda means shit/crap in Italian and neve means snow also in Italian.**


	21. It's a Christmas Tree Emma Swan

It was about two weeks before christmas when Mary Margaret said that she wanted a Christmas tree. She just blurted it out of the blue at breakfast, it was a weekend for they were all there and eating pancakes. The girls weren't really enthusiastic about getting a tree, they just shrugged and returned to eating. Mary Margaret tried to cheer them on saying that I would be fun getting a tree for it would make the apartment feel more festive. Mulan didn't say anything other than Mary Margaret should do what she felt like since the apartment was her home as much as it was there's, if she wanted a tree she could have it. Tink was against the idea entirely for it meant cutting down a perfectly good tree only to throw it away once it served its purpose, Mary Margaret never knew how strongly Tink felt about the environment. And Emma, she didn't say anything at all just stabbed the pancakes that were in front of her with a kind of sad expression on her face. Mary Margaret asked about Emma's opinion on the tree but Emma just mumbled under her breath that she didn't care, got up from her chair, and stomped out of the room. Mary Margaret followed her, a weight was on her heart almost feeling like it was being crushed.

Emma was in her bed with one knee against her chest, flexing the toes on her out stretched leg, watching them curl and uncurl as though they were the most interesting things in the world. What crushed Mary Margaret's heart even more was the sad distant look on emma's face. Mary Margaret joined her, making sure to watch her head so she wouldn't hit it on one of the wooden beams.

"Emma," the blonde's emerald green eyes flicked with the light that naturally flickered behind them in recognition. "What do you think about getting a Christmas tree? It probably won't be a real tree, we don't want a surly Tink on our hands now do we?"

"I guess not."

"Well, just give it some time to think it over okay?" Emma nodded and with a pat on her knee Mary Margaret left the teen to her own devises, sometime you just have to know when it was time to walk away. For now she would walk away.

On Monday after talking with Cora she found a post it note on the fridge saying '_Tree?_ _Emma votes yes_'. It made her smile and excited for what was going to happen.

By Wednesday the three teens and their supervisor set out to find a tree. With the holidays almost here everyone was out doing whatever they need to do to prepare, it was how Mulan got such an easy time in getting the day off at working at the center. Mr. Hunter also didn't have a problem letting Emma have the morning off, she was going to do a grave yard that night so that she can sleep and play chess with Regina all afternoon the next day, she had Mary Margaret's and Regina's conformation of corse.

Before heading out they had made the decision to look at fake tree's as well as real to see if there was something that everyone liked, it earned her an eye roll from Tink but she did not object. Sadly all of the fake trees were either too small or too tall for their small apartment so the only thing that they could do was look at a live one, which placed a scowl on Tink's face.

There was only one tree lot in Storybrooke, it was owned by Marco who not only grew the trees himself but also took the trees back to make wood, that earned Tink's approval. They stuck to the front, which were the small and medium size trees. Mulan suggested that they split up and see what tree they liked the best on their own instead of thinking as a group, they would place a flag on the tree that they liked and have Marco bring it forward to see all four next to each other. It took about an hour and a half but they each found a tree that they liked and brought it forward, every one that is but Emma. So they spent next ten minutes just looking for their missing member since Mary Margaret refused to do the voting without Emma. It amazed them how effortlessly Emma could hide.

They found her examining a tree that was just on the border line between small and medium. Despite its size the tree was full and had a rich dark green coloring and there were little pine cone nubs at the end of the branches. One stood up straight in the air, just asking for a star or angel. On Emma's face was a bliss kind of look as though the tree did something to calm her down. It was perfect which was why Mary Margaret flagged down Marco and told him that she would take the tree.

After caring the tree two flights of stairs, it now resided in the center of the living room in its little plastic water bowl just waiting to be decorated. They knew they wanted lights, which was the first thing to be placed on the tree, multicolor of course for the white just didn't match them. They also place some solid color ornaments in bold green, red, blue, and yellow as well as silver garland. But even after all that it just didn't feel right.

Emma was the first to figure out why that was.

After lunch, which was around one or two, Emma walked over to Regina's town house. She knocked and Zelena opened the door with smile that was eerily similar to her mothers could-be-political-or-friendly smile before it fell in favor of a scowl that Emma usually associated with Regina's sister.

"Oh its just you. Shouldn't you be down at the station at this hour?"

"I would if I didn't pull a grave yard. We get the next day off whenever we do."

"How fascinating," Zelena sounded less than interested, leading Emma to believe that she should have just stuck with a simple no. "So why are you here? Shouldn't you be doing whatever it is you like to do?"

"Its kind of the reason as to why I am here Zelena, I called Regina yesterday to see if it was all right for me to come over and play chess. She said sure and we set up a time around one. So here I am to do something that I like to do."

"What the chess or my sister?" a blush creeped up on the apples of Emma's checks and the back of her neck. Zelena chuckled and stepped aside so that Emma could enter. The blonde opened her but closed it to clear her throat before speaking again. "Where's Regina?"

"Post office. She said the she wanted to send something to Kathryn, she and her family are in California and Regina wanted to make sure her Christmas present gets there in time."

"I see," Emma stood in the middle of the foyer, tangling her fingers in the yarn of her blue knit cap. It was like as though she was a little puppy, not knowing what do with herself without someone to follow, it made Zelena smirk. It really was too good of an opportunity to pass up, her sister should have know better than to leave her alone with Emma.

"Well, don't just stand there won't you join me in the living room? We can wait for Regina there," Emma nodded and followed the older girl to the white couch, Zelena took one end while she took the other for she wanted to give the copper redhead some space. "So Emma, when did you and my sister start doing this?" she waved her hand in air, not really indicating to nothing but Emma knew what she meant, or what she thought Zelena meant.

"The same day that you found my beanie in your laundry."

"So not long huh?" Emma shook her head, blonde curls swishing back and forth.

"Nope."

"Emma?" the blonde hummed in recognition, but didn't look at her, her emerald green eyes were looking over the room as though she was trying to memorize every nook and cranny. "Can I ask you a question? A possibly dumb one?" Emma finally looked at her, but that could be due to the fact that she scooted over to her, the skirt of her dress rising ever so higher on her thigh.

"S-sure Zelena, what is it you want to know?"

"You mentioned the other day that you had roommates, what where there names again?"

"Mulan and Tink. When were are at school Ruby lives with us at Neverland."

"Tink, is she a blonde who's in orchestra?"

"Yeah she plays the flute."

"What about Neráida? Do you know her?"

"In a way she was one of the adults who ran the booth that I worked at the Minors festival and she spent Thanksgiving with us as well."

"Do you like my sister?" Emma's eyes widened at both the question and the hand that was on her knee.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"My sister, do you like her?" the blush came back, a deeper shade of pink and it spread to her ears. Before she could answer there was a knock on the door and Zelena huffed in annoyance.

"Bloody," she left Emma where she was, flushed and confused on the couch, to get the door. It was the steps of two men and the gush of cold air they carried that snapped Emma out of whatever she was in. She watched as the men carried in what appeared to be a Christmas tree. They placed the tree, already decorated to the nines, near the fire place, asked for Zelena's signature, then left without a word. Zelena made a move to the tree but stopped, waving her hand at it as though she was whipping her hands of it. She took her spot next to Emma again but was distant, she crossed her legs away from the blonde.

"Hey Zelena."

"What?"

"What's that?" Emma pointed to the tree and Zelena rose a sculpted copper eyebrow.

"A Christmas tree, what else would it be?"

"Your family doesn't pick it out yourself?"

"Of corse not. Mother just calls Marco and tells him what tree she wants and pays him extra to have it decorated and delivered and voila we have a Christmas tree," Emma nodded but she couldn't stop looking at the tree, white lights dull but standing out against the dark green of the pine. Something was playing in the back of her mind but she couldn't quite figure it out.

"Check mate," Regina said once again as she captured her king and bishop in one fatal sweep. The current score was Regina-3, Emma-0, and draws-0, it was a personal record for the two of them but victory was bitter sweet. For some reason Emma's head was not in the game and robotically moved her pieces, there was no squatting around the board, no out burst as she captured one of Regina's pieces, nothing. "You know if I wanted to play with a computer I would Emma."

"Sorry," Emma started to place her pieces back in their right full places but as she reached for her second knight Regina placed her hand on her's, the dark brunette's fingertips brushed against her wrist.

"What's wrong Emma? Somethings weighting on your mind."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"About?"

"Your christmas tree. Why doesn't your family pick it out yourself?"

"I don't know. Mother has just always gotten it this way I never questioned it before."

"What about decorating it?"

"Same thing. The tree always comes to us lit we never thought of changing it."

"But have you ever thought of decorating it yourself?"

"Not particularly no."

"Oh. Okay," Emma removed her hand from underneath Regina's to place her knight in its square.

"Why the interest in our Christmas tree?"

"No reason."

"Yes, there is. You don't ask me questions unless you want to know something, its one of the more pleasant qualities of your company, now tell me why the sudden interest in our Christmas tree?"

"Do you remember yesterday that I told your mom that Mary Margaret was going to take us out to pick out a tree?" Regina nodded, it was one of the many things that she couldn't forget no matter how hard she tried. "Well, we found one, decorated it in multicolor lights and ornament and silver garland, but after all that it just didn't feel right, like as though it was our tree you know?"

"No."

"That's okay neither do I," it was silent, neither one of the girls talking or moving despite the chess board being set up for the next round. The silence was broken by a scraping of chair legs against the wood floors. Emma looked up from the chess board to see Regina walk to the hallway that led to the garage and laundry room. She watched as the dark brunette take out her coat from the closet as well as her own dark brown leather parka with the hood.

"Let's go," Regina handed her her coat, that old superior look was back on her face but it was different somehow, just like everything else about Regina when they spent time like this together.

"Where are we going?" Emma placed her coat on and followed the other girl right out her front door.

"We are going to look for your Christmas tree. I'm going to help you find a way to make your tree say 'we're misfits and proud of it'."

"Is that a complement?" Regina just smiled at her and walked down the street, again assuming that Emma was right behind her, which she was. Regina led her to a little shop next to '_Mr. Gold's Paw & Antique shop'_. She rose an eyebrow at the sign for the only Mr. Gold that she knew was her history teacher, maybe it was a side business like with Mrs. Lucas who sold lunches at the university and deli. "I didn't Mr. Gold runs a shop."

"He doesn't his father does."

"Whose his father?"

"No idea all I know is that Mother tells me to stay away from him. I figure to trust her when she says something like that," Emma nodded and entered the shop next door behind the dark brunette. The shop was pin strip in white and faint, almost pink, red. There were several displays all filled the the brim with Christmas items; decorations, lights, wrapping paper, if it was Christmas related it was there. There was an elder lady behind the counter who waved at Regina, which the dark brunette acknowledge with a nod. "Here we are. If your tree is here it would be here."

"Wow," Emma released with her breath, after all it was breath taking. Never had she stood in one place that held so much Christmas. In her search she got distracted by the many lights and playing with the nut crackers, Regina rolled her eyes and pulled the blonde away, never had she seen such child like behavior come from one person. As she was pulling Emma away from wooden soldiers, she was jerked to a holt, her shoulder feeling like as though it was being pulled from its socket. She turned around to scull until she saw Emma's face. The blonde's child like smile that she had been wearing had wavered and a quizzical kind of look took its place.

"Emma? What is it?" the blonde picked up a red box that had a clear plastic front so that you can see what was in it. Emma turned the box so that she can see it.

"What do you think?" in the box were a set of four dragons in the traditional colors of blue, green, yellow, and red in the top row and several different color fish on the bottom row.

"For you?"

"For Mulan. Do you think she'll like them?" Regina gave her a sad smile and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I don't know her very well she's your friend Emma you would know her better."

"Oh right. Sorry. I think she will she doesn't really like the over played obvious ones like those white take out boxes or lettering. They already match the ones that we have but will stand out. And now I'm just rambling. So yes to these and three more to go. Lets go this way!" another tug and this time Emma was pulling Regina around, decking between the aisle to find ornaments for Emma's two other roommates and for Emma herself.

Neither girl noticed that Regina's hand moved from Emma's wrist to her hand and their fingers intertwining together, creating a stunning contrast with light milky skin and soft bronze.

It took half an hour but Emma finally found everything that she wanted. For Mary Margaret she found thin flat silver ornament made into school supplies; ruler, pencil, apple, and a book. Tink was a major hurdle since the only thing that Emma really knew about her dirty blonde roommate was that a) she loved the color green and b) she was in orchestra, music notes it was, again like Mary Margaret's thin and flat but were black. For Emma herself she found a set like Mulan's but with chess pieces, a complete set with all 16 white pieces, 32 was a little much and was out of her price range the trip was kind of stretching thin. Mr. Hunter failed to mention that she got paid to work at the station, it was small but to her who didn't spend money unless it was absolutely necessary it kind of piled up. As they approached the counter Regina looked over her shoulder and asked Emma to excuse her. Emma let her go, already missing the warmth that the dark brunette provided.

"You can pick something out?" Emma looked from the door that closed behind the dark brunette not even minutes ago.

"I'm sorry?"

"You spent over $50 you can pick out anything on the top shelves in the glass case," the lady indicated to the glass case next to the large gold register. Emma scanned the case, her eyes automatically going to one object.

"Anything?"

"Indeed my dear."

"That one," she pointed to the one that she wanted and the woman unlocked the case. "Can you wrap it separately?"

"Sure thing," the woman turned to the back counter to take out a white flat piece of cardboard that she folded to make a box and wrapped what Emma had picked out, covering it in red tissue paper. She did the same with the loose ornaments that Emma had picked out. "Here you go you have a great holidays."

"You to ma'am," Emma took the bag and started out but in a slow stride. She was at a cross roads on what to do for she did not want to intrude on whatever caused Regina to leave the store, not only was it none of her business but rude as well. Sadly there was no reason for her to hang around the store so with coat zipped and beanie on she exited the store ready to face the elements and Regina's impending wrath.

Regina was on the edge of the sidewalk, as close as she could get for even though Graham's snow piles weren't as clean or as neat as hers it still made it hard for people to get to the edge without trekking through ankle deep snow. Regina avoided being in the snow as much as possible but the guy with whom she was talking to stood directly in the snow, work boots creating deep impressions under his weight. The boy was around there age with short brown hair. He was dressed in a pair of jean and a blue winter coat in addition to the boots. Regina and the boy were talking in hush tones, clearly not wanting to draw attention. The boy stopped talking when he saw Emma and Regina turned to look at her. Gone was the girl that Emma spent close to two hours with who smiled and rolled her eyes in playful annoyance when she did something childish, now Regina's jaw was to a point that her back teeth must hurt and her amber eyes were dull but shiny at the same time, her arms were crossed up with her right hand gripping her forearm while the other was on her elbow.

"Emma."

"Don't let me interrupt I'm just passing through. I'll just head home but thank you Regina for this," she held up the bag and with an awkward smile she started to walk back to the apartment.

"No wait Emma I'll be right there," the boy opened his mouth but Regina placed her hand on his chest. "I'll talk to you later Daniel."

"Fine," he turned around to cross the street and that was when it hit Emma on where she had seen Daniel before. It was at the end of the Miners day festival when she came apple and candle in hand, he was there with Regina and they were kissing, it was one of the few things that she remember and couldn't forget. Regina watched him walk away for a little while before catching up with Emma, walking ahead of the blonde.

"You didn't have to do that you know I was okay to walk back."

"I know but I just needed to walk away."

"Are you okay?"

"Eventually."

"Good," Regina turned around to face her, dark eyebrow raised.

"You're not going to ask what I'm upset about? Or who I was talking to? Or what we were talking about?"

"I thought the pleasant thing about my company was that I didn't ask questions unless I want to know something. I don't, nor is it my place, to know who you were talking to or about what for I respect your privacy just as much I respect others Regina," the dark brunette looked down, probably to hide the sad smile that tugged on the edges on her plump lips. Regina finally looked at her, amber eyes where shiny with tears, one threatened to slip out which Regina hid by swiping the edge of her palm across her eye when she tucked a strain of hair behind her ear. It crushed Emma's heart.

"Thank you Emma and now that we have solved you christmas tree problem how about a game of chess I want to see if I can keep my streak now that I have a challenge," Regina's playful smirk came back, it was the look that just made Emma want to rise to the challenge. However looking at her watch Emma gave the dark brunette a sad smile.

"I want to Regina don't get me wrong but it's going t be dark in about half an hour and Mary Margaret wants me to be home but mark my words the next time that we see each other I shall smite thee!" Regina chuckled and shook her head.

"You are such a dork."

"No, I'm a misfit and you would be doing this misfit a huge honor if you let me walk you home?"

"I would be delighted to grant you this honor."

"Oh you must be care full there Madam President for some might mistake you for the geek."

"Not on their lives," the rest of the walk to Regina's house was silent but pleasant. Emma stopped at the foot of the stone walk way but just as the class president turned the knob Emma remembered something.

"Regina."

"Yes?"

"Here," Emma held out the white box for the brunette to take. "It's a thank you or a Christmas present, which ever way you want to look at it. I'm going to stop myself there because I can feel the rambling."

"Thank you Emma."

"Your welcome Regina and have a good night."

"You as well," the two girls waved each other off, the same warmth filling them both.

Emma's roommates and supervisor were ecstatic with the Emma's finds. Together they placed all of the ornaments on the tree, dragons and pawns next to music notes and school supplies. It was perfect and exactly what they need to make the christmas tree there's. It was unique, far from traditional, but it was colorful and lively, which was them to a T.

With a tree, their tree, this Christmas was starting to feel a little different for Emma, the way they were supposed to feel and that was mighty okay.

That night Regina was on her bed dressed in her white night gown, ready for bed, but she was far from sleeping. On the bed was the box that Emma had given her, contemplating on rather or not to open it. She was curious, which was odd since when some, say Sydney, she wouldn't even considering opening it, just donate it and hope that it would become useful to someone else, but for some reason that she couldn't give away the box, but on the same hand was terrified what was inside it. She was still scared from Sydney's customized mug from last year, she donate that to Graham who gave it to Mr. Hunter for target practice.

She made up her mind, she was going to wait till Christmas, it was only fair that she wait. To keep the box safe from harm, mainly her sister, she tucked the box behind her curtain, it was less obvious than the many drawers that she had and safer than keeping it in plain sight.

When she pulled the curtain back she saw Daniel standing in the shadows of her bare apple tree, their sign that he wanted to see her. As she stared at him she thought long and hard about going down but then closed the curtain to go to bed. She'll talk to him tomorrow for sure right?

**A brand new chapter which is my christmas present to all my readers. Happy holidays!**


	22. Plasmare la Neve

Winter in the north east was always brutal. By the time December rolled around there was ice, or snow, or a combination of the two. And yet there was a kind of beauty to this brutality, the way that icicles lined the roof and window edges, the way that everything would almost freeze in the face of ice, and of course the way the snow fell.

Snow, in its own way and if it wanted to, was the most beautiful. When the wind was just right it would pick up the falling snow and together create swirls in the skin and it would be a while until the snow even touched the ground. On its own the snow would fall with grace, fluttering gentle to the ground in silence.

Mary Margaret witnessed one of these gentler snow falls as she was coming down from the pleasurable high that Cora brought her. The snowflakes danced and swirled, either it be on its own partner or alone, their shadows dancing across the stark white material of the hotel room curtains.

"What are you thinking about?" The English teacher turned her head to look at her lover. Lover, the word was so foreign to her and yet so familiar. She knew that if she dare say the word it would buzz on her lips much like a hum would. That word also stirred up a bubble of doubt and sadness in the lower reigns of her stomach. Was that all they would ever be, lovers?

A soft faint sensation of fingertips ever so purposefully gliding across the smooth, and kind of clammy, skin of her bicep to the crease of her elbow made Mary Margaret look at the woman next to her.

Cora really was a thing of beauty. Rather she was in or out of clothes, Cora naturally demanded attention. Even now wearing nothing but a pair of black lace tanga panties that had memorized Mary Margaret the second they were exposed when the headmistress' curve hugging dress fell from her body. The lace curved and molded over Cora's round hip and finely shaped rear end. Cora's skin was a shade that was between pale and a light tan, with the areas like her face and forearms being slightly darker than the rest of her body.

What enraptured Mary Margaret were Cora's breast. The head mistress' breast were round and firm with these dusty brown nipples that had just the right amount of natural perk in them. Of all her time with Cora, never had she wanted, oh so desperately want to, touch any part of the woman's naked skin. She was, at this moment, quite content in being the one who was being touched, to let Cora have complete freedom of her body, of her pleasure.

"Nothing in particular." Mary Margaret finally said in an almost faint whisper.

"Oh? I could have sworn I saw those light green eyes of yours flicker as though you were thinking. I was begging to think I hadn't done my job correctly." Cora moved from where she was on her side, almost hovering over Mary Margaret, to on her back, placing the arm that was trapped beneath her to under the pillow that her head was currently resting on, effectively exposing more of her beast to the one that was admiring them the most.

With her angle and the way that Cora rearranged herself gave Mary Margaret the perfect advantage to analyze the new way that Cora's breast fell on her chest. The way the breast created an almost perfectly smooth semi-circle. The way the mound slowly rose and fell with every breath that Cora took, that taunting dusky nipple teasing her as it moved ever so slightly up and down.

With shaky movements Mary Margaret slowly turned herself so that she was tilted in just the right way, placing all of her upper body weight on the shoulder that was pressed into the mattress, making the space between her and Cora's torso that much smaller. Cora's skin was intoxicating even with the musky scent of sweet. She watched as the skin twitched a little and tiny goose bumps that just barely reached the surface from when her hot breath caressed it. Cora's breathing hitched just a little which caused Mary Margaret's shoulders to tighten just for a moment before relaxing.

With every breath that she took Mary Margaret's lips seem to be getting closer and closer, until the thin layer of her lips tasted the thin layer of salt flavor that was left behind when the sweat that once clung to the headmistress' skin evaporated away. It was just a simple graze and yet the taste exploded in Mary Margaret's mouth as though she took a chunk or bite of Cora's skin instead of the simple feather light touch.

Cora, on her part, gave no indication that she felt Mary Margaret's lips on her skin, no matter how light the touch was. There was no sharp intake of breath or moan, there was nothing. On that same note, Cora also did not make any indication of disapproval or displeasure that the touch happen. The headmistress remained silent.

The headmistress' silence did nothing for her confidence, it did not waver it nor did it boost it. Out of anything it gave her the freedom to explore her new desires, the ones, if she was completely honest with herself, that have been brewing, forming, shaping, since she started to see Cora in private.

So she kissed the headmistress again, and again, and again. Her kisses becoming a little deeper, adding a little something extra, like touching the top of her teeth to the flushed skin, a flick of her tongue, lingering of either her bottom or upper lip. Her kisses were mainly placed on the skin that was in the direct line of her own lips, at the pace of three breaths. One breathe, two breath, three, kiss. And repeat.

And all the while Cora remained silent.

With one last kiss Mary Margaret moved away from Cora, turning so that her back was to Cora, going over in her mind what had happened earlier in the day before she found herself here...

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day<em>

Christmas was an all but painful reminder to Mary Margaret. She wanted to give her girls the best Christmas that she could afford, but that was easier said than done. For as much as her girls could be loud and rowdy, they were also closed off. More than anything did she want to say that she knew them the best, like how a mother knew her own children, but there was so much that she didn't know, crucial things. Things that could help her in finding great Christmas presents for the girls.

Currently she was putting her Christmas shopping and planning to the side in favor of helping Cora plan out the Winter Break filed trip, sending the appropriate forms to the students' families to sign and details surrounding the trip. The only person that she told she was going to be at the Mills house was Emma who lit up with the news and as quickly as she could called Regina. It pained Mary Margaret to watch the blonde search the entire apartment before calling the dark brunette, Mary Margaret just didn't see the danger in playing chess with Regina.

In fact, Mary Margaret started to see a positive change in Emma ever since she started playing chess with Regina. The blonde seemed to be happier, lighter. At breakfast she wouldn't stop smiling into her bowl of fruit loops like it was the most charming thing in the world. Ruby, who was staying them while Mrs. Lucas was on what Ruby described as her grandmother's 'biannual cross bowing target fest', made a snarky commit on Emma falling in love with her breakfast. That snapped Emma back to reality and her smile was replaced with a neutral expression, which earned Ruby a swift kick to the shin, apparently by Mulan since that was who Ruby glared at afterword even if the Chinese girl gave no indication that she was the culprit.

After breakfast everyone went their separate ways; Mulan and Emma to their place of work, Ruby to the library, and Tink to where ever it was she disappeared to the majority of the day, and Mary Margaret made her way to Cora's.

Regina was the one who answered the door to let her in. The class president was indifferent about seeing her and the older one, Zelena, was nowhere in sight. Regina mumbled something about her mother being in her office before heading out herself, not saying where she was going. Then again, Regina was not her responsibility. Mary Margaret did report to Cora on her youngest daughter vague whereabouts, though the headmistress seemed less than interested in where her youngest daughter ran off to.

Mary Margaret took her mind off of things by doing the tasks that were set before her.

* * *

><p>"Is there something on your mind Mary Margaret?" The English teacher looked at the older woman who was in her office chair, currently turned so that Cora was facing her and her elbow on the edge of the desk. Mary Margaret gave her a tight smile and tucked a stray strain of black hair behind her ear.<p>

"Not really."

"I think there is, because normally you're happier than this. You know that you can tell me anything Mary Margaret."

"I do, it's just that it really isn't something that I shouldn't be worried about and yet I am." Mary Margaret started to run her fingers along the edge of the envelopes that she was in charge of placing the address' on. Cora got up from the chair, the heels of her stilettos clicking the few paces it took to reach where Mary Margaret was still on the far end of the couch.

"Look at me Mary Margaret." The short hair woman tilted her head so that her eyes met Cora's. "I find that when something is bothering you it is important and if something is bothering you I would like to help you with it."

"I want to give the girls a good Christmas but I cannot think to get them anything that would actually constitute as a Christmas present. I guess this just proves to shows me that I don't know the girls as well as I thought I do." For a minute Cora looked away, the arch of her left eyebrow twitching a little. Then the smile came, something that was just on the edge of being a smirk and there was a gleam in those chocolate brown eyes.

"I think I might know a solution to your problem." Cora stated before crossing back to her desk. "For now I want you to go back to your apartment and pack anything that you may need for a two day trip."

"Why?" Cora didn't answer her just gave her this look that said 'trust me'. Mary Margaret nodded and collected her things to go back to the apartment all the while thinking about what the girls might possible need if she was going away.

* * *

><p>Unknowing to them Regina and Emma were currently caring out their set chess time, with the same board, in the exact same spot. Both teens were gone from this world, completely oblivious to nothing but the chess board in front of them and each other. Emma was in full blown chess mode, emerald green eyes peering over the edges of the elevated chess board, which was exactly what Regina wanted to see, it meant that she was in for a challenge.<p>

Currently it was Emma's move and just as she had picked up her remaining bishop, the back door slammed, startling her and making Emma not only to bump into the table but to also drop her bishop in the process. The dropping of the bishop caused a game of dominos with chess pieces, and knocking of the table made a majority of the fallen pieces, from both the captured and active, to fall to the floor. Emma began to panic and started scrambling to pick up the chess pieces that now littered the table and floor, which brought out the blonde's natural magnet for calamity in the fact that she forgot how close her head was to the table, and the next disaster was Emma's forehead hitting the edge of Cora's dining room table.

"Owie!" Regina immediately rushed to the blonde's side when Emma's head made a great deal of contact with the table. Tears formed in Emma's big emerald green eyes, and with the way she was sitting on the floor cross legged and a chess piece clenched in her first for dear life, it was like as though she was six instead of sixteen. Regina brought Emma's face into her hands to look to see if there was any damage done to the blonde's head, the area was already starting to do turn yellow.

Emma, personally, was burning up on the inside for two reasons: 1) Regina's hands were on her face, Regina touching her period was enough to make her flush, and 2) because she was acting like a baby. It was one thing for her to hit her head, that was nothing new for her, but it was another to do so and then have someone like Regina Mills fawn over you like a child.

"I'm going to get you some ice." Emma opened her mouth to protest, she didn't want Regina troubling herself to get her something that Emma was more than capable of getting, but the dark brunette was already out of sight and ear shot range. While Regina was getting her the ice, Emma worked on picking up the scattered chess pieces and making sure that all 32 were present and accounted for. "Here you go Emma." The class president handed her a small plastic bag filled with ice.

"Thank you, Regina." Emma took the bag and placed it on her forehead, wincing a little when the cold plastic touched her hot tender skin. For a second, and not a moment more, Emma swore that Regina smiled at her, and it was a smile that Emma had never seen the class president give before. As quick as that smile was it was quick to leave, in fact any and all traces of care and happiness that Regina might have had went away and her face went dark. Regina's eyebrows scrunched together, her lips spread to form a sneer, and those bright ember eyes that she had dark to almost black.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" At first Emma thought that Regina was yelling at her and just as she was going to apologize, it was when that she figured out who the real target for Regina's anger was. Zelena, who was on the stairs in hopes of a hasty retreat, was now the center of Regina's wrath.

Automatically Emma could tell that there was something off about Regina's elder sister. While Zelena didn't have the same hardness as Regina, Zelena still held her own power but it was more relaxed and on a different frequency than Regina's. Like night and day the Mills sisters couldn't be any different, unlike Regina who was all politics and proper, Zelena was more relaxed and though she wasn't a slob, she didn't carry herself the same way the Regina did, it was more like an air of flamboyance and seduction than grace.

Right now Zelena was anything but flamboyant, her shoulders were slumped and by the way that her head was slightly tilted to one side Emma could tell that Zelena had some sort of pain in her neck. Zelena's light blue eyes looked cloudy and they were blood shot, the veins creating an almost spider web like effect.

"Why are you yelling at me? It's not like I took your little puppy dogs head and smashed it into the table. That is completely on her."

"You might as well have. If you hadn't slammed that door then you wouldn't have spooked her and cause this." Regina waved her hand over to where Emma was sitting with the ice pack pressed to her forehead.

"Fine, blame me. I don't care. Just do me a favor and do so silently, I can already feel the headache start to form." Zelena closed her eyes, a little tighter than normal, and rubbed small circles on the side of her temple.

"Good, Zelena your home." Zelena flinched a little and climbed down the two steps that she managed to get before her sister started to yell at her to let her mother pass by. In each of the headmistress' fist was a small black suitcase.

"Are you going somewhere Mother?" Cora placed one suitcase at Zelena's feet, who looked at it as though it was a foreign object.

"Yes, and so are you." The headmistress placed the second next to her youngest, which was when she noticed Emma who was pressing the bag of ice to her forehead. "What happened to Ms. Swan?"

"Zelena." Regina said in a calculated sneer. She then looked at the suitcase her mother gave her and then at her mother, who was getting their coats from the closet. "What is going on Mother?"

"I'll explain later, for now put your coat on, and if you have anything to say do it while walking. That goes the same for you Ms. Swan." Emma jumped in her seat, dropping the ice pack in the process, up until that moment she had been ignored, and to be addressed by Cora herself would make anyone want to jump out of their skin.

When everyone had their coats on, Cora pushed a sequence of numbers onto the alarm key pad and locked the front door to the town house, still not saying anything on what was going on.

* * *

><p>Where they wounded up wasn't something that was a cause for concern, after all it was where Emma lived. Emma started to thank Cora for walking her home and to Regina for the ice pack but before she could Cora asked her to let them. At first Emma was hesitant, other than her and Mary Margaret, Emma's roommates were not exactly the Mills' biggest fans. However, despite wanting to keep the peace between her and her roommates, Emma agreed to let the Mills' in but not without announcing their arrival.<p>

Ruby and Tink went into defensive mode, back straight and eyes hard, ready to protect their ground. What was odd was that Tink wasn't glaring at Regina like Ruby was but at Zelena, and there was more of a threatening air to the dirty blonde. Mulan was indifferent, which was the attitude that she took up on almost everything, but she did do was watch Tink's reaction to Zelena very closely.

Mary Margaret was in the kitchen, surrounded by pots and pans in varying degrees of radiating heat, the one bad thing about the apartment was its ability to trap and hold in heat, making the apartment a little stuffier and a little muggy. To Cora it didn't matter, she ignored all those pots and pans and possibly deadly tension between her children and Mary Margaret's girls, all that mattered was Mary Margaret. Cora said something in Mary Margaret's ear and the teacher responded by pointing the spoon that she was using. Cora responded by going over to Mary Margaret's bed which was in the free area next to the stairs and picking up the tote bag that was on the bed.

"Would someone please explain to me what is going on here?" Ruby, who was sitting on one of counter top chairs, was the first to break, looking between Mary Margaret and Cora for an answer.

"I think we are all on the same page here. Mother, why are we in this _hovel_?" The last word passed the class president's lips in a taste of disapproval, even as she made her was to their freezer to get more ice for Emma's rapidly melting ice pack.

"Well, I'm oh so sorry that our home doesn't satisfy your high standards your _majesty_."

"Ruby." The red streaked brunette snapped her jaw shut at Mary Margaret's disapproval, she wasn't yelled at, Mary Margaret never yelled, but her tone would say all that needed to be said.

"Now that everything is in order I believe it's time to say what is going on. Mary Margaret and I are going to Boston for the next two nights, and while we're away Zelena, I am placing you in charge."

"You're doing what!?" And there is was, the back lash, with each girl expressing her contempt.

"You cannot be serious in leaving Zelena in charge? She didn't even have to touch her and look what she did to Emma!" Regina waved her hand at Emma icing the now blue and purple bruise that ran across her forehead.

"I told you she was dangerous." Tink didn't even try to hide her contempt, she made sure that her voice was hearable and clear.

"Tink, that was mean." The dark blonde didn't care, she just rolled her brown eyes and did the same thing that she had been doing since elder Mills sister walked into the apartment; glare at her like there was no tomorrow.

"I think I have made myself very clear. Now, while we're away please try not to kill each other." With that Cora escorted Mary Margaret out of the apartment, the white door shutting behind them, cutting them off from the five teenager and college student that was on the other side. Before Mary Margaret could voice any protest Cora swooped her away and into her Benz to start the drive to Boston.

Inside the apartment it was deathly still, no one said a word or made any kind of movement. Everyone looked at one another, trying to see if someone had a reasonable explanation as to what just happened.

"What the fuck?" Everyone looked at Ruby, not in shock of what she said, but because no one could have said it any better.

* * *

><p>It was late when Cora's Benz crossed into the city limits of Boston, too late to do anything other than to take a night cap once they checked in to their hotel room.<p>

After placing the tray from their room service outside their door, Mary Margaret felt Cora wrapping her arms around her waist from behind and started to kiss the back of her neck. The top of Cora's breast were pressed against her shoulder blades, the weight of the mounds shifting as Cora moved down or to the side. Lost in the sensation she didn't notice Cora's hands playing with the hem of her shirt, slipping underneath to start a thoughtless but calculated dance. The headmistress didn't cup or group her breast but played with them, adding just the right amount of pressure with her finger tips so that Mary Margaret could feel the stimulation from both the material of her bra rubbing against her skin and Cora's skillful fingertips. All in all it made Mary Margaret a giant puddle, limp and ready for whatever Cora had planned for her.

Her top and bra were quickly removed in one great move, her pants didn't go as quietly, but that was only because her arousal was already coating her inner thighs and making the material stick to her skin. Her arousal was lapped up by Cora, the headmistress' tongue and lips were gentle and yet oh so cruel as they only took in what had flowed down from the source, where she knew more pleasure and want lied.

After taking what she wanted from Mary Margaret's thighs, Cora withdrew completely from where she placed Mary Margaret quivering on the bed, she was afraid that the young woman might fall off since she was shaking so much and so close to the edge. Mary Margaret looked at her, pale green eyes big and shiny, and Cora knew that the one thing that Mary Margaret wanted to do was to hide, hide her vulnerability, hide the fact that she wanted, needed, to be touched. And Cora couldn't think of a reason to deny her.

Slowly, Cora unzipped the zipper of her dark blue dress, the article of clothing falling off her body with a few shimmies of her hips. The next thing to go was her black lace bra, once the bra straps touched the crock of her elbow she cared less where it landed on the floor.

There was a change in Mary Margaret when more of her body was exposed, pale green eyes roaming over every inch of Cora's skin, paying more attention to what was new than the old. The way that Mary Margaret watched her was as though she was taking in a new layer, replacing or adding what she saw with her past memories. Though Cora relish the attention, she didn't give Mary Margaret much time to take in her body before Cora invaded the teacher's personal space.

In Cora's opinion this was the best kind of position, where you can establish your dominance but still be open, a silent message to your partner that they have the privilege to touch you. Another reason was that you had nowhere else to look than at your partner, either in the eye or their body, there was just no escaping it. What made it ideal for a person like Mary Margaret was the fact that all she had to do was make a move and she would touch her. Move her hand right hand and she would either be scaling her outer thigh or her side, or the side of her breast. Move her left arm and she would be touching her right arm, or push it more into her side. Raise her left knee and she would be rubbing against her thigh. Raise her right knee and she would be rubbing against her own dripping sex. Arch her back like she was doing as Cora teased her opening and their breast will touch, nipples rubbing and scraping against the other.

The only problem was that other than the arching of her back Mary Margaret did not touch her. The back arching she didn't have control over and while Cora did enjoy the sensation of Mary Margaret's powdery pink nipples against her own, she still wanted more, but this process was delicate. She feared that she might have gone a little overboard at the townhouse to cause Mary Margaret's melt down.

So after bringing Mary Margaret to a mind shattering orgasm she rolled off the younger woman to the free space on the bed to give her same breathing room. And even though she act like she didn't notice, she was very much aware of what was happening, she wanted to see what Mary Margaret would do on her own and that would tell her how to move forward the next time.

* * *

><p>The Boston morning felt bleak and grey, or at least that was how Mary Margaret felt. Maybe it was because of the heavy industry or the fact that Boston was a harbor city. Or maybe it was her. Either way Mary Margaret just felt heavy and a sadness that clung to her skin like silly putty. Cora came out of the bathroom dressed in form fitting top in a deep red color and black pants that couldn't be called slacks or exercise pants.<p>

"The bathrooms yours." She stood in from of the mirror that was in front of the bed, running the round brush she had in her hand to curl the ends of her hair. "Did you want to go out for breakfast or do you just want to order room service?"

"I don't care which, whatever you want." Cora looked at her, placing the brush on the dresser, raising one sculpted eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing of importance I guess. By the way," Mary Margaret looked at her from where she was getting some clothes that she placed in the tote bag that she packed, Cora was up before her and left the hotel bathrobe draped across one of the rooms two chairs to put on if she wanted it. "Which one of us is calling your apartment? I know you must be itching to check in."

"Let me shower and I'll call while we're heading out or waiting for room service, which ever one you have decided on."

"Very well." And for a moment there was that old Mary Margaret smile before the teacher disappeared into the bathroom. Apparently what brought Mary Margaret back to normalcy was going back into her role as guardian, something that Cora wasn't too surprised about. No matter, it made Mary Margaret happy so it made Cora happy for her and she got finished getting ready with a place already in mind.

* * *

><p>"What exactly happen?... Is Emma okay? Was she hurt too badly?... That was completely uncalled for Tink and you know it... No buts, there is absolutely no reason for you to be acting like this. But either than that is everything okay?... That's good to hear. Now behave and get along okay? That goes for the others all right?... If there's an emergency call this number okay? Either than that I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye now." She hung up and gave the cell phone back to Cora, finishing the remainder of her coffee that was in the white ceramic cup in front of her. This was the second time that Mary Margaret called the apartment, after the first call was dropped when she entered the hotels elevator before someone could answer. She tried again at the small café that Cora took them to, it was one of Cora's favorite places in Boston.<p>

"What happened to Ms. Swan this time?"

"She fell down our stairs." Cora's brown eyes widen and her lips parted a little.

"Is she all right?"

"I assume so, Tink said that when she reached the bottom she just laid there for a second before getting up and running out the door. I think that we forgot to fully explain to Zelena her duties." Cora's eyebrow's scrunched together in confusion.

"What duties?"

"You know, making sure that Emma and Mulan are up at an appropriate time so that they have enough time to have breakfast and get to their jobs on time. Making sure that they all go to bed at an appropriate hour. Making sure that everyone gets a good meal. Confirming where everyone is going and establishing a return time. To make sure that everyone gets along and to defuse tension. Also-"

"Stop!" Mary Margaret stopped mid-sentence at Cora's up risen hand and sharp voice. "Maybe it's just me but I don't think that much care goes into looking after five fully functioning teenagers."

"Not when you know what trouble four out of the five can get into than extra caution must be taken."

"What trouble can they get into in the middle of winter in a town like Storybrooke?"

"Falling down a flight of stairs."

"That is one example with one girl. Not to mention that fact that Emma seems to have a higher accident prone tendency than normal."

"Mood swings, you know what happened to Emma after the fire but it is not just her but Tink as well."

"Having mood swings is just a side effect of being a teenager, it comes with the package."

"That may be true but I like to give my girls guidance, to give them limits so that they know where they can and cannot go."

"Again I ask why?"

"To keep them safe." Cora sighed and slumped her shoulder in defeat.

"I don't quite understand your way of thinking but if it works for you and your girls than who am I to judge."

"Here here. So, where to next?"

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret now understood the reason as to why Cora brought her to Boston. The entire city was abuzz for the holidays, decorated in white and multi-color strands of light and large pieces of garland and holly and people. It cleared up a little and Boston wasn't as heavily covered in snow as Storybrooke, and since it was a larger city they could clear the snow better, packing them in larger piles than just pushing the snow to clear the sidewalks. Holiday or not, Boston just offered more options shopping wise than Storybrooke, something that Mary Margaret mentally slapped herself for not thinking it sooner.<p>

Where Cora took her was a large open market like shopping center with the trees wrapped up in Christmas lights. It didn't surprise Mary Margaret on the amount of people walking in every which way even for a week day, something just didn't change no matter where you went. Wanting a life line and because of a fear of getting lost, she took hold of Cora's hand, their fingers intertwining, which just made her grip that much stronger.

Cora for her part didn't mind, even with gloves she got cold much to quickly for her liking, she just wiggled her fingers to tell Mary Margaret to ease her grip, that she wasn't going anywhere, and that she was cutting the circulation off to her fingers.

Together, hand in hand, they toured the market place with Mary Margaret doing the majority of the looking. Occasionally Mary Margaret would stop and stare at a window display for a minute or two with her thinking face on. Their pace was slow, if the several complaints from the people behind them were anything to go by, but none of that mattered to Mary Margaret, her focus was sole on her girls and her private mission.

There was one shop that caught Mary Margaret's attention after about fifteen minutes of looking. It was a puzzle store, which Cora found odd, but something must have caught Mary Margaret's attention if she turned to her asking if they could go in, looking at her with that sad puppy dog expression and big pale green eyes. All that Cora could do was smile and give her permission with a side nod of her head. Mary Margaret was fully in charge, clearly knowing where she wanted to go and that was when Cora now understood what caught Mary Margaret's attention.

Chess, the one thing that each woman had an indirect connection to, and it was just Mary Margaret's luck that she found probably one of the hand full stores in Boston to have an actual section of their store dedicated to anything and everything chess related. Cora watched from the side lines as Mary Margaret carefully scanned each and every single shelf, for what was anyone's guess but Cora had an idea that it was something for Emma. Mary Margaret's face lit up in the face of victory, a new chess set that was not only portable but magnetic as well, which made it perfect for someone like Emma Swan.

* * *

><p>Other than Emma, Mary Margaret walked away with gifts for two of her girls, reducing her list in half. By the time the sun set Mary Margaret had everything she wanted plus a little more, saying that they were group gifts and some stocking stuffers. To celebrate Cora took the teacher out to dinner at a restaurant that was within walking distance of the hotel. All throughout dinner Mary Margaret was nothing but a bundle of ecstatic nerves, she wouldn't stop smiling or moving, and her voice had this lightness to it, almost going up an octave.<p>

When Cora came out of the bathroom after showering and her naked body she found Mary Margaret already splayed out on the bed with her arms underneath her head and legs bent at the knee with the top one being just below the one underneath. While she was in the bathroom Mary Margaret had changed into a white night shirt that left most of her legs exposed. That smile was still on her face even as she was looking at nothing in particular. Cora joined her, sitting in the free space at the edge of the bed so that she can both look at and touch the short hair woman's foreleg, which Cora dragged her fingertips across.

"I want to ask you something Mary Margaret." Mary Margaret hummed, her eyes closed form the soothing sensation of Cora's fingertips. "Why did you stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Touching me." Mary Margaret's eyes snapped open and the bliss and joy that was on her face was washed away as her face went pale.

"I-you-I'm sorry!" Cora just smiled at the frazzled woman and brought a hand to her cheek in a form of comfort.

"If anyone should apologize it should be me. I thought that by acting asleep you would feel confident enough to explore but I guess it had the opposite effect."

"Why did you think that?" Cora beaconed for her so that they were face to face, the open space between them less.

"I do not want you to think any less of me but there is not right way to say this. I admit that in the past I chose my partners for very specific purposes, to satisfy a need that I might have at that moment. You are different Mary Margaret because you go beyond what I want, and have done so with just a batter of your eyelashes. I did what I did because I want you to be more comfortable with yourself, more confidant, because even though I cannot say what lies ahead of us I want to do anything that I can so that you have confidence to go out into the world and find someone you can be truly happy with." There was a sad sort of smile on Mary Margaret's lips and she nuzzled Cora's cheek, lips touching the smooth skin.

"Why not with you?"

"Because I'm a cynical old bat that cannot seem to keep the people that I care about close."

"Then let's see where this takes us." They kissed, slow and soft, with no real rhythm or interval, going back and forth on who captured whose lips between their own.

After that they just laid with each other, with Mary Margaret pressed against Cora and arms and legs wrapped tight around the older woman's torso and legs, as though Cora would disappear from her. Even though it was uncomfortable for Cora she did not try to fight it or break away, even as Mary Margaret drifted off to sleep. Before she did one of Mary Margaret's hands had snuck into Cora's robe to trace random patters on the older woman's bare torso. It was soothing and if she was honest it tickled a little, but it was enough for Cora to relax and start the process in going to sleep.

* * *

><p>The wind howled, it shook the trees and picked up loose particles of snow as Cora and Mary Margaret drove north to Storybrooke after their mini vacation to Boston. The wind followed them as they entered Mary Margaret's apartment, the door closing almost on its own. It was early and everyone was still asleep.<p>

Zelena was in Mary Margaret's bed, tangled in the teachers white sheets, copper hair splayed out on the pillows, and mouth open, she emanated a slight snore. She was jostled awake when one, then two, then three of Mary Margaret's clocks started to sound. She cursed and looked around at Mary Margaret's small collection of clocks to find out which ones were emitting the sounds.

"You might want to try the ones in the middle." Mary Margaret decided to give the girl a helping hand and turn the clocks off, getting the right ones the first time and with ease.

"Who the bloody hell has this many clocks and why are they all sounding?"

"Normally I just have one but I set up multiple so Emma and Mulan know that it is time to wake up."

"And you couldn't move them upstairs? Do you have any idea what it's like waking up every morning to that?"

"Zelena." Zelena sighed in relief when she saw her mother who was leaning against a wall.

"Thank god you're back, you have no idea what it was like watching them!" She sneered and pointed to the area above her.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad Zelena."

"Speaking of, what did happen while we were away?" Zelena looked at Mary Margaret as she made her way into the kitchen, setting up for breakfast as though nothing had happen, when the exact opposite was true. A better question for Zelena would be where did she begin?

**I know that it has been a while since I lat updated but school does take priority, not to mention that I have been going back and making changes to the previous chapters, not big changes just small ones. Let me know what you think, and I will tell you which chapter have been updated if you wanted to take a look at them. Chapters one through 15 have been updated.**

**Food for thought ****plasmare la neve means shaping the snow**


	23. While the Cats Are Away

Winter mornings in Storybrooke had a degree of beauty to them. The snow stayed white longer, a side effect of being a small town with little to no industry, when the sun entered the sky the piles of snow shimmered like as though there was small particles of glitter in them. One of the benefits of being in daylight savings time was that the sun was already high in the sky by the time the working people left their homes for their morning commute, though their second commute was often in darkness. Despite the setback the early light was perfect for college students, especially ones like Zelena Mills. To an extent.

The white curtains did nothing to stop the sun from coming in through the window that was behind the head of the bed. The worst part was the length of the window, setting or rising the sun shone in one way or another on the bed, the worse being the harsh orange of the setting sun and the blinding brilliance of the rising sun. It was the blinding brilliance of a freshly rose sun that woke up, much to her carnage, Zelena in the early morning hours. The yellow with just a hint of pink beam of light made her groan and turn away, the springs of her temporary bed squeaked under her shifting weight. It was a fruitless attempt and so she ahead to the message that was being sent to her; it was time to get up.

With a groan Zelena rose out of the bed, making her way to her bathroom to splash some water on her face, she avoided looking in the mirror because she just knew what would be looking back at her. She didn't need a mirror to tell her that her curly hair was every which way, a copper afro of sorts with some drastically standing up coils of copper hair. She hoped to god that her mother packed her curl management kit because she doubted that anything here would help, generic products were the worse for her.

Despite being dumped in her current location, it was a chance to do what she did best; to assess, to figure out what had captured her mother's attention. There wasn't much, the only thing that she could conclude was that this Mary Margaret had a thing for flowers and clocks, the latter were spread all over the ground floor of the apartment while the former was more subtle in the occasional print or fabric pattern. Organization and order was a focus in almost everything, rather it be obvious or hidden. Rowdy as they maybe, Emma and her friends did follow a cretin routine, they had to for it was the four, sometimes five, of them living in this small space and the only one who had a form of privacy was Mary Margaret. All in all it proved to show that there was nothing abundantly special about Mary Margaret, or more importantly showed Zelena nothing that could warranted her mother's current attention. Oh well, it wasn't that big of a deal.

Besides she had a much more potentially interesting target anyway, and oh what a target she was...

_It was just the two of them. _

_Mulan and the one that was glaring daggers at her sister walked out the second they finished dinner, apparently even the weather cannot stop the Chinese girl from taking her evening constitution. At the very least she took company, rather it was to keep her safe or as a diversion to get away, either way Mulan and Ruby, yes that was her name, walked out the door bundled up in their winter coats and saying where they were going and how long they will be out._

_Regina and Emma were on the upper platform, the blonde taking it upon herself to help the Mills sisters, more Regina than her, settle into their temporary courters. Zelena had noted that her sister had gravitated toward the blonde. It was just the way her sister was, yes she can stand and figure things out on her own but she did try to find that life line, and the closes one in reach was Emma. She doubted that they were friends, Emma's care free and somewhat anti-authority personality was one that her sister would either avoid or try to over power, and yet Regina latched onto the blonde. Regina's outburst over the injuries that she supposedly caused were proof that there was something different about Emma Swan._

_That left her and Tink. Tink was cleaning up the dishes from dinner, the dirty blonde surrounded by mismatched porcelain plates and glasses. Zelena offered to give the girl a helping hand but before she could even cross the small margin between the dismal dining room and the kitchen the teen sent her a rather nasty glare, brown eyes hard, back ridged, and jaw tightly clenched._

_"__I don't need your help." She said in a sneer, it made her own accent, she was thinking Kiwi but she couldn't be positive, more pronounce and just a bit thicker. Zelena just shrugged and decided to take a seat at one of the mismatch high top chairs with a clearly intended goal in mind; to watch her little eavesdropper from orchestra._

_It was silent, the only noise being the water flowing through the pipes and the occasional squeak of damp skin and newly washed porcelain. Tink's glare did not waver and though she handled each dish with care, she kind of had to since they only had so many, the way she moved spoke volumes. Her movements were tight, almost robot like, and there were some instances that her anger did make it across, mainly in the form tossing the dish cloth that she was using down a little bit more harder than she needed to, but there was the occasional angry splash of water, droplets of water jumped from the larger pool in the sink to land in smaller circles on either the counter or form almost perfect circles on the green shirt that the teenager wore. Zelena waited until the dishes have been put away and the water hazard have been cleared until she made her move._

_"__So, what caught your interest?"_

_"__I beg your pardon?"_

_"__Neráida, what caught your interest?" The dirty blonde tensed up, her crossed arms becoming tightening around her torso, it pushed her breast together and up just a bit._

_"__That is none of your business." She said in sneer but there was something, even if it was slight, in there as well if the way she hissed her 'S's were anything to go on. It sent a tingle down Zelena's spin, not in fear but in thought of what the girl could do with her voice if she knew the power an accent can hold._

_"__Was it her piano playing?" That caused the teen to tense up even more, she started to shake. "It was wasn't it?" She looked to the side, eyes focused on the bathroom door even though she didn't actually see it, for a bit giving off a muffled chuckled before reestablishing eye contact with the teen. "I don't blame you, out of any instrument the piano has a cretin... intimacy to it, wouldn't you say? The way the fingers glide over the keys-"_

_"__Stop."_

_"__Movements precise-"_

_"__That's enough."_

_"__Carefully calculated to produce only the most enjoyable sounds-"_

_"__I said stop!" And in only one short movement everything that Tink had been holding in burst. Her arms came undone and in a combination of turning and her arm movements, most likely to cover her ears to block out Zelena's voice, she didn't notice that the back of her hand came into contact with Emma's face._

_"__Emma!" That was when Tink saw what she had done. The side of Emma's nose started to turn red where her knuckle came in contact with her face and there was just a bit of blood peeking out from the right nostril and if it wasn't for Regina standing right behind her, Emma would have fallen on to the stairs. Tink's jaw clenched, almost locking, and hot tears stung her eyes. She turned to Zelena who had the gall to act like she had no part in what just happened, her expression border lining neutrality and smugness, which infuriated her to no end._

_"__I hate you!" She stomped up stairs, almost knocking down Emma and Regina in the process. Regina looked at her sister, the arch of her eyebrow raised just ever so._

_"__What did you do to her?"_

_"__What makes you think I did anything?" It always amazed Regina how her sister could have two completely unrelated expressions on her face, like now with her having a rather uninterested expression and yet have smugness clear across her lips. Regina rolled her eyes and ushered Emma to the kitchen to take a look at her latest injury._

_"__Why Mother thought that it would be a good idea to leave you in charge is completely beyond me."_

_"__I'm wounded." She twisted her body so that she can get down from the chair. "By the way, I claim the bed for myself." She turned her head to the side, giving her sister a wink, she did nothing to hide the smile that had spread on her lips, the very one that meant she had accomplish something that satisfied her own agenda._

_The smile also meant that they were all in for a long two days._

* * *

><p>Dressed for the day Zelena buzzed around the kitchenette for coffee and some breakfast. She had to give Mary Margaret some credit in the fact that she had prepared the appropriate amount of food in not just a short amount of time but on such short notice as well. The only thing that she really had to set up was the coffee. She didn't bother with a big breakfast, just toast and coffee, for she had class in just under an hour, the last class for the week. Rather it be the noise or the smell of the food, she was thinking the latter, it attracted one of the girls, or more specifically Emma.<p>

"Morning." She yawned and stretched her arms above her head, fingers intertwined and knuckles turned down. Her stretching caused the white tank top to lift a little, revealing a good portion of her midriff, belly button poking out just below the hem of her white tank top. "What time it is?"

"Ten to nine." Emma paused, her arms slowly coming down and her emerald green eyes widened.

"What?"

"8:50. Well technically it's 8:52 but that's just nit picking it."

"No, no, no, it cannot be almost nine?" She slid over to the edge of Mary Margaret's bedroom. Zelena had noted that all four girls acted like there was an invisible force field that they were not allowed to cross. Emma scanned the area, presumably to look at one of the many clocks that her supervisor owned. She watched as one of them turned from 8:53 to 8:54. She cursed and all but ran back up the stairs. "Mulan wake up!" All but flung to the side latter of the bunk bed, Emma stepped onto the first step, shaking her roommates legs since they were in reach to get the Chinese girl to wake up, or at the very least to stir. Mulan groaned and pulled her blanket more tightly around her. "Come on Mulan it's almost nine!" That got the Chinese girl's attention, her eyelids snapped open and she sat up so that she can look Emma in the eye.

"How close to nine?"

"As far as I know it probable already is! I have to get dressed!" She ran over to where the dresser was, across the room in between the two bunk beds. Not paying attention her left foot snagged on the edge of the shaggy pelt that they used as an area rug. The next thing that she knew she found herself flat on her back. Groaning, Emma rolled to her knees, luckily she was in arm lengths of the dresser so she could just reach the second to last drawer to pull her clothes, mainly a pair of jeans and a bra. She put on the jeans and her bra, at the moment it was above her tank top but no one but her would know that when she placed on her work shirt. Grabbing her shirt that was hanging on the knob to the upstairs bathroom, the material snagged on the handle causing an ugly ripping sound and she winced to think of the damage that she might have just caused, regardless she shrugged on the oddly grey colored button down.

Buttoning as she went her footing betrayed her yet again and she found herself tumbling the rest of the way down. Face down she laid there for a moment, hoping that her muscles would stop buzzing thanks to the two falls that she had taken in under ten minutes. Her right shoulder was the worst, the pain starting at her shoulder blade and covering the entire ball joint. Other than her shoulder there was her hip, both sides, her left knee, and her left elbow. Determined, she slowly got up and rushed out the door, pulling her boots on in the process.

After her was Mulan, just as hastily dressed, her shirt was on backwards and her pants inside out, but it was Wednesday, her 'day off', so no one would notice if she was late, all that mattered was that she got there.

"Explain." Zelena moved in front of the door, blocking her only exit.

"Emma and I have work. She at the station and I at the athletic center." She rose from the floor after making sure that her shoes were not only on the right feet but the laces firmly in place, her stance and eye might be viewed as hard but this was just how she was. "We were supposed to be there at nine."

"I see." Zelena moved out of the way and Mulan brushed passed her, the door closing softly. Zelena followed her shortly, her hand bag on the crook of her elbow and thinking on how she was getting to campus. Her mother had taken the Benz so it look like she was going to walk. Abandoned, left in charge, and now having to walk close to a mile in the freezing cold just to get to class, her mother so owned her.

At the top of the stairs was Regina. She had witnessed everything thanks to Emma's yelling. She had woken up just in time to see said girl fall flat on her back due to an uplift of edge of whatever it was that they used as an area rug. Things just seem to spiral down for Emma as she took a tumble down the stairs. For a moment Regina thought that Emma was severely hurt, the blonde didn't move for a minute or two but then she got up and ran out the door, her shirt sporting a new tear just below the collar.

The apartment now quite Regina went to fix the rug that was now bent and folded into itself thanks to Emma. In the folds of the rug was a pillow and a quilt, evidence that someone slept on the rug the previous night. Or more specifically, Emma...

_After dinner Emma showed her the upper platform of the apartment, it couldn't be called a separate floor because it only covered a small portion of the apartment and was completely open._

_"__So here is where we sleep. Mulan and I sleep in the bunk bed on the left with mine being the one on the bottom. Ruby and Tink sleep in the other set with Ruby on the bottom and Tink on top." Emma indicated to each bunk bed, even though she would have figured it out on her own_. _"I guess you can set your suitcase on top of the dresser, just let me move these to the bathroom. Give me a minute." Regina opened her mouth to protest but Emma was already clearing the limited contents that were on the dresser and then disappeared for a moment to place them in the bathroom._

_"__Thank you Emma."_

_"__No problem. So I guess you can have my bed, I'll just borrow a pillow and the quilt that Mary Margaret keeps on the edge of her bed."_

_"__What? No, Emma. I was forced to intrude on your home but I purposefully cannot take your bed."_

_"__You aren't taking it I'm offering you my bed."_

_"__Emma-"_

_"__Seriously Regina take it. I'll be fine, it's not like it would be the first time that I had slept on the floor." Though Emma tried to keep it off her face her emerald eyes sparkled with this deep sadness that for some reason made Regina's heart tighten and clench painfully, a tightness that only lasted a minute as she took a breath and then gone the next. "I'll let you settle in while I go get the pillow and blanket." Emma turned to go downstairs to retrieve the two items that she needed. _

_Sleeping on the floor was nothing new to Emma, she can survive it for two nights, at least the rug was soft and she would have a pillow and blanket, she saw no reason for Zelena to object for her to have these items, which was more than she could say for the previous times she had to sleep on the floor. Besides, she volunteered to do it, she thought that the more Regina was comfortable in staying at their apartment the more relaxed and manageable attitude wise she was, thought Regina had made it clear that she cannot be controlled, but her attended goal was to put and keep everyone on the right side, to keep some form of peace between them._

_And then she was hit in the face by her own roommate._

* * *

><p>It was around ten when Tink decided to get out of bed. She looked around the apartment, though she doubt that she would find what she looking for. Other than her it was silent, her roommates and both Mills sisters were gone. She figured as much; Emma and Mulan worked, Ruby went to the library like her life depended on it, and she could care less what Regina and her sister did with their spare time.<p>

She felt so many combinations of emotions. On one hand she was grateful in having the apartment to herself but on the other she missed Mary Margaret, her supervisor would always wait for all of them to wake up until she started whatever it was she had planned for that day. She was grateful to have the alone time, it let her think out loud without the fear of someone over hearing her and yet there was that feeling of loneliness deep in the recesses of her being, it just proved how much she got used to being in her roommates company.

Regardless, she carried on like nothing happened.

Not ten minutes after waking up and eating a breakfast that consisted of a granola bar and some orange juice, she was dressed and ready to walk out the door when the phone stop her. On her own it fell upon her to answer it, a duty that was normally left for Mary Margaret.

"Hello?"

_"__Tink? It's Mary Margaret is everything okay?"_

"Oh yeah every things peachy keen. Just ask Emma, she must have recovered from her tumble this morning by now." There was a pause, probably Mary Margaret trying to figure out what could of happen in less than twenty four hours.

_"__What exactly happened?"_

"Emma fell down our stairs this morning."

_"__Is Emma okay? Was she hurt too badly?"_

"Considering that we are all here living in hell with the devil laughing and taunting us yeah. She's lucky that she did break something, or if she did she didn't indicate it." Was she making her personal beliefs known? In a way. Did she knew what actually happen? Partially, she was reporting what she literally heard which was Emma falling down the stairs, a pause, and then the door slamming shut, so considering that no one left immediately after her meant that Emma was okay. That and the slight conversation that Regina and Ruby shared when the red streaked brunette woke up, with the conversation being Regina reporting what she had witnessed and answering the few questions that Ruby had.

_"__That was completely uncalled for Tink and you know it."_

"But-"

_"__No buts, there is absolutely no reason for you to be acting like this." _Technically there was, but did Mary Margaret know that? No. Nor did she had any evidence other than her word, a conversation that only she had Zelena were witnesses to. A conversation that ended with her back handing Emma. So she did the best thing for her and that was to keep her mouth shut. _"But either than that is everything okay?"_

"For the most part, I guess it could be worse."

_"__That's good to hear. Now behave and get along okay? That goes for the others all right?"_

"Yes Mary Margaret."

_"__If there's an emergency call this number okay? Either than that I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye now."_ She gave a weak goodbye even as she heard the click of the line on the other side being cut off. She placed the phone back, it was a wall phone that was attached to the beam behind the counter top. The phone call reviled a big piece of information to her. Mary Margaret wouldn't be back till morning and if she wanted to be one step above Zelena than she needed to act.

Time to put her plan in action.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Do you think Tink is acting strange?" Ruby looked at Mulan, eyebrow raised but it fell shortly after when she gave it some thought. She and Mulan walked down the block, stopping at the corner, which was odd for Mulan since she never stopped. The Chinese girl leaned against the building, hands in her jacket pocket. Ruby followed her example, readjusting her ear muffs so that they were firmly in place, the backs of her ears were starting to be exposed._

_"__A little, why?"_

_"__No reason." Ruby looked at her friend, a questioning look on her face._

_"'__No reason?' Please, if it wasn't something important you wouldn't have mentioned it." Mulan took a deep breath, her chest straining against her coat. Her exhale came out in a thin puff of cloud that her hot breath produced reminded Ruby of a dragon lying in wait, not using its gift of flame just testing it as he reflected. Apparently it was a secret, much like the one that they shared. "Do you think she's in danger?"_

_"__I don't know." Mulan lifted herself off the wall, turning on her heel in the direction that would take them back to the apartment. "And that is what has me concerned." With sad eyes Ruby followed her roommate, staying a few steps behind. Though she might not come off as caring some times, Mulan did care for them very much and she took her friend's hardships personally. _

_Her need to protect them was just further proof._

* * *

><p>It was silent in the library.<p>

Libraries were always silent, but even then there was a hum of life. Computer monitor, light footsteps, shuffling of pages, but everything was silent. It wasn't a bad thing, the silence gave the library a secluded air, like as though it was cut off from the rest of the town. An isolated little world that had everything that Ruby and Belle need to survive. For Belle it was books and for Ruby it was Belle.

That was the reason as to why Ruby made her way to the library every day like as though it was her mission. Her time spent with Belle was simple, sometimes they didn't say anything other than 'hello' and 'goodbye', other times they would enjoy a light conversation over lunch, or Ruby's personal favorite, listening to Belle go on and on about the new book she was reading.

Since she was the only one working the town library Belle had unlimited access to anything and everything in the library, which meant that she can keep any book as long as she wanted it. Though if there was one thing that Ruby was quickly learning about Belle it was that she didn't stay on one book long; in less than 24 hours the book would be finished and ready to be placed back on the shelf in its right full place among the rest. Those late night reading feasts took a lot out of Belle, Ruby would sometimes find the smaller girl asleep either at the desk or on the couch that was in the librarian's apartment that had seen better days.

Today Ruby found Belle asleep on the couch, curled up like a cat on one side. The arm that was not under her was outstretched, the fingers curled in the last ditched effort to keep in contact with the book that was on the floor. The front cover was exposed and it was tempting to see what the chestnut brunette was on, or had finished, but hearing it from Belle was so much better.

"Belle." The girl hummed and shifted slightly, fingers losing all connection to the book which fell in a dull thud. "Come on Belle, I swear this is the latest that I have ever seen you sleep." One more shake to the shoulder and Belle was up, half of her hair was mussed in sleep while the other half was almost perfect, Ruby couldn't help but snort.

"What time is it?"

"Ten-ish?"

"Oh. Mind putting on a pot of tea for me while I go and change?"

"Not at all." Ruby kissed the side of Belle's temple, which made Belle smile. This is what she enjoyed about her time spent with Ruby. Ruby treated her with a degree of tenderness but also let her keep whatever independence she need and or wanted. Ruby didn't expect anything from her, didn't have any expectations, or if there was it was to be herself.

Freshly dressed and hair even Belle rejoined Ruby in the main room. Ruby was sitting in front of the couch with the hot plate that was in the apartment and thankfully still worked with the metal tea kettle on top in front of her. She didn't have a coffee table at the moment, the one that was there was wobbly so she had Marco look at it to see if he could even it out, he was also kind enough to polish it for her, so in the meantime the floor became her temporary table. Ruby moved over, making room for Belle to join her.

"The water should be ready in a few minutes. I'm actually glad you're here, I hate to say that I have no idea what kind of tea you want nor do I know how to make tea with loose leafs, I only know how to fix tea with using tea bags." Ruby shrugged her shoulders but there was this odd smile on her face and even though she turned to look at Belle when she reentered the room she avoided all eye contact, like as thought her inexperience would make Belle hate her or even disappoint her. Belle just smiled at her and leaned a little closer.

"That's okay, any kind would do, they are all caffeine free. Though I would stay away from the chamomile."

"Right because chamomile is used to help you sleep, I know that much about tea." The kettle whistled and together they transferred the hot water to the ceramic tea pot that Belle kept next to the hot plate with Ruby pouring the water and Belle removing the lid and keeping a hold on the pot just in case it might tip over. There wasn't anything special about it, just a plain white tea pot with a single matching white tea cup. Belle then picked up a canisters, one of several that Belle kept in a small box next to the hot plate. Inside the canister was a little spoon, a tea spoon, which she used to place two small portion of tea leafs into the pot before the water was added. After that she put the lid back on both the canister and the pot before she leaned back against the couch again, shoulder to shoulder with Ruby.

"And now we wait for three minutes."

"Only three? That doesn't seem like an enough time for me to hear about the latest book report." Belle smiled and tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

"Three minutes is actually the perfect amount of time because I didn't read anything new. I was rereading an old favorite."

"I didn't know you reread them. I mean that is not to say I think you are a one and done kind of girl but with so many books out in the world I would think you would focus on your next read."

"That's very true but even though I do like reading new books I like going back and rereading my favorite quotes and places. The way that I like to think about it is like starting a new adventure and the return, though it is a path that you have taken before you start to notice new things or something that you haven't before."

"Wow. I never thought of reading like that. You should be one of those spokes persons for reading I think you can win a lot of people over with that."

"You think so?" Belle's soft smile transformed to a shy one, and a loose curl escaped to curl up on her flushed cheek, the end coming back around, almost touching the thicker part of the strand.

"Yeah, I mean who wouldn't?" Though there was a smile on her face, Belle's normally bright cornflower blue eyes darkened with sadness, much like storm clouds rolling over a clear blue summer sky. It pained Ruby to see Belle sad.

It went silent, the only sound was their heart beats pounding in their ears. Then there was some rattling, a sound that Belle knew all too well. The clang of ceramic on ceramic. The bubbling and a faint hissing sound of hot liquid hitting an empty surface until it was filled. And then cradled in the hands of the one person who looked at her like as though she was the best thing in the world. That was how Ruby always looked at Belle, not fragile or strange but precious, and with a soft smile she offered her one of the two things that she always turned to.

And together they sat in silence as she drank the cup of tea that was offered to her.

* * *

><p><em>Thank the Ancestors that it's Wednesday.<em>

After ducking into the closest bathroom to rearrange her clothing, Mulan made it to her post just in time for one of the supervisors, one of the few permanent workers at the athletic center, to check to see if everyone was where they were supposed to be. They nodded at each other before the supervisor carried on, and that was when she was able to breath for the first time.

That morning had been brutal. She barely made it to the athletic center in time, and did so when she was not fully presentable, both of which irked her to no end. She pried herself on both punctuality and present ability, which was a form of preparation. And then of course there was her internal concern for Emma, she has never met anyone who could take a tumble down a case of metal stairs and not have broken anything, or have serious pain that would prevent a person from getting up and running out that door. Factor in the slip and fall via their area rug and Emma shouldn't even be able to move.

Then again her father took a bullet to the leg and was still able to march across an entire country side before he was able to get some form of medical attention. Though the consequence was a reliance on a cane that he had to live with for the rest of his life.

Regardless, her concerns had no place at work since they didn't affect her directly and so she shifted her attention from Emma to the task of straightening the weight room.

"Are you all right?" Startled she slightly jumped, not enough to get her feet off the ground more like her joints tensed up, it caused her to drop the five pound free weight that she was placing on one of the metal racks, one of the smaller ones since it was less than thirty pounds. It missed her foot by on inch. "Oh my god I'm so sorry! I'll get it," Mulan was already bent down to pick the weight back up, a protest already forming in the back of her throat, where it died when her brown eyes met light blue ones.

Aurora, with her wavy strawberry blonde hair that was in her usual pony tail that was over one shoulder and her soft smile and sapphire eyes stood, well more kneeling than standing, before her. She couldn't tell you what caused it, the suddenness or the presence itself that caused her breath to hitch, at some point she thought she stopped breathing all together, and she swore she could feel her own pupils dilate like as though Aurora was this bright light that she was waiting for. This of course didn't factor in their touching hands, they collided when they both went for the weight at the same time, Aurora's pale skin almost glowed against her own olive tone complexion.

For a minute or two, or ten, she couldn't really tell since time seem to be disoriented as they just silently looked at each other, eyes never leaving one another. Everything was still, neither one of them even daring to move.

And then reality came crashing down on them.

They moved in two different directions, Aurora up and away, not out of the room just enough to give Mulan some space. Mulan stayed close to the ground for a second more while she picked up the ignored weight and then turned on the balls of her feet so that she could place the weight in the middle of the rack so the order of the weights went 2 ½, 5, and 10.

"I'm sorry."

"You have already apologize so there is no need to do it again. Besides it was an accident." Standing next to the weight rack she turned to face the strawberry blonde. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if, possibly, I can join you? My normal schedule was moved around because Phillip is leaving soon for the holidays."

"I would not mind the company. I see no reason as to why your added presence would interfere with my usual duties." Aurora smiled, it was bright and shy at the same time.

What Mulan didn't know was that she was smiling as well, her own lips were spread to the point that there was a glimpse of the edge s of her teeth. And as Aurora turned to move further into the weight room it was when she was her own reflection. She had a moment to register that she was smiling, her brown eyes shining with light, before her faced shifted to that of question.

And the question: what has caused the sudden happiness? Or more importantly why?

* * *

><p>Has it been mentioned that Sheriff Hunter was terrible at paper work? Well even if it was Emma would like to reestablish that fact, and she had the seemingly endless stacks of over stuff boxes to prove it. Honestly, she was finding boxes all the way back from before Sheriff Hunter became Sheriff.<p>

It wasn't that she minded the task at hand, it was her special brand of punishment for being late, what she minded was how Sheriff Hunter handled the task from start to finish. From the care of both inside and outside the boxes, Emma learned some of the Sheriff's personal habits, which was just a fancy way in saying she learned just how much of a slob he actually was. The boxes and some of the papers inside were covered in stains that she didn't want nor need to know about. The papers were crumpled up and stuffed into the boxes, which let the folders sink to the bottom unused and ignored despite the fact that they sported neat and calculated labels. The one thing that surprised her was that the station wasn't flooded with roaches or rodents because Sheriff Hunter had a nasty habit of using the boxes as a mini trash can, she shook out who knows how many candy wrappers, empty cups, and enough crumbs to re construct an idea of what food he was eating at the time.

Other than Sheriff Hunter's horrible manners, Emma was surprised on how much paper work a small town like Storybrooke could produce.

Though, most of the reports were normal teenage foolishness there was some interesting page turners. Like the small spike in a gang like activity in early 1970 that was mostly graffiti and the one incident with a dead squirrel hung on a power line, all of which turned out to be a group of rich boys trying to create a secrete elite group within the academy. They were expelled because of it, though that might be because they covered Mr. Gold's car in bright colored spray paint.

Graham came into the file room where the stations older files were store right before he was scheduled to go on afternoon patrol. She didn't mind him, it provided her an approximate time, it's what happened afterword that made her puzzled. After saying hi and asking how she was going on he then went in to his own punishment and a little about Sheriff Hunter.

"Yeah I remember my first punishment, he made me take a dusting brush and scrub the entire station. That took forever, my knees still ache whenever I think about it." She hummed though not really caring. "I honestly think that he uses these special punishments to make us not the work that he doesn't want to."

"Cannot blame the man Graham, not many are crazy about cleaning floors."

"True." He chuckled, a soft sort of chuckle that one would use when they are not trying to be over powering, but the smile that remained was the closes thing to smugness that Emma had seen from Graham, like as though he was trying to prove something. What that was exactly Emma couldn't say. And then he went on and on about how unjust and seemingly domesticated Sheriff Hunter's punishments seem to be.

Though Emma liked Graham, she found him to be a kindred spirit in a way, she thought that he had no grounds to complain. Sheriff Hunter had every right to give them tasks that were better suited for a janitor or a desk jockey, the tasks were meant to show them how much they should honor and respect what they not only do but a reason why the Sheriff's department should also be respected by the town. So Emma let him continue on mumbling, half listening while she continued to organize and clean the boxes upon boxes of old incident reports. Slowly his voice started to become fainter, her mind acting almost like a moving radio that was slowly losing its hold of the signal that was Graham's voice. Every other sentence, a word here and there, silence.

She didn't even know that she had done it, or that he left, until someone tapped on her shoulder, making her jump, which knocked over the tower of scarcely placed boxes that she was organizing. A hand, rather it was the same hand who tapped her shoulder she couldn't say, gripped her elbow, pulling her away from her next potential injury.

And then the world started to spin a little faster until she crash landed almost head first into the wall, a disaster had she hit it with her already bruised forehead and recently injured nose. It also didn't help that she had Regina Mills pinned against her, the wall and her body created a tight space where even the slightest move could spell disaster, much like the final moves leading up to check mate.

And as the world came back into focus time seem to slow. Every breath seem to last a minute; the intake, the sway of dark brown, almost black, fly away hairs, the wash over of Regina's hot breath against her skin, leaving the breath touch skin cold before heated again. And because she had a clear view of what she had done, or the after effect of Regina trying to save her from falling flat on her face, she wasn't quite sure what, or who, led to this, she jumped again, a little higher and a little harsher than the last time. The jump caused the toe of her left foot to hit the heel of her right, and thus causing her butt to meet the hard tile floor of the stations back file storage.

"Emma." Once again Regina went to aid, this time whispering her name and there was a small eye roll accompanied with a small smile that made Emma smile stupidly back at her, a large toothy grin. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, it's not like it's the first time I have fallen on my ass. I think the last time I did was when I was shoveling snow on your block. You know the same day you found me in your laundry room trying to use your dryer."

"Yes I remember now, you not only won a match by taking my queen but had managed to irk my sister with a beanie."

"Well in my defense I wasn't trying to get on your sisters bad side." Regina held out her hand, which Emma took without any hesitation, and together they got Emma off of the floor and back on her feet. "Thanks." Regina nodded and tucked a chunk of hair back behind her ear.

"So let's see if I got this correct; in less than a day you have sustained injury to your forehead, nose, back, legs, shoulders, at least one elbow, and now your butt. Tell me, is this normal for you?"

"Falling and sustaining injury? Yes. Sustaining multiple injuries in a short amount of time because of my own clumsiness? No, that part is new." Regina rose an eyebrow, her brain running over the second half of what Emma had said. What she was drawing up as a conclusion to 'in a short amount of time because of my own clumsiness' was not good. Yes, Emma was, how you say, unique, in a lot of ways, ways that Regina would not normally find appealing in a person that she will find company with, but that was no reason to do _that_ to her. She closed her eyes tightly, she needed to push away the images that were invading her mind and get back to the real reason as to why she was here. "-gina. Hey Regina?" She opened her eyes to find Emma's emerald green eyes staring right back at her, those vibrant green pools filled with concern. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. My mind wondered for just a moment but its back now. Did you need something?"

"Not really, I was just wondering what brought you here. Graham's on afternoon patrol with Sheriff Hunter but I think they should be back soon if you were looking for him."

"I'm not here for Graham."

"Oh, then what brings you by?"

"You actually." Emma paused for a moment, her eyebrows scrunching together.

"Me?"

"Yes you, I just said that." What baffled Emma was that she wasn't scowled at, Regina's voice wasn't harsh nor did her face twist in annoyance. In fact her face lite up, amber eyes flickered in in these thin beams of light that emphasized a different part of her eye to show the amazing mix of bronze and gold that made up Regina's eyes, and her voice remained light. She even chuckled a little, the very chuckle that Emma loved so much because it showed a glimpse of something, she wasn't quite sure what, but it was something that she would like to see more often in Regina.

"Right. You did say that. My bad. So what can I help you with?"

"Actually I'm here to help you."

"Help me how?" Regina took a deep breath and set down the large paper bag that Emma didn't notice she was caring till now on one of the many boxes that Emma had already organized. Speaking of, the ones she knocked down she had decided to keep where they were, spilt all over the floor with the contents mixed and spewed every which way, she thought that it would be easier to organize them all at once than one of a time.

"I still feel bad that I took your bed." She held up her hand when she notice that Emma was starting to open her mouth in protest. "I know, I remember what you told me but that doesn't mean that I still cannot feel bad about it. So to make it up to you I brought you lunch and I would like to fix your shirt."

"How did you know about my shirt?"

"Because I got out of bed just in time to see you and the tear that I know is just below your collar leave. So may I?" She waved her hand over Emma's shirt and taking the hint Emma handed over her work shirt. Which was when Regina started to laugh, and laugh, and laugh some more, it was her soft laugh that had just a hint of snort. The snort was actually made more prominent, making Regina cover her mouth with her hand and laugh even harder.

"What?" Emma was baffled. As far as she knew she had taken her shirt off without incident. So she just stared at the normally composed class president as she succumbed to her uncontrollable fits of laughter. "Regina! Tell me what's so funny!" Instead of a verbal answer, she doubt that Regina could do that for quite a while given her laughter, Regina pointed to her, or more specifically her chest. When she looked down she understood completely why Regina went into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Her bra was still hooked sloppily over her tank top.

It was actually worse than she thought it was. The right cup was crimpled up below her breast and one of the straps was not even on, it was hanging unused on the side. She wasn't even going to go into on the state of her tank top. So to relieve the class president of her fit of laughter she removed her bra, which took her a little longer than normal because even though there was only one hook fastened the back was all twisted which made it harder for her to maneuver the two sides to separate and release.

Which in hindsight wasn't the smartest thing to do for one major reason; her tank top was completely see through.

The white color material was given this kind of faint peach color glow due to her natural skin color and with the harsh florescent lighting it illuminated her silhouette, which was just a fancy way in saying that her breast where fully on display. The combination of the lighting and the color of the tank top emphasized her breast natural curvature, the shadows hitting just below each crease, and made her blush pink nipples almost visible for the world to see, or more specifically for Regina.

Regina's laughter died right then and there. Her face turning pink for a new reason, though for Regina it was more crimson than pink, and her amber darkened, the bronze color taking over the bright goldenness. Her breathing became shallower, a side effect to laughing but then turning to something more, and her plump lips parted, the two pieces of flesh parted as though they were almost glued thanks to Regina when she rang her tongue over them. When she did the tip poked out just a little and Emma's eyes tracked it from where it appeared at one corner to where it disappeared at the other. The look made Emma blush and her own breathing became choppy, coming in either short pants or long shakes.

They just stood there, marble bronze and gold locking with swimming emerald, neither one daring to move, Not that Emma didn't want to. Oh, she did want to move, she didn't matter how or for whatever reason, she was itching to move. A twitch, a spasm, anything, she just needed to move, but no matter how much she compelled herself to do so something stopped her from taking the crucial steps to move a fingertip, or a leg, or an arm. Where she wanted to move to, she wasn't sure, but she just knew that she needed to move. And the ones that finally did listen to her screaming message of movement were the very ones that have been betraying her since after she shook her roommate awake with the impending doom of tardiness; her feet.

Yes it was her feet that decided to move and for once it didn't end with her looking like a fool or resulted in injury. In a way that wasn't exactly graceful she twirled on the balls of her feet so that her back was now to Regina. It was then that she was able to breath, a deep cleansing breath that didn't make her shake and actually felt like she was breathing, the cold air that whooshed into her body made her shiver and cleared herself of whatever it was that made her mind sluggish and eyes cloudy.

"S-sorry. I-I shouldn't have done that."

"That's quite all right." Regina's voice sounded distant, like as though it was coming from ten feet away instead of behind her and it was quite, like as though she was saying more to herself than to Emma. "Would you excuse me?" She didn't wait for an answer, she just walked away, her footsteps sounding in long and determined strides. Emma turned her head to watch her go as she exited the room with her shoulders hunched and her arms wrapped around her body like as though it was the only way to keep her together.

It was the first time that Emma had saw Regina exit a room looking anything less than composed.

* * *

><p>Wood.<p>

One of the few things on earth that had a new smell, a new purpose, depending on what, or who, is in control of its destiny. In the hands of nature it was up to the elements and the animals and the surroundings to give the wood its perfume. In the hands of man its scent was controlled by what man made it into, how man treated it, used it.

Wood was the essence of life, and it has been a part of Tink's life for as long as she could remember.

When she was young she use to sneak out of her home to go to the neighboring town where she would spend the day watching the wood carver hard at work. He never seem to mind her. Never complained or yell at the mysterious girl who would hang around his window or in his shop without buying a single thing. Maybe he was too afraid to say anything, because even though she didn't know him that didn't mean he didn't know her.

She didn't learn anything then, at least not in the way she knew wood now. That happened much later, her first year here in Storybrooke to be exact. A workshop class taught by Marco himself brought out her love in the shaping of wood to life. Marco would watch her, answer her questions in detail, and let her use tools that would normally not be brought out for a simple school project that was just this side of a fancy arts and craft. He noted on how she had this different view on wood, how she turned the block of wood that they were magnetic go karts with into a new shape, how she gave it new life. And since then he has taken her under his wing in the art of wood carving.

To her wood carving was like music, it was free and different, no two pieces the same even when crafted by the same hand, by the same tools. There were rules, restrictions, that when given some thought, some time, they can be broken or molded into something new. Once the foundations was in place it was up to the one who walk the path to find what they were looking for. Which was why after he taught her how to use each tool, how to work the wood, Marco would leave her to her own devises, offering her help, advice, or guidance when asked.

Which was why he didn't offer any protest when she asked if she could use his garage for a project. In fact he encouraged her, pushed her to create the new image that was in her head, and she did so with gusto.

For days on end she would spend countless hours at Marco's large work table shaping and molding one piece of wood after another in hopes to bring to life the image that had been dancing in the back of her mind, the image growing stronger the longer she ignored it. Now the image was fading, only showing parts and pieces because it was now making it into the real world, becoming more and more whole, more real than imaginary.

Marco left her alone most of the time, he didn't ask what she was working on, just a status report here and there. She knew that if she needed help or something that he didn't have he would get it for her, much like a part that she needed to make it complete.

The part was already in, doing what it was supposed to do, which meant that it was complete and ready for her to use in her plan that was set to take place tonight no matter what.

* * *

><p>The snow was infinite more beautiful when watched from in the clock tower. The snow dancing around the Roman numeral numbers and the white space. What made it perfect for Ruby was Belle curled up against her, the chestnut brunette's tiny frame tightly against her as they shared the white comforter that Belle took from her bed. It was freezing in the clock tower but that didn't stop them being there, watching the show as it fell down from the sky.<p>

The silence was light and warm, it gave Ruby the opportunity to just listen to the soft pounding of Belle's heartbeat, the melody slow yet strong. Belle didn't seem to breathe but hum, every breath she let out seem to vibrate pass her lips in a tune that was almost inaudible. Her eyelashes flutter, making the natural light shift, bringing out either the blue or the natural white in the color. Ruby loved how the snow would flicker in shadows on Belle's face, not over masking it but following the sculpt of Belle's jaw and cheek bone in small light grey circles.

"What?" Belle looked up at her, the whiteness of the sky made the blue in her eyes even lighter, almost blending in to the iris.

"Nothing." Ruby just smiled at her, she wasn't very concerned about being caught staring.

"You were staring at me."

"Indeed I was."

"Was there a reason as to why? Do I have something in my hair or something?"

"Just a lot of pretty." Ruby cringed and her smile changed from her relaxed free one to a tight and kind of awkward one. "Oh god that was cheesy and probably a little creepy. I'm at a cross road at wanting to take it back and not wanting you to because it's not entirely false." Belle just smiled at her and nuzzled her head more into Ruby shoulder.

"You shouldn't take it back because in a way it is you saying 'your pretty' in your own Ruby way. Which I think makes it even more special."

"Once again you have done the impossible and have rendered me speechless." Belle chucked, it was quick but light, before she sighed and settled into Ruby's shoulder once again.

Together they sat there, curled up in a comforter and watching the snow dance in the theater known of the face of the town clock.

* * *

><p>If there was one word to describe Aurora it would be contradictive.<p>

It wasn't a bad thing, not in the slightest, it kept Mulan on her toes and gave her a constant challenge, which she enjoyed.

After the weight incident, both girls took wait in their own respected corners in the back of the room, the extra company did not phase Mulan from taking in her usual relaxing meditation.

"Is this what you do all day? Just sit her and wait?" Mulan cracked one eye open to see Aurora pacing back and forth in front of her. It might have been just her but Mulan swore that Aurora looked a little disheveled, which she wasn't before. Once neat perfectly a lined strawberry blonde curl ends now stood in every which way like a surge of electricity shot through her.

"Pretty much."

"Doesn't it get boring after a while?"

"No, because this is the time that I carve out to search my mind."

"For what?"

"Anything that might be going through it." Aurora huffed dramatically and stomped her foot, it was more like a scuff than a stomp but the wording didn't change the action. Mulan smiled and shook her head at the strawberry blonde's behavior. "Since this isn't working for you why don't you go and do what you would normally do on your day off?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Not in the slightest, but I do not want to be the reason as to why you are experiencing your current state of distress."

"Two things: one never have you caused my distress and two I am not going anywhere without you." Mulan got up from her seat in the corner, stepping fully in front of the shorter girl. Each girl had a challenge look on their face; Aurora was bright resistance with her blue eyes and pouty mouth while Mulan was dark order with her calm brown eyes and hands at her side. Eye to eye the stood there that old challenge back in place but with a new meaning. To show who had the stronger will, who it would be to break first. The term 'break' has many meanings however, and because of what happened next you could say it was both of them who lost.

It started with a smirk, Aurora's light pink lips parting to create that tiny smirk that Mulan had almost miss. What she had miss was the light that swirled in those blue orbs, a light that flickered from one side to the other. The next thing that Mulan knew she was being dragged out of the weight room and having to think fast to keep her on her feet as she was forced to travel through the winding hallways of the athletic center.

"You wanted to know what I do on my day off well here it is." Aurora stood proudly in the center of the room, around her feet in thick black paint was basketball circle. Where they were was one of the few private basketball courts that Mulan always found strange but covenant. The room was half the size of an actual basketball court, and thus had half of what it needed; one basketball net, one set of foul lines, and was meant for only one on one playing or private practice. Mulan enjoyed the fact that the room was closed off, it didn't have those large windows that squash rooms seem to have, the seclusion made it easier for her to focus on finding the right rhythm for her t'ai chi performances.

"I didn't know that you played basketball?" Aurora smiled and shrug one shoulder.

"There's a lot you don't know."

"Such is life." Aurora laughed a little as she made her way to the small rack that was next to the single bleacher, she picked up on of the balls, bouncing it on the floor to test it because sometimes you could never trust the equipment that the athletic center provided. The sound of the ball bouncing off the floor was louder than normal given the high ceiling given the seclusion of the room.

"Do you always talk like that?" She bounced the ball to her, Mulan catching it with ease.

"It's one of my more infuriating and enduring qualities. At least that's what my roommates say." She handed the ball back as she walked to where Aurora once was.

"What are you doing?"

"My attended goal was to sit on this bench but apparently that doesn't fit in with your attended goal."

"No it does not. I brought you here so we can do something. I don't know exactly what, play some one on one, just shooting. I haven't actually thought about what we would be doing once we got here. But in a way you need to get in your zone so you can do it your way and I can do it mine." Aurora dribbled the ball a little before shooting it, it was half assed at best, it didn't even touch the net before it fell to the ground and rolled away. It stopped right in front of Mulan's feet like as though it was egging her on. She picked the ball up and let it fly, it bounced off the rim but it did get Aurora's attention.

Aurora's blue eyes trained on Mulan as she went to catch the ball before it bounced out of reach. The ball twirled in her fingers before she passed it to her, she had to think fast unless she wanted the ball to hit her in the head, which no reasonable person would want. Out of instinct she dribbled the ball, it felt wired just holding the ball and not doing anything with it. The next thing she knew Mulan rushed right past her, taking the ball out of her possession. Baffled she slowly turned on her heel to look at the Chinese girl who was dribbling the ball with one hand with a playful smirk on her face. There was a gleam in Mulan's brown eyes, it made those brown pools brighten to a bourbon like color. Aurora smiled at her and reached back behind her head to readjust her ponytail.

Even if it wasn't exactly what she had in mind, but it was looking to be even better than anything she could imagine.

* * *

><p>By the time Regina came back Emma had maneuvered some of the boxes to create a make shift picnic table. She had carefully taken out the contents of the large paper bag that Regina had brought with her; two smaller paper bags one of which had her name in a familiar script that she knew as Mary Margaret's hand writing, a plastic bag that held some of Mary Margaret's needles that she used to needle point with along with some spools of thread, and one loose spool of thread that unlike with Mary Margaret's the thread was spun around a wood spool instead of a plastic one, so that she could use the larger bag a make shift table cloth. Carefully she tore the bag along the crease edges, taking out the bottom and one side. The bag fit her makeshift table made of four boxes that were carefully selected for their already organized status and sporting a stain or two already.<p>

"What is this?"

"I thought that we would have lunch together. If you don't have your own you can have some of mine, knowing Mary Margaret she most likely packed more than needed. Or did you eat before you came? It's all right if you did."

"Thank you Emma but I'm good. But explain to me why your shirt is on inside out? Is it some strange rule you have to follow when eating lunch on the floor?"

"Very funny. No there is no strange rule that says you have to wear your shirt inside out. This is actually me trying to help you. I thought that by wearing my shirt inside out it would be easier for you to fix it. Not to mention me keeping my shirt on might be both of our best interest." Regina gave her a tight smile, the same memory playing in the back of their minds.

"Interesting theory." She went behind Emma, her breath hitting the back of the blonde's head, some of the blonde strands parted because of it. "Let's test it, hand me the smaller paper bag and the bag with thread and needles in it would you?" Emma handed her each item over her shoulder, even though Regina wished she wouldn't because she was worried about Emma's next possible injury. The last thing she need was for Emma to stick herself with a needle. Emma also handed her the wooden spool of thread that she bought before making her way to the station. The grey color of the shirt was hard to match by memory so she just brought every single grey color spool that she came across, she only got the wooden one because if all the others failed to match it became her back up because the thread was a little thicker and will hold up better a little longer. She also bought a small thing of fabric just in case, which was in the small paper bag. "Straighten you back a little." She pushed Emma's shoulders back, making the blonde straighten her spine and her shoulders blades came together a little more.

"Hey! I'm trying to eat." She winced a little, not because of being pulled away from her meal but because of the slight ach that still lingered in her shoulder and being hunched over boxes all day long didn't help.

"And I am trying to fix your shirt unless you want to walk around town with a big gaping hole in back your neck." Emma grumbled and took a bite out of the turkey sandwich that she was afraid of losing her grip to thanks to her shoulders being pushed back. "Now try to stay very still, I would like to keep the stitching as even as possible." Comparing threads she figured that the one she bought was the closes to the actual color to the shirt. Though if she thought about it the color of the repairing thread wouldn't really matter given the fact the stitching would be contained as much as possible inside the shirt instead of out, but she guessed it would bother her more if it wouldn't match. She doubt Emma would care for such a minor detail like this.

Finding the starting end she, with a very delegate yet sturdy hand, slipped to through the eye of the needle, tying it with a double knot as soon as she got it. She wasn't quite sure how much thread she would need, probably a few feet, but the last thing that she needed was for the loose thread to tangle and tie in on itself so she decided on short stitches, it was better that way given the jaggedness of the tear.

She didn't mind sewing, it was one of the reasons why she offered to personally fix Emma's shirt instead of having it paid to have it fix. It was because of her fondness for mending and sewing that home ec was no longer offered at the academy. Once her mother found that she actually liked doing something as, as she put it, 'trivial and beneath her', like sewing her mother did what she always did when one of her daughters liked something that wasn't up to her high standards; she banned it. Thus home ec was no more and since she was the headmistress' daughter no one would teach her, any knowledge she had was one she picked up from her limited class time and some books that she read.

It didn't take her long, her small stitches actually created less work than needed. It wasn't perfect, but at least the tear was closed.

"Flex your shoulders for me?" Emma did what she asked, her movements slow for a reason she wasn't quite sure but it did what she wanted. She observed the stitching to see if it was too tight or too loose, which it wasn't. "All right it's done. Do you want me to leave the room so you can put you shirt back on the right way?"

"Um, could you actual stay where you are? I don't have eyes in the back of my head and I want to know if my shoulder is bruised or something because it still feels kind of tender you know?"

"Very well." Slowly the shirt fell, Emma's moves jerky and she hissed when she had to lift her right arm a little higher to get her arm free from the sleeve. It was clear to see why, the whole back of the shoulder was almost a giant purple imperfect circle with some yellow around the edges. There were other smaller bruises but none were quite as large as the one on her shoulder. "Your shoulder is almost one big bruise and I can see several smaller ones all along your back."

"Figured as much." Emma grumbled as placed her shirt back on the right way. "Thanks Regina."

"You don't need to thank me, like I said I was happy to do it. Any way I should get going, I don't want to distract you from your work longer than necessary."

"Ah, right. I guess I should get a move on on that pile I knocked over huh?"

"Indeed you should." Regina moved to clear up Emma's little picnic but Emma stopped her.

"Don't worry about this I'll get it. I'll just see you later at the apartment all right?"

"Of course. Goodbye Emma."

"Bye Regina." So Regina left, leaving with only the plastic bag and the wooden spool of thread. Sheriff Hunter and Graham pulled up to the station just as she exited out of the front door. Sheriff Hunter gave her a smile and a small nod, which she returned, while Graham just glared at her. She ignored him, she couldn't deal with him at this very moment. She walked back to the apartment in the lightly fallen snow not realizing until she got to the apartment door that she didn't have a key and would have to wait until someone came home.

Perfect.

* * *

><p>The beams created a complicated maze filled with impossible twist and turns to follow in the view of blurry eyes.<p>

Panting and boneless, Aurora and Mulan laid on the floor of the small basketball court, head to head but with their bodies pointed in opposite directions. It wasn't the most hygienic of conditions to just lay there while the sweat dried on their flushed skin. The sweat made the effect of the heaters just more powerful, it was one of the gyms worse traits; hard to cool and quick to heat. Aurora sighed as best she could give her rapid breathing and lifted her head, turning it so that she was looking directly at Mulan.

"This was fun." Mulan hummed and followed Aurora's example, the back of her head pulsed faintly thanks to the top of her ponytail pressing into it, she figured that was the reason why Aurora moved her head as well.

"Indeed. You are quite skilled at basketball."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." Aurora playfully bumped Mulan's shoulder with her own.

"Thank you. Are you part of a team?"

"No. I want to be but my mother doesn't think its lady like to play a sport. She blames my father enough for even getting me interested in the sport." Aurora took a deep breath and to turned her head back so that it was facing the ceiling again. "I think my father wanted me to be a boy. Don't get me wrong he loves me but I reflect on my younger years and I see that a lot of the things we did together was more suited for father and son instead of father and daughter. This seems stupid to complain about, at least I had some real time with my father, some don't get to experience that." Mulan's eyes fluttered in silent recollection.

"China, or at least the one I remember, is no place for a woman. We are limited to what we can and cannot do. My mother and my father had different opinions on what my best options would be for me. My mother wanted be to be raised as a traditional female, as early as I could remember I was shuffled to one lesson after the other; tea, fan, knowing my place, anything to increase my chances to get the best husband that I could. My father wanted me to carry the name of Fa proudly, and the only way that I could do that was to be male.

During the early years there are very little differences between males and females and my father used it to his advantages. He enrolled me into lessons that were traditionally for males; music, writing and reading, and fighting. At first he wanted me to know a more powerful style but t'ai chi has this certain flow to it, it's more than just a fighting technique it is literally a flow of art created by the body.

So every time I was with my father I was dressed as a boy and called Ping, I thought Mu might have been a better name since it was close to my own name but he said that would be the problem with Mu. If I was called Mu everyone in the village would know who I was instantly. With Ping however it would take longer for anyone to catch on that Ping and Mulan was the same child. That is my I said it was my father's wish for me to come here because I was getting older and closer to the time for me to be either married or harder for me to disguise my gender. At least here I can get not only an education but finally get the chance to do so while being me."

"Wow. And here I thought what my father did was weird."

"While it can be viewed as weird I think what both of our fathers were trying to do was to offer us a new view on the world, to give us the opportunity to walk through a door that we would normally not considered or think are closed to us."

"There you go again speaking in perceptive way of yours." Mulan just smiled at her, she could offer no rebuttal.

"There you two are." Both girls sat up, well Mulan did, Aurora's was more of a sprint, like a cat who was just lazing around but then something caught their attention so the sprinted into action. Phillip, the one who called out, caught her by the waist. Though there was a smile he turned his cheek when Aurora tried to kiss him. "I was trying to find the both of you to let you know that the center is closing early as a precaution to the snow."

"Thank you for the warning Phillip. I must get a move on then. Thank you again Aurora it truly was fun." Aurora nodded at her head at her as she walked by, heading in the direction of the staff locker room where they kept their belongings.

As Aurora saw her off her eye caught something.

_An opportunity to walk through a door that we normally not consider._

* * *

><p>Ruby left the library earlier than she would have liked. The snow made the town go into shut down mode earlier, a reasonable fear. Though the snow fall had remained constant a small flurry could turn into a good few inches or a mini blizzard. Besides, according to the radio it was predicted that they were going to experience some wicked winds so any snow that was on the earth became even more of a threat to the town and its residence. With the fact that she lived across the street she could post pone her departure to almost the very last minute. She would love to tempt fate and cry snow in to Belle, but she had not only integrity but a healthy fear of Mary Margaret as well. She would hate to think what her supervisor would do if she found out that she spent the night with Belle.<p>

She wouldn't even think what her Grandmother would do. Just the thought of punishment by Granny made her shudder violently.

So she went home with a smile on her face and kiss on her cheek, she swore that cheek glowed redder than the other when faced bitten by the ice cold wind.

Regina was sitting outside the apartment door when she reached it, she slightly felt sorry with the fact that she was starting to turn blue around the edges, not an easy feat given Regina's skin tone. Regina's olive tone skin was actually starting to go pale and her lips had an indigo like color to them. The class president was curled in on herself in a futile attempt to stay warm.

"What are you doing?" Regina glared at her, it was hard but a little shaky since she was shaking a little.

"W-what does it l-look l-like I-I'm doing?" Ruby rolled her eyes and reached under the door mat that they picked up when they moved in. "S-seriously? You keep a k-key under the mat?"

"Yeah we do. If you're so baffled why didn't you look there yourself?"

"C-could we please insult each other when I'm not under the threat of turning into a human popsicle?" Ruby huffed and opened the door letting Regina in first so she could slip the key back under the mat before getting herself inside. "God it's freezing in her as well."

"That's probably because no one has been here all day. The space heater has to be turned on manually." Ruby did just that just to get Regina to stop complaining.

"Well excuse me that I don't know your ways or how your apartment works. Does the hot water work or is the possibility of taking a shower to far fetch?"

"You know how about instead of demanding how everything works why don't you go on a try it?" Regina scoffed and stomped up to the platform. The door slam that Ruby was expecting was delayed, no doubt the upper bathroom door since it was the only door up there.

Ruby let it go, nothing good could come out of fighting with Regina. Instead Ruby went to look what Mary Margaret left for them for dinner. Last night's meal was already made since it was the last thing that Mary Margaret worked on before she was whisked to Boston. Ruby hoped to god that these spontaneous trips were not going to be a pattern of behavior because she didn't know how much of the Mills sisters she could take. She might have to risk punishment if it was.

"I'm back."

"Hey Emma. Did you make it through the day without incident?" Emma came in, a box on her hip which she set on the counter as she sat in one of the high top chairs.

"Do paper cuts count?" She held up her hands to reveal several of the small cuts along her fingers and palms.

"Ouch. What's with the box?"

"Oh it's for Regina."

"What's for me?" Emma turned around to see Regina descend the last few steps, her skin had a fresh kind of glow to it and her hair was a little flat, Emma realized that it was slightly damp. Emma swore Regina's hair had a slight wave to it that it didn't have before. Regina rounded the corner so that she could lift the lip to the box. "Emma. How did you…?"

"Sheriff Hunter has a temporary kill code to your alarm system. Don't get excited, it only works for like ten minutes before it clicks back. I thought that you and Zelena would like some of your own dish ware since we are at such a limit here." In the box was a set of clear glasses, mugs, plates, and silverware that was neatly wrapped up in its own paper towel. It was all in sets of twos. Regina took each item out of the box, she wanted to make sure that what she was seeing was real and not a figment of her imagination.

"Thank you Emma."

"Your welcome. Oh, there's one more thing." Emma reached into the box to pull out none other than the wooden box with the sliding lid. In other words her chess set. Emma held it up proudly, the smile big and wide, it brought out the apples of her cheeks.

"Oh course you would bring that."

"I had to. It called to me." Regina snorted slightly.

"It's an inanimate object it couldn't call out to you even if it tried."

"You don't know that." Emma mumbled and she hugged the box close to her chest. Regina just rolled her eyes and carried the box into the kitchen, tucking it in one of the corners. She made sure that not only was the box full stable but the side where Emma tucked the glasses and mugs in was furthest from the edge.

"Could you explain to me what you are doing Ms. Lucas?" All around the larger side of the counter were various containers in various stages of open and size.

"Trying to see what I can make for dinner with what Mary Margaret left us."

"Are you getting anywhere?"

"Not really." Regina picked up a container that had what Regina hoped was ground up beef.

"What pasta and sauce do you have?"

"None other than a box of macaroni and cheese."

"That will do." Without a second thought Regina took a pot and the beef and the box of macaroni to do whatever it was that was going through her mind. Ruby slowly exited the kitchen, letting Regina have total control.

By the time she was done Mulan had returned and by the time the four of them had sat down at the table Zelena stumbled in, her shoes flying in two different directions. She collapsed head first into the couch, mumbling something that no one could make out.

The only one who was missing was Tink.

* * *

><p>One.<p>

There was only one building in all of Storybrooke that was set aside for the attending students of SU, Storybrooke University. It was coed, no more than five stories, and in the middle of winter almost completely disserted. It made it easier for Tink since all of the limited student body was concentrated to the first two floors. From a passing student she learned the location of where, or more like whom, she wanted to go to. She wasn't asked why and she dared not to ask any more, her goal was to fly under the radar as much as possible.

Armed with a plain blue gift bag, a hard feat to do so close to Christmas season, she knocked on the door that read 311, the last door at the end of the hall. The door slowly opened to reveal _her_.

Neráida, dressed in a dark blue dress that hugged her body yet revealed nothing other than a modest cleavage and her arms, stood there just looking at her like as though she couldn't figure out where she came from. Her legs were bare, smooth pale skin almost glowed in contrast to the dark material of her dress and the all but dark background. Her reddish brunette hair was still in its usual bun but it was more relaxed, a strand or two have slipped out and was framing her face.

"Tink." She whispered her name, almost cautionary, as though she had to make sure she was really standing there at her door.

"May I come in?" Neráida opened her mouth to protest. "It will only be a minute I promised. It's important." Neráida nodded her head and move aside to let the teen in.

Neráida's apartment was all but bare. A simple bed with stark white sheets, a small desk, and a table that was just this side of being an actual table. It was all impersonal and general like as though Neráida was living just on the surface of herself.

"What can I help you with Tink?"

"I brought you something." She held out the bag to Neráida, the handles hanging right on the edge of her fingertips.

"For me? Thank you." She took the bag with a smile. After pushing the tissue paper aside she pulled out what had been given her. The object made her gasp and Tink swore she stopped breathing all together.

It was a music box, it wasn't very big and in the shape of a cube. The corners were designed in an alternating small black square pattern. The sides were a more intricate pattern of interlacing curves and loops, it took extreme caution when Tink was carving it out by hand. However, it was nothing that she did with the top, which was bigger, the amount that detail that is, which meant it was even smaller and tighter, all of which was surrounding the central design.

At the center of the lid was a word in neat scrawl was _Muse_.

Neráida gasped and looked at Tink, her brown eyes swirling with question.

"You wanted to know, what or who it was, and now you know."

"Tink… I don't…"

"Then don't say anything. Just… let me have this." She was on the verge of tears, but she didn't care, not in the slightest. All that matter was this.

And if it was going to be her last and only one she was going to make it count.

So she did the one thing that she never thought she would do.

She kissed her.

She, Tink, kissed Neráida, her student teacher, squarely on the lips. With no hesitation, No regret to what she was doing.

And she will swear on her life that Neráida kissed her back. A searing kiss that left her breathless and weak and everything that you were supposed to feel according to teen romance movies.

Neráida was the one to pull away, panting and brown eyes on the brink of tears.

"Tink, we shouldn't…" Tink kissed her again, she didn't care what about 'should' and 'should nots'. All that mattered was now. Neráida didn't pushed her away, she moved herself, taking a step or two back. "Tink this isn't proper."

"What is proper and what is not?"

"I am your teacher-"

"Student teacher."

"Regardless I still grade your work and there forth we cannot."

"Then why we can we not have this!"

"Because-" And then there was a pounding at the door, loud and impatient. Against her wishes Neráida went to answer it and in swarmed Zelena.

"Oh thank god you're here! Do you know how much trouble you have caused?" Tink didn't answer, just crossed her arms and glared at the copper hair woman.

"Zelena is there a problem?"

"Not at all, in fact I am here to relieve you of yours."

"Oh she's not-"

"I'm not going anywhere, especially with you." Tink formalized her protest by sitting herself down on Neráida's bed, her arms crossed tighter over her breast.

"You are going rather you like it or not." Zelena sneered through clenched teeth.

"I will not!"

"I think leaving would be in every ones best interest. Tink thank you for the gift but you really need to leave." Neráida clenched her elbow with one hand and slumped her shoulders, she wanted to lower her head but she needed to be the voice of reason here before they did something that they couldn't take back. Something they would regret. Tink scoffed and rose from the bed, stomping out of the room and out of sight. Zelena huffed and followed started to follow the teen.

"Again I'm sorry about her."

"Don't be." Neráida whispered before turning to look at Zelena. "Thank you for getting her. Stay safe." Zelena nodded her head and before she turned to leave she looked over her shoulder at Neráida.

"Have a goodnight Neráida." Neráida nodded her head and Zelena left, the door closing softly behind her.

Alone in her dark quarters she lets the tears that she had been fighting, one slipping form one eye and then the other, before they were falling feely from both eyes. She collapsed on the bed, curling into herself a little, a wet spot was already forming on the sheets. From there she saw the music box, the top slightly opened and she prayed that there wasn't any damage. Her eye was drawn to the small golden nob and the green scarf next to it.

It was Tink's scarf, the very one she came with, was now on the floor in a heap of green yarn. She took it and the box, the scent of wood filled her senses along with that hint of something she could never quite identify and yet identify with Tink. Turning the nob she waited to see what it would do, and then she partially wished she didn't.

Alone, she cried into Tink's scarf to the sound of Sonata in A minor.

* * *

><p>It was snowing at the hardest point, swirling harshly in the brisk winds. Tink barely registered the winds biting skin as she fled from Neráida's building. God dammit, she was getting somewhere, where exactly she didn't know nor care, but it was one step above than she was before. It was… something, and she wished she had a few more minutes, wanting to know what an extra minute, second, hell she'll take a moment if it would change her life even slightly. But no she was robbed, robbed of that precious minute, second, moment, thanks to Zelena. God damn Zelena had to storm in for whatever reason and demanded she leave. Speaking of Zelena where was the copper headed devil?<p>

Zelena exited the building in a cloud of heat, the cloud surrounding her like as though it was radiating off her.

"I hope to god you are happy. Thanks to you your little friends are acting like chickens with their heads cut off. If I haven't volunteered to go out and look for you, which for your information was the last thing I want to do after walking a mile plus taking a shift at the hospital, you would have had the sheriff department looking for you."

"So?"

"God you teenagers really don't understand anything. If that had happen it would have been documented that you were at Neráida's at whatever hour it is, and what do you think would do to her?" Tink shrugged, not really caring what Zelena had to say. "She could get fired, never to teach again because a student of hers showed up at her apartment alone at night." Tink stopped in her tracks, her feet sinking deeper into the snow. "You didn't thought of that did you? Well maybe now you will because now you are messing with more than just a fragmentation of a human organ."

"Why would you tell me this at all?"

"Because you need to start thinking of the difference between what is right and what feels right." They remained there, standing in the ankle deep snow and biting wind.

God damn it Zelena was right.

* * *

><p>Zelena left ten minutes ago mumbling about the inconvenience of going out in a storm to hunt down someone that she didn't even want power over.<p>

Ten minutes that have gone by in absolute still silence as one of the many hands of Mary Margaret's many clocks tick the minutes away. It was maddening and the only one who could sit still was Regina. Mulan was resorted to pacing the length of the apartment, going from the invisible barrier at the edge of Mary Margaret's room to almost on top of the door where she would pause, then taken in a deep breath before resuming. Ruby was twitchy, she went from one seat to the next and when she managed to stay in a seat for longer than a second a body part would do the moving; a hand, a leg, a foot, or jaw. Emma was the only one who resorted to actual panic, rambling on if they should call Sheriff Hunter, the only way to get her to stop was to sit her down in front of the chess board. Yes it did mean that it exposed where Emma went and a secret that Regina had been keeping hidden all of these years.

The strange thing was she didn't care, she didn't care that Emma's two roommates were looking at her with wide eyes as she led Emma back to the kitchen table, placing her on the white side of the chess board that she had set up. It took a game or two until the effect started to kick in, Emma's attention shifting from her missing friend to the game.

By the time Zelena and Tink finally walked through the door forty-five minutes had passed and Ruby had chewed through half of her fingernails and the squeaking from Mulan's constant pacing had started to grow louder, Regina was concerned that the Chinese girl was going to fall through the floor if she continued. Tink didn't offer any explanation to where she went, just ran upstairs to the upper platform, the sound of her faint sobbing ringing loud and clear in the tiny apartment. Mulan turned a deathly glare at Zelena, who just sighed and went to her temporary quarters, picking out items from the small suitcase that Cora had packed for her before locking herself into the bathroom.

As the person in charge the message was loud and clear; bed time.

Mulan headed up first, she was the best to asses and handle whatever was going on with Tink. Ruby went to clear the dishes that were left to dry on the counter rack before putting them away, she didn't dare touch the dishes that had come from Regina's house. Regina and Emma lingered, their game almost half way complete, which was when Regina made the move that she was desperate to make all night.

"How about a little wager?" The fronts of Emma eyebrows twitched up.

"I'm listening."

"Winner gets to choose the sleeping arrangements."

"Regina-"

"I know what you said but this way we both get what we want in the best way possible, a fair battle that you couldn't possibly over throw." Emma looked at Regina, baffled that she would even suggest that, but smirk on the brunette's face was playful, and challenging at the same time.

"You're on." The shook hands and resumed battle. A battle that she lost.

The shocker was that after changing into her nightgown Regina did not take Emma's bed, no she took Emma's spot on the floor, wrapping herself in Mary Margaret's borrowed quilt though it did nothing to stop the cold over draft that sent a shudder down her spine.

And as the others slept soundly Emma couldn't. She couldn't stop watching Regina who was curled as much as she could though it help little. After watching yet another shudder from Regina she couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't just stand by and watch Regina suffer all for her. And if Regina was adamant about not taking her bed than Emma would join her on the floor. Armed with her own blanket and pillow she, as best she could, silently placed herself next to Regina. Sensing the extra warmth Regina pressed herself more into Emma, making her heart pound a little more. Emma sighed and was finally able to let go of the remaining threads of reality.

She didn't notice her arm slipping around Regina's waist nor Regina's fingertips grazing her own.

* * *

><p>So that is what happened, all of which was spelt out, with some details left out of course, to Mary Margaret and Cora as all eight of them crowed around Mary Margaret's kitchen table. The Mills left not to long after that, with an actual good nature goodbye from Mary Margaret and her girls, Regina and Emma's next chess session already planned. There was a quick look between Zelena and Tink, one that Tink wished she could ignore but couldn't. However, despite the danger she already had a new plan in mind.<p>

For now, the focus was on their first Christmas.

**AN: So I think I might have over done it but I'm happy with the results and I hope you guys are to!**


End file.
